RESIDENT EVIL, CIVIL WAR
by irondino81
Summary: Ada Wong ha sido capturada por el gobierno de los estados unidos, pero León hará hasta lo imposible con tal de liberarla y al grado de traicionar a su pais y a sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

RESIDENT EVIL, CIVIL WAR

Agosto del 2015 Washington D.C.

Ha pasado un año desde los trágicos eventos ocurridos en China en donde la vida para aquellos que lucharon en aquel desastre dejaría una huella imborrable en sus mentes, una de ellas era la del agente más respetado del país León S. Kennedy, hacía tiempo que intentaba buscar por todos los medios posibles a aquella belleza asiática que le había robado el corazón desde que la vio por primera vez en aquel infierno llamado Raccoon City, pero todos sus esfuerzos por buscarla habían sido en vano.

A partir de entonces se volvió más reservado con la mayoría del personal de la agencia, con excepción de algunas pocas personas que de alguna manera lo comprendían.

Era viernes por la noche en la capital del país, León regresaba a su departamento tras realizar una ardua misión en Sudamérica, estaba tan exhausto que se le olvido recoger su correo.

-Un día más en el buzón no le hará ningún daño. –pensó

En cuanto entro a su departamento fue directo a la cocina por una cerveza, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la tv, buscaba algún canal que fuera de su agrado hasta detenerse en el canal de VH1 classic y justo en ese momento comenzó a pasar la canción denominada Human interpretada por The Human League, fue entonces que tomo su móvil y miro el último mensaje que le envió Ada poco antes de desaparecer entre los escombros de aquel edificio en llamas, soltó un respiro de resignación y dijo su nombre.

-Ada…

Pero de momento una llamada de su celular lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos por Ada, miro por la pantalla y noto que se trataba de su compañera y amiga, Ingrid Hunnigan.

-Hola León, me alegra verte de nuevo…

-Lo mismo digo Hunnigan.

-¿Qué tal Cartagena?

-Bastante cálido… -contesto. –Sabes que eche mucho de menos tus llamadas durante toda la misión.

-Si lo sé, pero no podía dejar a Helena y Moira solas en su misión que realizaron en Canadá.

-Hiciste bien en asesorarlas en su misión, Hunnigan… -dijo León. -Desde que las 2 se volvieron compañeras congeniaron de inmediato, pero lo más increíble de ello es lo que sucedió después.

-Si, a mi también me sorprendió al enterarme que se volverían pareja… -dijo Hunnigan. -Sabes por un momento pensé que Helena estaba interesada en ti.

-Poco después de lo de China ella me confeso acerca de su gusto por las chicas y como su mejor amigo la apoye en su decisión, de hecho fui yo quien le presento a Moira y bueno tú ya sabes el resto de la historia.

-Quien diría que detrás de ese agente serio se escondía todo un cupido moderno. –dijo Hunnigan sonriéndole.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer por Helena. –le dijo León. –y cambiando de tema, ¿a qué debo el motivo de tu llamada?

-Bueno recuerdas que me pediste que te informara acerca del paradero de Ada Wong, pues te tengo noticias pero no muy buenas.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Bueno Veras León, resulta ser que hace aproximadamente unas 24 horas la B.S.A.A. en conjunción con el FBI lograron capturarla.

-No puede ser, Ada.

-Yo también me quede perpleja al enterarme de la noticia y si te preguntas el porque te lo estoy diciendo hasta ahora es porque se ha estado manejado de manera confidencial, esto por órdenes de Mcddagett.

-Porque es que no me extraña viniendo de él. –dijo León con molestia. -¿Y sabes al menos como esta ella?

-Lo lamento pero eso es todo lo que se hasta el momento, al parecer el jefe de seguridad Edward Mcddagett dará una conferencia de prensa mañana para hacerlo oficial.

-¡Mierda! –dijo molesto.

-Lamento ser portadora de malas noticias. –le dijo Hunnigan.

-Descuida Hunnigan, de algún modo iba a enterarme tarde o temprano. –dijo León.

Tras cortar la llamada con Hunnigan el agente se quedó sumamente impactado por la noticia, aun no podía creer que la chica que en varias ocasiones le salvo el pellejo ahora estuviese presa y peor aún en manos del gobierno.

Las siguientes horas para León son duras, las ansias de correr con Ada carcomían su alma pero no podía hacer nada al respecto más que esperar, así que decidió irse a dormir aunque eso sería casi imposible.

A la mañana siguiente León se despertó un poco más temprano de costumbre y lo primero que hizo fue encender la Tv para estar al pendiente de la dichosa conferencia de prensa, luego de varios minutos de espera la programación habitual interrumpió su transmisión e instantes después la conferencia dio inicio, al micrófono estaba el consejero de seguridad nacional de nombre Edward Mcddagett y junto con el se encontraba gente del FBI, pero lo que lo dejo aún más sorprendido fue el ver a su amigo Chris Redfield junto al consejero, este último tomo la palabra.

-Gracias a todos los miembros de la prensa por venir…el día de hoy es un gran triunfo para nuestro gobierno y para el mundo ya que hace unas 24 horas fue capturada la criminal más buscada del mundo, Ada Wong.

Enseguida las preguntas de los reporteros no se hicieron esperar, uno de ellos le pregunto:

-¿Podría decirnos cómo fue que lograron capturarla? y ¿En dónde la tienen en estos momentos?

Chris fue quien respondió a las preguntas.

-La Señorita Wong fue capturada mientras intentaba salir de Washington y en estos momentos ella se encuentra en el hospital de Washington, esto debido a que durante la persecución sufrió un accidente, causándole varias heridas en el cuerpo y una fuerte contusión en la cabeza.

-¿Y no hay ningún riesgo de que pueda escapar? –pregunto otro reportero.

-Ya tomamos las medidas necesarias para evitar que escape, el hospital se encuentra fuertemente custodiado por los mejores agentes tanto del FBI como de la BSAA. –contesto Mcddagett.

-¿Y después de que se recupere a donde piensan trasladarla?

-Ada Wong será trasladada a una celda especial ubicada en el pentágono, ahí permanecerá hasta que comience el juicio en su contra. –volvió a responder el consejero Mcddagett.  
-¿Tiene alguna idea de cuál será la sentencia para la prisionera? –pregunto otro reportero.

-Debido a la gravedad de los cargos que tiene en su contra muy probablemente será sentenciada a muerte, pero como vuelvo a repetir eso será después del juicio.  
La conferencia termino minutos después, todo lo dicho en ella dejo helado a León, quien de inmediato se dirigió al hospital con la intención de verla, el agente se quedó perplejo ante la cantidad de agentes que resguardaban el hospital, pensó que siendo miembro de la FOS seria sencillo acceder al hospital, pero lo único que logro fue la negativa de los agentes a pesar de mostrar sus credenciales de la agencia y sin más remedio León tuvo que retirarse. Irritado por lo ocurrido en el hospital, León se dirigió a la licorería y compro varias botellas de Wiski, su intención era el calmar el dolor que tenía por dentro al saber la situación por la cual se encontraba Ada, durante todo el trayecto no podía dejar de pensar en ella, abrió una botella de licor y le dio un sorbo largo.

-¿Por qué tenías que terminar así, Ada?

En cuanto llego al edificio de departamentos, uno de los inquilinos le dijo acerca de su correspondencia olvidada en su buzón, de mala gana saco una gran cantidad de cartas que llevaban más de una semana ahí dentro, entre ellas un pequeño paquete en el cual tenía plasmados unos labios color carmín, León supo de inmediato quien se la mando.

-Esto es de Ada. –dijo mientras miraba el paquete.

Ya en su departamento León abrió el dichoso paquete, dentro de él estaba un pequeño oso de felpa y una carta escrita por la espía la cual estaba escrita en Latín.  
-Ada, sabes bien que el latín no se me da por nada del mundo. -dijo mientras miraba la carta.

Miro el oso de felpa y de inmediato vino a su mente aquella vez en España cuando le arrojo las llaves de su moto acuática, poco después de acabar con Saddler, pero el agente se desconcertó un poco al ver una pequeña abertura en el oso, en dicha abertura encontró una memoria USB.

-pero qué demonios. –dijo al ver el dispositivo.

Todo esto dejo sumamente perplejo al agente, y para salir de dudas opto por descifrar lo que decía la carta, tomo su celular y llamo a una vieja conocida.

-Diga. –dijo una voz femenina que no era la de Helena.

-¿Helena? –pregunto él.

-No, habla Moira… ¿eres tu Kennedy?

-El mismo… contesto –Oye Siento interrumpir pero necesito hablar con tu novia.

-Suerte para ti mi estimado Kennedy, ya que si hubieras hablado unos 20 minutos antes no te lo hubiera perdonado. –le contesto Moira

-Creo que no necesito preguntar lo que tú y Helena estaban haciendo. –dijo León.

-Asi es, y debo de decir que Helena es toda una diosa en la cama, jamás dejare de agradecerte el que me la hallas presentado.

-No hay de que, Moira. –dijo León detrás de la línea. –Ahora pásamela, necesito hablar con ella.

-Enseguida te la comunico, se está dando una ducha. –dijo Moira.

-esperare. –dijo el.

Minutos después Helena toma la llamada del agente.

-Hola León, me alegra escucharte de nuevo. –dijo la castaña.

-Igualmente Helena. –contesto él.

-Me dijo Moira que estabas buscándome, ¿Qué pasa?

-Asi es, lo que sucede es que tengo en mis manos una carta escrita en latín y sé muy bien que eres experta en hablar dicho idioma.

-¿Y puedo preguntar quién te envió esa carta? –Pregunto Helena.

-Ada me la envió.

-Un momento, Ada se encuentra bajo custodia del gobierno, ¿cómo está eso?

-Esta carta la recibí una semana antes de que la arrestaran, pero eso no es todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto desconcertada.

-Lo sabrás en cuanto vengas a mi departamento. –contesto el agente. –Necesito tu ayuda, compañera.

-Por supuesto León, Moira y yo iremos en cuanto terminemos de arreglarnos.

-Muchas gracias Helena, sabía que podía contar contigo. –le dijo.

El agente cortó la llamada e instantes después volvió a mirar la carta y aquel dispositivo que estaba dentro del oso y dijo:

-parece que nunca dejaras de sorprenderme, mi querida Ada.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC PERTENECEN A LA COMPAÑIA CAPCOM, ESTE FIC FUE HECHO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

CAPITULO II RESCATE

Minutos más tarde, Helena y Moira llegan al departamento de León, en donde son recibidas por este último.

-Me alegra que hayan venido. –dijo León. -Disculpa si demoramos un poco pero no podíamos venir sin las manos vacías. –dijo Helena.

Enseguida Moira muestra un paquete de cervezas a León.

-Bien pensado Moira, eso ayudara a calmar los nervios. –dijo León, quien se tomó el contenido de la lata de golpe.

-Valla, no había visto a alguien tomares una cerveza con tal velocidad, cada día me impresionas Kennedy. –dijo Moira.

-Por lo visto estas algo ocupado. –dijo Helena al ver la laptop del agente en la mesa.

-Más o menos… -contesto. –Es porque estoy tratando de averiguar lo que contiene el dispositivo que me envió Ada.

-¿Un dispositivo? –pregunto la castaña

-Asi es, pero lo extraño fue que vino dentro de un oso de felpa y con la carta de la que te hable. –respondió el.

León le entrega la carta a Helena, quien comenzó a leerla detalladamente hasta que luego de varios minutos la castaña pudo descifrar lo escrito en ella y acto seguido la leyó por petición de León, dicha carta decía:

 _-"la distancia no significa nada porque mi amor por ti siempre será más grande, quiero que lo nuestro sea la mejor historia de amor de todos los tiempos, conservemos nuestro amor por que solo Asi alcanzaremos la felicidad… mi eterno sobreviviente"_

-¡Wow!... ¡Qué hermosas palabras!... –exclamo Moira.

-No tenía idea que Ada fuera tan romántica. –dijo Helena.

-De hecho casi nunca es así. –dijo León. –es por eso que se me hace muy extraño que Ada me escribiese un poema, creí que tendría alguna clave para desencriptar el dispositivo que me envió… a menos que.

Entonces León escribió "eterno sobreviviente" como clave de acceso del dispositivo el cual da resultado, el agente y sus amigas se quedaron helados en cuanto vieron lo que contenía dicho dispositivo.

-Por dios pero si son… -dijo una desconcertada Helena al ver fotografías de los capullos del Virus-C.

-Asi es Helena, es el Virus-C de nuevo. –dijo León.

-Ya había visto esas cosas en algunos informes de Barry… -dijo Moira. -en verdad son asquerosas. León continuo revisando los archivos en los que encontró más fotografías y documentos acerca de los experimentos realizados, mayúscula fue su sorpresa al descubrir la fecha de algunos archivos.

-No puede ser, esto tiene fecha de hace apenas 5 meses. –dijo León mientras miraba una foto de un capullo.

-Parece que alguien sigue empeñado en joder de nuevo al mundo con ese monstruoso virus. –dijo Helena.

-Miren ese otro documento. –dijo Moira. –Ahí solo hay una serie de números, ¿Qué creen que signifique?

-Tal vez Hunnigan pueda ayudarnos a descifrar estos números. –dijo Helena.

-Buena idea Helena, lo dejo en tus manos. -dijo el agente mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

-¿A dónde vas a esta hora, Kennedy? –pregunto Moira.

-A donde más, iré a ver a Ada y preguntarle acerca de todo esto. –contesto el agente.

-Pero recuerda que hay agentes custodiando el hospital por lo que dudo mucho que puedas acceder tan siquiera a la recepción. –dijo Helena.

-Eso no importa. –dijo el. –No pienso quedarme con la duda sobre estos archivos, además quiero saber de dónde los obtuvo.

León se dirigió inmediatamente al hospital donde se encontraba Ada, llego al lugar en taxi debido al fuerte cerco de seguridad que había en los alrededores.

Pero a pesar de la seguridad que había, León se las ingenió para burlar a los agentes que custodiaban las afueras del hospital, ahora lo complicado era llegar a donde se encontraba Ada, así que el agente tomo un uniforme de enfermero y se vistió como tal, camino por los pasillos buscando la habitación de Ada por varios minutos, hasta que su búsqueda lo llevo hasta el sexto piso en donde se encontraba el área de terapia intermedia, había 4 agentes custodiando la zona, 2 vigilaban el pasillo y los otros hacían guardia afuera de una de las habitaciones.

-Ada debe estar ahí dentro. –Pensó.

Mientras pensaba la forma de entrar a ver a Ada, León vio llegar al personal médico de la BSAA, entre los cuales se encontraba una vieja conocida.

-Valla, así que Rebecca Chambers está al cuidado de Ada, eso no me lo esperaba. –Pensó.

Esta situación la aprovecha el agente para mezclarse con el personal médico cosa de que da resultado y sin que nadie sospechara nada y al entrar a la habitación, León pudo ver a la espía durmiendo en aquella cama, tenía una férula en brazo derecho y su cabeza estaba vendada, al igual que varias partes de su cuerpo, el corazón de León se quebró al verla en tan mala condición.

\- Ada –pensó León, mientras la miraba.

Rebecca y los demás médicos le hicieron una revisión de rutina a Ada y mientras la ex stars checaba su pulso dijo:

-No sé si me escuches, pero debo confesar que no me da ningún gusto estar cuidando de ti luego de todo el desastre que causaste en China, espero te pudras en la cárcel, maldita bruja.

Las palabras que le dijo Rebecca a Ada hicieron enfadar a León, quien se mostraba impotente al no poder defenderla de las acusaciones de la doctora.

Pero justo en ese momento comenzaron a escucharse varias detonaciones de armas de fuego afuera del hospital, esto llamo la atención de Rebecca y de sus colegas mas no de León quien aprovecha la oportunidad para usar una pistola con dardos tranquilizantes sobre la doctora y el resto de los médicos.

-Lo siento Rebecca. –dijo León, mientras miraba a la doctora inconsciente sobre el suelo.

Acto seguido León se dirige con Ada para hacerla reaccionar pero sin éxito, cuando nuevamente los disparos se escucharon ahora dentro del hospital, esto alarmo a León quien comenzó a quitarle lentamente los aparatos a los que estaba conectada, Pero en ese momento uno de los agentes entro a la habitación, sorprendiendo a León en el acto.

-¡Alto ahí! –grito el agente.

León reacciona y enfrenta al agente dando comienzo a una dura batalla, pero a pesar de lo fuertemente armado que estaba el agente, León logra derrotarlo tras una breve pero fuerte batalla e instantes después el agente toma a Ada en sus brazos para luego escapar, el agente se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al descubrir los cuerpos sin vida de varios agentes y de los médicos de la BSAA.

-Por todos los cielos, ¡¿qué paso aquí?! –dijo exclamo el agente al ver tan desagradable escena.

En ese momento un sujeto misterioso aparece ante León, este vestía un uniforme militar negro, su rostro estaba cubierto por un casco y una máscara (idéntica al de Hunk), pero antes de que el agente le preguntara su nombre el sujeto abre fuego sobre León y la convaleciente Ada, pero de forma milagrosa el agente logra cubrirse detrás de un escritorio.

-pero, ¡¿Quién demonios es ese imbécil?! –exclamo León.

En ese momento Ada tiene una leve reacción y dijo.

-León… pero ¿qué haces aquí?…

-Vine de visita, pero creo que alguien más también lo hizo. –contesto el agente.

-No puede ser… el asesino negro otra vez…. –dijo Ada al ver a su atacante.

-¿Lo conoces? –pregunto el agente.

-Fue el quien me dejo en estas condiciones… -dijo la convaleciente Ada. –Por favor León… no dejes que me mate…

León se quedó perplejo por lo que dijo Ada, quería preguntarle más acerca de aquel sujeto de negro, pero el momento no era el adecuado así que mejor opto por escapar de aquella masacre.

Mientras se refugiaban de la lluvia de balas, León ve que el ascensor estaba abierto pero no podía correr hacia el debido a la amenaza del tipo de negro, hasta que entonces León toma una granada de uno de los agentes caídos y la arroja hacia su atacante.

-Chúpate esa, cabron. –dijo León.

La granada detona haciendo que parte del techo caiga encima del tipo de negro, esto lo aprovecha León para correr hacia el ascensor junto con Ada, pero antes de que el ascensor cerrara la puerta vio como aquel tipo se levantó de entre los escombros como si nada.

Mientras descendían en el ascensor, león tomo su celular y se comunica con Helena y Moira.

-Hola, helena.

-Te escuchas muy alterado, ¿Ocurre algo, León?...

-No puedo hablar ahora, Harper... estoy en un serio predicamento, necesito que tú y Moira vengan a recogernos cuanto antes.

-¿Recogernos?... un momento, no me digas que… -dijo la castaña, detrás de la línea.

-Asi es, acabo de rescatar a Ada de una muerte segura… -contesto el agente. –les contare lo ocurrido en cuanto me rescaten.

León se resguardo junto con Ada en un obscuro callejón por algunos minutos hasta que finalmente Helena y Moira aparecen.

-Por todos los cielos, León ¿Qué paso? –pregunto la castaña.

-Alguien trato de asesinar a Ada, deprisa ayúdenme a subirla al auto. –dijo el agente.

Helena y Moira ayudaron a León a subir a la convaleciente espía al asiento trasero del auto para luego escapar a toda velocidad lejos de la zona del conflicto.

-¿Y a donde vamos ahora? –pregunto Moira.

-A un lugar lo más lejos posible de la ciudad. –dijo León, con Ada en brazos.

-Descuida compañero, conozco el lugar adecuado. –dijo Helena.

Mientras tanto en el lugar del incidente, agentes del FBI y de la BSAA comandados por Chris Redfield, comenzaron a inspeccionar la zona con la intención de encontrar a Ada y al responsable de lo ocurrido, el rostro de Chris se llenó de horror al ver tan desagradable escena e inmediatamente los recuerdos de Edonia y China regresaron a su mente.

-Maldita sea, no de nuevo. –refunfuño Chris, luego de golpear el capo de una patrulla que estaba estacionada.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el agente logro entrar en cierta calma.

-Necesito un informe detallado de lo que ocurrió, quiero que revisen las cámaras de seguridad, las entradas y salidas del hospital y los alrededores, no dejen que esa zorra vuelva a escapar –le dijo Chris a los agentes.

-Enterado capitán. –dijeron los agentes.

En instantes uno de los agentes aparece cargando a una debilitada Rebecca.

-Por dios, ¡Rebecca! –exclamo Chris.

Inmediatamente la doctora fue atendida por los cuerpos de emergencia, en donde afortunadamente solo presentaba heridas leves.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Reb?

-Más o menos… -contesto la doctora. –Al parecer alguien vestido de enfermero me disparo un dardo tranquilizante.

-¿Como que un enfermero? –pregunto Chris.

-Todo ocurrió muy rápido. –dijo Rebecca. –estaba realizando la revisión de rutina a Wong cuando de repente escuche unas detonaciones afuera del hospital, pero luego de eso aquel enfermero nos dejó fuera de combate.

-Maldita sea, porque tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. -dijo Chris.

En ese momento uno de los agentes llega con Chris.

-Capitán Redfield es mejor que venga a ver esto. –dijo el agente. El agente lleva a su capitán hasta la cabina de seguridad del Hospital, en cuanto Chris vio la imagen de su amigo León cargando a Ada se quedó estupefacto.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma. –dijo Chris.

-Hay algunos pocos testigos que afirman haberlo visto salir del hospital con rumbo desconocido.

Resignado por lo visto en las imágenes, Chris se dirigió a los agentes para darles nuevas órdenes.

-escuchen con atención, de acuerdo a las evidencias vistas en las cámaras de seguridad y por declaraciones de algunos sobrevivientes el responsable de esta masacre es el agente de la FOS, León S. Kennedy, quien además logro liberar a Ada Wong, ambos sospechosos deben ser considerados peligrosos, por lo que extremen precauciones para su captura.

¿Entendido?

-Si capitán… -dijeron los agentes.

Al mismo tiempo, en lo alto de un edificio aquel tipo de negro observaba la escena del crimen con unos binoculares, enseguida aquel sujeto se comunica por radio.

-Malas noticias, Ada Wong logro escapar. –dijo el sujeto de negro con una voz distorsionada.

-Eres un completo imbécil, te di instrucciones para que la asesinaras sin contratiempos… -dijo la otra voz detrás de la línea.

-No fue culpa mía, el agente Kennedy apareció de la nada y logro llevarse consigo a Wong. –contesto el tipo de negro.

-Mierda, si la información que sustrajo Wong se llegara a saber el plan maestro se vendrá abajo. –dijo la voz.

-Si lo desea puedo ir en busca de Kennedy y Wong.

-No será necesario, dejaremos que la BSAA se encargue de ello, hasta entonces mantente oculto en las sombras y cuando sea el momento indicado mátalos, ¿entendido?

-Enterado. –dijo el tipo de negro finalizando la llamada.

Muy lejos de ahí, Helena llevo a León, Ada y Moira hasta una inmensa casa ubicada en medio de un espeso bosque, al llegar pusieron a la aún convaleciente espía en una de las habitaciones para que descansara por el resto de la noche.

Luego de dejar a la asiática en recuperación, León, Helena y Moira se reunieron en la sala de estar.

-Me vas a contar que demonios fue lo que sucedió, porque pareciera que fuiste a la guerra y no al hospital. –dijo Helena.

-De acuerdo Harper, después de todo merecen una explicación luego de haberlas arrastrado hasta aquí.

León les conto todo lo ocurrido en el hospital, dejándolas sin habla.

-De manera que ese cabron de traje negro tenía la intensión de asesinar a Ada. –dijo Moira.

-Asi es, pero lo más extraño de todo fue cuando Ada aun debilitada menciono que ese tipo fue quien la dejo en ese estado, de hecho era la primera vez que la vi temerosa. –dijo León.

-Lo peor es que ahora irán tras de ti no solo porque escapaste junto con Ada, sino que también pensaran que fuiste tú quien provoco todas esas muertes. –dijo Helena.

-sí, estoy consciente de ello, pero no pienso detenerme hasta averiguar la razón por la cual querían asesinar a Ada, también quiero saber de dónde saco esa información que me envió. –dijo León -Por cierto Kennedy, Hunnigan pudo descifrar aquellos números. –dijo Moira.

-¿y que averiguaron? –pregunto él.

-Pues resulta que dichos números marcaban unas coordenadas, las cuales apuntan a una zona remota del desierto de Nevada.

-¿Que dices? ¿En Nevada?

-Si es un poco extraño ya que según lo que nos dijo Hunnigan, en esa área existen unas viejas instalaciones militares las cuales llevan abandonadas desde hace 60 años. –dijo Helena mostrándole su Tablet al agente.

Esto último dejo mucho más intrigando a León y a las agentes.

-En qué demonios te metiste ahora, Ada. –dijo León mientras miraba aquellas coordenadas en la Tablet de Helena.

-Al parecer tendremos que esperar hasta que Ada despierte, lo mejor que debemos hacer es ir a descansar –dijo Helena.

-Supongo que tienes razón… -dijo León. –por cierto linda choza, Helena. -Gracias, era la casa de campo de mis padres, la herede luego de que estos murieran… Solo he estado aquí un par de veces y la última vez estuve aquí con mi hermana. –dijo Helena.

Una pequeña lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Helena en cuanto recordó a su hermana fallecida, en eso Moira se acercó a ella y le planta un tierno beso.  
-Tranquila Lena. –le dijo Moira.

León le dio una palmada en el hombro a Helena, con la intensión de calmarla también.

-Gracias por ayudarme a rescatar a Ada, te debo una, Helena.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me ayudaras a vengar a mi hermana. –dijo Helena ya más calmada.

-bueno, será mejor que vallamos a descansar, mañana será un día ajetreado para todos. -Dijo Moira.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 LA BASE

A la mañana siguiente Ada comenzó a despertarse lentamente de aquel profundo sueño, se asustó un poco al ver que no se encontraba en el hospital, se tocó la cabeza la cual aún le dolía, apenas si recordaba lo que paso anoche, intento levantarse pero el dolor del cuerpo se lo impidió, y fue en ese momento cuando vio entrar al agente con una bandeja con el desayuno recién preparado, adornado con una rosa dentro de un pequeño florero.

-León, ¿eres tú?

-Buen día, bella durmiente, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me siento como si un autobús hubiese pasado encima de mí... –respondió la espía. – y ¿Se puede saber en dónde estamos?

-Tranquila estamos muy lejos del alcance de los federales, en la casa de campo de Helena para ser exacto y...

Pero inesperadamente Ada le da una bofetada al agente y le dijo:

-¡Idiota! no debiste hacerlo y si te envié esa información era para que investigaras más a fondo sobre ello. -dijo Ada, mientras que un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Pero la asiática se quedaría sorprendida cuando León la envolvió un fuerte abrazo, seguida de un cálido beso.

-Te extrañe mucho, Ada.

-Y yo a ti, guapo. –dijo ella respondiendo de la misma forma.

Ambos comenzaron de forma apasionada, pero justo en ese momento Helena y Moira aparecen, interrumpiendo aquel bello momento entre el agente y la espía.

-Ups, no pensábamos que estaban ocupados. –dijo Helena.

-Es bueno volver a verte, Harper… -dijo Ada.

-Lo mismo digo… -respondió la castaña.

-¿Y quién es la nueva agente?... me gusta su estilo. –dijo Ada, refiriéndose a Moira.

-Soy Moira Burton, alumna y amiga de Kennedy…-contesto Moira. –Y también soy novia de Helena.

-¡¿Eres la pareja de Helena?!... –pregunto asombrada la asiática.

-Efectivamente… -contesto Moira, luego de abrazar a Helena.

–Sí, Es una larga historia que te contaremos luego... -dijo la castaña cambiando abruptamente de tema. –León es mejor que veas esto.

Helena enciende la tv en el noticiero matutino en donde informaban acerca de lo acontecido en el hospital.

 _-Luego del atentado ocurrido anoche en el Hospital de Washington en el que perdieron la vida varios agentes y personal médico de la BSAA, el FBI en colaboración con el capitán Chris Redfield realizaron una exhaustiva investigación para dar con el culpable, el cual resulto ser el agente de la FOS León S. Kennedy, quien también es responsable de haber liberado a la criminal Ada Wong, ambos están fuertemente armados por lo que deben considerarse peligrosos._

La noticia provocó la molestia de León, quien inmediatamente apago la tv.

-Bueno oficialmente eres fugitivo del gobierno de los estados unidos mi estimado Kennedy. –dijo Moira.

-Si lo sé, pero no me explico que demonios paso con el sujeto de negro que nos atacó, me extraña que no exista evidencia alguna acerca de él. –dijo León.

-Lamento mucho haberte arrastrado a esto, ahora por mi culpa tu reputación como agente del gobierno está acabada. –dijo Ada con tristeza.

-Eso ya no importa ahora… -dijo León. –Lo único que me interesa en estos momentos es acerca de esa información que me enviaste, quiero respuestas Ada y las quiero ahora.

-Está bien, te diré todo desde el principio. –contesto Ada.

La espía respiro profundo y comenzó con su relato.

-Supongo que aun estas confundido por lo que paso en China, pues déjame decirte que esa Ada con la que te topaste no era yo sino un clon creado por Simmons, su verdadero nombre era Carla Radames y ella fue la verdadera culpable de haber soltado el virus-C en Edonia, Tall Oaks y China.

-Entonces ¿todo ese tiempo estábamos luchando en contra de un Clon? –pregunto el agente algo incrédulo.

-Sé que suena descabellado pero esa es la verdad… -contesto Ada. –Y a partir de entonces me dado a la tarea de limpiar mi nombre, pero durante el proceso descubrí algo sumamente aterrador.

-¿A qué te refieres con aterrador? –pregunto Moira.

-Al parecer los experimentos con el Virus-C aún no han terminado del todo, pero lo más preocupante de todo esto es que hay uno o quizás varios peces gordos del gobierno inmiscuidos en este asunto.

-¿Y en que te basas para decir eso?... –pregunto Helena.

-Porque la información del dispositivo logre sustraerla de la vieja oficina de Simmons, me quede estupefacta al saber que de la muerte de este y de Carla alguien se encargó de continuar con las investigaciones que realizaron y prueba de ello fue cuando descubrí los documentos de varios experimentos con fecha de hace 5 meses, y aunque no pude extraer más información, si logre apuntar las coordenadas del lugar donde se realizaron. –Dijo Ada.

-Si Hunnigan ya se encargó de ello y al parecer ese lugar del que hablas está en el desierto de Nevada. –dijo Helena.

-Pues entonces tendremos que ir a ese lugar y destruirlo… –dijo León. –No dejare que se repita la misma tragedia de hace un año.

-Pero recuerda están tras de tu cabeza y la de Ada, ¿Cómo vas a llegar hasta Nevada sin pasar desapercibido? –pregunto Helena.

-No se preocupen por eso, aún tengo conocidos que me deben favores… -contesto el agente. –Solo es cuestión de realizar algunas llamadas.

-Pero eso puede ser algo peligroso… –dijo Moira. -No olvides que los federales pueden rastrear tu llamada. Helena toma la palabra.

-Descuida Moira, ya tengo la solución para eso.

Enseguida la castaña saca de un armario unos celulares especiales de color negro.

-Bonitos teléfonos –dijo Ada en alusión a ellos.

-Tomen, con estas bellezas ni la FOS y la CIA podrán rastrear las llamadas que realicemos.

-¿Qué realicemos?... –pregunto León.

-Asi es Kennedy, Lena y yo vamos a hacerles compañía en su nueva misión. –contesto Moira.

-Les Agradezco el que quieran ayudarnos, pero si lo hacen se convertirán en fugitivas también. –dijo León.

-León, me ayudaste a vengar la muerte de mi hermana y me apoyaste en los momentos más difíciles, ahora quiero devolverte el favor. –dijo Helena.

-Y yo no podría estar más agradecida contigo, luego de que me presentaras a la que es el amor de mi vida a la cual seguiré hasta el fin del mundo… cuenta conmigo, Kennedy –dijo Moira.

-Oh Moira por eso te amo. –dijo Helena dándole un beso.

-Gracias por el apoyo, por un momento pensé que me darían la espalda luego de la mala fama que tengo. –dijo Ada.

-Oye jamás le daríamos la espalda a la persona más importante en la vida de nuestro amigo, sabes que nunca deja de hablar de ti, se me imagina como un Cd rayado… Ada esto, Ada lo otro. –dijo Moira en tono gracioso.

-Sí, ya me lo imagino. –Dijo la asiática con una sonrisa.

-Creo que la hora de molestar al agente Kennedy acaba de comenzar. –dijo el agente sonriendo también.

Las risas y las bromas se prolongaron por varias horas haciendo que por un momento se olvidaran de la situación en la que estaban inmiscuidos. Luego de aquel momento placentero, León comenzó a idear el plan para la misión, mientras que Ada continuaba con su recuperación, Helena y Moira comenzaron a alistar el equipo y el armamento necesario para la misión, esa misma noche partieron en dirección a un sitio que solo León conocía.

El trayecto continúo por varias horas hasta que llegaron a una especie de pista aérea oculta en lo más profundo de las montañas, las chicas se impresionaron al ver en el lugar una aeronave militar conocida como el V-22. -Wow, lindo armatoste. –dijo Moira.

-Me alegro que les guste. –contesto León. –con el podremos llegar sin contratiempos a nuestro destino y lo mejor es que los radares no podrán detectar a esta belleza y todo gracias a las modificaciones que le hizo un viejo amigo.

En instantes aparece el dichoso amigo de León, se trataba de Carlos Oliveira quien le da un cordial saludo al agente.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, mi viejo amigo. –dijo Carlos

-Lo mismo digo, Carlos… -contesto León. – La última vez que te vi fue hace 3 años cuando tú y Ashley se casaron, ¿por cierto como está ella?

-Mejor que nunca... –contesto Carlos. –De hecho me honra informante que ella y yo estamos en espera de nuestro primer hijo.

-Valla eso es fantástico, felicidades amigo. -dijo León devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Y quiénes son las bellezas que vienen contigo? –pregunto Carlos.

-Ellas son amigas mías… - le contesto el agente. –Ada, Helena, Moira, les presento a Carlos Oliveira un viejo amigo de la agencia.

-Es un gusto en conocerlas, bellas damas. –dijo Carlos.

-oí hablar de ti en conversaciones de la agencia… -dijo Helena. –Eras un gran elemento durante las misiones, pero adquiriste fama por haber conquistado a la hija del ex presidente Graham.

-Efectivamente agente Harper, aunque de no ser por mi amigo León, quizás nunca hubiese conocido a mi ahora esposa. –dijo Carlos.

-Oye yo solo te la presente, tu hiciste todo con tal de conquistarla y lo lograste, campeón. –dijo León dándole una palmada en la espalda a Carlos.

-Bien, ahora dejemos a un lado las presentaciones y concentrémonos en la misión de la que me hablaste, León.

-Pues veras Carlos, necesitamos que nos lleves al desierto de Nevada para averiguar acerca de un complejo en donde creemos que están experimentando con el Virus-C. –dijo León.

-Mierda, esos malditos virus nunca van a dejar de joder al mundo… -dijo Carlos. –Si vas a enfrentar a los cabrones que están experimentando con ellos, entonces cuenta con mi ayuda.

-Gracias Carlos, sabía que no me defraudarías. –dijo León.

El grupo abordo la aeronave y tomaron rumbo hacia el desierto de Nevada, el trayecto duro varias horas las cuales fueron suficientes para que Ada se recuperara de las heridas.

La aeronave de los agentes llego sin contratiempos al lugar señalado en las coordenadas, pero tuvieron que aterrizar algunos kilómetros lejos del lugar para que no detectaran su presencia, caminaron por aquel paramo desolado gran parte de la madrugada, hasta que finalmente pudieron ver a lo lejos aquel complejo militar.

-Ahí esta esa dichosa base… -dijo León mirándola atreves de unos binoculares. –Ahora el siguiente paso es entrar en ella.

-Si pero como vamos a entrar, hay soldados fuertemente armados vigilando los alrededores y no nos olvidemos de los sistemas de seguridad. –dijo Helena.

-Dejen que me encargue de la situación. –dijo Carlos.

El sudamericano saco de entre su equipo un minidron.

-Contemplen al "pequeño Casper". –dijo el sudamericano en alusión a su dron.

-No crees que estas algo mayor como para ponerle el nombre de una caricatura a tu dron. –dijo Moira con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Fue mi esposa quien le puso así. –contesto el sudamericano. –además no tienes idea de lo que este pequeño puede hacer y para muestra basta un botón. –dijo Carlos activando el dron.

El Sudamericano utiliza su minidron para inspeccionar la base hasta que logra encontrar un ducto de ventilación, pero antes de eso el dron logra provocar un corto circuito en los sistemas de seguridad, el plan tiene éxito y de inmediato se dirigen al dichoso ducto.

-Buena jugada, Carlos. –dijo Helena.

-Gracias primor, si no estuviese casado te invitaría unos tragos. –contesto Carlos.

-ejem… debo recordar que es a mi novia a quien le estas coqueteando. –dijo Moira

-Ya habrá tiempo de tomar tragos luego, ahora concentrémonos en la misión. –dijo León interrumpiendo la charla.

Poco después el grupo se interna en el ducto de ventilación el cual los llevo hasta una bodega de almacenaje, caminaron por los pasillos de forma sigilosa para no ser detectados por los guardias hasta llegar a uno de los niveles que tenían el logotipo de biohazard en las puertas.

-Mierda, el solo ver ese logotipo hace que me dé vueltas el estómago. –dijo Ada.

-Es como regresar a Raccoon otra vez. –agrego León. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un laboratorio muy sofisticado, miraron a través de los vidrios a 3 personas con trajes anti biológicos trabajando, el rostro de León y de los demás agentes se llenó de preocupación al ver en uno de los anaqueles de aquel laboratorio numerosas muestras de algunos virus conocidos.

-¿Acaso es lo que creo que son? –pregunto Carlos.

-Por desgracia estas en lo cierto, amigo… -le contesto León. –Son muestras de los virus de Umbrella.

-Me cuesta creer que el ejército este experimentado con ellas. –dijo Ada.

-No creo que este laboratorio sea propiedad del ejército. –dijo Helena señalando una insignia dibujada en la pared.

León se quedó estupefacto al ver que dicha insignia era la misma que se encontraba en aquellas viejas catacumbas de Tall Oaks.

-No puede ser… ¡Es la insignia de Simmons! –exclamo León.

-De manera que la familia de Simmons es la culpable de continuar con los experimentos. –dijo Ada.

Los recuerdos de la muerte de Deborah comenzaron a invadir a Helena, esto provoco que la castaña actuara de forma impulsiva para disparar a quemarropa a los desprevenidos científicos, Moira también se une con ella y juntas terminan con la vida de los científicos.

-Helena, Moira… Pero que han hecho. –dijo Ada.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar por mis impulsos. –dijo Helena.

-Eso ya no importa ahora debemos… pero que mierda. –dijo un impresionado León al ver como los científicos comenzaron a levantarse.

Pero lo que vino a continuación dejaría a los agentes sin palabras, ya que estos comenzaron a mutar de los brazos y la cabeza, dichas mutaciones eran idénticas a las de los J'avo.

-Maldita sea esas no eran personas normales, sino B.O.W. –dijo Carlos.

-Y que esperamos acabemos con ellas. –agrego Moira.

La batalla entre los agentes y los J'avo da comienzo, pero los agentes ya conocían la forma de combatir de estas, así como sus puntos débiles, por lo que las B.O.W. son derrotadas sin mayor problema.

Luego de la batalla, el grupo comenzó a inspeccionar el laboratorio, encontraron notas y datos de todos los virus, pero especialmente del Virus-C.

-Estabas en lo cierto, Ada… Parece que alguien pesado del gobierno y simpatizante de Simmons está detrás de estas investigaciones. –dijo León.

-Esto tiene que llegar al presidente lo más pronto posible… -dijo Helena, quien de inmediato conecta un dispositivo para extraer información de la computadora central.

Mientras los datos se descargaban, Moira, Helena y Carlos hacían guardia en la entrada, León continuo inspeccionando más documentos y Ada vigilaba por medio de las cámaras de seguridad, una de ellas vigilaba un cuarto de color blanco y mayúscula fue su sorpresa al descubrir que había alguien dentro de el.

-León, échale un vistazo a esto. –dijo Ada.

El agente se acercó a ver la imagen, mayúscula fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

-No es posible… ¡es Jake!

León, Ada y Helena se quedaron sin habla al ver a Jake Muller cautivo en aquel cuarto.

-Escuche que Jake estaba encerrado en la prisión del pentágono. –dijo Helena.

-Pues al parecer no es Asi… -dijo León. –vengan hay que liberarlo cuanto antes.

-Aguarda un segundo León... –dijo Helena. –Acaso ya olvidaste el incidente que provoco Jake en Sudáfrica.

-¿Y ya olvidaron que Jake es el portador de los anticuerpos del Virus-C?... –cuestiono León. –Saben muy bien lo peligroso que resultaría si su sangre cae en manos equivocadas, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea pero no tenemos opción.

Luego de extraer la información de los ordenadores los agentes destruyeron las muestras de virus del laboratorio y todo lo que había en el y acto seguido se dirigen a donde se encontraba Jake, durante el camino se toparon con varios guardias los cuales también resultaron ser J'avos, luego de varios minutos de búsqueda y lucha los agentes llegan a la celda de Jake.

-Lo que me faltaba, necesita una clave de acceso. –dijo León, al ver el panel de seguridad.

-Suerte que vine preparado para esto. –dijo Carlos, quien saco un pequeño detonador y lo coloca en el dichoso panel.

El detonador provoca un desperfecto en el panel haciendo que la puerta de la celda se abriera, y fue ahí donde vieron a Jake, quien ya hacia recostado tranquilamente en su catre.

-Valla, no pensé que llegaría la caballería. -dijo Jake con sarcasmo al ver a León y compañía. –es bueno volver a verte de nuevo.

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo… -le contesto León con molestia. -Ahora larguémonos de aquí. –dijo León.

-De acuerdo, todo sea con tal de salir de esta celda de mierda. –dijo el ex mercenario.

Luego de liberar a Jake, el grupo se dirigió a la salida más próxima, pero de repente las alarmas de autodestrucción comenzaron a escucharse.

 _-5 minutos para la autodestrucción, todo el personal evacue las instalaciones de inmediato._

-¿Autodestrucción?... grandioso. –dijo Moira.

-Parece que alguien no quiere que salgamos con vivos de aquí. –agrego Helena.

-Pues no vamos a darles el gusto, andando. –dijo León.

Conforme avanzaban los minutos el complejo comenzó a desmoronarse a pedazos, pero afortunadamente el grupo logro escapar justo antes de que el lugar explotara en mil pedazos.

-Valla, por poco y no la contamos esta vez. –dijo Carlos.

-Sigo sin entender porque demonios te molestaste en rescatar a este psicópata asesino. –dijo Helena refiriéndose a Jake.

-Si claro, solo hacían falta ustedes para juzgarme injustamente. –Dijo Jake en tono molesto.

-¿Injustamente?... te parece poco haber asesinado a sangre fría a personas inocentes. –le recrimino la castaña.

-Voy a responderte lo mismo que les dije a los federales, Yo no provoque ese atentado terrorista en Sudáfrica, al contrario yo estaba ahí para protegerlos de ese cabron vestido de negro, el fue quien mato a todas esas personas.

León y Ada se sorprendieron en cuanto Jake menciono al hombre de negro, la asiática le dio la descripción de este último, dejando estupefacto al ex mercenario.

-Espera un segundo Wong, ¿Cómo demonios es que lo conoces? –pregunto Jake.

-me enfrente a él hace una semana, dejándome casi maltrecha… -contesto Ada. –Y cuando estuve internada en el hospital estuvo a punto de asesinarme, pero León me salvo.

-De manera que ese tipo que apareció en Sudáfrica hace 6 meses, es el mismo que intento matar a Ada, ahora todo tiene sentido. –dijo León.

-Escucha Kennedy, ambos tenemos el mismo enemigo en común y no podrás enfrentarlo sin mi ayuda… -dijo Jake.

León medito por un momento la propuesta de Jake, hasta que finalmente accedió.

-Está bien Jake, puedes venir con nosotros pero te advierto que te convertirás en un fugitivo internacional si lo haces.

-Eso no importa, lo único que quiero es patearle el culo a es cabron luego de que me jodiera la vida por completo.

-¿Supongo que te refieres a Sherry? –le pregunto Ada.

-Mejor olvidemos ese tema, ¿vale? –contesto de forma cortante.

Ada, León y Helena notaron que a Jake le afectaba hablar de Sherry por lo que decidieron no mencionarla. El grupo se dirigió a su aeronave para abandonar el lugar, pero justo en ese momento explota ante sus ojos.

-¡Pero que mierda! –exclamo Moira.

-Nuestro transporte, ha sido destruido. –agrego Carlos.

En instantes un grupo de J'avos fuertemente armados aparece ante ellos y los rodeo.

-Maldita sea es una emboscada. –dijo León.

Justo cuando uno de las B.O.W. intento jalar el gatillo se escuchó un disparo y el J'avo cayó muerto en cuestión de segundos, los agentes aprovecharon la confusión para desenfundar sus armas para disparar en contra de ellos, mientras que desde las sombras alguien seguía batiendo a los J'avos que se iban reduciendo, León y compañía siguieron disparando hasta que ninguno quedo en pie, los agentes alumbraban a los alrededores para encontrar a la persona que los había ayudado, y fue entonces cuando aparece la figura de una mujer con ropas obscuras algo provocativas, esta estaba armada con un rifle de francotirador y en su otra mano sostenía un vaso de café.

-Perdón por la tardanza, pero pase al Starbucks por un poco de café antes de venir, ¿gustan?

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Jessica. –dijo Ada.

-A mi también me da gusto verte, maestra Jedi. –contesto la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Amiga tuya? –pregunto León.

-No solo es mi amiga, también es mi alumna… -contesto la asiática. –León, amigos les presento a Jessica sherawart.

-Es un placer conocerlos, especialmente a usted agente Kennedy. –dijo Jessica saludando a el grupo.

-Por favor solo llámame León. –dijo el.

-Wow, no sabía que fueras mentora de alguien tan sexy. –dijo Jake.

-Gracias por el alago, guapo. –contesto Jessica.

Moira y Helena se quedaron anonadadas por el atractivo visual de Jessica.

-al verla vestida así, hace volar mi imaginación. –dijo Helena.

-¿hablas de hacer un trio? –le pregunto Moira.

-como adivinaste, amor. –dijo la castaña.

-te conozco muy bien, amor... no sabes lo excitada que me pones cuando pones esa cara de lujuria.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo, Jessica…-dijo Ada. –por poco y acaban con nosotros de no ser por ti, pero pensé que Billy vendría contigo.

-El muy cabron prefirió quedarse en las Vegas… -dijo Jessica. –Parece que aún no ha superado del todo lo que esa perra doctorcita le hizo hace un año.

-Eso no importa ahora, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que el ejercito llegue al lugar. –dijo Ada.

-Descuida Wong, deje mi camioneta cerca de aquí… -dijo Jessica.

En instantes el grupo siguió a Jessica hasta su camioneta en donde la abordaron dejando atrás la zona del conflicto.

-tenemos que ocultarnos en algún sitio, los federales no tardaran en comenzar a buscarnos. –dijo León.

-No se preocupen por eso, conozco el lugar indicado para escondernos… las vegas allá vamos. –finalizo Jessica.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 SECRETOS Y CONSPIRACIONES

La luz de la mañana comenzó a iluminar la ciudad del pecado, León y compañía continuaban dormidos luego de pasar una noche muy ajetreada, tras haber escapado de aquel complejo militar Jessica los llevo a un modesto departamento y mientras que las chicas pasaron la noche en la única habitación del lugar, León, Jake y Carlos hicieron lo propio en la sala de estar.

Estaban descansando plácidamente cuando un reproductor de música comenzó a escucharse a todo volumen, León se despertó aun somnoliento miro hacia el pequeño comedor y se encontró con el amigo de Jessica y Ada, Billy Coen quien tenía una botella medio llena de Vodka en la mano.

La música a todo volumen hizo despertar a todo el grupo, Jessica se dirigió con él y le dijo un poco seria:

-Mierda Coen, estamos tratando de dormir.

-Mil disculpas Jess… -respondió con sarcasmo. –Pero el día recién comenzó, ¿Quién de tus amigos gusta un trago?

-¡Que estas demente!, ¡Son las 9 y media de la mañana!... –exclamo Jessica.

-Si pero la ocasión lo amerita, ya que después de mucho tiempo los lobos de hierro una vez más están reunidos… es bueno volverte a ver vieja amiga. –dijo Billy refiriéndose a Ada.

-A mí también me alegra verte de nuevo, Billy. –le dijo la asiática

Ada y el grupo miraban como el ex teniente le dio un trago largo a la botella y al mismo tiempo se escuchaba la canción **I Can't Tell You Why** de **The Eagles** , pero luego de un rato Billy salió del departamento sin decir a donde.

-Valla, no había conocido a alguien que tomara Vodka en vez del desayuno… -dijo Jake.

-Al menos tiene buen gusto musical, eso me agrada. –agrego Moira.

-tenías razón respecto a Billy, Jessica… -dijo Ada. –Y no lo culpo ya que es muy difícil superar una traición y más aún si te lo hizo esa persona a la que amabas.

-El solo recordar la forma el como Chambers nos traiciono hace que me revuelva las entrañas… ¡maldita hija de perra! –exclamo Jessica.

-Esa hija de perra a la que te refieres es Rebecca Chambers, ¿Correcto? –pregunto Moira.

-¿Cómo es que la conocen? –pregunto Ada.

-Es una vieja amiga de la BSAA, ¿Qué acaso hizo algo malo? –pregunto Helena.

-Peor que eso... -contesto Jessica. –ya que gracias a esa doctorcita, los lobos de hierro fueron aniquilados en su totalidad.

-¿Lobos de Hierro?... ¿Rebecca los traiciono?... –Pregunto León muy confundido. –Parece que tendrás mucho que explicarnos, Ada.

-De acuerdo León, Jessica y yo les contaremos todo desde el principio, pero que tal si antes preparamos algo de desayunar. –dijo Ada

-Es justo, de hecho yo también me muero de hambre. -dijo León.

Mientras el grupo degustaba su desayuno, Ada comenzó a decirles todo.

-2 años después del desastre de Raccoon city, un grupo de Soldados, ex Marines y algunos de los mejores espías del país crearon una organización secreta conocida como los lobos de hierro, su objetivo era el erradicar todo rastro de los mortíferos Virus y B.O.W.s que Umbrella creo, también se dieron a la tarea de capturar a los científicos que lograron escapar luego de la caída de la corporación.

-Pero tenía entendido que el gobierno había logrado capturar a la mayoría de los científicos de Umbrella que aún quedaban. –dijo León.

-Si lo hizo en apariencia, pero en vez de encarcelarlos fueron liberados y enviados secretamente a trabajar a las estancias más importantes gobierno esto con el fin de que continuaran con sus investigaciones de forma clandestina. –dijo Ada.

-Pero eso es inaudito… -el gobierno norteamericano no haría tal cosa. –dijo León.

-No fue en parte el gobierno, sino una sociedad secreta que se hace llamar "La Familia" –dijo Jessica.

-Un momento, recuerdo que cuando nos enfrentamos a Simmons en China, este los menciono en varias ocasiones. –dijo Helena.

-De hecho Simmons no era el único miembro de esa dichosa "Familia" –dijo Ada.

Enseguida Ada les muestra una fotografía con todos los miembros de la Familia, en ella se encontraban algunos miembros más influyentes del gobierno norteamericano, pero lo que dejo atónitos a todo el grupo fue cuando vieron los rostros de Albert Wesker, William Birkin, Ozwell E Spencer, Derek Simmons y Morgan Lansdele.

-No puede ser… ¡ese es Wesker! –exclamo León.

-De manera que ese es mi padre… -dijo Jake. –Valla que su semblante es algo aterrador.

-Y también esta ese desgraciado de Birkin con ellos… Dios el solo ver su rostro hace que… perdonen… -dijo Moira con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila pequeña… -le dijo Helena tratando de calmarla.

-Supongo que sería imprudente de mi parte preguntar acerca de la reacción de Moira –dijo Jake.

-Ella aun le tiene mucho resentimiento a Birkin por algo que ocurrió en el pasado… -dijo León.

-Mira la fecha de la fotografía, León… -dijo Carlos. –fue tomada en mayo del 1998, 2 meses antes del desastre de Raccoon city.

-¿De dónde obtuviste esta foto, Ada? –pregunto León.

-Me la entrego el fundador de lobos de hierro, Adam Benford. –contesto la asiática.

-¡Que dices, el presidente Adam! –exclamo el agente.

-Asi es, fue el comandante supremo de los lobos de hierro y el mentor de Jessica, Billy y de mi por supuesto. –contesto Ada.

El grupo se sorprendió ante la confesión de Ada.

-De manera que ustedes son integrantes de esos lobos de Hierro, esto sí que no me lo esperaba. –dijo León.

-Perdona si no te lo dije desde un principio, pero no podíamos revelarle a nadie la existencia de los lobos de hierro por razones de seguridad. –contesto Ada.

-¿De seguridad?... ¿A qué se refieren con eso? –pregunto Jake.

Jessica tomo la palabra.

-La razón es porque Benford logro recabar información ultra secreta de "La familia" descubrió la influencia de esta en las cúpulas más altas del gobierno y no solo eso, ya que también descubrió una conspiración de varios agentes de la BSAA con algunos grupos bioterroristas.

-Pero si la BSAA se ha dedicado a combatir el Bioterrorismo desde hace años, eso no tiene sentido. -Dijo Moira.

Ada contesto

-Luego del desastre de Terragrigia, la FBC fue disuelta en su totalidad y todos los recursos, armas y personal pasaron a manos de la BSAA, pero a partir de ese momento la organización comenzó a corromperse debido a que la mayoría de los agentes aun le eran fieles a Morgan Lansdele y si no me creen entonces Cómo explicas que la BSAA nunca apareció cuando ocurrió el desastre de Tall Oaks.

-Ahora recuerdo que cuando tratábamos de escapar de aquel infierno, nunca vi a ningún agente de la BSAA cerca, más que a la policía y al ejército solamente. –dijo Helena.

-Maldita sea, entonces eso quiere decir que la muerte de Benford y el desastre de Tall Oaks no solamente fue obra de Carla y Simmons, sino también de ese desgraciado de Lansdele. –dijo León.

-Y no solamente perdimos a Benford en aquel trágico día, sino también a la gran mayoría de los Lobos de Hierro. –dijo Jessica.

-¿Los eliminaron? –pregunto Carlos.

Ada contesto.

-Mientras ocurría el desastre, los lobos de hierro aparecieron en la ciudad con el propósito de eliminar a las BOW y también de salvar a los civiles, todos murieron cuando fueron arrojadas las bombas por parte del ejército.

-¡Oh dios mío! –exclamo Helena.

-El perder a nuestro líder fue un golpe muy duro para nosotros… -dijo Jessica. -pero lo que vino después fue prácticamente el golpe final para nuestra organización y todo gracias a esa perra de Chambers quien nos traiciono.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Rebecca Chambers en todo eso? –pregunto León.

Jessica contesto.

-Luego del desastre de Tall Oaks, nuestro amigo Billy se encargó de reclutar a nuevos miembros para la organización, entre ellos se encontraba la agente Chambers… la aceptamos en los lobos de hierro por que supimos que ella y Billy lograron derrotar a James Marcus, uno de los científicos de Umbrella.

-Valla, así que también Rebecca es una sobreviviente. –dijo León.

-Asi es, Billy también nos comentó que desde que la conoció se quedó profundamente enamorada de ella, pero un día la BSAA irrumpió en nuestras instalaciones acusándonos de que éramos un grupo bioterrorista y fue en ese momento cuando descubrimos que Rebecca era una agente infiltrada, obviamente los enfrentamos sin temor alguno pero por desgracia para nosotros, nos superaban en número y terminaron no solo por eliminar a nuestros compañeros sino que también destruyeron nuestra base, de todos los lobos de hierro Billy, Rebecca y yo somos los únicos que quedamos. –dijo Ada.

-No puedo creer que la agente Chambers haya sido capaz de tal cosa, Barry, Chris y Claire hablaban muy bien de ella. –dijo Moira.

-Desde entonces Billy se sintió culpable de lo que sucedió aquel día, pero lo que afecto aún más fue la traición de Rebecca. –dijo Jessica.

-Cielos, pobre Billy. –dijo Helena.

-Por que será que me siento identificado con el. –Agrego Jake.

-Pero y cómo fue que Benford los recluto. –dijo León.

-Yo fui reclutada meses después de lo ocurrido en España, casi al mismo tiempo que Billy, Jessica fue la última en integrarse… -contesto Ada. -Benford fue como un padre para todos nosotros y algo que nos identificaba era que al igual que Benford, nosotros también perdimos a familiares y amigos gracias a las B.O.W.s.

-Si, Benford me platico hace tiempo que el perdió a un hermano en Raccoon City cuando este era un Marine, pero, ¿tú también tenías familia en Raccoon City, Ada? –pregunto León.

-Asi es, mis padres murieron durante el desastre de Raccoon, Billy perdió a su hermano a la esposa de este y su hijo pequeño en el aeropuerto de harvardville. –contesto la asiática.

-¡oh dios mío!… -exclamo Helena.

Helena y Moira miraron a Jessica muy desencajada y triste, iban a preguntarle si se sentía bien pero fue entonces que la agente decidió desahogarse con el grupo.

-Yo originalmente era una agente de la FBC y cuando esta se desintegro pase a formar parte de la BSAA, creí que después de eso nunca más volvería a toparme con Lansdele pero me equivoque, ya que poco después mi madre y a mis hermanos pequeños fueron secuestrados por Excella Gionne quien resultó ser una aliada de Lansdele, esta amenazó con matarlas si no le entregaba una muestra de un nuevo virus denominado T-Abbys y sin más remedio tuve que acceder, logre obtener la muestra pero al mismo traicione a mis compañeros de la BSAA.

-¿Y qué paso con tu familia?... ¿Lograste salvarlos? –pregunto Moira.

-Desgraciadamente no pude lograrlo, ya que Excella las había utilizado como conejillos de indias para probar un virus que ella y el tipo de las gafas obscuras recién habían creado, dicho virus lo llamaron Uroboros.

León, Helena, Moira y Carlos se quedaron en Shock al escuchar a Jessica, mientras que los ojos de esta última comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas.

–La culpa de la muerte de mi familia comenzó a hacer estragos en mi persona, al grado de que intente quitarme la vida en varias ocasiones, pero un día cuando estaba por saltar del puente de Brooklyn Ada apareció a bordo de su convertible rojo, me convenció de que no lo hiciera y luego de eso me llevo con Benford y su organización en donde me brindaron todo su apoyo, pero sobre todo me dieron un motivo para vivir.

-Perdona si pensé más de ti, Jessica… -dijo León. –Es solo que Chris y Jill me comentaron su versión de lo que ocurrió en el Queen Zenobia.

-Es obvio que aun sigan molestos conmigo, sobre todo el agente Parker. –dijo Jessica. –Pero tuve mis motivos para hacerlo.

-Descuida Jessica, yo también estuve en la misma situación y al igual que tu perdí a mi hermana a causa de las BOW. –dijo Helena.

-Gracias amigos. –dijo Jessica ya más calmada.

-Bueno ¿y ahora que es lo que sigue? –pregunto Moira.

-Primero habrá que analizar la información que obtuvimos de aquel complejo militar y dependiendo de lo que encontremos en ella formaremos un nuevo plan de ataque. -Dijo León.

-Pero recuerda que los federales están tras nuestros huesos y seguramente ya dieron con nosotros gracias a las cámaras de seguridad que había en aquella base. –dijo Jake

Carlos interviene.

-Tranquilo Muller, antes de rescatarte me encargue de destruir las cámaras y todos los sistemas de seguridad, por lo que les tomara un buen tiempo en rastrearnos.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, gracias 007 –dijo Jake.

-Muy bien, ustedes 2 tortolos continúen investigando mientras que el resto de nosotros vamos por nuestros juguetes para la misión… -dijo Jessica.

-Eso es una buena idea… -dijo Moira. –además sirve que de paso podamos dar un pequeño paseo por las vegas.

-Me temo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, amor… -dijo Helena. –pero descuida en cuanto todo esto termine nos tomaremos un par de semanas libres en el caesars palace y porque no casarnos en una de las famosas capillas de las vegas.

-Oh Helena, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso. –le dijo Moira dándole un beso.

En instantes Jessica, Helena, Moira, Carlos y Jake fueron al lugar a donde estaba el equipo para la misión, dejando a León y Ada en el departamento.

Al mismo tiempo en Washington, Chris se encontraba descansando en su sofá, no hacia ni 4 horas que había conciliado el sueño debido a que gran parte de la noche se la pasó en vela en espera de alguna noticia sobre León y Ada, estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando el timbre de su celular lo despertó repentinamente, vio que se trataba de un mensaje de texto enviado por Clive O'Brian, un viejo conocido de Chris.

Dicho mensaje era para que convocar a una reunión urgente en los cuarteles generales, por lo que de inmediato se dirigió al cuartel general, al llegar al lugar se encontró con Clive O'Brian y a Rebecca, quienes se encontraban charlando en uno de los pasillos.

-Valla me alegra verte de vuelta en acción, Reb. –dijo Chris.

-Solo tuve unos leves magullones, nada de consideración. –le contesto la doctora.

-Llegas justo a tiempo Chris. –dijo Clive.

-Vine en cuanto recibí tu mensaje, amigo… -dijo Chris. –Me imagino que ya dieron con el paradero de Kennedy y Wong. –dijo Chris.

-Todavía no se sabe nada de ellos, pero supongo que nos darán más detalles en cuanto inicie la reunión. –dijo Clive.

Chris, Rebecca y Clive entran a la sala de juntas, el capitán se sorprendió mucho al ver a los altos mandos de la BSAA y agentes del gobierno quienes iban en representación del jefe de seguridad nacional, el encargado de dar comienzo a dicha junta fue el director de la BSAA de nombre Raymond Johnson.

-Antes que nada les pido a todos una disculpa por hacerlos tan temprano a esta reunión, pero el motivo de esta es para informarles acerca de un asunto muy grave. –dijo Johnson.

-¿A que ser refiere grave? –pregunto uno de los asistentes.

-Pues resulta que hace apenas unas 6 horas un complejo militar el cual se ubicaba en el condado de Nevada fue destruido en su totalidad.

-¿Y eso en que le concierne a la BSAA? –pregunto Chris.

-Le concierne y mucho, agente Redfield… -contesto Johnson. –y eso es porque en dicho complejo se encontraba encerrado Jake Wesker.

Chris y el resto de los asistentes se quedaron estupefactos por la noticia.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! se supone que Jake Wesker estaba confinado en la prisión del pentágono ¿Cómo demonios paso todo esto? –pregunto Chris.

El director contesto.

-Jake Wesker fue trasladado a ese complejo por órdenes superiores, esto debido a la peligrosidad que representaba, estábamos seguros de que era imposible que escapara de aquellas instalaciones, pero nunca imaginamos que lograría escapar

-¿Y no saben si lo hizo solo o con ayuda? –pregunto Rebecca.

-Desafortunadamente la explosión destruyo todos los sistemas de seguridad, por lo que no sabemos nada respecto a eso y debido a la gravedad que representa Jake Wesker, el servicio secreto ha ordenado su captura inmediata.

-Director Johnson, Si me lo permite iré en la búsqueda de Jake Wesker en este instante.

-Agradezco su cooperación capitán Redfield, pero el servicio secreto se encargara de buscar al hijo de Wesker, usted y su equipo encárguense de encontrar a Ada Wong y al agente Kennedy, recuerde que la seguridad del país está en riesgo. –dijo Johnson dando por terminada la reunión.

Todos se retiran de la sala de juntas, con excepción de Chris, Rebecca y Clive, el Capitán aun no podía asimilar la noticia del escape de Jake, pero más aun el asunto que involucraba a su amigo León.

-Debe ser muy difícil para usted asimilar todo esto, sobre todo por la amistad que tiene con el agente Kennedy. –dijo Clive.

-El dejo de ser mi amigo en cuanto libero a esa zorra… -contesto Chris molesto. –Pero lo que más rabia me da es el saber que el otro genocida anda suelto.

-Si vas a formar un equipo para ir tras Wong, entonces permíteme ser primera en ponerme bajo tus órdenes. -dijo Rebecca.

-De acuerdo Reb, ahora solo falta encontrar al resto del equipo. –dijo Chris

Poco después Chris, Rebecca y Clive comenzaron a organizar la misión, en ese momento el celular de Chris comenzó a sonar reviso la pantalla y vio que era Jill, su ahora esposa.

-Hola Jill.

-Hola amor, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra el escuchar tu voz… -dijo ella. –me entere sobre el incidente del Hospital mientras estaba en Chicago, ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?

-Bastante mal… -contesto Chris. –recién estábamos tratando de asimilar lo del hospital, cuando nos enteramos de otra noticia aún más grave.

-¿Y Qué tan grave es? –pregunto Jill, detrás de la línea.

-Jill…- Chris respiro profundo. –Jake Wesker escapo.

Se produjo un silencio después de que Chris hiciera esa declaración, el Capitán pudo escuchar el llanto de su esposa detrás de la línea.

-No es cierto… dime que no es cierto… -dijo Jill con voz quebrada.

-Por favor Jill, tienes que calmarte. –le dijo Chris.

-¿Calmarme?... como quieres que me calme si ese malnacido está libre. -dijo Jill entre llantos y sollozos.

-Pero no será por mucho ya que el servicio secreto se encargara de ello y…

Pero Chris fue interrumpido abruptamente por Jill.

-Me importa una mierda si el servicio secreto o la guardia nacional va tras él, yo quiero ir tras el a como dé lugar. –dijo una alterada Jill.

-Sé que tienes muchos deseos de acabar con Jake pero el jefe Johnson me ha asignado la misión de capturar a Ada Wong, pero te prometo que en cuanto le demos caza a esa zorra iremos tras el bastardo de Jake, debe pagar por todo el daño que nos hizo a ambos

-Tomare el primer vuelo hacia Washington, llegare en un par de horas. –dijo ella.

-Está bien amor, aquí te espero… –dijo Chris. –Te daré los detalles de la misión en cuanto llegues.

Luego de cortar la llamada Chris se quedó pensativo por algunos minutos hasta que Rebecca y Clive lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Todo bien, capitán? –pregunto Clive.

-No del todo, Jill se puso muy alterada en cuanto le di la noticia. –contesto Chris. –No tienen idea del rencor que le tiene a Jake.

-¿Es por lo que ocurrió en Sudáfrica, verdad? –pregunto Rebecca.

-Por supuesto, ella fue una de las pocas sobrevivientes luego de que la sede de Sudáfrica estallara en pedazos, yo llegue una hora después del incidente y fue ahí cuando me entere que ella había perdió al bebe que estaba esperando.

-No puede ser, entonces ella… -dijo Rebecca, luego de ser interrumpida por Chris.

-Asi es, Jill tenía 2 meses de embarazo cuando ocurrió el atentado, iba a ser una sorpresa. –dijo el desencajado Capitán.

-En verdad lo lamento, capitán. –le dijo Clive.

-No descansare hasta que Jake Wesker pague por habernos jodido la vida a mí y a Jill. –dijo Chris.

Luego de recordar aquel duro momento, Chris y sus 2 compañeros continuaron organizando los detalles para la misión.

Mientras tanto, Jessica, Helena, Moira y Carlos llegaban a un depósito de contenedores ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad, las agentes y el sudamericano se impresionaron al ver la cantidad de armas que Jessica escondía ahí e inmediatamente comenzaron a cargar todo el arsenal a la camioneta.

Al estar cargando el equipo, Jake no dejaba de ver un pequeño guardapelo que Sherry le había regalado luego de la misión de China, pero un comentario de Moira lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-No sé qué rayos le ves a esa Barbie.

-¿Disculpa? –cuestiono Jake.

-Si yo fuera pondría mis ojos en alguien que valga la pena. –dijo Moira.

-Detecto una cierta hostilidad de tu parte en cuanto mencionan a Sherry. –dijo Jake.

-Es una Birkin y tanto ella como el asqueroso de su padre son sinónimo de mentira y traición. –contesto Moira.

-Lo dices por la forma en que reaccionaste en cuanto viste su imagen en la foto, ¿Verdad? –pregunto el ex mercenario.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Muller, o me veré obligada a patearte el culo. –le dijo Moria en tono serio.

-OK ok, tranquila, tu ganas Burton.

Luego de aquella pequeña discusión entre Jake y Moira, esta opta por alejarse del grupo alegando que quería estar sola.

Varios minutos después, el grupo termino por cargar todo el equipo.

-Listo esa era la última caja… -dijo Carlos. –Ahora solo falta esperar a Moira para irnos de aquí.

-Antes de volver deberíamos pasar a tomar unas cervezas, ¿Qué dicen? –les pregunto Jessica.

-Tu actitud me agrada, Sherawat si gustan yo invito la primera… Ahhh…

De forma inesperada Jake es atacado por la espalda una pistola taser dejándolo sumamente aturdido, pero cuando Helena, Jessica y Carlos iban a ayudarlo, un grupo conformado por 4 agentes los rodeo.

-Quietos todos, no se muevan. –dijo uno de los agentes.

El grupo no tuvo más remedio que levantar las manos, el grupo se percató de que los agentes llevaban en sus uniformes el logotipo de Terra Save, y tras ser esposados por estos aparecen ante ellos 2 mujeres las cuales eran las que dirigían a aquellos agentes, Helena se quedó muy impresionada al ver que se trataban de Claire Redfield y Sherry Birkin.

-Al fin te atrapamos, Jake Wesker… -dijo Sherry.

-Super chica… cuanto tiempo sin verte… Ahhh… -grito Jake luego de que la rubia aumentara la potencia de pistola Taser.

-Fuiste muy tonto al pensar que escaparías tan fácilmente. –dijo Claire.

La pelirroja y la rubia se sorprendieron al ver a Helena en aquel lugar y más aún del lado de Jake.

-¡Helena! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunto Sherry.

-Estoy en medio de una misión. –contesto la castaña.

-Por favor dime que no estás del lado de Jake. –dijo Claire.

La castaña bajo la mirada lentamente ante las palabras de la pelirroja.

-¿Sabes que esto te puede costar tu libertad? –le pregunto Claire

-¿Y tú sabes que el verdadero culpable del atentado de Sudáfrica anda suelto todavía? –cuestiono Helena.

-No sé qué mentiras te haya dicho Jake, pero si estas de su lado entonces eso te hace su cómplice. –dijo Sherry.

-Te equivocas Sherry, yo no mate a esas personas al contrario estaba ahí para ayudarlas… -dijo el aturdido Jake.

-Cállate, no queremos escuchar más mentiras tuyas, maldito asesino. –dijo Claire

-¿Pero aun no entiendo cómo fue que dieron con él? –pregunto Carlos.

Sherry iba a contestar pero Claire lo hizo por ella.

-Fue gracias al diminuto chip que se encuentra en el guardapelo que Sherry le dio a Jake.

Aun aturdido Jake pudo escuchar las palabras de Sherry.

-Entonces… ¿todo este tiempo me estuviste vigilando?... ¿Responde?

-Fue por cuestiones de seguridad, lamento Jake. –contesto la rubia, bajando la mirada al mismo tiempo.

-No, yo lo lamento más el haber creído que sentías algo por mí. –contesto él.

-Basta de charlas, ahora todos ustedes tienen cuentas pendientes con la justicia. –dijo Claire

Pero cuando los agentes estaban por llevarse a Jake y compañía, estos son atacados por Moira quien utiliza unos dardos tranquilizantes para dejar fuera de combate a los agentes y a Claire.

-¡pero que rayos! –exclamo Sherry.

En ese momento Moira aparece armada con la pistola de dardos tranquilizantes y encara a la rubia.

-Tira tu arma o abstente a las consecuencias, Barbie. –dijo Moira.

Enseguida Sherry obedeció a lo dicho por Moira y arroja su arma al suelo.

-El atacar cobardemente a una persona desarmada con una taser no es digna de una agente del gobierno, pero que se puede esperar de la hija de un asqueroso violador.

-Entiendo perfectamente que aun sigas resentida por lo que mi padre te hizo en el pasado y lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo entender que estés defendiendo a un criminal como lo es Jake. –dijo Sherry.

-Y yo no puedo entender el como Jake se fijó en alguien de tu calaña… -dijo Moira. –Mira que ponerle un chip en algo que significaba mucho para él, eso me molesta y mucho.

Moira arroja la pistola de dardos al suelo para luego ponerse en posición de combate, esto sorprendió a Sherry.

-Muy bien Barbie, veamos de que estas hecha.

-Debo recordarte que tengo más experiencia que tú, así que no me subestimes. –dijo la rubia.

-El que seas una mutante que regenera heridas y traumatismos, no te hace experimentada. –le contesto Moira.

El comentario de Moira hizo enfurecer a Sherry quien de inmediato se fue sobre ella, dando comienzo al combate entre ambas.

Tanto Moira como Sherry mostraron lo mejor de sus técnicas de combate y aunque la experiencia de la rubia superaba por mucho a la de Moira, esta última demostró ser un fuerte contendiente.

-Peleas muy bien Burton… -dijo Sherry. –Si no fueras tan testaruda y mal geniuda quizá hubiéramos hecho un gran equipo en las misiones.

-Antes muerta que ser compañera de la hija del hombre que me desgracio la vida. –contesto Moira.

Helena, Jessica y Carlos miraban el combate con detenimiento y al mismo tiempo intentaban quitarse las esposas, pero sin éxito.

-Maldita sea, no puedo zafarme de estas jodidas esposas. –dijo Carlos.

-tenemos que liberarnos lo antes posible antes de que lleguen más agentes. -dijo Jessica.

-Si a Moira no le hubiese ganado el rencor, quizá en estos momentos ya estaríamos libres. –agrego Helena.

El combate entre Sherry y Moira se prolongó por algunos minutos más, hasta que en un movimiento rápido, la rubia logra someter a la castaña.

-Por favor Moira, ya no sigas con esto y ríndete de una vez. –dijo Sherry.

-De ninguna manera, no pienso rendirme y menos ante ti, Barbie. –le contesto Moira.

-Bueno si esa es tu decisión entonces no me dejas más alternativa que arrestarte… Ahhh…

Justo en ese momento la rubia es atacada por detrás con una pistola taser, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

Moira y el resto del grupo se sorprendieron al ver a Billy, quien había sido el que disparo la potente descarga sobre la rubia.

-Espero no haber llegado tarde su pequeña fiesta, pero la cerveza se terminó y pase a comprar más. –dijo Billy.

-tenía la situación bajo control, pero gracias de todas formas. –dijo Moira.

Enseguida Billy y Moira liberan a sus amigos para luego quitarles las armas a Claire y Sherry así como a los agentes que los acompañaban, destruyeron los celulares de estos y los encerraron en uno de los contenedores.

-Listo, eso los detendrá por un buen tiempo. –dijo Jessica.

-Bien ahora larguémonos de aquí cuanto antes. –agrego Helena.

Carlos y Jessica ayudaron al aun aturdido Jake a reincorporarse, este último tiro el guardapelo al suelo para luego pisarlo con todas sus fuerzas y entonces dijo:

-Me duele admitirlo pero tenías razón sobre Sherry, Moira.

-Descuida Jake, al menos recibió su merecido luego de lo que te hizo con el guardapelo –le dijo Moira

El grupo abandona rápidamente el lugar y para asegurarse de que Claire y Sherry no los siguieran dejaron averiadas sus camionetas por completo.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

REVELACIONES

Al mismo tiempo en el departamento, Ada revisaba la información sustraída de la base militar y León por su parte hablaba largo y tendido con Hunnigan, el revisar los códigos de algunos archivos era una tarea algo tediosa para la asiática, así que decidió darse una pausa.

La asiática salió al balcón a tomar un poco de aire fresco, estaba tan adentrada mirando la majestuosidad de la ciudad cuando León la sorprende rodeándola con sus brazos, ella giro quedando enfrente de él y se abalanzo para besarlo, sus besos estaban llenos de sentimiento y lujuria.

La asiática sorprende al agente impulsándose hacia el y da un salto aferrando sus piernas en la cintura y sus brazos en el cuello de este.

-Ya extrañaba estos momentos contigo. –dijo el agente.

-Shhh hablas demasiado mi eterno sobreviviente, ¿Por qué no vamos adentro y recuperamos el tiempo perdido?

La pareja ingreso al departamento besándose con fervor. Al llegar al sofá el agente coloca de forma gentil a la espía y volvieron a besarse con lujuria y justo cuando empezaban a despojarse de sus prendas, Helena y compañía llegan al departamento sorpresivamente.

-León, Ada tenemos que… ¡oh rayos con ustedes! –exclamo Jessica al verlos casi semi desnudos a ambos.

-¡Que no saben que se toca antes de entrar! –exclamo Ada, mientras se abrochaba su sostén.

-Sentimos arruinar su hora feliz pero tuvimos un pequeño problema. –dijo Carlos

-¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que sucedió?... ¿y porque Jake y Moira esta tan golpeados? –pregunto León.

-Nos topamos con agentes de Terra Save, Claire y Sherry estaban con ellos. –contesto Helena.

-¿Qué dices, Claire y Sherry?

-Asi es, estaban por arrestar a Jake y al resto de nosotros, pero gracias a la intervención de Moira y Billy logramos escapar de ellos. -dijo Jessica.

-Y le hubiera pateado el culo a esa Barbie de no ser porque Coen intervino en mi lucha. –dijo Moira.

-No hay de que, primor. –contesto Billy en tono burlón.

-Pero según Carlos, se encargó de destruir los sistemas de seguridad de aquel complejo, ¿cómo demonios lograron encontrarlo? –pregunto León.

Jake contesto.

-Al parecer dieron conmigo gracias a un dispositivo de rastreo que Sherry puso en el guardapelo que ella misma me dio, pero logre destruirlo.

-Pues entonces tenemos que irnos cuanto lo más pronto de aquí, antes de que den con nosotros. –dijo Ada.

El grupo empaco inmediatamente su equipo y acto seguido partieron a bordo de una casa rodante la cual le pertenecía a Billy, ya una vez lejos de las vegas el grupo pudo estar más tranquilo.

-Auch… Cuidado amor, eso arde. –le dijo Moira a Helena, mientras esta última le curaba las heridas.

-El combate que sostuviste en contra de Sherry no estuvo tan mal, aunque la próxima vez trata de que tus impulsos no te ganen. –le dijo la castaña.

-Sera algo difícil, pero tratare. –dijo Moira.

-Espero que al menos hayan encontrado alguna pista en esos archivos, ya que por lo visto tú y Kennedy estuvieron bastante entretenidos. –dijo Jessica.

-Estábamos en pleno comienzo cuando llegaron… -le contesto Ada. –Pero lo que respecta a pistas, encontramos una que tal vez sea de importancia.

Ada enciende la laptop y les muestra la información.

-Según los datos, al parecer no solo estaban recreando a los capullos, sino que también estuvieron estudiando con mucho detenimiento el ADN de Jake con el propósito de crear una especie de suero experimental.

En eso Jake interviene.

-Ahora recuerdo que un grupo de científicos en particular estuvo sacándome sangre por varias semanas y a pesar de lo debilitado que me encontraba pude escucharlos hablar acerca de un tal Dr. Vegapunk.

Ada, Jessica y Billy se impactaron al escuchar aquel nombre

-¿Dr. Vegapunk?... ¡No me jodas! –exclamo Billy.

-Debí imaginar que ese desgraciado estaba detrás de esto. –dijo Jessica

-Por la expresión de sus rostros parece que lo conocen. –les dijo León.

-Más o menos… -dijo la asiática. –El Dr. Walter Vegapunk era uno de los tantos científicos que trabajaron para Umbrella.

Enseguida Ada les muestra una fotografía del dichoso doctor, León y Helena se sorprendieron mucho al verlo.

-Espera un momento ¿que ese no es Jasón Smith, el director y jefe científico de Armakam corp? –pregunto Helena.

-Efectivamente compañera… -contesto León. –Ada, ¿estas segura de que se trata de la misma persona?

-No puedo estar equivocada… -respondió la espía. –Benford y los lobos de hierro estuvimos tras su pista durante años, pero debido a las influencias que tenía con "la familia" fue imposible tan siquiera acercársele.

-Pero como es que el director de la mayor proveedora y fabricante de armas del ejército de los estados unidos sea un científico de Umbrella. –dijo Moira.

Ada contesto.

-Cuando Raccoon city fue destruido, muchos registros del personal de Umbrella se perdieron, pero afortunadamente Benford hizo una investigación exhaustiva para dar con el paradero de todos ellos y el Dr. Vegapunk estaba en la lista y no solo eso, ya que Benford también descubrió que Vegapunk fue el asistente de Ozwell E. Spencer, además de ser el creador de esos monstruos llamados Tyrants. –contesto Ada.

-Mierda, parece que nunca podremos quitarnos de encima el legado de Umbrella aun después de destruida, pues eso se acaba a partir de este momento. –dijo León.

-¿Que tienes en mente? –pregunto Ada.

-Le haremos una pequeña visita al Dr. Vegapunk o como quiera que se llame… -contesto el agente. –Carlos, fija el rumbo hacia Nuevo México, iremos a las instalaciones de Armakam.

-Entendido León… -contesto el sudamericano. –Pero si queremos pasar inadvertidos habrá que tomar rutas alternas y eso nos tomara uno o dos días aproximadamente.

-Bien, eso nos dará tiempo para idear nuestra siguiente estrategia de ataque, por cierto debo llamar a Hunnigan. –dijo León.

Enseguida el agente toma su móvil y llama a su amiga.

-¡León!... ¡Gracias al cielo estas bien! ¿Cómo están todos por ahí?

-Algo magullados pero bien… -contesto el agente. –Escucha Hunnigan, necesito que me ayudes a infiltrarnos en las instalaciones de Armakam corp.

-¿Armakam Corp?

-Asi es, una fuente confiable nos acaba de revelar algo turbio de su director. –contesto León.

-Supongo que esa fuente confiable es Ada ¿Verdad? –pregunto ella.

-Más o menos, pero la verdad es que fue Jake Muller quien nos proporcionó esa información.

-¿hablas en serio?... ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que liberaron a Jake? –pregunto Hunnigan.

-Por supuesto, de hecho Moira y Helena tuvieron un pequeño un pequeño encuentro con Sherry y Claire Redfield, no tardaran mucho en enterarse en la agencia así que te pido que te vallas de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-Era exactamente lo que iba a hacer antes de que me llamaras y la razón es porque las cosas están muy turbias por aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres con turbias?

-Bueno lo que sucede es que desde que Mcddagett se enteró de que tuviste que ver con la liberación de Ada ha mandado a reforzar todas las comunicaciones por si alguno de nosotros pudiera contactarte, pero descuida esta línea es segura. –contesto Hunnigan.

-Bien por ti, Hunnigan.

Luego de varios minutos de espera, Hunnigan le envía los planos de las instalaciones de Armakam.

-Listo León, ya tienes todo lo necesario para tu misión, cuídate y salúdame a todos de mi parte.

-Lo hare compañera y gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda. –dijo el agente, finalizando la llamada.

-Bueno ahora que tenemos toda la información que les parece si nos tomamos un respiro tomándonos unas cervezas para calmar los nervios. –dijo Billy.

-Esa actitud tuya me agrada. –le dijo Moira.

Mientras tanto en la sede de la BSAA, Chris se encontraba en el centro de información intentando averiguar el paradero de León y Ada pero sin éxito alguno.

-¿Todavía no saben nada de ellos? –le pregunto Chris a una de las asistentes.

-Aun no capitán, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible para dar con el paradero de ellos y en cuanto tengamos noticias le notificaremos de inmediato. –contesto la asistente.

-¿en dónde diablos te metiste, León? –se preguntó Chris así mismo.

Chris tenía la mirada fija en los monitores cuando Rebecca aparece detrás de el

-Chris… ¡tierra llamando a Chris!

-Perdona Reb, no te vi llegar.

-Disculpa si te interrumpí pero solo quería informarte que el resto del equipo acaba de llegar. –dijo la doctora.

En instantes Chris y Rebecca se dirigieron al vestíbulo y ahí fue donde encontró a su esposa Jill Valentine y junto con ella se encontraba su antigua compañera y ahora teniente de la división africana Sheva Alomar, el comandante de la división europea Parker Luciani y el capitán de la división canadiense Barry Burton, Chris y Jill se fundieron en un abrazo seguido de un cálido beso.

-Jill... no sabes lo feliz que me hace el que estés aquí.

-Vine lo más pronto posible… -dijo Jill. –En el camino me encontré a Barry y compañía, ya los puse un poco al tanto de lo ocurrido.

-Es un gusto volver a verte de nuevo Chris. –dijo Parker.

-A mi también me da gusto volverlos a ver una vez más, compañeros. –dijo Chris.

-Supe la noticia del hospital por medio de los noticieros, valla tragedia... –agrego Barry.

-En cuanto me entere que Jake Wesker había escapado, decidí venir aquí con el único propósito de capturarlo. –dijo Sheva.

-me temo que eso no va a ser posible, Sheva… -le dijo Chris. –Ya que la captura de Jake la llevara a cabo el servicio secreto, en lo que respecta a nosotros se nos asignó la búsqueda de Ada Wong y de su cómplice León Kennedy.

-Aun no puedo creer que León haya sido el responsable de liberar a Wong. –dijo Jill.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano ese amor enfermizo por Ada le traería consecuencias. –dijo Chris.

Pero justo en ese momento Clive aparece.

-Capitán Redfield, tiene una llamada urgente de la agente de la FSO Sherry Birkin.

-¿Qué, Sherry?

Chris y el resto de sus compañeros se dirigieron de inmediato a la sala de información, al llegar vieron a Sherry detrás de uno de los monitores.

-¡Sherry! –exclamo el capitán.

-Chris, gracias al cielo pude encontrarte. –dijo la rubia.

Pero Chris y los demás notaron que la rubia tenía un vendaje en la cabeza y algunos raspones.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que te paso? –le pregunto Sheva.

-Esto fue producto de mi encuentro con Jake. –contesto la rubia.

-¡¿Cómo dices, encontraste a Jake?! – le pregunto Jill.

-Asi es, de hecho Claire está conmigo junto con otros agentes de Terra Save que me acompañaron en la misión de capturarlo… -contesto nuevamente Sherry.

-¡No puede ser, Claire! –exclamo Chris.

-pero ¿cómo fue que lo encontraron? –pregunto Sheva

-Logramos dar con el gracias a un diminuto dispositivo que le entregue secretamente luego de lo de china, y en cuanto entablamos contacto con el descubrimos que no estaba solo. –dijo Sherry

-¿Entonces tiene cómplices? –pregunto Chris.

-Asi es, pero tanto Claire como yo nos quedamos impresionadas al ver a Helena y a Moira acompañando a Jake.

Barry se quedó estupefacto en cuanto escucho el nombre de su hija.

-¿Que? ¿Moira?

-Yo tampoco podía creerlo en cuanto la vi, de hecho las heridas y los magullones que tengo fueron producto de un enfrentamiento que tuve con su hija, agente Burton… pero además de ellas había otros 2, uno era el ex agente Carlos Oliveira y la otra era la agente que traiciono a la BSAA, me refiero a Jessica Sherawart.

-Debí imaginar que esa perra traidora estaba inmiscuida en esto. –dijo Parker.

-¿Y en donde esta Claire?... comunícame con ella por favor. –le dijo Chris.

-Lo siento Chris, pero ella aun esta indispuesta luego de que Moira le disparara un dardo tranquilizante… -le dijo la rubia. -Ahora discúlpame pero tengo que notificar esto a mis superiores, nos comunicaremos más tarde contigo, Sherry fuera.

La rubia dio por concluida la llamada, nadie podía creer lo que había sucedido pero especialmente Barry luego de enterarse de las acciones de Moira.

-¿Por qué Moira? –refunfuño Barry.

-Yo también estoy igual que tú, amigo… -le dijo Chris, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Esperen un momento, Si mal no recuerdo Moira, Helena y Oliveira son muy cercanos a León. –dijo Rebecca.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que León muy probablemente haya ayudado a Jake a escaparse… ¡Maldita sea! –dijo Chris en tono furioso.

-Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta y a la jodida lesbiana que tiene por compañera por haber involucrado a mi hija en este asunto. –dijo Barry refiriéndose a León y Helena.

-Parece que después de todo iremos tras Jake, pero siempre y cuando el servicio secreto nos lo permita. –agrego Sheva.

-¡Que se joda el servicio secreto!... –exclamo Jill. –Si logramos encontrar a León y Ada, entonces también daremos con Jake.

-Pero ni el servicio secreto ni nuestros mejores informáticos han podido dar con ellos, es como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra. –agrego Rebecca.

-Descuiden aún tenemos una posibilidad de encontrarlos. –dijo Chris.

-¿Una posibilidad? –le pregunto Sheva.

-Asi es, Iremos a visitar a la única persona que mantiene contacto con León, me refiero a Ingrid Hunnigan. –contesto el capitán.

Chris y el resto de sus compañeros se dirigieron a la sede de la FOS con la intención de interrogar a Hunnigan, pero a unas cuantas cuadras del edificio vieron a los cuerpos de emergencia que atendían un aparatoso accidente automovilístico, todos se quedarían impactados al ver que la victima de aquel accidente era nada menos que Hunnigan.

Chris intento acercase a la ambulancia donde subieron a Hunnigan pero los paramédicos le impidieron el paso, ese momento lo aprovecharon Sheva y Parker para inspeccionar el auto de Hunnigan en donde lograron encontrar el celular de esta.

Minutos más tarde un paramédico le informo a Chris acerca del estado de Hunnigan, le comento que había sufrido múltiples heridas en el cuerpo, la pierna derecha rota, ambas manos rotas y una severa contusión en la cabeza, esto dejo aún más consternados a los agentes, quienes vieron como la ambulancia partía con rumbo al hospital.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –pregunto Rebecca.

-Por el momento lo único que nos queda es regresar a la base y revisar los datos que contiene el celular de Hunnigan, y aunque al igual que a todos ustedes, yo también estoy consternado por lo que le sucedió, pero recuerden que tenemos una misión que cumplir. –dijo Chris

El grupo asintió y regreso de nuevo a la base para revisar el contenido del celular de Hunnigan, el proceso fue largo pero finalmente tras varias horas de espera Clive pudo desencriptar el dispositivo.

-Y bien Clive ¿Qué es lo que encontraste? –pregunto Sheva.

Clive respondió.

-Al parecer la señorita Hunnigan tenía en su poder varios planos del edificio de Armakam corp, así como también algunas claves y datos de dicha compañía.

-¿Datos de Armakam corp? –pregunto Jill, algo incrédula.

-Asi es agente Valentine y al parecer envió dichos datos a una fuente que aún me es imposible descifrar todavía. –contesto Clive.

-No te molestes en ello, porque todos sabemos a quién se la envió. –dijo Chris.

-Como si el liberar a Wong y a Wesker Jr no fuera suficiente, ahora intenta infiltrarse en las instalaciones de Armakam. –dijo Parker.

-Tenemos que ir a ese lugar cuanto antes y saber qué es lo que están tramando y detenerlos cuanto antes. –dijo Barry.

-Pero habrá que actuar discretamente sin que el servicio secreto se entere de nuestra operación. –dijo Jill.

-Muy bien, comiencen a alistar todo para la misión, saldremos mañana a primera hora. –dijo Chris.

Acto seguido Chris se comunica con Sherry para avisarle acerca de la ubicación de Jake, pero además de que tuvo que informarle de que León era el responsable directo de todo lo acontecido.

La noticia dejo sin habla a la rubia, quien se encontraba junto con Claire en el hospital de Nevada, ambas se recuperaban luego del enfrentamiento que tuvieron con Moira.

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, Sherry… ¡es imposible! –exclamo Claire.

-Yo también me quede atónita en cuanto Chris me comento de todo lo que León ha hecho. –dijo Sherry.

-Jamás imagine que mi mejor amigo ayudara a liberar al hijo de Wesker, pero lo que nunca voy a perdonarle es el que este ayudado a la responsable de la muerte de mi esposo. –dijo Claire entre lágrimas.

-No te preocupes Claire, juntas vengaremos la muerte de Piers dándole caza a esa zorra. – te lo prometo. –le dijo Sherry.

Mientras tanto, León y compañía continuaban su viaje hacia Nuevo México, comenzó a caer la noche en aquel camino boscoso y desolado por donde transitaban por lo que decidieron acampar en medio del bosque, se relajaron alrededor de la fogata del campamento, las bromas, la cerveza y la música de rock clásico no se hicieron esperar aquella noche, Había tiempo de sobra para charlar de muchas cosas, eventos del pasado y de alguna otra cosa graciosa que les paso en alguna misión, pero fue Moira quien dejaría asombrados a todos en cuanto les revelo algo muy peculiar sobre ella.

-Y cuéntanos Moira, antes de que te inmiscuyeras con los bichos biológicos, ¿a qué te dedicabas? –le pregunto Jake.

-Bueno antes de que me enlistara en Terra Save, trabajaba como camarera en un club nocturno y aunque la paga era regular me ayudo a conocer a mucha gente, especialmente a chicas muy bellas.

Billy interviene.

-Ahora que recuerdo vi algunas fotos tuyas en la Web en la que te mostrabas muy cariñosa con otra chica y déjame decirte que en verdad son geniales y candentes.

-Creo que cierto pervertido me acaba de delatar. –dijo Moira sonriendo.

Entonces Moira les muestra aquellas fotografías de ella y de la otra chica que tenía en su celular, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-¿esa es Ariel Rebel?... ¡no me jodas! –exclamo Jessica.

-Asi es, ella me invito a participar en algunas sesiones fotográficas y la verdad fue una experiencia increíble. –contesto Moira.

-Sabes Helena es raro que no te pongas celosa por el pasado de Moira. –le dijo Ada.

-No tendría porque además eso fue mucho antes de conocer a Moira, de hecho les sorprenderá saber que también la conozco. –dijo Helena.

-O sea que ustedes 3… -dijo Carlos.

-Si te refieres a que si hicimos un trio, acertaste. –contesto la castaña.

-Valla este debe ser mi día de suerte… ¡brindo por eso! –dijo Jake, levantando su cerveza.

La pequeña fiesta se prolongó hasta altas horas de la noche, hasta que el cansancio termino por vencer al grupo, con excepción de León y Ada, quienes aún seguían sentados alrededor de la fogata, el agente noto la preocupación en el rostro de la espía.

-¿Todo bien, Ada?

-más o menos… -contesto la espía. –es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

-Oye hemos estado en peores situaciones y siempre hemos salido airosos y esta no será la excepción.

-León Perdóname por meterte en este embrollo… -dijo ella con voz quebrada. –Pero todo lo que quería era tener una vida normal a tu lado, lejos de toda BOW y ahora por mi culpa tú, Helena, Moira y Carlos son fugitivos de la nación.

La asiática no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar, a lo que León responde con un cálido abrazo.

-tranquila Ada… tranquila. –dijo el secando sus lágrimas.

De pronto León la atrajo hacia él, para luego darle un beso suave y cálido, la espía respondió aferrándose a su cuello mientras que aquel beso largo y apasionado parecía no tener fin, pero la falta de aire hizo que se separaran.

-¿Y que te parece si terminamos lo que empezamos antes que los chicos nos interrumpieran? –pregunto ella.

-Me parece una buena idea. –contesto el con una sonrisa.

En instantes Ada tomo de la mano a León y se dirigieron al bosque, se recostaron en una bolsa de dormir y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, después el comenzó a tocar a la espía muy delicadamente, para luego despojarla de sus prendas. La bella imagen de Ada desnuda éxito aún más al agente, quien comenzó a besarle sus bellos y redondos senos y fue entonces que ambos se dejaron llevar por sus deseos, hasta que después de un largo rato ambos llegaron al clímax.

-León, te amo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron retumbar el corazón del agente.

-Yo también te amo, Ada.

Luego de su acto de amor ambos se cubrieron con la bolsa de dormir, León la acomodo entre sus brazos y recostados contemplaron el firmamento y poco a poco comenzaron a quedarse dormidos.

Al día siguiente el grupo continúo con su travesía la cual resulto larga y tedioso debido a que tuvieron que transitar por caminos escarpados, pero finalmente luego de casi día y medio de camino al fin llegaron a su desino, las instalaciones de Armakam corp las cuales se ubicaban en las afueras de Albuquerque, Nuevo Mexico.

Eran altas horas de la noche cuando León y compañía se prepararon para introducirse en el complejo a través de las cloacas, el camino estaba lleno de desperdicios, ratas y otras alimañas, pero a pesar de eso el grupo continuo.

-Por dios, esto apesta. –dijo Moira.

-No es el olor el que debería preocuparte, sino las ratas… -dijo Jake. –Algunas pueden llegar a ser más grandes que un conejo.

-Muller Podrías dejar de hablar de ratas, me ponen nerviosa–contesto Moira.

-Es increíble que le temas a unas insignificantes ratas, cuando has luchado en contra de monstros mucho más grandes. –dijo Billy.

-Tranquila Moira, no falta mucho para llegar. –le dijo Ada.

Minutos después el grupo llega a uno de los puntos estratégicos del lugar.

-De acuerdo con el mapa estamos justo debajo de las instalaciones. –dijo León.

El grupo miro hacia arriba y vio la entrada de una alcantarilla.

-¿Cómo rayos vamos a llegar hasta allá arriba si la escalera esta atorada? –pregunto Jessica.

Jake contesto.

-Deja que yo se encargue de ello.

Entonces Jake comenzó a escalar por las tuberías y las paredes hasta que logro alcanzar la escalera y acto seguido logra desatorarla. Una vez hecho esto Jake logra abrir la entrada para cerciorarse que no había ningún peligro.

-No hay moros en la costa, andando. –les dijo Jake.

En instantes León y el resto del grupo suben por la escalera la cual daba hacia uno de los sótanos del complejo.

-Bueno ya estamos adentro y ¿ahora hacia dónde? –pregunto Helena.

-Nuestro objetivo es encontrar el laboratorio de investigación, seguramente ahí deben tener las muestras de ADN de Jake. –dijo León.

-Sea lo que sea que estén haciendo con mi sangre habrá que destruir las pruebas, no quiero que el infierno de Edonia se vuelva a repetir. –dijo Jake.

-Pero si queremos llegar hasta ahí, habrá que patear algunos culos en el camino. –dijo Billy.

-De los sistemas de seguridad yo me encargo, ustedes encárguense de quitar la basura del camino. –dijo Carlos.

Usando sus habilidades tecnológicas, Carlos se encarga de provocar varios cortos circuitos en los sistemas de seguridad, mientras que León y compañía avanzaban por los pasillos del complejo de forma sigilosa librándose de algunos guardias durante el trayecto, pero algo que extraño mucho a los agentes era que casi no había nadie en el complejo, salvo por los pocos guardias que vencieron.

Luego de cruzar por casi medio complejo, el grupo llego a lo que parecía ser uno de los laboratorios de investigación, al momento de entrar pensaron que se encontrarían con algunas B.O.W.s pero en vez de eso encontraron lo que parecían ser unos esqueletos mecánicos de gran estatura y una especie de capsula de cristal que se encontraba al fondo.

-Revisen en todo el lugar y si alguien encuentra las muestras de la sangre de Jake, destrúyanlas. –dijo León.

-No tienes que repetirlo 2 veces, Kennedy. –contesto Billy.

Durante la búsqueda, Jessica encuentra unos planos que estaban en uno de los escritorios.

-León, Ada… es mejor que vean esto. –dijo Jessica.

-¿Encontraste las muestras de ADN? –pregunto la espía.

-Algo así… creo. –contesto Jessica.

En instantes comenzaron a leer los planos con lujo de detalle, León y compañía se quedó sin habla al ver la imagen de lo que parecía ser un Tyrant, pero este llevaba el nombre de "pacifista"

-No puedo creer esto, Vegapunk están usando el Virus-C para crear nuevamente esos malditos monstruos. –dijo León.

-Se me hiela la sangre el solo recordar de lo que son capaces de hacer. –agrego Ada.

-Y que estamos esperando, destruyamos este lugar lo antes posible y Asi mandaremos a esos malditos monstruos al demonio. –agrego Billy.

El grupo comenzó a colocar unos detonadores en todo el laboratorio, pero cuando Helena se acercó a la capsula que se encontraba en el fondo pudo ver en el interior de esta.

-¡Por dios!… ¡Deborah!

Los agentes se quedaron impactados al ver a Deborah Harper, quien ya hacia dormida dentro de la capsula, Helena comenzó a buscar la forma de sacar a su hermana de la capsula.

-No se queden ahí parados, ¡Ayúdenme a liberarla! –exclamo la castaña

–No creo que sea una buena idea, Helena…-dijo Ada. -Aún no sabemos si de verdad es tu hermana o si se trata de un clon.

-Se perfectamente que puede representar un peligro, pero es mi hermana y no pienso dejarla ahí dentro… -dijo Helena entre lágrimas.

-Está bien Helena, te ayudaremos a liberar a tu hermana. –dijo León.

Los agentes optan por liberar a Deborah, esta última se encontraba muy debilitada debido a los narcóticos que se le estaban suministrando, por lo que Helena la ayudo a reincorporarse con la ayuda de Carlos.

-Ahora démonos prisa, tenemos 10 minutos para salir de aquí antes de que detonen los explosivos. –dijo Billy.

Rápidamente el grupo se dirigió hacia el lugar por donde vinieron, pero cuando cruzaban por uno de los patios principales, una mirada laser apuntaba hacia Ada, pero Billy se percata de ello y decide intervenir.

-Cuidado Wong… Ahhh…

Ada y el grupo quedan petrificados al oír el grito de Billy quien recibió el disparo en el hombro derecho con tal de proteger a la espía del ataque.

-¡Billy! –exclamaron todos.

Ada y León auxilian al ex teniente, mientras que Moira, Jessica, Jake, Helena y Carlos, quienes llevaban a la debilitada Deborah se colocan en posición de ataque, pero entonces las luces de aquel patio se encienden de momento, seguida de una voz muy familiar que les dijo:

-Están rodeados, así que mejor bajen sus armas.

-León, esa voz es… -dijo Moira.

-Parece que al fin logro encontrarnos. –dijo León, quien reconoció aquella voz.

El grupo intento retroceder pero fueron interceptados por Sherry y Claire, esta última tenía un rifle de francotirador con el cual había herido a Billy.

-La próxima vez no correrás con la misma suerte, maldita bruja. –dijo Claire refiriéndose a Ada.

-¡¿Claire?! –exclamo León.

Fue entonces cuando León y compañía se vieron rodeados por Chris, Jill, Parker, Sheva, Barry y Rebecca de un lado y Claire y Sherry del otro.

-Todos bajen sus armas, están rodeados. –dijo Chris.

-Sabes que eso no va a pasar, así que mejor hazte a un lado, Chris. –dijo León.

-¿O qué?... ¿Vas a matarme como lo hiciste con todos esos inocentes del Hospital? –pregunto el capitán.

-Estas equivocado, yo no mate a esos agente sino el hombre de negro el cual quería matar a Ada.

-¡Deja de mentir!... –le recrimino Claire. –Sabes perfectamente que Ada fue la causante del desastre de China y por ende la responsable de la muerte de Piers.

-Hasta cuándo van a entender que la que provoco todo ese desastre fue el clon mío que creo Simmons. –dijo Ada.

-No te conformaste con liberar a esa asesina y ahora también ayudaste a dejar libre al hijo de Wesker. –dijo Chris.

-Veo que me echase mucho de menos, Redfield. –dijo Jake en tono sarcástico.

-Desgraciado hijo de puta… voy a quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro en este preciso momento. –dijo Jill, furiosa.

Rebecca se quedó sin habla al ver de nuevo a Billy.

-¡Billy! –exclamo la doctora al verlo mal herido.

-No te atrevas a acercarte, traidora, dos caras. –dijo Billy, quien aún mal herido le apunta con su magnum. –Aun no olvido lo que le hiciste a los lobos de hierro.

-Solo cumplía con mi misión, por favor perdóname. –le dijo Rebecca.

-¡Jodete! –le recrimino Billy.

-Aun no puedo creer que mi hija se haya convertido en una criminal, en verdad estoy decepcionado de ti, Moira. –dijo Barry.

-Si mal no recuerdo ya estabas decepcionado de mí cuando te dije que era lesbiana y en vez de apoyarme me diste la espalda, pero gracias al apoyo de Helena pude salir adelante y si estoy ayudando a León es porque él ha sido mucho mejor padre que tú, Barry. –le contesto.

Furioso por el comentario de su hija, Barry intento reprenderla pero Helena interviene y encara a Barry.

-Que no se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a mi novia, Burton. –Dijo la castaña.

Parker y Sheva miraron con malos ojos a Jessica.

-Hasta que por fin se me hizo conocer a la perra que se atrevido a traicionar a la BSAA. –dijo Sheva.

-Desde lo ocurrido en el Queen Zenobia, no he hecho otra cosa más que buscarte para que pagues por lo que me hiciste. –dijo Parker.

-hubieras hecho lo mismo si la vida de tu familia estuviera en juego. –contesto Jessica.

-Por favor Jake, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es. –le dijo Sherry.

-No voy a tratar de convencerte para que me creas, super chica… ya que lo único que me importa es ir tras ese bastardo de negro que me metió en todo esto.

-Liberaste a una Criminal internacional, arrastraste a la hija de mi amigo contigo, pero lo peor de todo es que hallas ayudado a escapar al genocida de Jake. –dijo Chris.

-De lo único que soy culpable es el de hacer justicia, mientras tú te acobardas detrás de tu venganza personal que tienes con Ada y Jake. –le dijo León.

El comentario de León hizo enfurecer a Chris, quien amenaza con disparar, pero esto ni siquiera inmuto al agente y entonces dijo:

-No puedes juzgarme Chris, acaso ya olvidaste que nuestro deber era el borrar los vestigios de Umbrella y de sus monstruosos experimentos pero sobre todo el de proteger a los inocentes, pero si tu lealtad hacia una organización corrupta como lo es la BSAA no te permite actuar como se debe, entonces aquí termina lo que antes fue nuestra amistad.

Entonces León activa el detonador el cual provoca una violenta explosión en el complejo, haciendo que todos se arrojaran al suelo, Chris se reincorporo rápidamente con la intensión de detener a León cuando una cúpula de concreto cae entre ambos bandos para así separarlos.

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad, salgamos de aquí. –dijo León.

León y su equipo corrieron hacia la alcantarilla, pero para asegurarse de que no los siguieran, Ada dispara numerosas flechas explosivas en el lugar para bloquear los pasillos.

Chris intento seguirlos pero fue inútil, ya que el lugar estaba por venirse abajo y rápidamente se dirigieron a la salida, una vez afuera del complejo vieron como este se venía abajo.

La noticia de lo acontecido en el complejo de Armakam llego a oídos de su director, Jasón Smith o mejor dicho el Dr. Vegapunk.

-Tenemos un problema, señor… alguien irrumpió en el complejo de Nuevo Mexico y robo los planos del "proyecto pacifista" pero lo peor fue que se llevaron consigo a la doncella de hierro. –dijo uno de los asistentes del doctor.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamo el doctor.

-Al parecer el responsable de esto fue el agente León Kennedy y Ada Wong, si lo desea puedo enviar al escuadrón para que los encuentren. –dijo el asistente.

-No será necesario… -dijo el Doctor. –ya que esta será la oportunidad perfecta para poner a prueba mis nuevas creaciones, je je je… dile al centurión obscuro que active a los pacifistas.

-Enterado doctor. –dijo el asistente, obedeciendo la orden.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

PANICO EN WESTMARCH, EL ARRIBO DE LOS PACIFISTAS

Minutos después de la explosión del complejo, arriban los agentes del FBI y del servicio secreto hacen acto de presencia e inmediatamente comienzan a hacer las respectivas investigaciones y mientras que el equipo médico atendía a Chris y al resto del grupo, hace su aparición el director de Armakam, el Dr. Jasón Smith (Walter Vegapunk).

-Espero tenga una buena excusa para explicar lo que acontecido en este lugar, capitán Redfield. –le dijo el doctor.

Chris contesto.

-Antes que nada lamentamos mucho lo sucedido en sus instalaciones Dr. Smith, pero mi equipo logro rastrear a los fugitivos León Kennedy, Ada Wong y Jake Wesker los cuales son los responsables directos de este desastre.

-¿Acaso dijo, Ada Wong?... ¡Maldición!... –exclamo el doctor.

-¿Qué era lo que Ada y León buscaban aquí?... ¿y porque la hermana de la agente Harper esta con vida? –pregunto Claire.

El doctor contesto.

-Poco después de la destrucción de Tall Oaks, mi equipo de científicos en colaboración con algunos agentes de la BSAA comenzaron a inspeccionar los alrededores para eliminar cualquier vestigio del Virus-C, y fue a orillas de un rio donde encontraron a la señorita Harper aún con vida, pero también descubrimos que ella estaba infectada con el Virus-C aunque lo extraño fue que no presentaba mutación alguna, así que solicite que la trajeran a estas instalaciones, esto con la finalidad de encontrar una cura definitiva para el Virus-C.

-¿Una cura definitiva para el Virus-C? –pregunto Sheva.

-Asi es, pero por seguridad, el gobierno y la BSAA nos pidió mantener en secreto de la cura, pero de alguna forma Ada Wong logro enterarse de nuestras investigaciones, ahora gracias a ella y a Kennedy todo se ha perdido.

-Esa bruja desgraciada quiere volver a sembrar el caos una vez más, y lo peor es que ahora está apoyada por ese genocida de Jake. –dijo Jill.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos y detenerlos de alguna forma, no podemos permitir que se vuelvan a repetir las tragedias de China y Tall Oaks. –agrego Parker.

-Ya di aviso a la central y al servicio secreto para que estén alertas… -dijo Barry. –León lamentara el haberse metido con mi familia.

-Lo que aún me dejo un poco perplejo fue lo que dijo León acerca de que supuestamente la BSAA esta corrompida. –dijo Chris.

-Seguramente la obsesión que tiene por Ada Wong le hizo decir semejante estupidez. –dijo Rebecca.

Pero durante la charla que el grupo tuvo con el Doctor, Sherry se notó pensativa.

-¿Estas bien, Sherry? –le pregunto Jill.

-si, estoy bien… -contesto la rubia. -es solo que en cuanto vi al Dr. Smith, me dio como la sensación de haberlo visto antes… olvídenlo solo debe ser mi imaginación.

Mientras tanto, León y compañía se encontraban ya muy lejos de la zona del conflicto, se refugiaron en lo profundo de las montañas para recuperar energías luego de su enfrentamiento con Chris y su equipo, Jessica y Ada atendieron la herida de Billy, la cual no fue de consideración, de ahí en fuera la mayoría de ellos solamente tenía heridas leves, por su parte Helena aún estaba en shock luego de descubrir que su hermana Deborah estaba con vida, esta última se encontraba durmiendo hasta que de pronto comenzó a despertarse lentamente.

-¿¡Helena?!... ¡eres tú!

-Si soy yo hermanita. –le contesto la castaña.

De forma intempestiva Deborah abraza a Helena, quien termina rompiendo en llanto.

-Oh Helena estaba tan asustada cuando esos tipos me llevaron… -dijo Deborah sollozando. –Pero nunca perdí la esperanza en que me salvarías.

Helena y León se sorprendieron por lo que Deborah dijo.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –le pregunto León.

-Solo recuerdo que estábamos en ese cuarto con todos esos hombres rodeándonos, luego ellos me llevaron a un lugar obscuro mientras escuchaba la voz de mi hermana gritando mi nombre, de ahí en fuera no recuerdo nada más. –contesto Deborah tocándose la cabeza.

-Eso ya no importa hermanita, lo importante es que estas sana y salva. –dijo Helena

-De manera que ella es tu hermana… –dijo Moira. –no cabe duda que la belleza la traen de familia.

-Asi es amor, ella es la hermana de la que tanto te hable… -le dijo Helena. –aún sigo sin creer que este vivía, se me quiebra el alma el solo pensar la clase de experimentos a la que fue sometida.

-No quiero escucharme extremista, pero aún tengo mis dudas acerca si es o no la verdadera Deborah o quizá se trate de un clon. –dijo León.

-¿en que te basas para decir eso, León? –pregunto Helena.

-tal vez no lo notaste pero Deborah debería tener una cicatriz en la frente, luego de que Ada le disparara con su arco. –dijo el agente.

-Clon o no, sigue siendo mi hermana y voy a averiguar el motivo por el cual Armakam la tenía recluida. –dijo Helena.

León, Helena y Moira regresaron con el resto del grupo, dejando a Deborah descansar.

-Malas noticias amigos, Los planos que sustrajimos del complejo de Armakam se destruyeron mientras escapábamos. –dijo Jessica.

-Mierda, y esa era la única prueba que teníamos acerca de esos tales pacifistas o como se llamen. –dijo Ada.

-Descuiden, aun contamos con la magia de Hunnigan, tal vez ella pueda ingresar a los archivos confidenciales de Armakam y averiguar que se traen entre manos. –dijo León.

León intento una y otra vez comunicarse con ella por varios minutos, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

-Esto es muy extraño, Hunnigan no contesta mis llamadas. –dijo León en tono preocupado.

-Yo tampoco puedo comunicarme con ella, León. –dijo Moira.

-Quizás debe estar ocupada, no te preocupes. –le dijo Ada.

Pero en ese momento Carlos recibe un mensaje de texto de parte de Ashley, en donde le dio la triste notica de lo ocurrido con Hunnigan.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo, Oliveira? –le pregunto Jessica.

-Era mi esposa desde el Hospital…. –Contesto Carlos muy desencajado. –Me acaba de informar que Hunnigan tuvo un accidente en su auto hace unas horas.

La noticia dejo estupefactos a todos, pero más aún a León.

-No puede ser, ¡Hunnigan! –exclamo el agente.

-En cuanto sepa más sobre el estado de salud de nuestra colega, nos informara de inmediato. –dijo Carlos.

-No sé ustedes pero yo personalmente tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. –dijo Billy.

-¿Crees que nuestro amigo de negro haya tenido que ver? –pregunto Ada

-Con tal de jodernos la existencia, todo puede ser posible. -Dijo Jake

-Bueno, ¿y ahora que hacemos? –pregunto Moira.

Helena interviene.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estamos de Arkansas?

Billy contesto.

-Una horas aproximadamente, ¿Por qué, Harper?

-Bueno pues resulta que tengo un conocido experto en informática que está casi a la altura de Hunnigan. –dijo Helena.

-Si lo que dices es verdad entonces tenemos que ir a donde dices y contactar a esa persona lo antes posible. –dijo Ada.

El grupo se dirigió sin contratiempos hacia Arkansas, durante el trayecto León no dijo palabra alguna debido a la conmoción por la noticia de Hunnigan, un sentimiento de culpa rodeo al agente por lo que Ada y sus amigos intentaron reanimarlo pero sin éxito.

Luego de varias horas de viaje, el grupo llego a un pequeño pueblo de Arkansas llamado Westmarch, el cual era el pueblo natal de Helena y Deborah.

-Valla, Westmarch no ha cambiado mucho y sigue igual de tranquilo. –dijo la castaña.

-De manera que este es tu pueblo natal, me agrada. –dijo Moira.

-Asi es, mi familia y yo vivimos aquí hasta que me mude de la preparatoria, cielos parece que fue ayer cuando estuve en mi baile de graduación. –dijo la castaña con nostalgia.

-Ya habrá tiempo de recortar los buenos tiempos, ahora llévanos con la persona que va a ayudarnos. –le dijo León.

Enseguida Helena los lleva hasta el hogar de su contacto, era una modesta casa de campo ubicada en las afueras del pueblo, el grupo se asombró en cuanto fueron recibidos por una chica bastante atractiva, sus ojos eran de color gris, cabello castaño, vestía un short de color azul y blusa roja a cuadros, dicho atuendo hacia resaltar sus piernas muy bien torneadas, la mirada de los chicos y de Moira se fijó por un momento en el escote de su blusa.

-¡Helena! –exclamo la chica al ver a la castaña.

-¡Georgia! –dijo Helena

Tanto Helena como la chica la cual llevaba por nombre Georgia, se dieron un abrazo largo fraternal y acto seguido la castaña la presenta ante el grupo.

-Amigos, quiero presentarles a Georgia Jones, mi mejor amiga de la preparatoria.

-Valla, no pensé que las Hackers fueran tan sexys. –dijo Jake.

-Gracias por el alago, guapo. –le contesto la chica.

-Es un placer conocerla, señorita Jones. –dijo León.

-Por favor, llámenme Georgia… -dijo la chica.

-Disculpa si vine sin avisarte, Georgia pero mis amigos y yo necesitamos de tu brillante talento para una misión.

-Por el tono en que lo dices suena como algo ilegal. –dijo Georgia.

-Lo es, se trata de abrir unos archivos y documentos secretos referentes a varios experimentos ilegales realizados por parte de Armakam corp.

-¿y que qué clase de experimentos son a los que te refieres? –pregunto Georgia.

-Experimentos con seres humanos, y como prueba esta lo que le hicieron a mi hermana. Contesto Helena.

-¿Deborah?... ¿pero que no se supone que murió en el desastre de Tall Oaks? –pregunto la Hacker.

-Pues al parecer no fue así, de hecho mis amigos y yo la liberamos de uno de los complejos de Armakam, aún no sabemos qué clase de experimentos realizaron con ella y es por eso que necesitamos de tu ayuda para averiguar más a fondo.

-Por supuesto que te ayudare, recuerda que tú y Deb son como mis hermanas. –dijo Georgia.

-Gracias Georgia, sabía que no me defraudarías. –le dijo Helena sonriendo.

-Oye para eso están los amigos. –le contesto. –pero por favor pasen y pónganse cómodos, supongo que deben estar cansados por el viaje.

El grupo entro a la casa, era un lugar amplio y muy acogedor, en la sala de estar había una chimenea y sobre ella había fotos familiares al igual que en las paredes, Moira miro algunas fotos en donde Helena y Deborah salían junto a Georgia, pero hubo una que le llamo mucho la atención, en ella aparecía la castaña abrazando muy cariñosamente a la bella Hacker en lo que parecía ser su baile de graduación.

-Creo que olvide mencionar que Georgia fue mi novia durante la preparatoria. –dijo Helena detrás de Moira.

-Sí, lo pude notar a simple vista... –dijo Moira un poco seria. -¿y cuando ibas a hablarme sobre Georgia?

-Tranquila amor, lo nuestro fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora ella y yo solo somos buenas amigas, nada más. –contesto Helena.

-No es eso por lo que estoy disgustada contigo, el motivo es el que no me hayas presentado desde un principio, de verdad es muy sexy. –dijo Moira.

-Lo siento princesa, es solo que pensé que te molestarías conmigo. –dijo Helena bajando la mirada.

-No digas eso Lena… -le dijo Moira abrazándola con ternura. –Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, además no tendría por qué molestarme contigo luego de que te confesara acerca de mi pasado con Ariel.

-Supongo que estamos a mano… -dijo la castaña.

-Por cierto quería preguntarte, si tal vez ella quisiera…

-¿Te refieres a volver a hacer un trio?... cuenta con ello, amor. –le contesto Helena con una sonrisa.

-Oh Lena, tú sabes cómo enloquecerme por eso te amo. –contesto Moira dándole un beso.

-Cielos, esto es un deleite para mis ojos. –dijo Billy al mirar como Moira y a Helena se besaban.

-Parece que estamos en la misma sintonía, es bastante sensual. –agrego Jake.

-oh rayos, valla par de degenerados. – Jessica

-Oye me conoces bien Jess y sabes que el ver a 2 chicas juntas es una de mis debilidades. –contesto Billy en tono de broma.

-Ya somos 2. –dijo Jake.

Georgia comenzó a hackear los documentos secretos de Armakam corp, en ellos había registros de numerosos experimentos realizados en seres humanos siendo Deborah una de las víctimas, también descubrieron los estudios que se le realizaron a Jake poco después de ser capturado, así como también los datos del Virus-C realizados por Carla Radames, pero lo que dejaría estupefactos a todos, pero más en especial a León y Ada fue cuando vieron a varias B.O.W. idénticas al Mr. X (RE2)," ahora llamados "Pacifistas".

-No puede ser. –dijo León atónito.

-¡Esos malditos desgraciados!... han estado experimentado con mi hermana todo este tiempo. –agrego Helena.

-En todos mis años hackeando documentos, jamás me había topado con algo tan aberrante. –agrego Georgia.

-Según estos datos, el responsable de este proyecto es el Dr. Vegapunk. –dijo Jessica.

-Y no solo eso, ya que por lo que acabamos de leer Vegapunk ha estado detrás de Neo-Umbrella todo este tiempo. –dijo Billy.

-De manera que eso explica el motivo por el cual querían matar a Ada. –dijo Moira.

-Esto tiene que saberlo el presidente lo antes posible. –dijo Ada.

-Concuerdo contigo León, pero recuerda que tanto la agencia como la BSAA están tras de nuestras cabezas y eso no es lo peor, ya que el Dr. Smith o mejor dicho Vegapunk aparte de ser el director de Armakam, también es una de las figuras más influyentes dentro del senado. –dijo Carlos.

-tal parece que la suerte no está de nuestro lado… ¡Mierda!- exclamo León.

-Tranquilízate León ya se nos ocurrirá algo, por el momento lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratar de descansar. –dijo Ada.

Georgia hizo una pausa en su trabajo e inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena, Helena, Jessica y Carlos la ayudaron a prepararla, Billy aún se sentía débil por la herida que sufrió así que opto por descansar en el sofá, León y Ada salieron al pórtico a charlar a solas, por su parte Jake caminaba por los pasillos de la casa en busca del baño, entro en una de las habitaciones y sin querer se encontró con Deborah quien había terminado de salir de la ducha.

-Oye que no sabes que se toca antes de entrar. –reclamo Deborah

-Ups perdón… no sabía que estaba ocupado. –dijo Jake algo apenado.

Deborah traía solamente una toalla puesta, trato de cubrirse con los brazos pero ya era demasiado tarde, sintió el peso de la mirada de asombro del ex mercenario sobre ella, lo que la puso aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, volvió a entrar nuevamente al baño para vestirse, mientras que Jake salió de la habitación entre apenado y asombrado, intento borrar de su mente la imagen de Deborah vistiendo únicamente una toalla, era la misma sensación que sintió cuando vio a Sherry semi desnuda en aquel complejo de china.

-Cielos, no pensé que la hermana de Harper fuera tan atractiva. –pensó.

Jake estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Deborah le hablo detrás de él.

-Oye pervertido, el baño ya está libre.

-Eh gracias Deborah, y no soy un pervertido… bueno tal vez un poco. –le dijo en tono sonriente.

-Este momento me recordó mis días en la universidad, aunque debo decir que tú eres más educado que mis antiguos compañeros de cuarto.

-Gracias, supongo. –dijo Jake.

El ex mercenario noto que Deborah tenía un pequeño y raro tatuaje el hombro que tenía las siglas PX-α.

-¿debió haber dolido mucho cuando te pusieron ese código de identificación, no es así? –pregunto Jake.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso? –pregunto Deborah

-Lo sé porque yo también tengo la misma marca. –contesto el ex mercenario.

Inmediatamente Jake le muestra a Deborah la marca de su hombro, dejándola más que sorprendida.

-¡Oh Dios mío! –exclamo ella.

-Como vez no eres la única que ha pasado por tanto encierro y dolor. –dijo Jake.

Las palabras de Jake hicieron que Deborah recordara todo lo que vivió durante su encierro, pero el ex mercenario logro calmarla.

-Tranquila Deborah, no era mi intención el hacerte llorar. –dijo Jake.

-Descuida, es solo que no sé cómo hacer para que mi hermana no vea esta horrenda marca. –dijo Deborah entre lágrimas.

Enseguida Jake le coloca unos vendajes en el hombro, con tal de ocultar aquella marca.

-Listo, esto ayudara a ocultar tu marca, no es mucho pero espero que te sea de utilidad. –dijo Jake.

-Gracias Jake, sabes no pensé que detrás de esa rostro de chico malo y mal geniudo se ocultaba todo un caballero.

-Es una de mis cualidades, pero por favor Deborah no se lo comentes a nadie o terminare por convertirme en la burla de todos.

-Tu secreto está guardado conmigo… y por cierto puedes llamarme Deb.

-Está bien, Deb. –dijo él.

Tanto Jake como Deborah regresaron con el grupo, estuvieron trabajando junta a Georgia hackeando documentos terminando hasta casi la media noche, el grupo estaba por irse a descansar a la casa rodante pero la Hacker les permitió a todos el que pasaran la noche en su casa.

Al mismo tiempo en Nuevo Mexico, Chris y su grupo se encontraban descansando en un hotel de la ciudad tras una larga investigación en la sede de Armakam, la mayoría se encontraba ya durmiendo con excepción de Claire, quien por su cuenta seguía la pista del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

Estaba por irse a dormir cuando de pronto recibe un mensaje de texto de parte de uno de sus colegas de Terra Save informándole sobre la ubicación de León e inmediatamente se levantó de la cama, preparo su equipo para ir rumbo hacia Westmarch en donde se reuniría con el equipo de reconocimiento, estaba por abordar su camioneta cuando es interceptada por Sheva.

-Más vale que no intentes detenerme o me veré obligada a usar la fuerza contigo. –dijo Claire.

-Si vas a ir a capturar a tu amigo Kennedy y el resto de su pandilla, entonces no veo motivo por el cual detenerte. –dijo Sheva

-Que quede clara una cosa, Sheva… el ya no es mi amigo y si voy tras él ya que hace unos minutos recibí información por parte de varios colegas de que León, Ada y Jake se encuentran en un lugar llamado Westmarch, esto en Arkansas. –dijo Claire.

-Solo ten mucho cuidado Claire, en cuanto des con ellos llámanos por radio ¿Vale? –finalizo Sheva.

-Por supuesto, pero por favor no digas nada de esto a mi hermano hasta que haga contacto con el.

-cuenta con ello, Claire. –dijo Sheva.

Al día siguiente, el grupo comenzó a planificar lo que sería su próxima misión la cual era llegar hasta ciudad de Washington D.C.

-Bueno tenemos vivieres y combustible suficiente para llegar a Washington, el único problema aquí será el tratar de pasar desapercibidos para que no nos descubran, lo cual será algo difícil de lograr. –dijo Billy.

-Mientras no transitemos por los caminos principales quizá podamos lograrlo. –agrego Jessica.

-Rayos, aun no dejo de pensar en Hunnigan, espero que las heridas que sufrió no sean de consideración. –dijo León.

-Tranquilo amigo, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Ashley informándome que ya está fuera de peligro. –dijo Carlos.

Luego de terminar de desayunar, el grupo le agradeció la hospitalidad y la ayuda a Georgia.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Georgia, con toda la información que lograste hackear será suficiente para probar nuestra inocencia. –dijo Ada.

-Sé que tienen prisa por irse, pero no sé si sería algo imprudente de mi parte el pedirles que queden por un par de horas más… -dijo Georgia. –el motivo es porque quería invitarlos a tomar unos tragos en el bar del pueblo.

-Esa voz tuya me agrada, primor. –dijo Billy.

-¿Aún existe el Army Wings?... ¡valla eso sí que es una sorpresa! –exclamo Helena.

-¿Supongo que ese lugar del que hablas con tanta nostalgia es un bar? –pregunto Moira.

-Asi es mi amor, era el lugar donde nos reunía con Georgia y mis compañeros de la preparatoria. –agrego Helena.

-Eso suena divertido. –dijo Jessica.

-Parece que se les ha olvidado que el gobierno y la BSAA están tras nosotros, lo cual sería muy arriesgado el exponernos en público. –dijo León.

-Pero si vamos de incognitos, no creo que haya problema alguno. –dijo Jake.

-Vamos anímense, van a ver que se la pasaran muy bien. –dijo Georgia.

-Está bien, vallamos… pero hay que procurar no llamar mucho la atención. –dijo León.

El grupo dejo guardada la casa rodante en el granero de la casa, y poco después se dirigieron al centro del pueblo, al llegar vieron el anuncio del bar grabado en la fachada, era un lugar algo sobrio pero muy agradable, Helena y Deborah no cabían de alegría en cuanto vieron a varios de sus viejos amigos de la infancia en aquel bar, a pesar de la difícil situación por la que estaban pasando, decidieron no pensar en ello mientras disfrutaban de los tragos y de la hospitalidad de aquel sitio.

Las risas y los tragos estaban en su máximo esplendor, cuando ven a través de la ventana a varias personas huyendo despavoridas por lo que León y los demás salieron a investigar, al llegar a la plaza principal del pueblo se quedaron estupefactos al encontrarse con el enorme Tyrant -103 (Mr. X) ahora conocido como Pacifista.

-Mierda, ¡es una B.O.W! –exclamo Moira.

-Al verla me recuerda el infierno de Raccoon City, aun no puedo olvidar de lo que son capaces de hacer, en verdad son aterradores. –agrego Ada.

-Un momento, esas cosas aparecen en los archivos de Armakam Corp. –agrego Georgia.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que esa mole es uno de los tales Pacifistas, maldita sea. –dijo Billy.

Pero lo que vendría a continuación dejaría a todos más que sorprendidos, el Tyrant abre la palma de su mano y lanza un poderoso rayo láser sobre los agentes, el cual logran esquivarlo a tiempo.

-Pero, ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –preguntaba Carlos.

-¿Rayos laser?... no recuerdo que pudieran hacer eso. –dijo León.

El pacifista dispara nuevamente sus poderosos rayos laser, ahora sobre todo lo que había a su alrededor haciendo que la gente huyera despavorida.

-Tenemos que sacar a ese maldito monstruo del pueblo o de lo contrario habrá victimas que lamentar. –dijo Jessica.

-¿Alguien de ustedes trajo algún arma de repuesto? –pregunto León.

-Solo traje la mía, pero no creo que sea suficiente para detenerlo. –contesto Helena.

Helena abre fuego sobre el Tyrant, disparándole en varias ocasiones justo en la cabeza, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al descubrir que las balas rebotaban sin causarle daño alguno.

-Mierda, esa cosa esta hecho de hierro las balas no le hacen nada. –dijo Moira.

-Rayos y en la casa rodante hay un par de armas que podrían acabar con esa cosa. –dijo Billy.

-Descuida Coen, yo iré por ella pero necesitare a alguien que me lleve y me traiga tan rápido como sea posible. –dijo Jessica.

-Yo te llevare amiga, soy la conductora más rápida de Westmarch. –dijo Georgia.

-Muy bien Jess, tu trae las armas nosotros nos quedaremos aquí para enfrentar a esa cosa. –dijo Ada.

En instantes Jessica y Georgia fueron en busca de las armas mientras que el resto del grupo se quedó enfrentando al Pacifista, Moira, Carlos, Helena y Deborah ayudaban a la policía de la localidad a evacuar a la gente que se encontraba en las inmediaciones, mientras que León, Jake, Ada y Billy intentaban hacerle frente al monstruoso pacifista, pero este último dispara sus rayos laser sobre Moria quien ayudaba a una pequeña niña, Helena se percata de ello y corre a salvar a su novia y a la pequeña empujándolas a ambas lejos del ataque, pero eso no evito que la castaña saliera mal herida.

-¡Helena! –exclamaron todos.

Moira corrió a auxiliar a Helena quien ya hacia mal herida en el suelo, la tomo en brazos e intento levantarla, los ojos de la chica se llenaron de terror en cuanto vio al Pacifista enfrente de ella y de la castaña, quien se disponía a disparar su potente rayo láser sobre ambas, en un intento desesperado Jessica le disparo nuevamente aun sabiendo que era inútil.

-Maldita sea, si ambas reciben ese ataque no quedara nada de ellas. –dijo Georgia.

-No, Helena… -dijo Deborah al ver que su hermana y Moira estaba a punto de ser eliminada por el pacifista

Moira abrazo fuertemente a Helena y cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe final, todo parecía perdido hasta que de pronto ocurre algo en verdad sumamente extraordinario.

La hermana de Helena estalla en cólera y con la velocidad de un rayo se lanza sobre el Pacifista, atacándolo atacar violentamente con una fuerte patada en la cabeza dejándolo sumamente maltrecho.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto Ada.

-No lo se, hace unos momentos Deborah estaba a un lado de nosotros y de la nada logro golpear a ese monstruo. –agrego Carlos.

El golpe propinado por Deborah le causo un daño considerable al Pacifista, quien comenzó a disparar en varias direcciones, pero si lo hecho por Deborah impresiono a todos, lo que vendría a continuación dejaría a todos sumamente atónitos.

-Ahora es mi turno de acabar contigo, maldito hijo de puta. –dijo Jake.

Usando tan solo sus puños, Jake le propina una serie de golpes y patadas al monstruo quien intento lanzarle su rayo láser de una de sus manos, pero el ex mercenario termina por rematarlo arrancándole la cabeza de un fuerte puñetazo, esto fue más que suficiente para derrotar por completo al pacifista.

-Chúpate esa montón de mierda. –dijo Jake, mientras veía como el Pacifista caía al suelo.

León y compañía estaban aún impresionados por lo que acababan de presenciar.

-Eso fue impresionante, lograron vencer a ese hijo de perra. –dijo Carlos.

-Jake, Deborah… ¿cómo diablos hicieron eso? –preguntaba León aun atónito.

-La verdad no sé cómo explicarlo, tan solo me deje llevar por mis impulsos. –contesto Deborah

-Parece que tienen mucho que explicarnos ustedes 2, pero primero tenemos que ayudar a Helena. –agrego Ada.

En instantes Helena fue auxiliada por Deborah y Moira, por fortuna la castaña solo sufrió una leve contusión, León, Ada, Billy, Carlos y Jake se acercaron lentamente a los restos del Pacifista, el ex mercenario se quedó atónito al ver que este tenía las siglas PX-5 incrustada en el cuello, pero lo que llamo aún más la atención fue que en la gabardina del pacifista tenía la insignia de la BSAA.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, esta maldita mole pertenece a la BSAA. –dijo León.

-Si esta cosa llamada Pacifista fue creada por Vegapunk, entonces eso quiere decir que ese desgraciado también está controlando a la BSAA. –dijo Billy.

En ese momento un grupo de agentes de Terra Save aparece en escena y rodea a León y compañía.

-Todos tiren sus armas y pongan las manos en la cabeza, ahora. –dijo uno de los agentes.

Al verse rodeados por los agentes, el grupo no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

En instantes Claire aparece ante León para luego comenzarlo a cuestionarlo.

-De verdad sigo sin creer todo lo que estás haciendo… sabias que Armakam estaba creando una vacuna contra el Virus-C y tu destruiste toda la investigación. –dijo Claire furiosa

-Estas muy equivocada Claire, lo que la gente de Armakam estaba creando en ese laboratorio eran B.O.W. similares a las que nos persiguieron en Raccoon City y no solo eso ya que también estaban realizando experimentos con la hermana de Helena, por favor amiga tienes que creerme.

-No vuelvas a decirme amiga nunca más y menos ahora que te aliaste con la asesina de Piers… ¡arréstenlos! –dijo Claire

Pero justo en ese momento una voz distorsionada irrumpe al grupo.

 _-Nunca pensé que fueran capaces de vencer a un Pacifista… no cabe duda que el Virus-T Phantom los ha convertido en verdaderas armas humanas._

-¿De dónde viene esa voz? –pregunto Moira.

El grupo se quedó estupefacto al descubrir que se trataba del hombre de negro o mejor conocido como el centurión obscuro.

-¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?... ¿acaso es aliado suyo? –pregunto Claire.

-Ese tipo es el verdadero responsable de la tragedia de Suráfrica y también fue el que asesino a todas esas personas en el hospital de Washington. –contesto León.

Los agentes de Terra Save rodean al centurión obscuro con la intensión de arrestarlo, pero este último asesina a todos los agentes haciendo uso su fuerza y velocidad sobre humana.

-Maldita sea, ha matado a todo mi equipo. –dijo Claire.

 _-Eso fue muy estúpido de su parte, ahora mismo me encargare de todos ustedes._ –dijo el centurión obscuro.

-No sin antes pelear, maldito bastardo. –dijo Moira.

León, Claire y el resto del grupo se disponían a confrontarlo, pero Jake se les adelanta y es el quien lo confronta.

-Yo seré el que patee tu culo, centurión de porquería o mejor no quieres que te llame por tu apodo… cachorrito Nivans.

Las palabras de Jake sorprendieron a todos, especialmente a Claire.

-Acaso escuche bien… ¿dijiste Nivans? –pregunto León.

-Un momento entonces él es…. –decía Claire.

El centurión obscuro se despoja de su casco y mascara, dejando al descubierto su verdadera identidad, la pelirroja y el resto se quedaron sin habla al ver que se trataba de nada menos que de Piers Nivans.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡Piers! –exclamo la pelirroja.

-Ese nombre ya no existe para mí, ahora soy el centurión obscuro. –contesto Piers.

Claire camino hacia su esposo, León y los demás le pidieron que no lo hiciera pero esta los ignoro por completo.

-Espera Redfield, no sabes lo peligroso que es. –dijo Jake.

-Él no se atrevería a atacarme ya que después de todo aún sigo siendo su esposa. –contesto la pelirroja.

Se acercó lentamente hacia Piers y una vez que estuvo enfrente de el comenzó ha hablarle.

-Por favor Piers, no me recuerdas… soy yo Claire, tu esposa.

-Cl…aire…

-Si amor, soy yo la mujer que te sigue amando y también la madre de tu hijo… por favor detente por favor tú no eres así.

-No puedo evitarlo… esto que tengo en la cabeza es más fuerte que yo. –dijo Piers luego de tirar su arma al suelo.

-Entonces lucha en contra de eso que te atormenta amor… ven conmigo y con nuestro hijo, volvamos a ser la familia que tanto anhelamos por favor.

Piers bajo la mirada ante las palabras de su esposa, parecía que la furia asesina del ex agente se terminaría, pero nadie imaginaba lo que vendría a continuación.

Todos se quedaron horrorizados al ver como Piers asesinaba a sangre fría a Claire atravesándola con su brazo derecho.

-¡CLAIRE! –grito León.

CONTINUARA…


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE RESIDENT EVIL SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM, ESTE FIC ESTA HECHO CON FINES DE DIVERSION**

CAPITULO 7

DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO, ADIOS CLAIRE

Nadie daba crédito a lo que habían presenciado, León estallo en cólera al ver como el cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amiga caía al suelo, Moira estaba en shock también.

-Ella era tu esposa, Piers… ¿porque lo hiciste? –dijo León con furia.

-Porque era una estúpida sentimental que merecía la muerte. –Dijo Piers de una forma fría.

-Maldito hijo de puta, mataste a mi amiga, ahora veras. –grito Moira.

León y Moira abren fuego sobre Piers, pero este increíblemente logra esquivar las balas con suma facilidad gracias a su velocidad, causando el asombro de todos.

-¡Pero qué demonios! –exclamo Billy.

-Nunca imagine que el compañero de Chris fuera capaz de hacer algo así. –agrego Ada.

León y Moira continuaron disparando en infinidad de ocasiones hasta vaciar las municiones de sus armas y luego de eso ambos se lanzan a atacarlo, Jake les pidió que se detuvieran pero estos hicieron caso omiso a la advertencia, solamente bastaron unos cuantos movimientos para que Piers derrotara sin dificultad a León y Moira, dejándolos fuera de combate.

-León, Moira ¿se encuentran bien? –les pregunto Ada, mientras los auxiliaba.

-Sí, eso creo… -contesto él. –Mierda, me siento demasiado aturdido, como si me hubiesen dado electroshocks.

-Maldito desgraciado, pero esto no se quedara así, –dijo la aturdida Moira, mientras se trataba de reincorporar.

-Es mejor que no lo enfrentes de nuevo o de lo contrario te matara, Moira. –dijo Deborah.

Pero entonces Jake diría algo que desconcertaría a todos.

-Algo está muy raro, no parece el mismo Nivans con el que me enfrente en Sudáfrica hace 6 meses.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Pregunto Carlos.

-En aquella ocasión Nivans actuaba como si algo lo atormentara, había momentos en que se negaba a pelear e incluso menciono el nombre de su esposa Claire varias veces, aún sigo sin creer que haya sido capaz de matarla de tal forma.

-Veo que tú también te diste cuenta de ello, Muller. –dijo Deborah.

-No me digas que tú también ya te enfrentaste a el. –le dijo Jake.

-Asi es, yo lo conocí mientras estuve confinada en los laboratorios de Armakam, en un par de ocasiones me obligaron a luchar con Nivans como parte de los experimentos y también mostro ese comportamiento que acabas de mencionar.

-Seguramente esos bastardos de Armakam le han deber borrado sus recuerdos para convertirlo en una maquina homicida. –dijo Ada.

-Lo que aun no entiendo es cómo diablos Nivans y ese pacifista lograron dar con nosotros. –dijo Billy.

Piers interviene.

-Agradézcanselo a cierta amiga suya que muy amablemente me proporcionó información acerca de su paradero.

-No puede ser… ¡Hunnigan!... de manera que fuiste tú quien le ocasiono ese accidente. –dijo León.

-Asi es, aunque tuve que usar métodos un poco rudos con esa zorra ya que esta se negaba a decirme su paradero. –dijo Piers.

-Maldita sea, primero Hunnigan y ahora Claire, el pobre de Chris quedara devastado cuando sepa que su hermana ha muerto. –dijo Moira.

-Ahora que me deshice de esa zorra pelirroja ahora será su turno de ser exterminados. –dijo Piers, quien fijo su mirada en Ada y compañía.

-No si podemos evitarlo, maldito hijo de perra. –dijo Deborah.

-Bien dicho Deb… Ahora mismo te patearemos el culo. –agrego Jake.

De forma temeraria Jake y Deborah se lanzan al ataque sobre Piers, el combate entre ellos fue más que espectacular debido a la fuerza y velocidad sobre humana que desplegaban, y aunque Piers mostro una cierta ventaja sobre ellos, eso no intimido al ex mercenario y a la menor de las Harper quienes luchaban formidablemente, León y compañía se quedaron sumamente impresionados.

-Yo sabía que Jake era fuerte gracias a que era portador del Virus-C, pero nunca pensé que tanto. –dijo Ada.

-Y no solamente es Jake, al parecer la hermana de Lena también es muy fuerte… es impresionante lo que está haciendo. –agrego Moira.

-De manera que este es el resultado de los experimentos a los que fueron expuestos. –dijo Carlos.

Durante la batalla Piers se mostró un poco asombrado ante las habilidades combinadas de Jake y Deborah.

-Debo admitir que sus habilidades en combate son dignas de apreciar, no podía esperar menos de 2 pacifistas tipo alpha.

-Deja de llamarnos como ese pedazo de chatarra asesino, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con el. –le contesto Jake.

–Claro que tenemos mucho que ver y digo nosotros porque al igual que ustedes yo también soy un Pacifista. –dijo Piers,

Enseguida Piers les muestra las siglas PX- β que tenía tatuada en su hombro izquierdo, Jake y Deborah se quedaron sin habla en cuanto vieron aquellas siglas.

-No puede ser, tu también tienes tatuado esas siglas. -Dijo Deborah.

-Asi es, nosotros formamos parte del proyecto pacifista, el cual consiste en la creación de Meta-humanos dotados con habilidades únicas cuyo fin es establecer un nuevo orden mundial. –dijo Piers

-¿Establecer un nuevo orden mundial? estas completamente jodido de la cabeza, Nivans. –dijo Billy.

-Me recuerdan las palabras que Carla le dijo a Simmons hace un año. –dijo Ada.

-Hace un momento mencionaste algo acerca de un Virus llamado T-Phantom, que tiene que ver con todo esto, ¡responde! –le recrimino León.

-¿Tanto quieren saberlo?... muy bien. –dijo Piers, quien de inmediato les hablo acerca del mencionado Virus.

-El virus T-Phantom es el virus más poderoso jamás creado, este supera por mucho al Virus-C en todos los aspectos y somos muy pocos los que hemos sido infectados con él, entre ellos ustedes 2 y yo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que somos B.O.W.?... ¡mierda! –exclamo Jake.

-Asi es, pero a diferencia de todos los virus que ustedes conocen, el Virus T-Phantom solo puede ser usado en sujetos que hayan sido infectados anteriormente, ya sea por el virus T, G, C por ejemplo. –dijo Piers.

-Entonces eso explica nuestra fuerza sobrehumana. –dijo Deborah.

-Por supuesto, pero con la diferencia de mi fuerza y habilidades son muchos mayores que la de ustedes y eso es porque el Virus T-Phantom se ha adaptado perfectamente a mi cuerpo, no por algo soy un pacifista tipo Beta. –dijo Piers.

-¿Pacifistas alpha, Beta?... No entiendo nada –dijo León.

Piers contesto.

-Existen 2 tipos de pacifistas, los pacifistas tipo Alpha son los sujetos que a pesar de haber sido infectados por el Virus T-Phantom estos aun no logran asimilar el potencial del virus del todo, pero en cambio los pacifistas tipo beta son mucho más poderosos, esto gracias a que el Virus se logró fusionar su ADN con éxito, dotándolos de fuerza y habilidades sobre humanas.

-¿Y qué hay de los otras moles mecánicas que nos atacaron? –pregunto Moira.

-Esos solamente eran Cyber Pacifistas, los cuales han sido empleados secretamente por la BSAA y "la Familia" esto con el objetivo de localizar y capturar a sujetos que estén infectados, para luego experimentar con ellos y convertirlos en las armas humanas mejor conocidas como los Pacifistas, todo esto gracias al grandioso Dr. Vegapunk. –contesto Piers.

-El Dr. Vegapunk y esos bastardos de "la familia" no son más que un montón de dementes cuyo único fin es hundir al mundo en el caos y la destrucción. –dijo Ada.

-¡Basta de tanta charla!... ahora mismo acabare con todos ustedes, empezando por la dama de hierro y Wesker junior. –dijo Piers refiriéndose a Jake y Deborah

Jake se va al ataque nuevamente, solo que en esta ocasión Piers o mejor dicho el centurión obscuro logra esquivar los ataques del ex mercenario con suma facilidad, provocando la molestia de este último.

-Que pasa Wesker Junior, ¿eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?

-No te burles de mi, pedazo de mierda. –le contesto molesto.

Pero cuando Jake intentaba golpear nuevamente a Piers, este contraataca propinándole una fuerte patada en el abdomen seguida de un par de golpes en el rostro, dejando sumamente maltrecho al ex mercenario.

Deborah va en ayuda de Jake, pero también corre con la misma suerte y sin mucho esfuerzo es derrotada por Piers / Dark centurión.

-Si mal no recuerdo el Dr. Vegapunk menciono que estarías a mi nivel pero estaba equivocado, estoy decepcionado de ti mi estimada Dama de hierro. –Decía Piers, luego de sujetarla fuertemente del cuello.

Al ver el difícil predicamento en el que se encontraba Deborah, Moira decide intervenir.

-Quítale las manos de encima a la hermana de mi novia, Nivans. –dijo Moira.

-No Moira, espera no lo ataques. –le grito León.

Moira hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de León y se lanza al ataque, y aunque la chica logra golpear a Piers en el rostro, este ni siquiera se inmuto.

-¡Lesbiana estúpida!... Tu Golpe no me hizo ni cosquillas… -dijo Piers con sarcasmo. –Déjame demostrarte lo que es un verdadero golpe.

Piers responde con una brutal bofetada la cual deja sin sentido a Moira, esto provoca la reacción de León y el resto de los agentes, pero antes de que pudieran atacarlo es Piers quien los sorprende haciendo uso de su velocidad sobre humana y en tan solo unos instantes todo el grupo es derrotado.

-Fueron muy ingenuos al creer que podían enfrentarme así de fácil y ahora voy a cumplir con lo que se me ordeno desde un principio… eliminar a Ada Wong. -dijo Piers.

Piers, camino hacia donde se encontraba Ada, quien ya hacía en el suelo sumamente aturdida, pero antes de que se aproximara hacia la asiática, León tiene una leve reacción y ataca a Piers con una bengala.

-Valla que eres estúpido, Kennedy, mira que atacarme con una insignificante bengala. –dijo Piers con sarcasmo.

-Y quien dijo que quería atacarte con ella. -contesto el agente.

En ese momento Piers es sorprendido por impacto de un misil, provocando una violenta explosión en el lugar, dicho ataque fue realizado por Jessica, quien tenía en sus manos un potente lanza cohetes.

-Chúpate esa, cabron. –dijo Jessica.

-Excelente tiro, Jess. –le dijo Ada.

-Iba a traer el láser satelital pero solo tenía el 5% de su potencial, así que opte por traer el lanza cohetes térmico. –contesto la agente

-Espero que eso haya sido suficiente para acabar con ese hijo de perra. –dijo Carlos.

Pero cuando se disipo la nube de polvo y escombros provocado por la explosión, el grupo se percató de que no había rastro alguno de Piers, excepto por varias manchas de sangre que había en el suelo.

-Maldita sea, ese ataque solamente lo hirió en vez de destruirlo. –dijo Billy.

-Si esta es una prueba de lo que es capaz de hacer el Virus T-Phantom, entonces tenemos un verdadero problema. –dijo Ada.

-Piers no debió haber ido lejos, Sera mejor no bajar la guardia. –dijo León.

Pero ese momento ocurre una serie de violentas explosiones en los alrededores, una de ellas destruye en su totalidad la iglesia del pueblo en donde desafortunadamente había civiles dentro.

-¡Pero qué demonios! –exclamo Jessica.

-Esto debe ser obra de ese malnacido de Nivans. –dijo Jake.

-No, no puede ser…esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. –dijo Georgia entre lágrimas.

Pero como si eso no fuera suficiente, una pesada cúpula de concreto y escombros cae encima del cadáver de Claire, León corrió como desesperado para tratar de salvar el cuerpo de su amiga pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Claire! –exclamaba el agente, mientras golpeaba el suelo en señal de tristeza.

-Olvídalo León, de todas formas ya estaba muerta. –le dijo Ada, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

En eso comenzaron a escucharse el sonido de varios helicópteros aproximándose a la zona.

-Creo que lo mejor es salir de aquí lo más rápido posible antes de que los federales lleguen. –dijo Jessica.

En instantes todo el grupo aborda la casa rodante, con excepción de Jake y Deborah quienes decidieron permanecer en el lugar.

-Jake, Deborah que están esperando, ¡Vámonos! –les dijo Billy.

-Es mejor que continúen sin nosotros. -Dijo Deborah.

-¿Acaso han perdido la razón?, si se quedan aquí los federales y Armakam los capturaran y volverán a experimentar con ustedes 2. –agrego Ada.

-Si lo sabemos, pero también recuerden lo que dijo Nivans acerca de lo que son capaces esos pedazos de chatarra, sería muy arriesgado para la misión el que estemos junto a ustedes, además recuerden que tienen información muy valiosa que tienen que llevar con el presidente, ahora vallase ya. –dijo Jake.

-Por favor Georgia, dile a mi hermana que la quiero con todo mi corazón. –dijo Deborah.

-Lo hare amiga. –le dijo la hacker.

León y compañía asintieron y acto seguido abandonan el lugar a toda velocidad, dejando atrás a Jake y a Deborah en el lugar y minutos más tarde los dichosos helicópteros aparecen de los cuales salen un grupo de agentes con uniformes militares obscuros, pero lo que desconcertó a Jake y a Deborah fue que estos no eran agentes del gobierno, sino de Armakam corp por lo que no dudaron en enfrentarlos y haciendo uso de sus poderes sobre humanos lograron vencer a varios de los agentes, pero al poco rato 2 Cyber Pacifistas aparecen y les hacen frente y aunque el ex mercenario y la chica lucharon valientemente, el cansancio provocado por su batalla anterior comenzaron a afectarles por lo que fueron vencidos por los monstruos mecánicos.

Mientras tanto, Chris y el resto de su equipo se encontraban en una reunión, cuando son notificados acerca lo acontecido en Westmarch.

-Capitán Redfield, acabamos de recibir un informe sobre un ataque terrorista ocurrido en un pequeño pueblo de Arkansas llamado Westmarch. -dijo uno de los agentes.

-¿Un ataque terrorista? –pregunto Chris incrédulo.

-Asi es, y según tenemos entendido el agente Kennedy y su grupo se encontraban en ese lugar cuando ocurrieron los ataques en donde desafortunadamente muchos civiles perdieron la vida. –respondió el agente.

Sheva se quedó sin habla en cuanto escucho el nombre del lugar, que fue a donde se había dirigido la pelirroja, el grupo noto el rostro de preocupación de la africana.

-¿Qué ocurre Sheva?... Te noto algo preocupada. –le dijo Jill.

Sheva respiro profundo y dijo:

-Bueno lo que sucede es que Claire fue en dirección hacia ese lugar anoche.

Chris y los demás se impactaron por lo dicho por Sheva.

-Y porque no la detuviste, Sheva. –le recrimino Chris.

-Ella me dijo que no te dijera nada ya que según ella se comunicaría contigo en cuanto encontrara a León, lo siento. –contesto la africana.

Rápidamente Chris y compañía se dirigieron al hangar más cercano y abordo un Jet que lo llevaría hacia Westmarch, durante todo el viaje Chris se mostró sumamente preocupado por su hermana por lo que Jill y el resto de sus amigos intentaron calmarlo y luego de 40 minutos de viaje, el grupo de Chris llega al lugar de los hechos.

Los rostros de los agentes se llenaron de horror en cuanto vieron aquel pequeño pueblo en total destrucción, pero más al mirar la cantidad de víctimas que perecieron entre ellos mujeres y niños.

-Dios mío, esto es horrible. –exclamo Jill.

-Ni siquiera los niños se salvaron, maldita sea. –agrego Parker.

Había agentes por doquier así como numerosos paramédicos quienes auxiliaban a los heridos pero también se encargaban de cargar los cadáveres de las víctimas.

Todo esto hizo preocupar aún más a Chris, quien de inmediato comenzó pedir información acerca del paradero de su hermana, pero ninguno de ellos le pudo darle una respuesta concreta hasta que luego de varios minutos, un par de agentes de Terra Save aparece ante Chris y los demás.

-Capitán Redfield, no esperábamos verlo por aquí. –dijo uno de los agentes.

-Me entere que mi hermana Claire se encontraba aquí, ¿ella está bien? –pregunto Chris.

Los agentes guardaron silencio por algunos segundos hasta que uno de ellos le dio la triste noticia.

-Lamento tener que decirle esto pero… su hermana Claire murió.

La noticia fue como un balde de agua fría para el capitán, así como para el resto del grupo.

-No, esto no puede ser verdad… ¡Claire!

Chris corrió hacia una tienda de campaña que fungía como morgue improvisada y fue ahí donde encontró el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana, lo que provoco que cayera de rodillas, para luego comenzar a golpear el piso, Jill se tapó la boca en señal de consternación al ver a la hermana de su esposo, Barry, Parker y Rebecca se quedaron en Shock, sherry rompió en llanto al igual que Sheva, quien tenía un sentimiento de culpa.

-No, maldita sea… no… -gritaba Chris, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su hermana.

Para el capitán le era imposible no llorar y sentir ira al mismo tiempo, el verla sin vida le causo el mayor dolor en su corazón, Jill y el resto de sus amigos se acercaron a Chris para tratar de consolarlo, pero fue imposible.

Jill y el resto del grupo optaron por dejar a solas a Chris junto al lado del cuerpo de su hermana, y mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, un sentimiento de odio comenzó a adueñarse de el, estaba furioso, quería levantarse y correr a buscar venganza en contra del hijo de su archienemigo, así como también de Ada y del que alguna vez fuera su amigo y compañero.

-Vas a pagar por haber matado a mi hermana… Maldito seas León, tú y toda tu pandilla de asesinos… malditos sean. –dijo Chris entre lágrimas.

Mientras tanto Jill y el grupo conversaban afuera,

-No puede ser… Claire… -decía una Sherry desconsolada.

Parker y Sheva abrazaron a la rubia con la intención de tranquilizarla, pero la africana termino quebrándose también.

-Fue mi culpa, si en ese momento hubiera evitado que Claire viniera aquí, esto no hubiera pasado. –dijo Sheva entre lágrimas.

-No es tu culpa Sheva… -le dijo Parker. –sabemos muy bien que en este trabajo nunca sabemos cuándo llegara nuestro momento.

-Según por lo que acabo de ver, la herida que tenía el cuerpo de Claire fue provocada por algún tipo de arma no metálica. –dijo Rebecca.

-¿Pero cómo rayos ocurrió esto? –pregunto Barry.

Uno de los agentes de Terra Save contesto.

-No sabríamos darles una explicación exacta, pero según el reporte de la gente de Armakam el agente Kennedy y el resto de su equipo se les vio aquí poco antes de los ataques, pero afortunadamente se logró la captura de 2 de los sospechosos, una fue identificada como Deborah Harper y el otro resulto ser el fugitivo que escapo del complejo de Nevada, Jake Wesker.

-¡Jake! –exclamo la rubia.

-Debí saber que ese malnacido estaba detrás de todo esto. –dijo Jill.

-¿En dónde se encuentra Jake Wesker en estos momentos? –pregunto Barry.

-La gente de Armakam lo traslado junto con la señorita Harper a sus instalaciones de Nueva York, esto debido a que antes de ser capturados se resistieron comportándose de una forma muy violenta, eso es todo por el momento. –Finalizo el agente.

Al día siguiente se realizó la ceremonia fúnebre en donde asistieron amigos, familiares, compañeros de Claire e incluso el presidente y algunos miembros del gabinete presidencial hicieron acto de presencia, entre otros

Nadie podía ocultar su consternación por la pérdida de Claire, pero lo que quebró aún más el corazón de Chris fue cuando miro al hijo de su hermana, quien ya hacia dormido en los brazos de Rebecca.

Los ojos del Capitán se llenaron de lágrimas mientras veía como el cuerpo de su hermana era introducido en aquella fosa, Jill lo abrazo y ambos comenzaron a llorar, Sherry estaba inconsolable al igual que Sheva quien aún se seguía culpando por no haber evitado el que la pelirroja fuera a aquel lugar.

Al poco rato de concluido el funeral, una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer en el cementerio por lo que el grupo se dirigió rápidamente hacia sus autos para evitar mojarse, pero a Chris parecía no importarle el mojarse, su dolor interno era demasiado hasta para el mas valiente, apenas había pasado 1 año desde que su compañero y cuñado Piers perdió la vida en aquel desastre de china y ahora su hermana y única familia había dejado de existir.

Triste y furioso comenzó a golpear una lápida que estaba cerca, la golpeaba con tal furia que no podía detenerse, Jill corrió hacia su esposo para evitar que siguiera golpeando la lápida.

-¡Chris!... –grito Jill, mientras lo abrazaba en medio de la lluvia. -¡Basta! Por favor.

-Jure que protegería a mi hermana y le falle, ahora ella y su esposo están muertos por culpa mía y lo peor es que ahora el pequeño Piers crecerá sin el cariño de ellos.

-No les fallaste, oíste… el único o más bien los únicos culpables de todo esto son esos malditos genocidas de Ada y Jake.

En cuanto Jill menciono a Jake y Ada, el semblante de Chris cambio radicalmente de la tristeza al enojo.

-Tienes razón, pero te olvidaste de León. –dijo Chris.

-Tanto León como Moira son solo víctimas de los engaños de Ada y de Jake… -decía Jill luego de ser interrumpida por su esposo.

-León es tan culpable como Ada y Jake y no descansare hasta que paguen por todo el daño que nos han causado. –contesto el capitán en un tono más que serio.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo amor… -le dijo Jill. –Ahora vámonos antes de que contraigamos un resfriado.

Mientras tanto, una misteriosa reunión se llevaba a cabo en un edificio privado de Nueva York, en donde se encontraban los miembros de la organización secreta conocida como "la familia" entre ellos se encontraba el jefe de seguridad nacional Edward Mcddagett y el director de la BSAA Raymond Johnson, siendo el senador y líder de Armakam el Dr. Jasón Smith / Dr. Vegapunk el líder de dicha sociedad.

-Gracias a todos por asistir a esta reunión… –dijo Vegapunk. –se que la mayoría ya esta enterado de los sucesos que han ocurrido a causa de Kennedy y Wong.

-No tienes que repetírnoslo… -dijo uno de los asistentes. –De hecho la mayoría de los miembros están muy molestos con la decisión que tomaste de soltar a los Pacifistas sin nuestro consentimiento.

-Descuiden, mis hombres se encargaron de borrar toda evidencia de lo que aconteció en Westmarch, además de que también recapturamos a Wesker Jr y a la dama de hierro –contesto el doctor.

-Si pero Wong y Kennedy lograron escapar y lo peor es que aún tienen cierta información que puede echar abajo el plan maestro. –dijo Johnson.

-Tal parece que este asunto se te salió de las manos, Vegapunk… -agrego Mcddagett. –por lo que los demás miembros estamos pensando en tomar medidas drásticas.

Pero de pronto un grupo de 6 Cyber Pacifistas rodea a todos los miembros de la organización, causando el temor de estos.

-Me parece que no están en condiciones de exigirme nada, o acaso ya olvidaron que el experimento que realizaron para convertir a Piers Nivans en una maquina asesina fue un rotundo fracaso… -les recrimino Vegapunk. –Pero afortunadamente su clon

-Si lo sabemos, pero eso no hubiese pasado si no le hubieras borrado la memoria. –dijo Johnson.

-Ese imbécil de Nivans no era más que un pobre diablo sentimental, pero afortunadamente su clon resulto ser mucho mejor asesino que el original. –dijo Vegapunk.

-Debo reconocer que el centurión obscuro ha hecho un magnífico trabajo en inculpar a Kennedy y a su pandilla, así nadie podrá sospechar de nuestros planes. –agrego Mcddagett.

Enseguida el Dr. Vegapunk recibe la llamada del clon de Piers o mejor dicho el centurión Obscuro.

 _-Dr. Vegapunk le llamo para informarle que la parafernalia fúnebre de la hermana de Redfield acaba de concluir, espero instrucciones._ –dijo el centurión.

-Espera ahí hasta que el equipo de extracción llegue para extraer el cuerpo lo más rápido posible. –dijo el Doctor.

-Enterado Doctor, Centurión obscuro fuera.

-Parece que la suerte sigue de nuestro lado. –dijo el doctor.

-¿Qué es lo que planea hacer con el cuerpo de Claire Redfield, Doctor? –pregunto Mcddagett.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? voy a convertir a esa zorra pelirroja en un nuevo Pacifista Beta. –contesto.

-Ahora recuerdo que ella y la hija de Burton fueron infectadas con el Virus T-Phobos. –dijo Johnson.

-Efectivamente mi estimado colega… -dijo Vegapunk. –y será muy interesante ver cómo reacciona el virus T-Phantom en el cuerpo de Redfield… je je je.

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

 **LA CONFRONTACION**

Mientras tanto en algún lugar recóndito de las montañas, León y su grupo se reponían de sus heridas luego de la difícil batalla que sostuvieron contra Piers y los Pacifistas mecánicos, de todo el grupo solamente Helena y Moira son las que tuvieron heridas de consideración.

Desde que lograron escapar de Westmarch, León no hablo con nadie ni siquiera con Ada, aun le era imposible asimilar la muerte de su mejor amiga a manos de Piers, pero el dolor interno que sentía se intensifico al no poder estar en el funeral para despedirse de ella, por lo que tomo una botella de vodka, mientras que al mismo escuchaba en la canción de **Amanda** interpretada por **Boston** , la asiática se acercó hacia León y lo abrazo tratando de consolarlo en su dolor.

-¿Sabías que esta canción era la favorita de Claire?... ella decía que le recordaba a su madre. –decía León, mientras le daba un sorbo a la botella.

-No, no lo sabía… -contesto Ada.

La espía vio un par de lágrimas que corrían por la mejilla del agente, esto dejo muy impresionada debido a que nunca lo había visto llorar hasta ese momento, se acercó a él y lo envolvió en un cálido y tierno abrazo.

-La deje morir… era mi deber como su mejor amigo ayudarla en ese momento… es mi culpa que esté muerta –dijo León con voz quebrada.

-No te culpes por eso, León… -le dijo Ada. –Absolutamente nadie se imaginó lo que sucedería, tranquilo.

Las palabras de Ada lograron calmar a León y poco después entraron adentro de la casa rodante, el agente se sentía algo cansado y mareado por lo que opto por recostarse en el sofá por el resto del día.

-En el tiempo que tengo de conocer a León, es la primera vez que lo veo así. –dijo Carlos.

–Y no es para menos… -agrego Ada. –Claire significaba mucho para León la forma en que murió fue devastador para el.

En instantes Ada y el resto del grupo se reunieron para hablar de la misión.

-¿y ahora cual es el plan? –pregunto Billy.

-Bueno debido a lo que aconteció en Westmarch, habrá que hacer un cambio de planes y lo primero que tenemos que hacer es averiguar a donde se llevaron a Jake y Deborah para después rescatarlos. –dijo Ada.

-pero ¿Qué el plan no era ir con el presidente a mostrarle las pruebas? –cuestiono Jessica.

-Eso aún sigue en pie… -contesto la asiática. –Pero tanto Jake como Deborah corren un gran peligro ahora que fueron capturados por la gente Armakam y si no los rescatamos terminaran siendo convertidos en unos homicidas despiadados igual que Piers.

-Y no olvidemos que está la amenaza de ese nuevo virus y lo peor es que el gobierno está siguiéndonos la pista, ¡mierda! –agrego Carlos.

En eso Helena se despierta lentamente.

-Que… que paso… en donde estamos… ¿Y Deborah?... ¿Dónde está ella?

Ada fue la encargada de decirle a la castaña todo lo que aconteció luego de que esta perdiera el conocimiento durante la batalla.

-No, esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo… ¡Deborah! –dijo Helena entre lágrimas.

-Lamento darte las malas noticias, Helena… pero de no ser por su intervención y valentía tal vez hubiésemos sido capturados y la misión se hubiera ido a la mierda. –dijo Ada.

-Debiste haber visto la forma en que Moira lucho en contra de aquel tipo llamado Piers y todo con tal de defender a tu hermana. –le dijo Georgia.

-Dios, solo espero que sus heridas no sean de consideración. –dijo la castaña mientras veía a su amada Moira recostada.

-Lo que aún me tiene sorprendido es la fuerza sobre humana que desplegaron Jake y Deborah, pero sobre todo Nivans… jamás en mi vida había visto nada parecido. –dijo Billy.

-Si lo que les dijo Nivans es verdad, entonces nos estaríamos enfrentado a una nueva amenaza biológica aún más terrible que la del Virus-C. –agrego Jessica.

-Tal vez pueda haber alguna pista sobre el Virus T-Phantom en los documentos que nuestra amiga Georgia logro hackear. –dijo Carlos.

La bella hacker toma la palabra.

-Aún no he revisado con detenimiento los archivos, por lo que quizás pueda hallar algo de lo que acaban de mencionar, me tomara algunas horas pero tengan por seguro que encontrare lo que buscan.

-Está bien Georgia, lo dejamos en tus manos. –dijo Ada.

-Si gustas los chicos y yo podemos ayudarte. –le dijo Jessica.

-Es un gesto noble de su parte, pero me conformaría con su compañía y un buen trago. –le contesto la Hacker.

-Ok primor, tus deseos son órdenes. –dijo Billy.

Mientras tanto en los cuarteles generales de la BSAA de Nueva York, Jill y el resto del equipo se encontraban revisando los informes de lo sucedido en Westmarch, la agente se hizo cargo de todo momentáneamente debido a que su esposo aún no se encontraba del todo bien, cosa que dejo muy preocupados a todos.

-¿Has hablado con Chris? –pregunto Barry.

-Aun no, desde el funeral se la ha pasado distanciado y no ha querido hablar conmigo ni con nadie, dios esto me recuerda los duros momentos que paso después de lo de Edonia y China. –contesto Jill.

-Pobre Chris, primero su compañero, luego pierde al hijo que estaban esperando y ahora su hermana. –dijo Sheva.

-Pero lo que me parte el alma es el pequeño Piers crecerá sin el cariño de sus padres. -dijo Jill entre lágrimas.

-Tranquilízate compañera, pronto le daremos caza a Kennedy y a los desgraciados que lo acompañan. –dijo Barry en tono serio.

-Pero Barry, recuerda que tu hija Moira esta con ellos. –dijo Sheva.

-Lo sé, pero ella ya eligió su camino y por ende eso la hace una delincuente. –contesto nuevamente Barry.

En eso Parker llega con el grupo proveniente de la enfermería.

-Cielos Parker esta es la segunda vez en este día que visitas la enfermería, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto Sheva.

-Si estoy bien, es solo que fui a que me cambiaran el vendaje de mi brazo. –contesto.

-¿Vendaje en el brazo?... ¿pero cómo paso eso?–pregunto Jill.

Parker contesto.

-Mientras ustedes consolaban a Chris, decidí inspeccionar la zona del desastre en compañía de otros 2 agentes, esto con la intención de preguntarle a los habitantes lo que había sucedido pero en lugar de eso fuimos agredidos por estos

-¿Qué dices?... –pregunto Barry.

-Asi es, y al parecer estaban sumamente enfadados con nuestra presencia, al grado de que varios de ellos nos culparon por el desastre, ¿Extraño no lo creen? –contesto el agente.

-Bastante yo diría… -dijo Sheva. –Parece que algo realmente grande ocurrió en aquel lugar.

-Y los informes que nos proporcionó la gente de Armakam no dicen mucho. –agrego Barry.

-Parece que tendremos que hacerles una pequeña visita a nuestros amigos de Armakam, para saber más acerca de lo acontecido. –dijo Jill.

-Descuida compañera, la agente Birkin y Rebecca fueron a Armakam con la intención de interrogar a Jake Wesker. –dijo Parker.

-Ojala y no les pase nada malo… -dijo Jill. –recuerden lo que dijo la gente de Armakam acerca de lo violento que se puso Jake cuando lo capturaron.

Pero a los pocos minutos el celular de Jill comenzó a sonar con insistencia, miro por la pantalla y se percató de que era Rebecca.

-Jill, me alegro de que contestaras. –dijo la doctora.

-Te escuchas alterada, ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto Jill.

-Fue Jake, se puso muy violento mientras era interrogado… -contesto Rebecca. –Hubo varios heridos entre ellos Sherry.

-¡oh por dios!... –exclamo Jill. – ¿y Sherry?... ¿Está bien?

-Sí ella está bien, solo sufrió una leve contusión en la cabeza pero nada grave… -dijo Rebecca detrás de la línea. –Afortunadamente Jake logro ser sometido con la ayuda de somníferos.

-Bien, en cuanto tengas noticias acerca de Sherry comunícate de nuevo, ¿De acuerdo?

-Ok Jill, Rebecca fuera. –dijo la doctora cortando la llamada.

Sheva, Parker y Barry notaron a Jill muy desencajada luego de aquella llamada.

-Por la expresión de tu rostro, puedo deducir que son malas noticias. –le dijo Sheva.

-En efecto lo son. –contesto la agente.

Y fue entonces que Jill les conto a todos lo que aconteció con Sherry.

-¡Desgraciado malnacido!... nunca pensé que llegaría a herir a la persona que le salvo la vida. –dijo Sheva.

-No se podía esperar menos del hijo de Wesker. –agrego Barry.

-Como me gustaría encajarle una bala en el cráneo a ese desgraciado. –dijo Jill.

-Y qué hay de la chica que capturaron junto con Jake –dijo Parker.

-¿Te refieres a la hermana de Helena Harper? –pregunto Jill.

-Esa misma, supongo que ella también debió haberse puesto violenta. –dijo el agente.

-No lo sé, Rebecca no menciono nada sobre ella. –contesto Jill.

Pero una voz irrumpe la reunión.

-Deborah Harper seguirá bajo custodia por parte de Armakam corp, mientras que Jake Wesker permanecerá en una celda especial hasta que dé comienzo su juicio.

Entonces aparece un agente que vestía ropas militares aparece ante Jill y los demás, este llevaba una boina roja en su cabeza, una cicatriz en el rostro y en el brazo izquierdo resaltaba en él, pero antes de este les dijera su nombre, Chris aparece y es el quien lo presenta ante el grupo.

-Me alegro que viniera, lo estaba esperando… –dijo Chris. –Jill, amigos, les presento al agente Jack Krauser, el acaba de volver de su retiro para unirse a nuestra causa de detener a León y Ada.

-Sera un gusto colaborar con usted y su equipo, capitán Redfield. -dijo Krauser, estrechando la mano de Chris y de cada uno del grupo.

-Con que agente retirado, ¿eh?– le pregunto Sheva.

-Efectivamente… -contesto Krauser. –Yo era agente del servicio secreto y también compañero de León.

-¡¿fuiste compañero de León?!... –pregunto Jill con exclamación.

-Asi es, estuvimos juntos en innumerables misiones y en una de ellas nos enfrentamos a un terrorista que utilizo varias B.O.W. en Sudamérica, y aunque logramos eliminarlo, Salí herido de mi brazo izquierdo, motivo por el cual me retire del servicio activo. –Contesto nuevamente Krauser.

-Valla, eso es algo perturbador. –dijo Parker.

-Pero no lo es tanto con todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos días… -dijo Krauser. –Aun no puedo creer que León el que está detrás de todo esto, aunque si lo hizo por esa tal Ada Wong entonces no me extraña en lo más mínimo.

-Por lo visto también sabes acerca de su obsesión por Ada. –Le dijo Jill.

-Asi es, aunque la verdad siempre me dio lastima ya que el pobre no dejaba de hablar de ella ni un instante… -dijo Krauser.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que nos pongamos a seguir con nuestro trabajo, sería bueno el que pueda compartir algún plan o idea para capturar a León y sus secuaces. -dijo Chris.

-De acuerdo Capitán Redfield, hare lo que este en mis manos–dijo Krauser.

Mientras tanto en el escondite del Team Kennedy, Ada y el resto de la pandilla ayudaban a Georgia a investigar con lujo de detalle cada uno de los archivos sustraídos de Armakam, esto con la intención de encontrar alguna pista sobre el Virus T-Phantom, dicha investigación se había prolongado hasta el anochecer sin ningún resultado concreto.

-Cielos, tanto buscar y buscar archivos me dio hambre. -dijo Ada.

-Mira que coincidencia, porque estaba a punto de preparar la cena y necesito que alguien me ayude. –le dijo Jessica.

-Sabes que eso de cocinar no se me da muy bien, pero que rayos… Te ayudare de todos modos, Jess. –dijo Billy.

-Si gustan puedo ayudarles a preparar algo sumamente delicioso... –agrego Carlos. –Bueno en realidad es lasaña, la favorita de mi esposa.

-Valla, eres toda una caja de sorpresas mí estimado Carlos. –le dijo Jessica.

-Usted me halaga, señorita. –le contesto Carlos, sonriéndole.

Mientras que Jessica, Carlos y Billy preparaban la cena, Ada y Georgia continuaron con su búsqueda, por su parte Helena aun no sentía muy bien del todo y opto por irse a descansar a lado de Moira.

–En verdad me alegra que por fin Helena haya podido encontrar a alguien que la haga feliz. -dijo Georgia al ver como la castaña abrazaba con ternura a Moira

-Tienes razón, la pobre ha pasado por tanto dolor y ya era hora de que volviera a sonreír. –dijo Ada.

El grupo se tomó un merecido descanso luego de pasar gran parte del día buscando en aquellos archivos, el ánimo no decayó a pesar de que todavía no habían encontrado nada todavía, mientras disfrutaban de la cena cada uno de ellos conto alguna vivencia que realizaron durante sus misiones, además de una que otra cosa graciosa que les paso en ellas.

Ya era pasada la media noche la mayoría del grupo se había ido a dormir, con excepción de Ada y Georgia quienes aun continuaron revisando los dichosos archivos.

-Valla, mira la hora son casi la 1 de la madrugada… -dijo Ada, mirando el reloj. -¿Has tenido suerte, Georgia?

-Hasta el momento solo he encontrado datos de experimentos, pero de ese virus del que hablas nada todavía… -contesto la Hacker. –Pero lo que si logre encontrar por asi decirlo es un mail dirigido a varios peces gordos del gobierno por parte de ese tipo llamado Vegapunk.

Enseguida Ada le echo un vistazo a los dichosos mails, el cual decía: _**"La creación del Virus T-Phantom ha sido rotundo éxito, pronto el nuevo orden mundial será una realidad"**_ todo esto dejo sumamente perpleja a la espía.

-No puede ser, esto va dirigido al director de la BSAA y al consejero de seguridad nacional Mcddagett. –dijo la asiática.

-Tal parece que el gobierno está inmiscuido en la creación de esos monstruos, ¡maldita sea!... –Exclamo Georgia. -Esto tiene que saberlo León y el resto de los chicos.

-Concuerdo contigo amiga, pero eso tendrá que esperar hasta mañana… -dijo Ada. –Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es tomar un merecido descanso.

A la mañana siguiente Ada y Georgia les dicen todo acerca del dichoso mail a León y a los demás.

-De modo que no solo la BSAA está detrás de esto, sino que también el secretario de seguridad… ¡mierda! –exclamo León.

-Sé que suena descabellado pero esa es la cruda verdad… -contesto Ada. –Ahora no solo tenemos que hacerle frente a Vegapunk y a su diabólica corporación sino también a la BSAA, al servicio secreto y a la FOS.

-¡Ese desgraciado de Mcddagett!... Siempre sospeche que se traía algo entre manos, no por algo era la mano derecha de Simmons. –dijo Helena.

.Maldita sea, parece que todo está en nuestra contra y como si eso no fuera suficiente Jake y Deborah aún siguen cautivos sin saber a dónde se los llevaron. –dijo Jessica.

Carlos interviene.

-Descuiden amigos, eso ya no representara ningún problema ya que según una fuente muy confiable me acaba de informar que tanto Jake como la señorita Harper fueron llevados a otro complejo de Armakam, ubicado en Nueva York.

-¿Una fuente confiable? –pregunto Moira.

-Bueno en realidad fue mi esposa Ashley quien me puso al tanto de ello. –Contesto el sudamericano. –Y no solo eso, ya que también me compartió esto. –contesto.

Enseguida Carlos les muestra un video en donde se mostraba la feroz batalla que sostuvieron León y compañía en contra del Cyber Pacifista.

-¿De dónde obtuvo esto? –le pregunto Billy.

-Lo obtuvo de parte de uno de los agentes que realizo la investigación en Westmarch, esto luego de nuestra batalla con ese montón de chatarra… -contesto Carlos. –Pero se sorprenderán aún más cuando les diga que este es el único video que existe de ese evento.

-¿Qué dices?... ¿El único video? –pregunto Helena.

-Pero si había mucha gente en aquel sitio, alguien debió haber grabado más videos de lo que sucedió. –Dijo Ada.

-Pues según lo que me dijo Ashley, la gente de Armakam fue la que llego primero a la escena de la batalla y poco después comenzó a interrogar a los sobrevivientes, además de que les recogió sus celulares, esto según por seguridad. –contesto Carlos.

-Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces eso significa que Armakam está empeñado en ocultar la verdad y por ende culparnos a nosotros. –dijo León.

-Si no es que ya lo hicieron… -dijo Moira. –No me extrañaría que esos cabrones le hayan metido en la cabeza a Chris y a los demás que fuimos nosotros los que matamos a Claire.

-Pues no tendremos más remedio que enfrentarlos hasta probarles que somos inocentes de su muerte… -dijo León. –Ahora alisten todo el equipo ya que Nueva york nos espera.

En instantes el grupo partió de inmediato con dirección a su siguiente destino, la ciudad de Nueva york.

 _Centro de investigación de Armakam Corp, Nueva York_

Jake comenzó a despertarse lentamente, se llevó la mano a su cabeza debido a que sufría de una fuerte jaqueca, miro a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en el mismo de cuarto de observación desde que fue puesto bajo custodia, entonces comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió días antes cuando Sherry fue a interrogarlo.

 _ **+++Flashback+++**_

 _-No puedo creer semejante aberración que me acabas de decir. –Reclamaba Sherry._

 _-Sé que es difícil de creer pero esa es la verdad, Piers Nivans fue quien asesino a tu amiga Claire y también fue el responsable directo del atentado de Sudáfrica y…_

 _-¡Cállate!... todo lo que dices no son más que viles mentiras, Chris y Jill tenían razón respecto a ti y sobre Ada, no son más que un malditos genocidas._

 _-Te equivocas super chica, lo único que hemos tratado de evitar es otro incidente biológico aún más terrible que el de hace año._

 _-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? –pregunto ella._

 _Jake se acercó a Sherry y le susurró al oído:_

 _-"Virus-T-Phantom… es la nueva arma biológica que ha estado creando secretamente Armakam en colaboración con la BSAA"_

 _-"y como sé que no estas mintiendo, Jake". –le dijo Sherry susurrando también_

 _El ex mercenario se descubre el hombro para mostrarle las siglas que tenía tatuadas, dejando sumamente sorprendida a la rubia._

 _-¡por dios! –Exclamo Sherry en voz baja._

 _-"Los bastardos de Armakam fueron quienes lo hicieron y no solo a mi sino que también la hermana de Harper, pero eso no es todo"_

 _Pero aquella platica es interrumpida cuando un misterioso gas comenzó a disiparse por todo la sala de interrogatorio._

 _-Cof cof… pero que mierda… cof cof… -dijo Jake._

 _-Es un gas somnífero…. Cof cof… mi cuerpo… se debilita… cof… cof…_

 _ **+++Fin del flashback+++**_

-Mierda… ¡Sherry!–decía Jake mientras se reincorporaba lentamente del camastro.

-Por fin despiertas, bello durmiente. –dijo Deborah, quien estaba sentada a lado del ex mercenario.

-¡Deb, eres tu!… -exclamo el ex mercenario. –Ahhh mierda mi cabeza… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

-Desde hace 2 días… -contesto Deborah. – ¿Se puede saber qué demonios fue lo que te paso?

Jake contesto.

-Me llevaron a un cuarto donde fui interrogado por un agente del gobierno, o mejor dicho una agente la cual resulto ser Sherry.

-¿Te refieres a la chica rubia que lucho en contra de Moira?

-Esa misma… -contesto. –Estábamos en pleno interrogatorio cuando de pronto el lugar se llenó de un gas somnífero haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

-¡dios mío! –exclamo ella.

-Tal parece que esos cabrones de Armakam están empeñados a ocultar lo que realmente está sucediendo… Mierda, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Pero Jake aún se sentía mareado debido al efecto del somnífero, por lo que tuvo que recostarse nuevamente en el camastro, Deborah se percató de que tenía un par de leves heridas en la frente y en un brazo por lo que se sentó a lado de este para curarlo.

Mientras Deborah curaba a Jake de la herida de su frente, ambos comenzaron a hablar de varias cosas, ella le comento parte su vida, de los momentos de libertinaje que paso en la universidad y de la relación algo complicada con su hermana, mientras que Jake le platico lo duro que fue su niñez en Edonia, de la forma en que se ganaba la vida como mercenario y el cómo fue que conoció a Sherry.

-Sabes Muller, por todo lo que me comentas diría que estás enamorado de ella. –dijo Deborah.

-Eso fue poco antes de que ella me diera la espalda de la peor forma… -contesto Jake.

-Sí, Lena y Moira me comentaron lo que te hizo… ¡que perra!... Ups, perdón no fue mi intención decir eso. –dijo ella.

-No te preocupes…. Auch… eso arde. –contesto él, luego de resentirse de la herida.

-Lo siento Jake, es solo que tu factor de curación no está actuando tan rápido como el mío. –dijo Deborah.

-¿Factor de curación?... –pregunto incrédulo.

-Asi es Jake y al igual que tu yo también me quede sorprendida en cuanto descubrí dicha cualidad y eso fue hace casi un año. –contesto ella.

-Cielos, no quiero ni imaginarme la clase de experimentos que han realizado contigo en todo ese tiempo.

-En verdad han sido un puto infierno el que he vivido. –dijo Deborah con voz quebrada.

-No te desesperes Deb, seguramente Kennedy y tu hermana estarán ideando algún plan para sacarnos de aquí y joder de una vez por todas a ese cabron de Vegapunk. –dijo Jake.

Al ver lo mal que se había puesto Deborah, Jake se acercó a ella y le dijo algunas palabras de aliento seguidas de un fuerte y cálido abrazo, pero justo en ese momento las luces del complejo se apagaron de forma repentina.

-Parece que hable demasiado pronto. –dijo Jake.

Al poco rato la puerta de la celda se abre por sí sola, por un momento Jake y Deborah pensaron que se encontrarían con León y compañía, pero en vez solamente encontraron él un par de bandas hechas de fibra de plomo tiradas en el suelo y junto a ellas una nota que decía: "pónganse esto sobre las insignias de sus hombros".

-¿Crees que hayan sido León y mi hermana? –pregunto Deborah.

-No lo creo, este es más bien el estilo de Wong, seguramente fue ella quien dejo estos pequeños regalos, aunque no tengo ni idea en que nos ayudaran. -dijo Jake.

-Bueno sea quien haya sido, será mejor colocarnos estas bandas. –dijo ella.

Jake y Deborah se colocan dichas bandas sobre los tatuajes que tenían en los hombros, para luego comenzar a buscar la salida de aquel complejo, durante el trayecto escucharon numerosas detonaciones de armas de fuego, esto hizo que ambos jóvenes apresuraran el paso, su búsqueda los llevo hasta una especie de almacén en donde había varios vehículos, entre los cuales había una motocicleta.

-¡Bingo!... nuestro pase de salida. –dijo Jake.

-¿Seguro que sabes conducirla? –le pregunto Deborah.

-Por supuesto primor, soy todo un experto. -le contesto.

Jake arranca la motocicleta y junto con Deborah se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia la salida, pero un grupo de guardias fuertemente armados aparecen en el lugar, estos se disponían a abrir fuego sobre ellos, pero estos son eliminados al instante por una violenta explosión.

-¡Por todos los cielos! –exclamo Deborah.

-No mires atrás, Deb… ¡ahora sujétate! –dijo Jake.

Pero luego de un complicado y violento escape, Jake y Deborah logran salir de sanos y salvos, una vez que se encontraron lejos de cualquier peligro hicieron una pequeña pausa para recuperar energías.

-¿te encuentras bien, Deb?

-Un poco agetreada por el viaje, pero bien. –contesto ella. –Por poco y no salimos vivos de ese maldito lugar.

-Sí, pero el único problema es que ahora no solo los cabrones de Armakam se nos vendrán encima, sino también Redfield y sus boy scouts. –dijo Jake.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –pregunto Deborah.

-Lo primero es alejarnos lo más pronto de la zona, luego buscaremos una forma de comunicarnos con León y los demás para avisarles que logramos escapar. –contesto el.

Un par de horas después, La noticia del escape de Jake y Deborah llega a oídos del Dr. Smith / Vegapunk y de Mcddagett.

-¡Como que escaparon! –exclamo en tono molesto el doctor.

-Lo sentimos Dr. Vegapunk pero todo fue muy rápido, nos atacaron de repente y no pudimos reaccionar. –contesto uno de los guardias que sobrevivieron.

-Esos desgraciados de Kennedy y Wong siguen empeñados en jodernos de nuevo nuestros planes. –dijo Mcddagett.

-De hecho el responsable de esto no fue Kennedy. –dijo el asistente.

-Si no fue el entonces, ¿quién causo todo ese desastre? –pregunto el doctor.

-Fue un sujeto con vestimentas negras, él fue quien libero a Muller y a la dama de hierro y no solo eso ya que también destruyo todos los sistemas de rastreo.

El asistente les envía un par de fotos a Vegapunk y compañía, y a través de ellas pudieron apreciar todo el complejo destruido casi en su totalidad.

-Por la forma en fue destruido el lugar, el tipo sabía perfectamente que puntos era los que tenía que destruir… ¡maldita sea!...ahora sin los sistemas de rastreo será imposible el encontrar a esos 2. –dijo el Doctor

-De hecho Doctor sospecho de alguien en especial, pero según tenía entendido el debió haberlo eliminado luego del incidente de Sudáfrica... ¡mierda! entonces eso significa que… Piers Nivans sigue aún con vida. –dijo Mcddagett.

Lo dicho por Mcddagett enfureció aún más a Vegapunk.

-¡Eres un completo estúpido!... debieron haber borrado su existencia en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad.

-Descuida Vegapunk, aun con todo lo acontecido la balanza aún sigue a nuestro favor, y lo digo porque Nivans sigue siendo un experimento fracasado y si fue tan tonto para utilizar su fuerza sobre humana, entonces eso significa que se encuentra sumamente debilitado. –dijo Mcddagett.

-Bien, voy a darte la razón por esta vez, Mcddagett… pero si vuelves a fallar de nuevo, vas a tener que rendir cuentas con el líder supremo. -dijo el Doctor.

-Por lo visto te reprendió luego de que utilizaste a los pacifistas sin su autorización. –dijo Mcddagett con sarcasmo.

-Solo tuve suerte de que no me matara… -dijo el Doctor.

Luego de eso Vegapunk se comunica con su agente en cubierto el cual no era otro más que el siniestro Krauser.

- _Todo está saliendo conforme al plan, Dr. Vegapunk…_ -dijo Krauser detrás de la línea. – _Redfield y su pandilla aun no sospechan nada todavía_.

-Excelente Krauser, tú y Chambers están realizando un magnífico trabajo… -dijo el doctor. –Ahora escucha con atención, el hijo de Wesker y la dama de hierro han escapado de las instalaciones y creemos que se encuentran escondiéndose en la ciudad, tu misión será no solo el de capturarlos sino también el hacerles creer que ellos provocaron todo el desastre.

 _-Entendido doctor, pero… ¿y qué hay de la zorra de Birkin?_ –pregunto Krauser.

-Por ella no te preocupes, ya que gracias al narcótico que le aplico Chambers, ella no recordara nada de lo ocurrido aquel día cuando se atrevió a interrogar a Muller. –contesto Vegapunk.

 _-Quizá debería mantener vigilada a Chambers por si acaso, no sé qué se le ocurra traicionarnos._ –dijo Krauser.

-No creo que sea tan estúpida, ya que si lo hace su insignificante hija será quien pague las consecuencias… je je je… ahora continua con el plan, Krauser. –dijo Vegapunk

- _Entendido, Krauser fuera._ –dijo el villano, cortando la llamada.

Pero dicha conversación fue escuchada secretamente por Clive.

-Por dios, esto debe saberlo el capitán Redfield cuanto antes. –dijo Clive en voz baja.

De inmediato Clive se dirige a donde se encontraba Chris y compañía pero durante el camino se topa con Rebecca, esta última sorprende al desprevenido agente disparándole a quemarropa, hiriéndolo de muerte.

-Agen..te… Cham…bers… porque… me hizo esto… -dijo el agonizante Clive.

-Perdóname Clive… no es nada personal. –le contesto la doctora.

Rebecca termina con la vida de Clive dándole el tiro de gracia, nadie se había percatado de lo sucedido debido a que el arma de Rebecca tenía silenciador, al poco rato aparece Krauser.

-Excelente trabajo Chambers… -le dijo Krauser.

-Tú y Vegapunk son unos malditos desgraciados, mira que obligarme a matar a uno de mis compañeros. –dijo ella.

-Debo Recordarte que la vida de tu hija está en juego y hasta que Kennedy, Wong y el inútil padre de tu hija no estén encerrados o muertos, ella seguirá bajo custodia de "la familia"… -le dijo Krauser. –por cierto ¿hiciste lo que se te ordeno?

-Sí, logre inocular la muestra del virus T-Phantom a Sherry Birkin, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se convierta en un nuevo Pacifista.

-Magnifico, tus servicios hacia "la familia" te serán recompensados con una buena suma de dinero.

-Me importa una mierda el dinero, lo único que me importa es la vida de mi hija y que toda esta pesadilla termine de una vez. –dijo Rebecca

-Te equivocas mi querida doctorcita, esto apenas está comenzando. –dijo Krauser.

Luego de lo ocurrido Krauser y un par de agentes se llevan consigo el cuerpo de Clive, un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadir a la doctora, saco una fotografía de hija que guardaba en su bolsillo.

-Valerie... espero algún día me perdones por todo lo que he hecho. –dijo ella con voz quebrada, mientras veía la foto de su hija

Mientras tanto, León y su equipo se aproximaban a la ciudad de Nueva York, estaban ideando el plan para el rescate de Jake y Sherry, cuando el celular de helena comenzó a sonar, la castaña se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la voz de su hermana detrás de la línea.

-¿¡Deborah!?... –exclamo la castaña

-Si Hermanita soy yo. –contesto.

-Gracias al cielo estas bien, pero, ¿en dónde estás?... ¿esta Jake contigo? –le pregunto Helena.

-Que hay Harper, ¿Nos extrañaron? –dijo Jake.

-¿En dónde se encuentran en estos momentos? –pregunto Helena.

-Estamos en las calles de Nueva York, ocultándonos de los cabrones de Armakam. –contesto el ex mercenario.

-¿En Nueva York?... esperen un momento los pondré en altavoz para que todos te escuchen.

En instantes Helena pone el altavoz.

-Jake, ¿me escuchas? –le pregunto León.

-Bien y claro, mi estimado Kennedy… -contesto Jake. -Por cierto dale las gracias a Wong por habernos salvado el culo.

León y los demás se desconcertaron por lo que dijo Jake, Ada de inmediato toma la palabra.

-¿Salvarlos?... ¿pero de que estas hablando, Jake?

-¿No fuiste tú la que nos rescató de ese complejo? –pregunto Jake.

-Pero si apenas estamos llegando a las inmediaciones de Nueva York, lo que dices no tiene sentido. –contesto la espía.

-Entonces si no fuiste tú el que nos sacó de ese nido de ratas, ¿entonces quien lo hizo? –pregunto Deborah.

-Ya hablaremos de eso luego, lo importante es que están libres… -dijo León. –Ahora presta atención Jake, necesito que tu y Deborah pasen inadvertidos hasta que vallamos por ustedes.

-Entendido Kennedy, nos reuniremos en Central Park al atardecer y apresúrense amigos antes de que esos cabrones lo hagan primero. –dijo Jake cortando la llamada.

-Bueno amigos ya escucharon a Jake, tomen lo mejor de su equipo de combate por si nos topamos con la gente de Armakam y de la BSAA. –dijo León.

-¿Eso incluye a Chris y a su equipo también, supongo? –pregunto Jessica.

-Desde luego, y por todo lo sucedido con Claire no dudaran en atacarnos. –contesto León.

-Georgia, creo que será mejor que permanezcas en la casa rodante para guiarnos durante nuestra misión. –dijo Ada.

-Entendido… -asintió la Hacker. –Solo espero que mi trabajo sea igual de bueno que el de la señorita Hunnigan de la que tanto hablan.

-De hecho puedo decirte que en estos momentos estas a la altura de ella, amiga. –le dijo Helena.

En instantes León y compañía abordaron una modesta camioneta para no llamar la atención durante su trayecto hacia la gran manzana.

Al mismo tiempo, Jake y Deborah abordaron el metro que los llevaría a Central Park, ambos iban de incognitos por lo que pasaron desapercibidos de la policía y de uno que otro agente federal que patrullaba las calles, todo marchaba bien hasta que un ladrón que iba en el mismo vagón que Jake y Deborah intento asaltar a los pasajeros, esto provocó el enojo del ex mercenario quien no dudo ni por un segundo en hacerle frente al delincuente el cual es vencido en cuestión de segundos por Jake, Al ver que un par de policías de la aproximaban, Jake y Deborah optan por escapar en la siguiente estación.

-Deb, Lamento mucho lo que sucedió allá abajo, pero es que no podía quedarme cruzado de brazos mientras ese hijo de puta se saliera con la suya. –dijo Jake.

-No lo lamentes, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo también, ahora apresurémonos a llegar lo antes posible. –dijo Deborah.

Pero Jake y Deborah ignoraban que una de las cámaras de seguridad que había en el vagón capto el momento del incidente de Jake con el delincuente y poco después la noticia llega a oídos de la BSAA.

-Chris, tienes que echarle un vistazo a esto. –dijo Jill.

-¿De qué se trata, amor? –pregunto.

Jill le muestra la grabación a su esposo, dejándolo bastante sorprendido.

-¿Cuando y donde sucedió esto? –pregunto Chris.

-Ocurrió en el metro que va en dirección a Central Park hace aproximadamente 40 minutos y todo apunta a que se trata de Jake y de la hermana de Helena Harper. –contesto Jill.

-Reúne a todos y diles que partiremos en un par de minutos… ese desgraciado no se no se nos volverá a escapar de nuevo. –dijo Chris.

Mientras tanto Jake y Deborah llegan al punto de encuentro en el mero corazón de Central Park, al ver que sus amigos todavía no llegaban optaron por introducirse entre la gente que se encontraba en el parque.

-Ojala y no tarden mucho. –dijo Deborah

-Eso espero, pero mientras nos mantengamos de incognitos entre la gente estaremos seguros. –agrego Jake.

Pero en eso un par de policías aparece en el lugar, esto alarmo un poco a Jake y Deborah pero esta última la que toma la iniciativa y de forma inesperada, toma del rostro al ex mercenario para plantarle un beso en la boca el cual se prolongó por varios segundos.

-Wow… ¿Qué fue eso, Deb? –pregunto Jake incrédulo

-Perdona si te incomode, Jake pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para pasar inadvertidos ante los policías. –contesto ella.

-¿Incomodarme?... para nada, al contrario… de hecho tu táctica resulto bastante infalible, la cual no me molestaría en que la repitieras de nuevo.

Entonces Jake toma la mejilla de Deborah con suma delicadeza y poco a poco comenzaron a acercase, pero justo cuando sus labios estaban por juntarse, una voz femenina los irrumpe.

-¡Al fin los encontré!... ¡par de tortolitos!

Jake reconoció aquella voz, volteo la mirada y vio que se trataba de Sherry.

-¡Sherry! –exclamo.

Pero lo que dejo sumamente perplejo al ex mercenario fue que cuando la rubia realiza varios disparos al aire con el fusil de asalto que llevaba consigo, provocando el pánico entre la gente la cual huye despavorida del lugar.

-Ahora mismo vas a pagar todo el daño que has causado, empezando por la muerte de Claire. –dijo la rubia.

De manera inesperada, Sherry se va a los golpes sobre Jake y Deborah dando comienzo a una breve lucha, el ex mercenario se desconcertó al comprobar la fuerza y las habilidades de combate de la rubia.

-No puede ser, pareciera que Sherry tuviese la misma fuerza que Nivans. –dijo Jake.

-Si eso es cierto entonces eso quiere decir que esos cabrones de Armakam debieron haberla infectado con ese virus. – dijo Deborah.

-Dentro de muy poco un equipo de asalto vendrá en mi apoyo, ríndanse o les ira peor. -dijo Sherry.

-Sherry, ¿acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que te dije mientras me interrogabas?... nosotros no somos los malo, vamos tienes que creernos. –dijo Jake.

-No voy a caer más en otra de tus mentiras, Jake. –dijo Sherry.

Pero cuando la rubia se disponía a atacar de nuevo, es sorprendida por el disparo de una pistola taser utilizada por Moira, quien hace acto de presencia junto con todo el Team Kennedy.

-Chúpate esa… Barbie. –dijo Moira.

-No creo que eso haya sido necesario. –dijo León.

-Llegan justo a tiempo, amigos. –dijo Jake.

-Me alegra que estés bien, hermana. –le dijo Helena, abrazando a Deborah.

-Bien, ahora que estamos reunidos salgamos de este lugar lo antes posible antes de que lleguen los refuerzos. –dijo León.

En ese momento el grupo recibe la llamada de la bella Georgia, quien fungía como su asesora en la misión de rescate.

-¿Me copian amigos? –pregunto la Hacker.

-Bastante claro, Georgia… -contesto Ada.

-Solo les llamo para informarles que la joven Birkin estaba en lo cierto, ya que al parecer agentes de gobierno y de la BSAA acaban de rodear Central Park. –dijo Georgia.

-¡Mierda! –exclamo León.

-¿Y no existe alguna otra salida? –le pregunto Carlos.

-de hecho si y se encuentra a unos cuantos metros de su posición, es un ducto que conecta con uno de los túneles de metro, por ahí pueden escapar. –contesto la Hacker.

-Gracias por el dato, Primor… en cuanto todo esto termine yo invito los tragos. –dijo Billy.

Pero cuando el grupo se dirigía hacia la dichosa salida, son interceptados por el siniestro Krauser, León y Ada se quedaron sin habla al verlo con vida.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Camarada.

-¡Krauser! –exclamo León.

-No puede ser, tú debiste haber muerto en la isla de Saddler hace años. –dijo Ada.

-Pues aquí me tienen nuevamente y mas que listo para llevarlos ante la justicia. -contesto el villano.

-¿Llevarnos ante la justicia?... ¿es una broma? –le pregunto León.

En instantes aparecen Chris, Jill, Barry, Parker, Sheva y Rebecca y unos segundos después Sherry reaparece también.

-Buen trabajo, agente Krauser. –dijo Chris.

-No hay de que, capitán Redfield. –le contesto el villano.

León y Ada se quedaron estupefactos al descubrir que Krauser estaba aliado con Chris y su grupo.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de presenciar, esto parece una broma de mal gusto. –dijo Ada.

-De manera que ese es el hijo de perra que secuestro a mi amada Ashley. –dijo Carlos con enojo.

-Asi es, Carlos... él fue el culpable de secuestrarla para luego llevarla con esos desquiciados de los Illuminados. –le contesto la espía.

La mirada de enojo se centró en cada miembro del Team León, pero más en especial en el propio agente.

-Jamás los perdonare por lo que le hicieron a Claire. –dijo Chris con furia.

-Nosotros no la matamos, Chris… el hombre que mató a Claire fue Piers, el aún sigue con vida y no solo eso ya que también es el responsable de todas las muertes que han transcurrido desde Sudáfrica.

-Basta ya de tantas mentiras, no voy a permitir que manches la memoria de mi compañero y esposo de mi difunta hermana. –dijo Chris.

-No son mentiras Chris, nosotros solo fuimos testigos de cómo tu hermana era asesinada a sangre fría por Nivans. –le dijo Ada.

-Mira quien lo dice, la zorra que provoco la pandemia del Virus-C. –dijo Jill.

-Por favor Moira no tenemos que llegar a instancias mayores, así que es mejor que te rindas. –les dijo Barry.

-Sabes que eso no va a suceder, Barry… y si he de patearte el culo entonces lo hare. –le dijo Moira.

-Por fin ha llegado el momento de que rindas cuentas, perra traidora. –le dijo Sheva a Jessica.

-Tuve fuertes motivos para hacerlo y no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy. –dijo Jessica.

-Ojala pudiera creerte si no fuera por todos los desastres que han causado tú y los criminales que están a tu lado. –dijo Parker.

Billy por su parte veía con malos ojos a Rebecca.

-Si no hubieses traicionado a los lobos de hierro, nada de esto hubiese pasado, Reb… en parte es tu culpa. –dijo Billy.

La doctora estuvo tentada a revelarle el verdadero motivo de su traición, así como también el confesarle de la existencia de su hija, pero la sola presencia de Krauser se lo impidió, a lo que ella solo respondió:

-Tienes toda la razón Billy… pero no tuve elección. –le contesto la doctora, con voz quebrada.

-Parece que tendremos que derrotarlos primero si es que queremos escapar, perfecto. –dijo León.

-Temía que dijeras eso, León… pero creo que no hay elección. –dijo Chris.

Es entonces cuando el Team León y el Team Redfield se enfrascan en una batalla campal sin precedentes, León y Chris luchaban ferozmente mostrando lo mejor de su repertorio de combate, Ada hacía lo propio en contra de Jill, quien demostró ser una fuerte contendiente para la asiática, Jake quien era apoyado por Deborah se enfrascan en una batalla en contra de Sherry, Jessica se enfrenta en un combate desigual en contra de Parker y Sheva, un furioso Carlos se enfrenta al temible Krauser, Helena y Moira encaran a Barry, pero cuando estaban por enfrentarlo Moira le pide a su novia que la deje enfrentarlo sola y que mejor apoyara a Jessica en su combate a lo que Helena accede a la petición, pero uno de los enfrentamientos que más llamaba la atención era el que tenían Rebecca y Billy, este último no parecía importarle el luchar con todas sus fuerzas ante la doctora.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que sufrí por tu traición, Reb?… creí que me amabas. –le dijo Billy.

-Yo nunca deje de amarte Billy, eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida. –dijo Rebecca con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y entonces dime porque demonios me traicionaste? –le pregunto el ex teniente.

-Te lo diré siempre y cuando logres derrotarme. –le contesto ella.

-Ok, Reb… tus deseos son órdenes. –le dijo Billy.

La batalla que tenían Ada y Jill era más que formidable.

-Había escuchado rumores sobre tus enfrentamientos con agentes del gobierno y debo decir que estoy sumamente impresionada, pero aun así sigues siendo una criminal igual que el bastardo de Jake. –dijo Jill.

-Tal parece que tu y Redfield comparten el mismo desprecio hacia Jake. -le contesto la asiática.

-Gracias a él, perdí a mi hijo que estaba esperando cuando ocurrió el atentado de Sudáfrica, pero tú que vas a saber de sufrimiento. –dijo Jill.

-Lo creas o no te entiendo perfectamente, al menos tienes todavía la dicha de poder ser madre todavía. –dijo Ada.

De igual forma Moira mostro sus formidables habilidades ante su padre, dejándolo sumamente impresionado.

-Detente por favor Moira, no me obligues a usar mis mejores golpes contigo. –le dijo Barry.

-Tus palabras han sido los golpes más bajos que he recibido en mi vida, así que no me vengas con tus amenazas de mierda, Barry. –le dijo Moira.

Jessica por su parte tenía una dura batalla en contra de Parker y Sheva, pero por suerte Helena llega para apoyarla y acto seguido la castaña se enfrenta a la africana.

-No pensé que los agentes de la BSAA fueran tan oportunistas. –dijo Helena con sarcasmo.

-Cuida tus palabras, Harper… -le respondió Sheva. –Somos más duros de lo que crees así que no nos subestimes.

-Si claro, tan duros como para joderse al mundo. –dijo Jessica.

-Debo recordarte que fuiste tú la que por poco jode al mundo cuando robaste la muestra del T-Abbys –agrego Parker.

-Si lo hice, pero puedes estar tranquilo Parker, ya que me encargue de destruirlo por completo. –le contesto Jessica.

El temerario Carlos por su parte sostenía una feroz batalla en contra de Krauser, siendo este último el que tenía una amplia ventaja.

-No peleas nada mal, novato… -dijo Krauser. –puedo ver que utilizas algunas técnicas de combate de mi camarada.

-No me llames novato, montón de mierda… -le contesto Carlos. –Sé muy bien que fuiste tu el que secuestro a mi esposa hace años.

-Ah si te refieres a esa pequeña zorra de Ashley... debiste haber visto su cara de horror cuando la secuestre.

-Hijo de puta, no te burles de mi Ashley. –le dijo el sudamericano con furia.

Las batallas se intensificaban cada vez mas, ninguno de los bandos parecía ceder ante el otro, cada uno mostro sus mejores técnicas y habilidades, siendo León y Chris los que se enfrascaron en una lucha sumamente violenta.

-Siempre fuiste el agente más respetado del país, incluso varios miembros de la BSAA sentía envidia por ti incluso yo, León… pero nunca tomaste decisiones correctas como la de destetar esta guerra entre nosotros. –dijo Chris.

-Esta guerra la comenzó Umbrella hace 15 años, además yo siempre me mantuve del lado correcto, no como tú que con el paso de los años te convertiste en un vasallo de aquellos que juraste detener, y me refiero a la BSAA.

-La BSAA fue creada para salvaguardar la seguridad del mundo de amenazas biológicas, lo que dices es un insulto a todos aquellos que han dado su vida luchando.

-Tú y todos ellos han vivido engañados por la sociedad secreta conocida como "la familia", ellos han sido los responsables de todo los desastres que han ocurrido desde lo de Edonia, y por ende los culpables de la muerte de Claire.

-¡Basta de estupideces!... –exclamo Chris con furia, quien de inmediato ataca nuevamente a León. –Ahora vas a responder por tus transgresiones, León.

Chris le propina un par de golpes en el rostro a León, pero este responde con una serie de patadas, la batalla era sumamente dura para ambos.

Los combates entre ambos equipos parecían estar equilibrados, pero no fue hasta que Krauser sorprende con su fuerza sobre humana a Carlos, dejándolo mal herido y fuera de combate con tan solo un par de movimientos.

León y compañía se percataron de lo que le había sucedido a Carlos, Deborah corre a ayudar al sudamericano pero justo en ese momento es atacada sorpresivamente por la espalda con un dardo tranquilizante el cual fue disparado por Barry.

Esta acción provoco la furia de Helena y de Moira quienes furiosas se van sobre Barry, pero antes de que pudieran atacarlo, un grupo de agentes del FBI aparece en escena y rodea a León y compañía.

-Perfecto, llegaron los refuerzos. –dijo Chris.

El Team Kennedy se vio rodeado por los agentes, pero en ese momento aparece surcando en los aires el Dron de Carlos quien llevaba unas granadas de gas lacrimógeno, para luego arrojarlas en medio del lugar de la batalla.

La nube de gas dejo aturdidos al equipo de Chris, esto lo aprovechan León y compañía para escapar de inmediato, Billy y Moira auxiliaron al mal herido Carlos, mientras que Jake tomo en sus brazos a la inconsciente Deborah.

-Parece que nuestra amiga Georgia pudo controlar al "pequeño Casper" –dijo Jessica en cuanto vio el dron.

-Bien por ella, logro salvarnos el culo justo a tiempo. –agrego Billy.

Estaban a punto de llegar a dichosa salida cuando de pronto Ada es alcanzada por el impacto de un rifle de francotirador.

-¡Ada! –exclamo León.

El agente fue de inmediato para auxiliar a la espía, pero de repente aparece Chris y lo ataca dando comienzo a una breve lucha entre ambos agentes.

El grupo intento ir en ayuda de León, pero este último les pide que lo dejaran en su lucha contra Chris.

-Tomen a Ada y vallase lo antes posible… -dijo León.

-Pero León… -le dijo Helena.

-No se preocupen por mí, los alcanzare en cuanto derrote a Chris. –contesto nuevamente el agente.

El grupo asintió y acto seguido corren hacia la salida, mientras que León continuo su batalla en contra de Chris, pero este último aun sentía los efectos del gas y aunque continuo luchando ferozmente es vencido por León.

-Que estas esperando León… acaba conmigo de una buena vez. –dijo el convaleciente Chris.

-No soy ningún asesino como tu lo piensas… Ahhh

Pero de forma inesperada León recibe 2 disparos por la espalda por parte de Rebecca.

El agente cae de rodillas muy mal herido, este intento reincorporarse pero entonces aparece Krauser y comienza a golpear a León de forma más que brutal, dejándolo sumamente maltrecho.

-Ahhh mierda… -decía el mal herido León.

-Buen tiro Chambers… -dijo Krauser. –eso le enseñara a mi camarada a mantener la boca cerrada.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, León se arrastraba lentamente para poder escapar, pero estaba mal herido y acto seguido Krauser lo toma del cuello y lo arroja a varios metros de distancia.

Entonces Krauser se comunica por la radio.

-Listo, termina con Kennedy… **Evil Rose.**

 _-Lo tengo justo en la mira._

Un poderoso misil se aproximaba a donde se encontraba León, provocando una fuerte explosión en el lugar.

-Buen trabajo, **Evil Rose** … comunícate con los miembros de la famila y diles que Kennedy ha muerto.

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTA: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM, ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **EL JUICIO**

 **LA APARICION DEL LIDER SUPREMO**

El estruendo del misil pudo ser escuchado por Ada y el resto del grupo, quienes se encontraban en el interior de aquel ducto de escape.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –pregunto Helena.

-No lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. –agrego Billy.

-León… –pensó Ada.

-Tenemos que seguir avanzando o de lo contrario esos cabrones nos darán caza, vamos. –dijo Jake.

El grupo continuo con su camino hacia la salida, hasta que unos metros más adelante se topan con un grupo de J'avos con uniformes de Armakam a los cuales enfrentan.

-Mierda, esos hijos de puta están usando B.O.W.s para cazarnos. –dijo Moira.

-Y harán hasta lo imposible con tal de detenernos. –agrego Jessica.

Los J'avos son eliminados sin problemas por parte de los agentes, pero uno de ellos sorprende a todos arrojando una granada de fragmentación la cual provoca que las paredes del túnel colapsen, Ada, Jake y Moira quedaron separados por un lado, mientras que Helena, Billy, Jessica, Carlos y Deborah se quedaron del otro lado.

-Maldita sea, estas jodidas rocas han bloqueado el camino. –dijo Moira.

-tenemos que encontrar la forma de escapar de aquí y reunirnos con los demás o estaremos en serias dificultades. –agrego Ada

De repente se escucha la voz del clon de Piers o mejor dicho el centurión obscuro.

-¡Fin del camino, inútiles!

-Mierda, y hablando de dificultades. –dijo Moira, en cuanto vio al centurión.

-En serio pensaron que podían escapar así de fácil, que ilusos. –dijo el villano

-Muy bien cabron, veremos de que estas hecho. –dijo Jake, desafiándolo.

-El que te hayan convertido en un pacifista no te hace más fuerte, Wesker Junior… ríndete o tendrás la misma suerte que Kennedy. –le dijo el centurión obscuro.

-No puede ser, entonces el… -dijo la espía.

-Efectivamente mi estimada Wong, tu querido León es historia y ahora será su turno. –dijo el centurión.

Las palabras del centurión obscuro conmocionaron a los agentes, especialmente en Ada quien encara al villano.

-León, No… -dijo Ada con voz quebrada.

-¡Hijo de perra!... No solo te conformaste con matar a mi amiga Claire, sino que ahora acabaste con la vida de León. –dijo Moira con furia.

-Y lo mismo les sucederá al resto de su pandilla que está del otro lado del derrumbe del túnel. –dijo el centurión

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto Jake.

-En estos momentos un Cyber Pacifista está muy cerca de su posición, el cual tiene la orden de eliminarlos.

-No puede ser, Helena. –dijo Moira.

-Descuida Burton, presiento que tu novia y los demás saldrán vivos de esta… -dijo Jake. –Mientras por que no mejor me ayudas a patearle el culo a este cabron.

-Por supuesto, este desgraciado pagara por lo que le hizo a mis amigos. –dijo Moira

-De acuerdo si tanto quieren luchar, entonces les cumpliré su deseo. –les dijo el centurión. –Pero, por que no mejor lo hacemos más interesante todavía.

En instantes aparece una figura femenina de mediana estatura la cual llevaba un traje algo ajustado de color negro y rojo y su rostro lo cubría una máscara.

-Que cobarde eres, mira que pedir la ayuda de una pequeña bruja para la batalla. –le dijo Ada con sarcasmo

-Pues esta pequeña bruja es mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta… -dijo el centurión. –Ahora Red Queen… ¡ataca!

En instantes Jake y Moira se enfrentan al centurión obscuro y a su acompañante que llevaba por nombre Red Queen, y aunque en apariencia la batalla era pareja ambos villanos mostraron una amplia superioridad esto gracias a su fuerza sobre humana, Ada por su parte era una mera espectadora esto debido a que se encontraba mal herida debido al disparo que recibió durante el escape.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del túnel derrumbado, Helena, Billy y Jessica se reincorporaron luego del estruendo, la castaña intentaba inútilmente remover una de las rocas que bloqueaban la entrada.

-No gastes tus energías, Harper… el camino está prácticamente bloqueado. –le dijo Billy.

-Pero mi Moira, Ada y Jake están del otro lado, hay que buscar la forma de ayudarlos. –dijo Helena.

-Descuida, aun herida Ada es lo suficientemente astuta para salir de este aprieto, por ahora tenemos que encontrar la salida y ayudar a Carlos y a tu hermana. –agrego Jessica.

Los agentes ayudaron a Carlos y a Deborah a reincorporarse lentamente esto debido a que se encontraban mal heridos, continuaron su camino por aquellos ductos hasta que de repente aparece un Cyber Pacifista ante ellos.

-No puede ser, es ese maldito pedazo de chatarra de nuevo. –dijo Helena.

-Mierda, como si el perder a Wong y a los otros no fuera suficiente ahora tendremos que hacerle frente a esa mole. –agrego Jessica.

-Lo mejor será escapar mientras podamos, ninguno de nosotros es el oponente indicado para enfrentarlo. –dijo Billy.

Pero antes de que los agentes pudieran escapar, el Pacifista cibernético los sorprende disparándoles sus poderosos rayos laser, y aunque los agentes logran esquivarlos a tiempo, no pueden evitar el salir lastimados debido a que los ataques se impactan sobre los muros, provocando que varios pedazos de concreto salieran volando por los aires, siendo Helena la que se llevó la peor parte cuando un pedazo de roca la golpeó fuertemente en su hombro derecho.

-Ahhh mierda… mi hombro. –dijo la castaña, resintiéndose.

-¡Harper! –exclamo Billy.

-No se preocupen por mí, salgan de aquí y llévense a mi hermana. –les dijo Helena.

-De ninguna manera pensamos abandonarte, recuerda que estamos juntos en esto. –le dijo Jessica.

Pero cuando la agente se disponía a enfrentar al enorme Cyborg, el mal herido pero valiente Carlos se reincorpora lentamente y es el quien decide enfrentar a la terrible amenaza.

-Descuida Jess, yo me encargare de distraerlo.

-pero no estás en condiciones para enfrentarlo, serás presa fácil. –dijo la agente.

-Sí, lo se… pero un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr. –dijo Carlos.

Carlos ataca al Cyborg con su fusil de asalto, pero sus disparos no logran hacerle ningún daño y en respuesta la bestia mecánica le propina un poderoso golpe al sudamericano que lo arroja fuertemente hacia la pared.

-¡Carlos!... –gritaron Billy y Jessica.

Luego de golpear a Carlos, el Pacifista cibernético se va sobre Jessica y Billy quienes llevaban consigo a la inconsciente Deborah, el monstruo estaba por atacar a una desprevenida Jessica, pero Billy interviene y empuja a Jessica y es el quien recibe una brutal patada por parte del monstruo.

-¡Billy no!... ¡maldito hijo de puta! –exclamo Jessica

Pero antes de que Jessica pudiera reaccionar, el pacifista la toma del cuello y comienza a estrangularla, todo parecía perdido para la agente hasta que la mal herida pero valiente Helena aparece en escena y ataca al monstruo con su pistola, pero este responde al ataque arrojando a Jessica sobre la castaña, dejando a ambas agentes bastante maltrechas.

Los ecos de aquella batalla pudieron ser escuchados por Ada, Jake y Moira, quienes combatían fuertemente en contra del centurión obscuro y su aliada la Red Queen.

-Tal parece que el Pacifista ha cumplido con su misión. –dijo el centurión obscuro.

-No puede ser, Helena. –dijo Moira.

-Ahora que sus amigos ya son una causa perdida, es mejor que se den por vencido o de lo contrario los haremos sufrir. –dijo el villano.

-Y tú crees que vamos a darnos por vencido así de fácil, no nos subestimes pedazo de mierda. -dijo Moira.

-Tus habilidades en combate son dignas de admirar, Burton… -dijo el centurión. –Parece que los anticuerpos del Virus T-Abbys hicieron maravillas contigo, no por algo el Dr. Vegapunk estuvo vigilándote luego de tu incidente de la isla.

-¿Que dices? –pregunto Moira.

-De manera que ese desgraciado ha estado espiando a Burton todo este tiempo, Maldita sea. –dijo Jake.

-De hecho el objetivo primordial no solo era el observar como evolucionaba el T-Abbys en el cuerpo de esa pequeña zorra… -dijo el villano. -lo que trato de decir es que gracias a Burton y su sangre pudimos perfeccionar el Virus T-Phantom lo cual dio pauta para crear a los pacifistas Beta.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar. -dijo Moira incrédula.

-Ese bastardo de Vegapunk está completamente loco de remate, ha creado el virus más poderoso de todos. –dijo Ada.

-Loco no, más bien un genio. –dijo el Centurión. –Pero basta de tanta charla, ahora ha llegado el momento en que mi amiga la Red Queen y su servidor acabemos con ustedes 3… Ahora Red Queen… demuestra de lo que eres capaz.

La Red Queen asiente ante la orden del Centurión obscuro y acto seguido ataca de forma repentina a la desprevenida Moira, quien no le dio tiempo siquiera de reaccionar por lo que es derrotada por la villana por un par de golpes, siendo un brutal rodillazo propinado en el abdomen el que la dejo inconsciente.

-¡Pero que mierda!... –exclamo Jake, luego de ver como la Red Queen derroto a Moira.

-No solo es fuerte, sino que también su velocidad es abrumadora… -agrego Ada. –Ni siquiera pude ver el movimiento que hizo.

-Y eso es tan solo una pequeña muestra de lo que puede hacer mi pequeña amiga. -dijo el centurión.

En instantes la Red Queen se lanza al ataque sobre la espía quien intento hacerle frente a la villana, pero la herida provocada por aquel disparo la estaba debilitando cada vez mas, por lo que es derrotada sin dificultades.

Con Ada y Moira fuera de combate, el centurión obscuro y la Red Queen pensaron que derrotar a Jake seria sencillo para ellos, pero lo que no imaginaron era que el ex mercenario haría muestra de sus mejores técnicas de combata esto combinada con su fuerza sobre humana, poniendo en serios aprietos a ambos villanos.

-Nunca pensé que tuvieras la energía suficiente para enfrentarnos a los 2, estoy muy impresionado de ti, Wesker Jr. -dijo el centurión.

-Voy a déjate algo muy en claro, pedazo de mierda… uno nunca me vuelvas a llamar así y dos, fueron muy estúpidos al subestimarme ya que ahora estoy a punto de patearles el cubo a ambos. –dijo Jake.

Pero justo cuando Jake se preparaba a contraatacar, es sorprendido de forma inesperada por Krauser quien le dispara un poderoso dardo tranquilizante.

-Ahhh mierda… Mi cuerpo… me duele. –decía Jake resintiéndose.

Unos segundos después, Jake se desploma en el suelo quedando inconsciente ante la mirada del centurión, la Red Queen y Krauser.

-Buen tiro, Krauser–le dijo el centurión.

-Valla, no pensé que Muller te daría problemas, centurión… -dijo Krauser. –Y más aun teniendo a la Red Queen como apoyo.

-Solo me confié un poco, además la idea de traer a la Red Queen fue una orden del líder supremo, esto para probar sus nuevas habilidades en combate. –dijo el centurión.

-Bueno, lo importante es que lograste detener a Wong y a Muller, y por lo visto también capturaste a la hija de Burton. –dijo Krauser.

-Vegapunk me dio órdenes específicas de capturarla con vida, ya que al igual que Evil Rose y la Red Queen, Moira Burton será la sustituta de la dama de hierro. –dijo el centurión

-Y hablando de la dama de hierro, ¿en dónde está ella? –pregunto Krauser.

-Ella, la agente Harper, Coen, Shewart y Oliveira están del otro lado del túnel, pero descuida un Cyber Pacifista ya se encargó de todos ellos. –contesto el villano.

-Buen trabajo, Centurión... –dijo Krauser. –Enviare a un equipo a que se deshaga de sus cadáveres, tú y la Red Queen abandonen este lugar sin ser detectados por Redfield y su equipo.

-Enterado Krauser, y haz que todo esto parezca un accidente. –dijo el centurión, luego de abandonar el lugar de los hechos junto con la Red Queen.

En instantes Krauser se comunica con el Dr. Vegapunk.

-Aquí Krauser, Ada Wong y Jake Muller han caído… repito Wong y Muller han caído, pero lo mejor de todo es que Moira Burton también está con ellos, solo que resultó herida durante la batalla con la Red Queen, espero instrucciones.

- _Buen trabajo Krauser, espera a que el equipo de Redfield y la BSAA se encargue de poner bajo custodia a Wong y Muller, y en cuanto a la hija de Burton haz que el equipo médico de Armakam se encargue de ella. –_ dijo el doctor detrás de la línea.

Luego de finalizar la llamada, Krauser se acercó a la inconsciente Moira y dijo:

-Parece que tu suerte está a punto de cambiar, mi estimada Burton… la nueva y futura Pacifista.

Minutos más tarde, el Team Redfield llega al lugar de los hechos y junto con ellos estaba un grupo de agentes de la FOS y la BSAA quienes fueron los que se encargaron de poner bajo custodia a Ada y a Jake, mientras que Moira fue trasladada de emergencia al hospital de la BSAA debido a las heridas sufridas por la Red Queen, el rostro de preocupación de Barry era notorio, por lo que acompaño a su hija a bordo de la ambulancia.

Mientras los cuerpos de emergencia atendían a los agentes, Chris y su grupo charlaban sobre lo acontecido.

-Por fin, esos hijos de perra al fin recibirán su merecido después de todo el desastre que provocaron. –dijo Jill.

-Sí, pero aún sigo desconcertado por la forma en que León pereció, el no merecía morir de esa forma. –agrego Chris.

-me siento mal por haberle disparado a León, pero no tenía otra opción. –dijo Rebecca.

-Tranquila Reb, solo cumpliste con tu deber. –le dijo Parker.

-Solo falta saber qué fue lo que paso con Harper, Coen y la traidora de Jessica. –dijo Sheva.

-Descuiden, el equipo de reconocimiento ya debe estar del otro lado realizando las respetivas investigaciones, aunque dudo que hayan sobrevivido al derrumbe. –dijo Krauser.

-Agradecemos mucho la ayuda brindada por usted, agente Krauser… -dijo Chris. –Ahora solo falta esperar que el gobierno se encargue de Ada y Jake.

-Por todos los crímenes que han provocado en estos días, no creo que su destino sea la prisión. –dijo Krauser.

-¿Acaso será la pena capital? –pregunto Jill.

-Probablemente. –contesto.

-Sea cual sea su castigo, jamás los perdonare por todo el daño que nos causaron, sobre todo a Claire. –dijo Sherry.

-Bueno, lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora es hacerle compañía a Barry en el hospital, espero que las heridas que sufrió Moira no sean de consideración. –Dijo Jill.

-Bien pensado amor… -le dijo Chris. –Y después de eso que tal si nos tomamos unos días de descanso hasta que comience el juicio, me comunicare con todos en cuanto me informen de en donde y que día será el dichoso juicio.

El grupo asintió y acto seguido se dirigieron al hospital a alcanzar a Barry.

Varias horas después de lo acontecido en central park, el Dr. Vegapunk, Mcddagett, y Johnson se reunieron en el edificio central de Armakam, en donde también asistieron Krauser, el Centurión Obscuro, la Red Queen y la Evil Rose, esta última resulto ser nada menos que Claire Redfield, la responsable de haber disparado el dichoso misil que acabo con la vida de León.

-Todos realizaron un magnífico trabajo al haber detenido por fin al grupo de Kennedy, sobre todo la Evil Rose, ese ataque fue realmente espectacular y sorpresivo. –dijo Vegapunk.

Tanto la Evil Rose / Claire y a la Red Queen se encontraban dormidas dentro de unas capsulas criogénicas, mientras que los villanos las observaban con detenimiento.

-Debo reconocer que hizo un magnífico trabajo en convertir a la hermana de Redfield en una maquina asesina, hasta el nombre de Evil Rose es más que adecuado para alguien con su talento. –dijo el Centurión.

-¿Pero, y que hay si Redfield, la Red Queen o Sherry Birkin intentan desobedecer las órdenes que se le indiquen? –pregunto Johnson.

-Por Birkin no te preocupes, ella no recordara absolutamente nada de lo acontecido, esto gracias a que logre añadir el ADN de "las plagas" al virus-T Phantom, lo que significa que esa zorra rubia no recordara absolutamente nada de lo que paso hoy y en lo que respecta a la Red Queen y a Claire Redfield o mejor dicho la Evil Rose me encargue de borrarles la memoria por completo.

-Sera divertido ver la cara de horror de Chambers cuando vea que su patética hija ha sido convertida en una guerrera homicida. –agrego Krauser, mientras miraba a la Red Queen.

-Por cierto Krauser, ¿ya tienes noticias sobre el equipo que fue a investigar el paradero de las hermanas Harper, Coen y Shewart? –pregunto Mcddagett.

-Aun no, pero según tengo entendido el Cyber pacifista fue enviado por el propio líder supremo con la intensión de eliminarlos… -contesto Krauser. –Seguramente en estos momentos el equipo de reconocimiento debe haber ya limpiado el lugar de los hechos.

Pero justo en ese momento reciben la llamada de parte del mismísimo líder supremo, el cual portaba una máscara similar a la de Hunk que cubría su rostro.

-Líder Supremo, es un gusto saludarlo… -dijo Vegapunk. –precisamente estábamos a punto de comunicarnos con usted para informarle que Wong y Muller han sido capturados por fin, pero lo mejor es que León Kennedy y el resto de su grupo han sido eliminados, ahora ya nada podrá impedir que se lleve a cabo el plan maestro.

- _Pues yo estaría tan seguro de eso, Vegapunk._ –le contesto el líder supremo en tono serio. _Ya que resulta que el Cyber Pacifista que se encargaría del resto del equipo de Kennedy fue destruido y lo peor es que esos imbéciles lograron escapar, esto fue corroborado por el equipo de reconocimiento que envié a la zona._ –contesto el líder supremo.

-Pero eso es imposible… ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar al Cyber pacifista y… -dijo Krauser, luego de ser interrumpido abruptamente por el líder supremo

 _-¡Silencio!..._ –les grito el líder. – _Este error por parte de ustedes les puede costar muy caro._

-Lo sentimos mucho Líder supremo… -dijo Mcddagett. -Si lo desea en estos momentos, daré la orden para que se encarguen de su búsqueda por toda la ciudad.

- _No quiero más excusas, búsquenlos y elimínenlos para estar seguros y que sea la última vez que me fallan ya que de lo contrario me encargare de eliminarlos a cada uno de ustedes._ –dijo el líder supremo, finalizando la llamada.

-Creí que habías que el Pacifista había destruido a la dama de hierro y a los otros. –le reclamo Johnson al centurión.

-No fue culpa mía, uno de esos estúpidos J'avo hizo detonar una granada y los muros se vinieron abajo además no me reclames por el trabajo que supuestamente debiste hacer junto con imbécil de Mcddagett.

-Cuida tus palabras, imitación barata de Piers Nivans. –le recrimino Mcddagett.

-Sabes que no tienes oportunidad de enfrentarme, pedazo de mierda Asi que no me provoques. –le contesto el centurión.

-No gasten sus energías en discusiones innecesarias… -dijo Krauser. –Tal vez esos inútiles hayan destruido al Cyber Pacifista, pero igual debieron haber salido heridos durante la batalla, además de que León quien era el líder de ellos está muerto. –dijo Krauser.

-Puede que tengas razón, Krauser... con Kennedy y Wong fuera de la jugada, no sabrán que hacer. –dijo Vegapunk.

-A propósito Dr. Vegapunk, el equipo médico de la BSAA me acaba de confirmar que la inoculación del Virus T-Phantom a la hija de Burton fue un éxito. –dijo Johnson.

-Eso es excelente… -Dijo el doctor. –Solo será cuestión de tiempo para que esa pequeña Zorra pase a formar parte de las nuevas armas humanas, y pronto el sueño de "la familia" de imponer el nuevo orden mundial se hará realidad.

Mientras tanto en el centro médico de la BSAA, Chris, Jill, Sheva y Parker se encontraban en la sala de espera junto a Barry, este último caminaba nervioso por los pasillos a la espera del estado de salud de su hija.

-Mierda, ya pasaron 3 horas… hasta cuando me van a hacerme esperar. –dijo Barry.

-Tranquilízate Barry, Moira acaba de salir de cirugía. –dijo Sheva.

-Si, además recuerda que Rebecca estuvo a cargo de todo, no por algo es la mejor doctora de toda la BSAA. –le dijo Jill.

Al poco rato aparece Rebecca con el grupo.

-¿Cómo esta Moira, Rebecca? –le pregunto Barry en tono preocupado.

-Ella está fuera de peligro… -contesto la doctora. –Por fortuna las heridas que sufrió no son de consideración, pero aun así tendrá que permanecer aquí por unos cuantos días hasta que esté totalmente recuperada.

-Gracias al cielo… -exclamo Barry. –Por un momento pensé que era algo más grave luego de lo que presenciamos.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo… -dijo Chris. –Pero afortunadamente todo término al fin, ahora solo falta esperar el día del juicio, en el cual quiero estar presente.

-Pero no debemos confiarnos de esos 2, igual ya están planeando escapar de nuevo. –dijo Sheva.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, Sheva… -le dijo Parker. –Ya que tanto la BSAA y el gobierno están custodiando el lugar en donde fueron encerrados momentáneamente, por lo que les será imposible escapar otra vez.

-Bueno si me disculpan tengo que atender otros asuntos pendientes. –dijo Rebecca.

Poco después el grupo pudo pasar a ver a Moira, esta última se encontraba dormida, tenia vendajes en el cuerpo, la cabeza y en el brazo izquierdo, pero algo que llamo la atención de Sheva fue que el cuello de Moira tenía un pequeño parche, la africana le pregunto sobre dicha herida a lo que la doctora respondió que era una ligera herida la que tenía.

Luego de un rato, Chris, Jill, Parker y Sheva se retiran del hospital, Barry permaneció junto a su hija el resto de la noche, Rebecca por su parte se encontraba a solas en su oficina, se la paso mirando una foto de su hija, mientras que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Iré al infierno por todo lo que estoy haciendo… soy la peor madre del mundo… te falle mi pequeña Valerie. –decía la doctora entre lágrimas.

En ese momento de dolor, Rebecca es interrumpida por el sonar de su celular, miro la pantalla y se percató de que se trataba del Dr. Vegapunk.

- _Solo llamaba para felicitarte por tu magnífico trabajo, Chambers… espero que Burton y el resto del equipo de Redfield no haya sospechado nada al respecto._

-Descuide Dr. Vegapunk hice todo conforme a lo indicado por usted… -dijo Rebecca. –Ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, ahora solo quiero de vuelta a mi hija.

- _Me temo que el reencuentro con su hija tendrá que esperar, mi querida doctora…_ -le dijo el Vegapunk. _–Y el motivo es porque aun todavía no nos deshacemos de todo el grupo de Kennedy._

-¿Entonces sobrevivieron? –pregunto Rebecca.

- _Eso temo, pero no será por mucho ya que he ordenado su búsqueda y eliminación inmediata, no podemos permitir que esos malditos lobos de hierro vuelvan a joder nuestros planes, y una vez que ellos al igual que Wong y Muller sean historia, podrá reunirse de nuevo con su hija, recuerde que la vida de ella depende de su silencio y obediencia._ –dijo el Doctor.

-Lo sé, no tiene qué repetirlo. –dijo Rebecca.

 _-Ahora si nos estamos entendiendo, doctora Chambers… en verdad fue un placer saludarla y escuchar buenas noticias de su parte, Vegapunk fuera_. –dijo finalizando la llamada

Rebecca no pudo aguantar y rompió en llanto, pero lo que ella aun ignoraba era que su hija ya había sido utilizada como conejillo de indias para luego pasar a convertirse en la Red Queen.

Caía la noche en la gran manzana, Sheva y Parker se encontraban relajándose en un modesto bar de la ciudad, la africana le dio un sorbo grande a su cerveza, algo que extraño un poco a Parker.

-¿Todo bien Sheva?... – le pregunto Parker.

-Eh… claro que estoy bien… es solo que me merecía un buen trago para calmar mis nervios, por cierto gracias por invitarme. –contesto.

-No hay de que compañera… –dijo Parker. –Pero por la expresión en tu rostro diría que hay algo que te inquieta.

-Asi es Parker, es en especial la actitud de un miembro de nuestro equipo. –dijo la africana.

-¿Qué dices?... ¿Uno de los nuestros?

-Se trata de Rebecca, la he notado muy rara desde que empezaron los incidentes. –contesto Sheva.

-Bueno recuerda que no ha sido fácil para ella ni para nosotros el asimilar todo lo que a pasado en estos días, especialmente la muerte de Claire.

-Si lo sé, pero su rara actitud me llamo mucho la atención, especialmente cuando el agente Krauser se integró al equipo.

-De hecho yo note como ella hablaba con cierto miedo cuando este estaba presente, bueno aunque con ese rostro lleno de cicatrices, Krauser logra intimidar a cualquiera. –dijo Parker.

-No sé tú, pero a mí me impacto mucho la forma en que ambos atacaron a León y conociendo el historial de Rebecca se me hizo bastante extraña su actitud. –dijo Sheva.

-Ahora que tocaste ese punto, le pedí de favor a Clive que investigara el historial de Krauser el cual aún no tengo noticia alguna, le he llamado a su móvil desde hace días y no me responde las llamadas.

-Según por voces del personal, Clive no se sentía bien y la agencia lo mando a casa para descansar. –dijo Sheva.

-Supongo que tendré que investigar por mi propia cuenta… -dijo Parker. –Desde que lo conocí, ese tal Krauser me inspira cierta desconfianza.

-Concuerdo contigo compañero, igual podemos descubrir que es lo que Krauser y Rebecca se traen entre manos. –dijo la africana.

El ruido de un electrocardiograma despertó al convaleciente León de su largo sueño, se sentía algo mareado debido a las heridas y a los fármacos, intento moverse un poco pero el dolor del cuerpo se lo impidió, miro a su alrededor y se encontró con Georgia quien se encargaba de cuidar de él.

-¿Georgia?...

-Bienvenido de nuevo, amigo ¿Cómo te encuentras? –le pregunto la Hacker.

-Me siento jodido, como si un tren hubiese pasado sobre mí. –contesto él.

-Más bien fue un misil. -dijo Georgia.

-escuche bien, ¿Dijiste un misil?... –Pregunto el agente.

En instantes Helena, Billy, Carlos y la esposa de este Ashley llegan con León.

-Asi es compañero… -dijo la castaña. -Estuviste a nada de morir a causa de dicho misil, pero por increíble que parezca pudiste salir con vida.

-Helena, amigos… valla me alegra verlos con bien… -dijo el agente. -aunque veo que ustedes también se toparon con Krauser. –dijo León, al ver a sus amigos con vendajes y parches en varias partes del cuerpo.

-De hecho el culpable de dejarnos así fue uno de esos Pacifistas que nos ataco en las alcantarillas. –dijo Billy.

-¿Y Ada?... ¿Dónde está ella? –Pregunto León.

-Detesto decirte esto, pero Ada fue capturada por los federales, y junto con ella Jake y Moira también fueron aprendidos. –contesto Jessica.

-Maldita sea, Ada… Ahhh mierda… -se resintió León al intentar moverse.

-Oye Relájate amigo, aun no estás del todo recuperado. –le dijo Carlos.

-¿Y Por cuanto tiempo he permanecido dormido? –pregunto.

-Unos 4 días aproximadamente. –contesto Ashley.

-¡cuatro días!... –exclamo León.

-Asi es, el equipo médico tuvo que atenderte de emergencia luego de la brutal paliza que recibiste por parte de Krauser y Rebecca, pero afortunadamente tus heridas no fueron de consideración como creíamos. –dijo Helena.

-Haya sido o no de consideración, ese cabron de Krauser me dejo más que jodido… -dijo León. –Pero aun no entiendo cómo es que estoy vivo y más aún, cómo fue que lograron escapar de esa chatarra caminante.

Entonces sujeto llega con León y compañía, este llevaba puesto un uniforme militar de gala, el cual dijo:

-Tal vez yo pueda responder a eso, viejo amigo.

León volteo la mirada y reconoció de inmediato a uno de ellos.

-Arthur… ¿Arthur Benford? –exclamo León.

-El mismo… -contesto –A mí también me da gusto volver a verte, amigo. –dijo el sujeto de nombre Arthur.

-Valla esta sí que es una sorpresa, la última vez que te vi fue en aquella cena de despedida que hizo tu padre, antes de que partieras a Afganistán. –dijo León.

-Asi es amigo, aunque en aquella ocasión no me dio tiempo de agradecerte por el entrenamiento, las técnicas de combate y supervivencia que me enseñaste, no sabes lo mucho que me ayudaron mientras estuve en combate. –dijo Arthur.

-No fue nada Arthur, sabes que aparte de ser uno de mis mejores alumnos eres también un gran amigo–dijo León.

Billy y Jessica se sorprendieron mucho al enterarse de que aquel sujeto de ropas elegantes era nada menos que el hijo del fallecido Adam Benford.

-Asi que tú eres el hijo del ex presidente Adam, es un gusto conocerte. –dijo Billy.

-Lo mismo digo, teniente Coen… -dijo Arthur. –Mi padre hablaba muy bien de todos ustedes.

-De modo que estaba enterado acerca de la existencia de los lobos de hierro. -dijo Jessica.

-efectivamente agente Shewart, de hecho les sorprenderá saber que nos encontramos refugiados en una de las pocas bases secretas que lograron mantenerse en pie luego de aquella tragedia que sufrieran los lobos de hierro a manos de la BSAA y a partir de entonces he intentado poco a poco volver a formar la organización que fundara mi padre. –dijo Arthur.

-No sabes el gusto que me da escucharte hablar así, sin duda tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti. –dijo León.

-Pero ¿seguro que esta base es segura?... –pregunto Helena. –Recuerden que esas B.O.W. mecánicas tienen un sistema de rastreo muy sofisticado.

-No te preocupe por ello, agente Harper… -dijo Arthur. –Esta base está escondida a 30 metros del suelo, además de que la banda de plomo que tiene su hermana evitara que esos pacifistas la encuentren.

-Sabe algo agente Benford, a pesar de que hemos permanecido escondidos desde hace 4 días este lugar no deja de impresionarme, su padre nunca nos menciono acerca de esta base. –dijo Billy.

-Según tengo entendido este lugar era un refugio para cuando ocurriera una emergencia del cual solo él tenía conocimiento, pero debido a todos los acontecimientos que se han suscitado decidí traer a los mejores agentes de toda mi confianza, además de que logre reunir a otros agentes que huían luego de comenzar la persecución en su contra.

-¿persecución? –pregunto León.

-Luego de todos los incidentes en los que tu y tu equipo se han visto involucrados, Mcddagett comenzó a investigar a todos los agentes de la FOS esto con la intención de encontrar algún nexo contigo, algunos fueron hechos presos, mientras que otros los ayude a refugiarse aquí, entre ellos la señorita Ashley y Hunnigan. –contesto Arthur.

-¡¿Hunnigan está aquí?! –pregunto León con asombro.

-Asi es amigo y eso es porque sabíamos de antemano que tanto la BSAA y Armakam corp. Serian a las primeras en su lista, así opte por traerlas aquí. –contesto Arthur.

-No sabes lo agradecido que estoy el que hayas salvado a mi esposa y a mi hijo que ella espera. –dijo Carlos mientras abrazaba y acariciaba el vientre de Ashley.

-No hay de que agente Oliveira, para eso están los amigos. –le dijo Arthur.

-Pero aún no nos ha dicho el cómo es que logramos salir con vida, especialmente yo. –dijo León.

Arthur contesto.

-Poco antes de que ese misil se impactara sobre tu persona, uno de mis agentes especiales apareció para salvarte, afortunadamente la explosión provoco una nube de polvo y escombros, la cual mi agente aprovecho para sacarte del lugar de los hechos y en lo que respecta al teniente Coen y las agentes Harper y Shewart, ellos fueron rescatados por otro de mis agentes y junto con equipo de rescate, lograron no solo rescatarlos sino que también lograron destruir a ese Pacifista mecánico que estaba por matarlos.

En instantes un soldado de origen africano aparece en escena, el hijo de Benford lo presento con León y el grupo.

-León, amigos… me gustaría presentarles al capitán Josh Stone.

El africano se presenta ante León y el grupo, estrechando la mano de cada uno de ellos.

-En verdad es todo un honor conocerlo agente Kennedy… -dijo Josh. –He escuchado mucho acerca de sus grandes proezas enfrentando a B.O.W.s, no por algo era la envida de la mayoría de los novatos que entrenaba, esto cuando formaba parte de la BSAA.

-¿estuvo en la BSAA? –pregunto Carlos.

-Por supuesto, de hecho fui uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de los incidentes de Kijuju. –contesto Josh.

-Sí, escuche acerca de ese incidente por parte de Chris, en aquella ocasión aparte de salvar a Jill también lograron eliminar a Wesker, buen trabajo… –dijo León.

-Fue una batalla difícil, pero al final logramos salir vivos de ese infierno, pero después de eso decidí abandonar la BSAA. –Dijo Josh.

-¿Y podemos saber el motivo por el cual abandono la BSAA? –pregunto Helena.

Josh contesto.

-Un par de meses después de aquel incidente, comencé a sospechar el accionar de mis superiores, especialmente el del director Johnson, no podía entender cómo es que nos dejaron abandonados en aquel infierno, por lo que comencé a investigar más a fondo los informes sobre la misión, pero durante la búsqueda encontré documentos confidenciales en donde decían que la misión no era más que un simple ensayo orquestado por Wesker, Exella Gionne y Johnson, esto con la finalidad de probar la fuerza y resistencia de las B.O.W.s. especialmente del virus Uroboros.

-No puede ser. –dijo Ashley.

-Luego de descubrir esta conspiración, intente buscar a Chris y a Sheva para advertirles sobre esto y poco antes de partir a américa, fui atacado por sujetos desconocidos mientras me encontraba en mi hogar, yo salí gravemente herido de aquella lluvia de balas, pero desafortunadamente mi esposa y mis 2 hijos no corrieron con la misma suerte.

-¡Oh dios mío! –exclamo Georgia.

-El perder a mi familia me dejo muerto en vida, ya no tenía razones para vivir, había días en las que me la pasaba totalmente ebrio en las calles, hasta que cierto día me topé con el señor Benford, me brindo su ayuda en aquella ocasión, además de que me invito a formar parte de su organización conocida como los lobos de hierro.

Todo lo contado por Josh dejó perplejos a todos.

-En verdad lamento mucho lo de su familia, capitán Stone. –dijo Carlos.

-Sé que ese desgraciado de Johnson estuvo detrás de la muerte de mi familia y no descansare hasta que pague por el daño que me provoco. –dijo el africano.

-Descuide, nosotros le ayudaremos a patearle el culo a ese cabron. –dijo Jessica, dándole una palmada en el hombro al africano

-Gracias teniente, pero pueden llamarme Josh. –dijo.

-Bueno, supongo que ha llegado el momento de decirte cómo es que lograste sobrevivir, mi estimado amigo… –dijo Arthur

-Quien o quienes hayan sido, me gustaría darles las gracias por haberle salvado el culo. –dijo León

-De hecho solo fue una sola persona la que te salvo, uno de mis agentes especiales para ser exacto… -dijo Arthur. –Pero solo les pido a todos que no vallan a alterarse ni nada por el estilo en cuanto lo conozcan.

-¿Alterarnos? –pregunto Billy.

En instantes el dichoso agente aparece ante el grupo, el rostro de todos se llenó de asombro y de enojo al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Piers Nivans! –exclamaron todos.

Billy, Carlos, Jessica y Helena se pusieron en posición de combate mientras que Georgia y Ashley protegían al convaleciente León, pero Arthur y Josh lograron calmar al grupo.

-Tranquilícense todos, él es el verdadero Piers Nivans. –dijo Josh.

-¿Qué?... ¿El verdadero Piers Nivans? –pregunto Jessica incrédula.

León y compañía se impactaron al ver al Piers que estaba delante de ellos, este tenía el cabello un poco más largo, tenía algunas cicatrices en el rostro, su ojo derecho era de color amarillo ámbar y su brazo derecho era metálico.

-Es un gusto volverlos a ver, agentes Kennedy y Harper. –dijo Piers.

-No cabe la menor duda, él es el verdadero Piers… -dijo Helena. -Su apariencia es muy distinta a ese otro Piers llamado centurión obscuro.

-Pero según por palabras de Chris, tu debiste haber muerto en aquella instalación submarina, como es que sobreviviste y más aún, ¿Qué rayos te hicieron?–le pregunto León.

Piers contesto.

-Poco antes de que aquella base estallara, fui capturado por agentes de Armakam Corp y a partir de ese momento me convertí en el conejillo de indias de Vegapunk, él y sus científicos realizaron numerosos experimentos conmigo entre ellos el haberme inoculado el un prototipo de un nuevo virus el cual resulto ser el Virus-T Phantom, me obligaron a realizar numerosas pruebas de combate con otras B.O.W., pero especialmente me ponían a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo en contra de esa chica llamada Deborah o mejor conocida como la dama de hierro, todo esto con el único fin de convertirnos tanto a ella como a mí en lo que ellos decían las armas perfectas.

-Pero si tú eres el verdadero, entonces quién demonios es ese otro Piers al que hemos estado enfrentado. –dijo Carlos.

-Ese Piers no es más que clon creado por el Dr. Vegapunk y su diabólica compañía. –contesto Arthur.

-¿Qué?... ¿Un Clon?... eso no puede ser. –dijo Georgia.

\- ¿Y cómo fue que crearon ese clon Psicópata tuyo? –le pregunto Billy.

-Los científicos de Armakam al ver que me negaba a obedecer sus órdenes, decidieron crear un Clon de mi persona, para lo cual utilizaron mi ADN en uno de esos capullos del virus-C, dando origen a ese falso yo.

-Eso me recuerda aquella grabación que vi en el laboratorio de Simmons cuando este creo al clon de Ada. –dijo León.

-En efecto así fue… -Dijo Piers. –Pero a diferencia mía, mi clon resulto ser mucho más fuerte y ágil que yo, pero para comprobar cuál de los 2 era más leal a las órdenes de Vegapunk, este nos envió a ambos a Sudáfrica a atacar la cede de la BSAA, obviamente yo me negaba a obedecer dicha orden, de hecho en aquella ocasión me topé con Jake Muller en donde nos enfrentamos, mi intención en ese entonces no era el de pelear sino advertirle que había una bomba en el edificio la cual estallo minutos después.

-Pero lo que aun no entiendo es por qué el Falso Piers destruyo la cede de Sudáfrica, si Vegapunk tiene cierta influencia en la BSAA. –dijo Helena.

Piers contesto.

-El motivo de ese auto atentado era para obtener sujetos de prueba para sus experimentos… -dijo Piers. –Lo sé por qué mientras estaba cautivo en el laboratorio me pude observar a los científicos de Armakam realizando pruebas con los cadáveres de los agentes caídos.

-¡Ese hijo de perra de Vegapunk!... sabía que estaba loco de remate pero no pensé que llegara a tanto. –dijo Jessica

-Piers, mencionaste también acerca de que el virus T-Phantom que se te suministro a ti ya a Deborah era un prototipo. –dijo León.

Josh toma la palabra.

-bueno según la información que nos proporcionó la señorita Jones y junto con los datos que el agente Nivans logro sustraer de la sede de Armakam, la muestra del Virus T-Phantom que se les aplico a Jake Muller, Deborah Harper y a Piers, fue denominada como tipo Alfa.

-de manera que a eso se refería el Piers falso acerca de los Pacifistas Alfa y Beta. –dijo Carlos.

-Un momento, ¿entonces fue el agente Nivans el ayudo a escapar a Ada y Jake de ese lugar? –pregunto Georgia.

-Asi es, el objetivo primordial era el de traerlos a todos, pero no teníamos contemplado lo que sucedería en Central Park, pero también descubrimos datos realmente perturbadores respecto al virus T-Phantom. –contesto Arthur.

-¿A qué te refieres con perturbador? –pregunto León.

-Como la mayoría de ustedes está enterado de ello, el virus T-Phantom alfa o mejor dicho el prototipo le fue aplicado a sujetos que ya habían sido infectados con cualquier otro virus, como fue el caso de Jake Muller, el agente Nivans y la señorita Deborah, pues todos ellos estaban vivos cuando les aplicaron dicho virus, pero en el caso del T-Phantom Beta, los sujetos a los que se les inoculo este virus se encontraban muertos o peor aún se les indujo la muerte asistida para que el virus Beta pudiera fusionarse a la perfección con su ADN, lo que dio origen a los Pacifistas Beta. –contesto.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar… -dijo Helena.

-Se escucha como una película de horror, creo que ya me dieron ganas de vomitar. –agrego Ashley.

-En todos los años que tengo de enfrentar a monstruos biológicos y a los científicos que los crearon, jamás había escuchado algo tan aberrante, Vegapunk resulto peor que Wesker y Birkin. –dijo León.

-En verdad no saben el puto infierno que he vivido estando cautivo, lo único que me ha mantenido vivo es el hecho de volver nuevamente a mi amada Claire y a mi hijo. –dijo Piers.

El grupo guardo silencio por algunos segundos, ninguno quería se animaba a decirle a Piers lo que le paso a Claire, pero fue león el que se encargó de darle la triste noticia.

-En verdad detesto ser portador de malas noticias pero tarde o temprano tenías que saberlo… –León respiro profundo. –Piers… Claire murió.

-No, es una broma cierto… díganme que es una puta broma. –decía Pires, incrédulo.

-Por desgracia no es una broma, y el responsable de quitarle la vida fue tu clon… -dijo Helena. –Ella al igual que todos nosotros pensamos que eras tú y después ocurrió lo impensable.

-No… Claireeee. –fue el grito de Piers.

Pero el grupo se sorprendió cuando vio que del brazo metálico de Piers comenzó a emitir destellos de electricidad y antes de que este pudiera estallar en cólera, Arthur y Josh logran contenerlo con la ayuda de un dardo tranquilizador, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Eso estuvo cerca. –dijo Arthur.

-Suerte que tenía la pistola de dardos conmigo, o de lo contrario hubiera sucedido lo mismo de hace 2 semanas. –agrego Josh.

-Se puede saber qué demonios acaba de pasar. –dijo un desconcertado Billy.

-Disculpen nuestra reacción, pero esta es la única forma de contener los poderes eléctricos del agente Nivans. –dijo Josh.

-¿Poderes eléctricos?... no me jodan. –dijo Jessica.

-Sé que se escucha descabellado pero es verdad, Piers obtuvo poderes eléctricos luego de que se inyectara la muestra del Virus-C, esto con el fin de eliminar a la B.O.W. creada por Carla Radames, y de paso salvar la vida del agente Redfield. –dijo Arthur.

-Valla, que valiente. –dijo Georgia.

-Pero a pesar de ello, Piers aún no logra controlar del todo dichos poderes y más aún cuando se enfurece al grado de que una vez por poco y destruye todo el lugar. –dijo Josh.

-¿Entonces el agente Nivans es como una especie de bomba de tiempo biológica? –pregunto Ashley.

-No lo seria si no fuera por el Virus T-Abbys que corre por sus venas. –contesto Arthur.

-¿Virus T-Abbys?... esperen un momento, ese virus fue con el que Claire y Moira fueron infectadas durante su incidente con Alex Wesker. –dijo León.

-Pero según lo que me conto Moira, tanto ella como Claire estuvieron hospitalizadas por un par de meses, esto para limpiar sus cuerpos de ese mortífero virus. –agrego Helena.

-Pues en vez de eso, los médicos de la BSAA se empeñaron no solo en estudiar su ADN, sino que también extrajeron varias muestras de su sangre, la cual fue una de las piezas clave para crear el virus t-Phantom. –contesto Arthur.

-Entonces no solo utilizaron la sangre de Jake, Sherry y Piers, sino que la de Claire y Moira… ¡malditos hijos de perra! –exclamo Billy.

-De hecho amigos hay algo que he querido mostrarles. –dijo Georgia.

-De que se trata, amiga. –dijo Helena.

Enseguida la Hacker les muestra por medio de su Ipad imágenes de la batalla en central Park que tomo por medio del dron, al hacerle un acercamiento a dicho video notaron que las pupilas de Sherry se habían tornado de color rojo, esto dejo perplejo a todos, especialmente a León y Ashley.

-León, acaso son lo que creo que son. –dijo Ashley.

-Asi es Ashley, ese desquiciado de Vegapunk ha vuelto a revivir a las Plagas. –dijo el agente.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que el Virus T-Phantom está hecho no solo con la sangre de nuestros amigos sino que también de ese jodido parasito, ¡Mierda! –exclamo Carlos.

-Maldita sea, hay que detener a ese cabron antes de que joda al mundo con ese virus, pero también tenemos que salvar a Ada. –dijo León, quien intentaba reincorporarse de la cama.

-Tranquilízate amigo, recuerda que apenas acabas de despertar. –le dijo Arthur. –Y aunque lo estuvieras te será prácticamente imposible, esto debido a que tanto ella como el joven Muller se encuentran fuertemente custodiados por un centenar de agentes federales, esto en el edificio del FBI de Nueva York.

-Parece que tendremos que esperar aquí hasta que haya alguna noticia sobre ellos. –dijo Jessica.

-No se preocupen por eso, en cuanto sepamos algo les informaremos lo antes posible. –agrego Josh.

-Bueno, lo único que podemos hacer es darnos un respiro para recuperar fuerzas porque al parecer las vamos a necesitar de nuevo cuando volvamos a enfrentarnos a esos cabrones. –dijo Helena.

-Supongo que tienes razón, compañera… -dijo León. –Aunque el esperar sin hacer nada no es mi estilo, solo espero que Ada se encuentre bien. –dijo León.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con cierta calma tanto para el Team Kennedy como para el Team Redfield, ninguno tenía noticias respecto a Ada y Jake quienes aún permanecían bajo custodia por el gobierno.

Edificio del FBI, Nueva York.

Un fuerte dispositivo de seguridad se encontraba custodiando el recinto gubernamental y agentes de la FOS, CIA, BSAA y del propio FBI no solo resguardaban el interior del edificio sino también las afueras de este así como los alrededores, dicho dispositivo se extendía varias cuadras.

Ada Wong y Jake Muller se encontraban hechos prisioneros en celdas especiales las cuales se ubicaban en el sótano del edifico para que no pudiese escapar, mientras que un grupo de asalto custodiaba día y noche su celda con la orden de dispararles a matar.

El ex mercenario caminaba en círculos en el interior de su celda y al mismo tiempo intentaba inútilmente remover los barrotes, Ada por su parte permanecía recostada en el camastro de su celda respectivamente.

-Es inútil Jake, los barrotes están hechos de titanio puro, jamás podrás moverlos. –dijo Ada.

-Descuida Wong, no si hago uso de mi fuerza sobrehumana…Ahhh.

Ada se quedó sorprendida al ver como de la nada Jake recibía una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

-¿Te encuentras bien Jake?

-no muy bien, pero que mierda fue lo que me paso. –respondió el desconcertado Jake.

En ese momento aparece el Dr. Vegapunk junto con Krauser y varios científicos.

-Eso fue producto de las pulseras electrificadas que les colocamos. –dijo el doctor.

-¡Vegapunk! –exclamo la asiática con cierto desprecio en cuanto vio al científico.

-¿Y cómo se la han estado pasando nuestros invitados de lujo?... ¿les gustaron sus suites de lujo? –les pregunto el doctor en tono de burla.

-Si no estuviera aquí adentro les rompería la jodida cara a ambos, malditos hijos de puta. –le dijo Jake con furia.

-Por lo visto los 1000 voltios que recibiste no fueron suficientes para cerrarte la puta boca, Wesker Junior. -dijo Krauser.

-Nunca me vuelvas a llamar así, yo no soy como mi padre y jamás seré como él. –le respondió el ex mercenario.

-Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras Muller, pero aun llevas su sangre… -dijo Vegapunk. –Lo cual te hace poseedor de un don excepcional.

-Si te refieres a crear aberraciones biológicas con mi sangre, entonces estas completamente jodido de la cabeza, viejo decrepito. –dijo Jake.

-Aún sigo sin creer como demonios es que estas vivo, Krauser... si yo te mate. –dijo Ada.

-Fue la plaga de mi cuerpo la que me mantuvo con vida, apenas si pude escapar de aquella isla. –contesto Krauser.

Vegapunk interviene.

-Y luego de aquel incidente, mi equipo de científicos encontró a Krauser y lo rescato, pese a que era poseedor de las plagas, se encontraba mal herido por lo que decidí criogenizarlo esto con la intención de encontrar la forma de mejorar sus habilidades.

-Asi es, permanecí dormido por casi 9 años hasta que por fin, el genial Dr. Vegapunk logro curar mi cuerpo y también logro perfeccionar mis habilidades, esto con la ayuda del Virus T-Phantom y lo mejor es que ahora puedo transformar mi brazo a mi voluntad. –dijo Krauser.

-Ese maldito virus, entonces eso lo explica todo. –dijo Ada.

-Asi es, mi estimada agente… -dijo Vegapunk. –Y lo mejor de todo es que gracias a ese virus maravilloso, crearemos un poderoso ejército de Pacifistas los cuales nos ayudaran a implantar el nuevo orden mundial que tanto hemos anhelado.

-Tú y esos malditos dementes de "la familia" lo único que quieren es convertir este mundo en un caos y Ahhh... –Fue el grito de Ada, luego de recibir una brutal descarga eléctrica.

Esta acción provoco la furia de Jake, quien también es castigado por las poderosas descargas, haciéndolo retorcer de dolor.

-Ahhh… maldito bastardo… -decía Jake.

-Es mejor que guardes tus energías, Muller… ya que una vez que hayas sido enjuiciado y ejecutado, pasaras a formar parte del gran ejercito de los Pacifistas, tal como lo hizo tu patética super chica –dijo Krauser.

-Un momento, entonces eso quiere decir que Sherry… -dijo Ada.

-efectivamente, la agente Sherry Birkin es ahora una Pacifista, al igual que Krauser y el clon de Piers Nivans o mejor dicho el centurión obscuro. –contesto el doctor.

-¿Un clon? –pregunto incrédula la asiática.

-Asi es, su creación fue basado en los datos que obtuvimos realizados por Simmons cuando creo tu clon, mi estimada Ada… -respondió el Doctor. –Lo que trato de decir es que Carla Radames fue tan solo un prototipo de Pacifista.

-Todos ustedes son unos malditos enfermos… -dijo Ada. –Pero no crean que se saldrán con la suya, mis amigos se encargaran de echar abajo sus siniestros planes.

–En estos momentos Harper, Oliveira, Coen y Shewart están siendo buscados por los federales, pero lo mejor es que sin el liderazgo de León no son nada… -dijo Krauser. –fue una estupidez de su parte al tratar de meterse con nuestra organización, en parte todo esto es tu culpa, ya que si no los hubieses arrastrado contigo, tal vez mi camarada estuviese vivo ahora.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la asiática, ante las lacerantes palabras de Krauser.

-No lo escuches Ada, solo esta tratando de persuadirte… Ahhh.. –grito Jake.

-¡Cállate!... maldito idiota. –le dijo Vegapunk, luego de darle las descargas eléctricas.

-Esperaba una confrontación más digna de ti pero me decepcionaste, Wong… -dijo Krauser. –Ahora no eres más que una pobre zorra sentimental.

-No me extraña en lo más mínimo su actitud… -dijo Vegapunk. –Su reputación está hecha pedazos, medio mundo pide su cabeza, su amado León fue asesinado, pero lo peor para

ella es que jamás podrá tener familia, yo en su lugar esperaría la muerte o el suicidio, je je.

Poco después Vegapunk y Krauser se retiran, dejando a Ada y a Jake sumamente aturdidos por las descargas, el ex mercenario vio a la espía sumamente desconsolada, pero antes de que este comenzara a cuestionarla, la asiática respiro profundo y comenzó abrirse con él.

-Antes de ser reclutada por los lobos de Hierro, yo era una espía que trabajaba para tu padre, mi misión era el de recuperar todos los datos de los virus creados por Umbrella, por años hice el trabajo el trabajo sucio de tu padre, pero todo eso cambio cuando me envió a España a recuperar muestras de los parásitos llamados "las plagas", en aquella misión no solo me topé con León sino que también me di cuenta de lo peligroso que resultaron ser esos bichos y aunque en apariencia le arrebate la muestra del parasito a León, lo que hice fue enviarle una muestra falsa y la muestra original la destruí y luego de eso escape sin dejar rastro, pero un año después tu padre dio conmigo y sin más remedio lo enfrente en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero desafortunadamente no fui rival para él y termino propinándome una brutal golpiza, dejándome casi al borde de la muerte y aunque pude sobrevivir las secuelas de aquella batalla fueron devastadoras, a tal grado que los doctores me notificaron que jamás podría tener hijos.

La asiática comenzó a llorar, dejando al ex mercenario completamente estupefacto

-En verdad no puede creer lo que me acabas de decir, Wong… mi padre en verdad era un psicópata asesino.

-Ese es el motivo principal por el cual dejaba a León sin decirle a donde, creí que no había esperanza alguna para mí, pero todo eso cambio luego de concluir mi misión que realice en la republica de Eslavia, encontré a una pequeña bebita abandonada entre los escombros a la cual adopte poco después.

-Un momento, ¿entonces tienes una hija adoptiva? –pregunto Jake.

-Asi es, mi pequeña Larisa es mi motivación más grande en la vida y la razón por la cual me volví más sentimental. –contesto ella.

-¿Y qué opina León al respecto? –pregunto él.

-No lo sabe todavía… -contesto ella. –Desde hace tiempo he estado buscando el momento apropiado para decírselo, estuve a punto de decírselo cuando estuvimos a solas aquella noche en el bosque, pero no quería darla más preocupaciones de las que ya tenía.

-Ohh, ya entiendo. –dijo Jake.

-Afortunadamente en un lugar seguro, fuera del país... –dijo ella. –aunque me duele saber que tal vez nunca más vuelva a ver a mi querida Larisa.

-No te mortifiques, Wong… -le dijo Jake. -Tal vez la situación está en nuestra contra en estos momentos, pero tengo el presentimiento de que los muchachos nos sacaran de esta, recuerda que aún tienen en su poder la información que recolectamos y una vez que nos liberen, le patearemos el culo a Vegapunk por habernos jodido la vida pero especialmente el haber eliminado a León.

-León… -suspiro Ada.

Luego de algunos días de reposo León pudo recuperarse satisfactoriamente, este se quedó muy sorprendido en cuanto vio a la cantidad de agentes que había en el complejo muchos de los cuales fueron entrenados por él, se dirigió hasta un cuarto especial en donde ya hacia su amiga Hunnigan, quien aún permanecía inconsciente.

El agente se quedó estupefacto en cuanto la vio en ese estado tan delicado, pero algo que llamo mucho su atención fue cuando encontró a Arthur quien cuidaba de ella.

-¿Cómo esta ella? –pregunto el agente en voz baja.

-Ya está fuera de peligro afortunadamente, a diferencia de los días anteriores los cuales fueron de verdad angustiantes, por un momento pensé que la perdería, Desde que la conocí por primera vez me cautivo todo de ella. –respondió Arthur.

-Sí, me percate de ello cuando estabas en los entrenamientos te distraías cada vez que ella pasaba por los pasillos, pero ¿y alguna vez le dijiste lo que sentías?. –le dijo León.

-Siempre busque el momento adecuado, pero ya sabes lo ocupada que ella estaba en la agencia. –dijo el.

-Sí, de eso no me cabe la menor duda… -dijo León. –Y a propósito, ¿tienes alguna noticia sobre Ada y Jake?

-De hecho me gustaría que todo el grupo estuviera presente para darles la información que tengo respecto a ellos. –respondió Arthur.

Poco después León, Arthur y el resto del grupo (Helena, Piers, Carlos, Billy, Jessica, Josh, Ashley y Georgia) se reunieron en la sala de conferencias.

-Bueno amigos esto es lo que tenemos… -dijo Arthur. –hace unas cuantas horas el gobierno acaba de dar un comunicado de prensa en donde a dado a conocer que Ada Wong y Jake Muller serán enjuiciados en las naciones unidas pasado mañana.

-¿Enjuiciados? –Preguntaron todos.

-Tal como lo escucharon, Al parecer los delitos que se les están atribuyendo son de genocidio y crímenes de lesa humanidad, lo cual ya es sumamente grave ya que los que son condenados por estos delitos se les condena a muerte. –respondió Arthur.

-¡Maldita sea!... –exclamo León. –Hay que impedir ese juico a toda costa.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo compañero, pero el problema aquí será el traspasar el cerco de seguridad que habrá en las afueras de la ONU. –dijo Helena.

-Y no olviden que todavía somos buscados por los federales, por lo que no dudaran en dispararnos en cuanto nos descubran. –Agrego Carlos.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero recuerden que León está oficialmente muerto para el gobierno, lo cual puede ser una ventaja para nosotros. –dijo Jessica

-Y hablando de ventajas, el presidente y los mandatarios más importantes del mundo estarán ahí, lo cual podemos aprovechar para mostrar todas las pruebas que demuestran nuestra inocencia y la culpabilidad de Vegapunk y de su sociedad secreta.

-Si de Hackear redes se trata, entonces cuenten conmigo. –Dijo Georgia.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, primor… -dijo León. –pero primero tenemos que idear un buen plan para no levantar sospecha alguna.

Arthur interviene.

-Por eso no se preocupen, aunque no lo crean aun puedo asistir como invitado especial a ciertos eventos importantes y el juicio no será la excepción.

-¿Qué es lo que estas sugiriendo? –le pregunto Billy.

Arthur respondió

-El plan consiste en que todos ustedes y una persona de mi total confianza se hagan pasar por mis guardaespaldas obviamente de incognitos claro está, luego nos dividiremos en 2 grupos uno me acompañara durante el juicio y el otro buscara la forma de Hackear las redes de la ONU, de hecho la persona en la que confió fue un gran amigo de mi padre cuando estuvo en el ejército.

Enseguida aquella persona de la que hablaba Arthur aparece ante todos y acto seguido lo presenta ante el grupo.

-León, amigos… quiero presentarles a Dick Valentine, mi otro agente de confianza.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos. –dijo Dick saludando a cada uno.

-¿Acaso es familiar de Jill Valentine? –pregunto Carlos.

-Por supuesto, de hecho soy su padre. –contesto.

Todos se sorprendieron al enterarse de que aquella persona de confianza de Arthur Benford era nada menos que el padre de Jill.

-Había leído reportes respecto a usted, si mal no recuerdo era el ladrón más famoso de Raccoon City. –dijo León.

-Está en lo cierto, agente Kennedy… me convertí en ladrón profesional poco después de ser separado del ejército, pero lo hice una noble causa. –dijo Dick.

-¿Una noble causa? –pregunto Billy.

-Al poco tiempo de que me separan del ejército, la madre de Jill enfermo de cáncer y al ver que los gastos para sus tratamientos eran costosos, me vi en la necesidad de comenzar a robar bancos y establecimientos, y aunque logre pagar sus tratamientos su enfermedad se agravo y desafortunadamente falleció.

-¡Oh por dios! –exclamo Ashley.

-A partir de entonces me quede al cuidado de Jill y sin un trabajo fijo, el arte de robar se volvió mi estilo de vida durante años hasta que fui capturado luego de haber robado dinero de una importante corporación de computadoras.

-Valla, quien diría que una de las agentes más respetadas tuviera un padre con tan peculiar historial. –dijo Helena.

-Es extraño, cuando forme parte de la BSAA, Jill nunca menciono nada acerca de usted. –dijo Jessica.

-Eso fue porque yo nunca le dije la verdad y cuando ella se enteró de lo que hacía quedo muy decepcionado de mí y no la culpo ya que su sentido de la justicia era firme, pero lo más doloroso para mí fue cuando ella me dijo que para ella ya estaba muerto, desde entonces han pasado 16 años desde que vi por última vez. –respondió.

-Cielos, eso es sumamente doloroso hasta para el más valiente. –dijo Carlos.

-Pero aunque no he visto a mi hija en persona, he estado al pendiente de todas sus hazañas que ha realizado durante años, no saben lo orgulloso que estoy de ella. –dijo Dick, con un semblante de tristeza.

-Bueno porque no mejor cambiamos de tema y nos concentramos en el plan. –dijo Arthur.

-Supongo que tienes razón amigo, ya habrá tiempo de sobra para charlar con más calma. –dijo León.

Luego de varias horas de estar preparando su plan de ataque el grupo decidió hacer una pausa, cosa que Helena aprovecho para dirigirse a la enfermería para visitar a su hermana.

Mientras estaba cuidando de su hermana, Una pequeña lágrima corrió en el rostro de la castaña mientras contemplaba un anillo de compromiso con un pequeño diamante en el centro, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando León llego para hacerle compañía.

-¿Cómo esta Deb? –le pregunto el agente.

-ya está fuera de peligro… -contesto la castaña. –Aun no me explico que clase de substancia o narcótico fue el que uso Barry en contra de mi hermana.

-Bueno, según por lo que me comento Arthur, el dardo con el que tu hermana fue atacada tenía un compuesto hecho con el veneno de una avispa marina, el animal más venenoso del mundo. –dijo León.

-¿Qué dices?... ¿Un veneno? –pregunto Helena desconcertada.

-Asi es Helena, pero lo sorprendente de esto es que Deborah pudo sobrevivir esto gracias a que el virus T-Phantom con la que fue infectada, el cual aparte de darle fuerza sobre humana también la hizo inmune al veneno, de hecho si alguno de nosotros hubiese sido atacado con ese dardo hubiéramos muerto en cuestión de segundos. –dijo Georgia.

Helena se quedó perpleja ante aquella revelación.

-Madita sea, como me gustaría ponerle una bala en la cabeza a ese desquiciado de Vegapunk por haber experimentado con mi hermana. –dijo la castaña.

-No eres la única compañera, yo también ansió romperle la cara tanto a él como a esa copia barata de Piers, debe pagar por lo que le hizo a Claire. –le dijo León.

El agente miro por un momento el anillo que tenía Helena, estaba por preguntarle sobre él, pero Helena le respondió con voz quebrada:

-Tenía pensado entregarle este anillo a Moira el próximo mes, pero ahora con todo lo que ha sucedido dudo mucho que llegue a suceder.

-De eso nada compañera, te aseguro que ese anillo estará en el dedo de Moira, es más yo seré el padrino de su boda. –le dijo León.

-Valla, en verdad me dejaste sin palabras, compañero. –Dijo Helena.

-Tú y Moira son parte importante de mi vida y no voy a dejar que ningún desquiciado se interponga en su felicidad, es una promesa. –dijo él.

-Gracias amigo, sabía que podía contar contigo. –dijo ella.

El día del juicio había llegado por fin, los mandatarios más importantes del mundo entre ellos el presidente de los estados unidos y su gabinete habían hecho acto de presencia, la prensa internacional se encontraba afuera del recinto para cubrir tan importante evento, seguido del impresionante dispositivo de seguridad que se desplegaba por la zona, los helicópteros surcaban los aires así como los francotiradores que custodiaban las alturas.

Muy cerca de ahí un camión blindado se acercaba al edificio donde un impresiónate convoy militar lo custodiaba y dentro de este se encontraban Ada y Jake quienes eran trasportados para el juicio en su contra.

-Jamás pensé que terminaría de esta forma. –dijo Jake.

-No te desanimes Jake, tengo el presentimiento de que… -dijo Ada, cuando de repente es interrumpida abruptamente por el ex mercenario.

-Por favor Wong acepta la realidad, León está muerto, Harper y los demás seguramente ya fueron capturados y estamos a punto de ser juzgados por genocidio del cual no fuimos culpables pero todo el mundo cree que lo somos… nos jodieron.

Los ojos de la asiática se llenaron de lágrimas en cuanto recordó a León y a su pequeña Larisa.

Mientras tanto dentro del recinto, Chris, Jill, Barry, y Rebecca se encontraban a la espera del Juicio.

-Siento la tardanza compañeros, pero deje a Kathy, Polly y Natalia al cuidado de Moira en el hospital. –Dijo Barry.

-Descuida Barry, el juicio aun no comienza todavía. –le dijo Chris.

-Valla, menos mal… -dijo Barry. –De ningún modo podía perderme como esos 2 genocidas reciben el castigo que se merecen.

-Por cierto, ¿Sheva y Parker no van a asistir? -pregunto Rebecca.

-Me llamaron hace un par de minutos para decirme que llegaran más tarde… -contesto Chris. –Dijeron que tenían algo pendiente por hacer.

-Espero no demoren mucho, ya que según por lo que me dijo Johnson, el tribunal va a requerir de nuestro testimonio. –dijo Jill

Pero durante la charla, los ex STARS notaron a la doctora algo distraída y nerviosa.

-¿te encuentras bien, Rebecca? –le pregunto Jill.

-Eh… si claro que estoy bien, solo me impacto un poco la noticia de que vamos a subir al estrado como testigos… –contesto. –Si no les importa voy a salir a fumar un poco para calmar los nervios.

-Para nada Reb, adelante. –le dijo Chris.

Rebecca se retiró y mientras los ex STARS veían como su compañera se alejaba, Barry dijo:

-No sabía que Rebecca fumara. –dijo Barry.

-Sí, yo también pensé lo mismo… -agrego Jill. –Parece que el evento de Central Park aún está fresca en su memoria, aunque debo admitir que de no haber sido por ella y Krauser, Chris hubiera muerto a manos de León.

Unos minutos más tarde, Arthur Benford hacia acto de presencia en el recinto en compañía del Team Kennedy y algunos lobos de Hierro que fungían como guardaespaldas, pese al fuerte dispositivo de seguridad que había para ingresar, los federales no lograron reconocer a León y compañía.

-Listo, estamos dentro. –dijo Arthur.

-Cielos, por un momento pensé que nos reconocerían… –agrego León. –el atuendo que nos proporciono es perfecto, Sr. Valentine.

-No fue nada, agente Kennedy… -dijo Dick. –Aparte de abrir cualquier cerradura, el disfrazarme para escapar es otro de mis grandes talentos.

-Ahora el siguiente paso es que todos los aquí presentes vean las pruebas. –dijo Josh.

-Lo primero es encontrar la sala de comunicaciones del edificio… -dijo Georgia. –Y una vez ahí utilizaremos la red principal para entregar el paquete.

-¿Seguro que no es complicado para usted, señorita Jones? –le pregunto Arthur.

-Por favor, si pude hackear a los de Microsoft y a otras corporaciones, el ingresar a la red de la ONU será pan comido para mí. –respondió la Hacker.

-Bien, entonces repasemos el plan… -dijo León. –Helena, Billy, Jessica, Josh, Deborah y el Sr. Valentine ustedes se encargaran de cubrir las espaldas de Arthur y en cuanto les de la señal rescataran a Ada y a Jake, Mientras tanto Piers, Carlos, Georgia y yo buscaremos la sala de datos del edificio.

-Enterado compañero… -dijo Helena. –Estaremos en contacto por radio para cualquier emergencia.

-Buena suerte en su misión amigos. –les dijo Arthur, levantando el pulgar.

Pero justo antes de que se separaran, la sexy Hacker se despide de una forma más que peculiar de Jessica, plantándole un beso en los labios, sorprendiendo tanto a la agente como al resto del grupo.

-¡Georgia!… ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Jessica aun sorprendida por el beso que esta le dio.

-Solo quería que supieras que me desde que te vi me gustaste mucho, Jessica. –le respondió la chica.

-Hablaremos de sentimentalismos más tarde, ahora en marcha. –dijo León, interrumpiendo aquel momento.

Minutos más tarde el juicio de Ada y Jake dio comienzo, entre los miembros que precedían el juicio se encontraban aparte del presidente de los estados unidos, el jefe de seguridad Mcddagett, Johnson y el Dr. Smith / Vegapunk.

-Malditos desgraciados, parecen disfrutar nuestra situación. –dijo Jake.

-Y como si eso no bastara, ya viste quien les está cubriendo sus espaldas. –dijo Ada, señalando con la mirada.

Jake se quedó bastante impresionado al ver a Sherry y a Krauser en el lugar haciendo la labor de escoltas personales de los villanos.

-No puede ser, super chica. –dijo él.

Durante el juicio, la parte acusadora mostro evidencias en donde demostraban la participación de Jake en los incidentes de Edonia, China, el atentado de Sudáfrica y por último los incidentes Westmarch y Central Park, en cuanto a la situación de Ada, se mostraron las pruebas de los experimentos de Tall Oaks con el virus C, esto impresiono a los acusados ya que sabían de antemano que dichas pruebas estaban alteradas, intentaron alegar su inocencia pero el tribunal se los impidió.

En instantes, el tribunal manda a llamar al estrado a Chris, Jill, Barry, Rebecca y Sherry, la declaración de esta última fue un duro golpe para Jake, al escuchar cada descalificativo que la rubia decía en contra suya y como si eso no bastara, la parte acusadora mostro un video en donde se mostraba a Moira en su cama de hospital declarando en su contra, alegando que había sido secuestrada.

-No puedo creer esa pequeña zorra nos haya traicionado de manera tan vil. –dijo Jake.

-No sé si sea por el efecto de los anestésicos o por el golpe que sufrió en la cabeza, pero su comportamiento me pareció bastante extraño. –dijo Ada.

Helena y los demás también se quedaron estupefactos por lo visto en aquel video de Moira.

-Moira… por qué. –dijo Helena con voz quebrada.

-Me cuesta creer lo que acabo de escuchar, y pensar que ella estaba de nuestro lado. –dijo Jessica.

-No sé ustedes pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. –dijo Josh.

Durante el Juicio, Billy no dejo de observar a Rebecca y lo mismo sucedía con Dick quien se llenó de emoción en cuanto vio nuevamente a Jill.

-¡Mi pequeña Jill!… No cabe duda que es idéntica a su madre. –dijo Dick.

-Su hija debe ser afortunada de tenerlo aún con vida, Sr Valentine. –le dijo Arthur.

-Solo espero que con todo esto que estoy haciendo, mi Jill no termine aun mas decepcionada de mí.

Mientras tanto, León, Piers, Carlos y Georgia caminaron por los pasillos del recinto de forma cautelosa, para no llamar la atención.

-Dios, hay guardias por doquier y ni que decir de las cámaras de seguridad. –dijo León.

-Si son las cámaras lo que te preocupan, descuida amigo… tengo la solución en mi mano. –dijo Carlos.

Enseguida la Hacker activa un pequeño dispositivo oculto en su reloj, el cual emito ondas electromagnéticas que provocan una breve falla en las cámaras de seguridad.

-Bien, las cámaras están fuera de funcionamiento, ahora busquemos la sala de control lo más pronto posible, ya que el corto circuito durará solo 5 minutos. –dijo Georgia.

-Bien jugado, señorita Jones… -dijo Carlos. –Ahora es mi turno.

Enseguida el sudamericano saca de su saco unas pequeñas pistolas con silenciador.

-¿qué mierda es lo que piensa hacer, Carlos? –le pregunto León.

-Tranquilo amigo, estas pistolas solo disparan dardos tranquilizantes. –respondió.

Carlos les entrega a cada uno las armas con los tranquilizantes y acto seguido continuaron su camino hasta la sala de datos, durante el camino se toparon con varios guardias que custodiaban los pasillos, pero estos logran tranquilizarlos con los dardos.

León y su grupo logran llegar por fin a la sala de datos, era un amplio lugar en donde estaba conectada toda la red del edificio, enseguida la bella Hacker comenzó a realizar lo que mejor sabía hacer.

-Bien ya estoy dentro de la red, ahora a entregar el paquete. –dijo Georgia.

La Hacker conecto el dispositivo en la red principal comenzando Asi a descargar todas las pruebas obtenidas, pero mientras esperaban a que se descargaran los datos, un grupo de agentes de la BSAA se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Mierda, nos han descubierto. –dijo Piers.

Los agentes abren fuego sobre los héroes, pero estos logran cubrirse de los disparos a tiempo.

-Rayos, hay que salir de aquí rápido o estaremos jodidos. –dijo Carlos.

-¿Cuánto falta para que los datos se descarguen, Georgia? –pregunto León.

-Faltan un par de minutos todavía. –respondió ella.

Al sentirse acorralados León le pide a Piers que haga uso de sus habilidades eléctricas, pero cuando este se alistaba para atacar, los agentes son abatidos a tiros sorpresivamente por Sheva y Parker quienes aparecen para ayudar a León y su grupo.

-chúpense esa, bastardos traidores. –dijo Sheva.

-Listo agente Kennedy, puede continuar con su trabajo. –dijo Parker.

-¿Por qué nos ayudan?... ¿creímos que estaban del lado de Chris? –les pregunto León.

-Sabemos toda la verdad sobre esta conspiración, dense prisa antes de que lleguen los refuerzos. –dijo Sheva

-De acuerdo… -Asintió León. –Ahora necesito de tu magia, Georgia.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, León? –le pregunto ella.

-Necesito que todos en el juicio me escuchen, ha llegado el momento de decirles toda la verdad. –dijo él.

Enseguida Georgia sincroniza las cámaras y las pantallas del edificio con su cámara web de su laptop.

-Listo León, puedes comenzar.

-Gracias, Georgia… te debo una. –le dijo León.

Todos en el juicio, tanto el Team Kennedy como el Team Redfield se sorprendieron al ver en las pantallas a León.

-¡León! –exclamaron Chris y su grupo.

-Parece que ya detectaron su presencia. –dijo Jessica.

-No entiendo que es lo que tiene pensado hacer. –dijo Helena.

Los villanos también se sorprendieron de ver a León con vida.

-El maldito de Kennedy aún sigue con vida todavía. –dijo Johnson.

-Encuéntrenlo y disparen a matar, repito… disparen a matar. –dijo Mcddagett, por radio a sus hombres.

-León, sabía que estabas vivo. –dijo Ada.

Enseguida León comenzó a hablar por medio de las pantallas.

- _Atención a todos los presentes, mandatarios y agentes… soy el agente León S. Kennedy, mucho se ha hablado sobre mí y de mi complicidad con los acusados a los que están enjuiciando estos momentos, tanto ellos como mi equipo y un servidor hemos sido víctimas de los verdaderos responsables… la sociedad secreta conocida como "la familia" el Dr. Jasón Smith es su líder, pero su nombre verdadero es Walter Vegapunk quien antiguamente era uno de los científicos principales de la desaparecida Umbrella, él y junto con el jefe de seguridad Mcddagett y el director Johnson de la BSAA han estado trabajando en la creación de un nuevo virus llamado T-Phantom y para demostrar que digo la verdad he aquí las pruebas que mi equipo y yo logramos obtener._

Enseguida León muestra todas las pruebas por medio de las pantallas, ahí se mostraban datos, nombres y pruebas de los experimentos realizados por Vegapunk y su compañía, también se mostró un video del ataque del Pacifista en Westmarch, Chris y compañía se quedaron estupefactos al ver que este tenía el logo de la BSAA.

- _El monstruo que acaban de ver en el video es un Pacifista, una de las creaciones hechas por Vegapunk y Armakam, las cuales han sido empleadas secretamente por la BSAA con el propósito de capturar sujetos de prueba para luego experimentar con ellos, sé que todo esto es sumamente difícil de asimilar, pero esa es la verdad… es de vital importancia que detengan a los culpables lo antes posible antes de que provoquen una tragedia biológica como la de hace un año..._

Pero en ese momento la transmisión termino por cortarse súbitamente.

-Mierda, parece que nos han bloqueado. –dijo Georgia.

-Da igual, al menos ya les dije lo más importante… -Agrego León. –Ahora vallamos tras esos cabrones de una vez por todas.

Pero justo cuando se dirigían a donde se encontraban los demás, León, Carlos, Georgia, Piers, Sheva y Parker son interceptados por un Cyber Pacifista.

-Maldita sea, es una de esas chatarras de nuevo. –dijo Carlos.

Sheva y Parker se sorprendieron al ver al monstruo mecánico, del cual no tenían conocimiento alguno.

-¿Que o quien rayos es ese tipo?... ¿Y por qué tiene el logotipo de la BSAA en el costado? -pregunto Parker.

-Les explicaremos todo sobre ella, pero primero tenemos de destruirla o de lo contrario nos eliminara a nosotros primero. –dijo Piers.

De regreso en tribunal, Chris y su grupo, el presidente, y el resto de los mandatarios miraron con malos ojos a Vegapunk y compañía, acto seguido dan la orden de arrestar a estos últimos.

-En nombre de los estados unidos de américa, quedan ustedes arrestados. –dijo el presidente.

-Lamento decepcionarlo, señor presidente pero temo que eso no sucederá. –respondió Vegapunk.

De repente una violenta explosión irrumpe en el lugar y de inmediato agentes del servicio secreto entran en acción para proteger al presidente, pero estos son atacados por 6 Cyber Pacifistas, esto provoco que la mayoría de los asistentes huyera del lugar, quedándose algunos cuantos agentes entre ellos el Team Redfield y el resto del Team Kennedy, estos últimos logran liberar a Ada y a Jake de su cautiverio.

Las bestias mecánicas toman como rehén al presidente y a los mandatarios más importantes, ambos bandos deciden encarar a la terrible amenaza con tal de detenerlos.

-Maldito desgraciado libera al presidente. –dijo Arthur.

-No de broma, es mejor que todos bajen sus armas o de lo contrario obligare a mis creaciones a que maten al presidente y a los demás mandatarios. –dijo Vegapunk.

Pero entonces ocurre algo que dejaría atónitos a todos, 2 de los pacifistas mecánicos atacan a quemarropa a Vegapunk matándolo al instante.

-Pero que mierda acaba de ocurrir. –dijo Johnson.

-Esos malditos cabrones se han vuelto en contra nuestra, hay que escapar de aquí. –agrego Mcddagett.

Pero cuando estos se disponían a escapar, son interceptados por Sherry y Krauser quienes abaten a tiros a Mcddagett, Johnson intentaba de forma desesperada escapar de la escena cuando de momento un tiro certero en la cabeza acaba con la vida de este al instante.

Todos miraron a varias partes para ver quien había sido el responsable de aquel ataque en contra de Johnson, hasta que en ese momento se escucha una voz femenina la cual dijo:

-Los felicito agentes Krauser y Birkin, esos pobres diablos ya no eran de utilidad para el líder supremo.

-Un momento, conozco esa voz... –dijo Barry.

Es entonces cuando aparece la figura de una pequeña niña que vestía ropas obscuras, la cual resulto ser nada menos que la hija adoptiva de Barry Natalia Korda/Burton, esta iba acompañada de una enorme bestia mitad hombre mitad oso y de una mujer de mediana estatura, la cual vestía Short obscuro, botas negras con vivos rosas, una diminuta blusa cubría solamente sus brazos y hombros, seguida de un sostén rosado que cubría sus senos, todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver que aquella mujer era nada menos que Moira, quien llevaba consigo un rifle de francotirador con el que mato a Johnson.

-¿Moira?... ¿Natalia? –se preguntó Barry.

-¿Que no se suponía que Moira estaba recuperándose en el hospital? –dijo Chris.

-Su semblante es bastante extraño, pero lo que de verdad me dejo perpleja es esa bestia que esta junto a ella y Natalia, esto me da muy mala espina. –dijo Jill.

Helena y el resto del equipo también estaban sorprendidos por que acababan de presenciar.

-No puedo creer lo que acaban de ver mis ojos, mi Moira no sería capaz de matar de esa forma, pareciera ser otra persona. –dijo Helena.

-Estén atentos amigos, esa bestia peluda se ve bastante aterradora. –agrego Josh.

-Es un gusto verla, señorita Alex… -dijo Sherry.

-La verdad no esperábamos su pronta aparición. –agrego Krauser.

-Tenía el presentimiento de que esto llegaría a suceder, así que decidí venir a encargarme personalmente de estos inútiles, pero antes le pedí a mi querida Lottie tuve que pasar al hospital por Dark Lady. –le respondió la que en apariencia era Natalia.

Barry intento acercarse a sus hijas, pero Moira le apunta con el rifle a este, Sherry y Krauser también hicieron lo mismo.

-Pero ¿Por qué nos apuntan? –pregunto Jessica.

-Mierda, esto parece ser obra de ese maldito virus, tal parece que ellas también fueron infectadas. –agrego Billy.

-No, Moria… tu no amor. –dijo Helena.

-Moira, Natalia…déjense de bromas. –les dijo Barry.

-¿Natalia?... creo que es mejor que me dejes de llamar así, Barry… mi nombre es Alex. –respondido la niña.

-Alex… no me jodas… ella no puede ser… imposible. –decía Barry.

-¿Que ocurre, Barry? –le pregunto Jill.

-Parece que mi hija adoptiva Natalia es en realidad Alex Wesker. –contesto.

-¿Qué dices Wesker?... ¡no me jodas! –pregunto Chris.

-De manera que tú eres el famoso Chris Redfield… mi hermano hablaba cosas no muy buenas de ti. –dijo Natalia / Alex.

-¡Tu hermano!... quieres decir que tu… -dijo Chris.

-Asi es, soy la hermana de Albert Wesker…. Mi nombre es Alex Wesker. –respondido.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin habla ante la revelación de Natalia o mejor dicho Alex Wesker.

-Pero esto es imposible, según lo que nos contó Barry y Claire, Alex Wesker murió en aquella isla hace más de un año, como diablos es que está viva y en el cuerpo de Natalia. –dijo Jill

-Yo logre transferir mi mente en el cuerpo de esta mocosa poco antes de que ocurriera la explosión de mi base secreta, y desde entonces he permanecido oculta de todos ustedes, je je. –dijo Alex.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente te propones, Natalia, Alex o como quiera que te llames?... ¿Deseas realizar la ambición que tanto deseaba tu hermano y que nunca consiguió?... ¡responde! –le recrimino Chris.

Pero fue entonces cuando otra voz bastante conocida para Chris y Jill se escucha en el ambiente.

-No has cambiado en nada, Chris.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver ante ellos al siniestro Albert Wesker, quien vestía gabardina negra y sus gafas de sol.

-No, esto es imposible… ¡es Wesker! –Exclamaron Jill, Chris, Barry y Rebecca.

Pero si la presencia de Wesker los dejo estupefactos, los guardaespaldas que el villano tenía a su lado termino de helarles la sangre aún más, junto a él estaba nada menos que Claire ahora conocida como Evil Rose, el clon de Piers Dark Centurión y la Red Queen quien resultó ser una joven adolecente la cual era la viva imagen de Rebecca, esta última grito el nombre de aquella chica.

-¡Valerie!... ¡hija!

-¿Qué la hija de Rebecca? –se preguntó Billy.

Jake se quedó en Shock al estar en presencia de su padre.

-Wong, ese tipo de las gafas es mi padre.

-Asi es Jake, ese miserable es tu padre. –le respondido Ada.

-Valla, valla… una reunión de Raccoon city… menuda sorpresa. –dijo Wesker.

-Tu debiste haber muerto en aquel volcán hace años, como es que estas vivo, Wesker. –le recrimino Chris.

-Sera porque aquel Wesker al que tú y la agente Alomar enfrentaron era en realidad un clon creado por mi, esto con el propósito de suplantarme en caso de emergencia.

-No puede ser, entonces todo ese tiempo, Chris lucho en contra de un clon…. ¡Mierda! –exclamo Jill.

-Qué demonios fue lo que le hiciste a mi hija, asqueroso bastardo. –dijo Barry.

-Tu pequeña hija, al igual que Birkin, la hija de Chambers y Claire han sido modificadas con la ayuda del virus T-Phantom, ahora ellas forman parte de mi escuadrón elite conocido como los pacifistas Beta, mis más grandes creaciones. –contesto el villano.

Chris, Barry, Helena y Jake se quedaron sin habla al enterase de que sus seres más amados ahora eran B.O.W.s

-Eres un maldito monstruo, no solo te conformaste en transformar a mi hermana en una B.O.W. sino que también a Piers. –dijo Chris.

-Te equivocas Redfield, yo soy un clon creado por el líder supremo o mejor dicho Wesker. –contesto el centurión obscuro.

-¿Líder supremo?... un momento entonces eso quiere decir que tú eres quien ha estado detrás de todo esto. –le dijo Ada.

-Asi es mí querida Wong, yo fui quien incito a Carla Radames a que provocara los incidentes de Edonia y China, esperaba que hiciera el trabajo sucio por mí, pero nunca pensé que todos ustedes fueran capaces de frustrar mis planes de nuevo. -Dijo Wesker

-Maldito hijo de puta, ahora mismo vamos a acabar contigo de una buena vez por todas. –dijo Jessica.

-En verdad me gustaría quedarme a jugar un poco con ustedes, pero tengo un mundo que destruir, pero descuiden… mis amigos se encargaran de todos ustedes. –dijo Wesker.

Enseguida los hermanos Wesker, Krauser, el centurión obscuro, la bestia mitad hombre mitad oso conocido como Lottie PX-9, Claire/Evil Rose, Moira /Dark Lady y Sherry /spectral girl escapan del lugar, llevándose consigo al presidente y a los mandatarios de la ONU, dejando a los Cyber Pacifistas a que se encarguen de los héroes.

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 10

**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS AQUI SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM, ESTE FIC FUE CREADO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

CAPITULO X

LA TRAGEDIA DE LA FAMILA BURTON Y EL SECRETO DEL PROYECTO LEVIATAN.

Los agentes intentaron seguir a Wesker, pero los Cyber pacifistas les bloquearon el camino.

-Maldita sea, esas malditas B.O.W.s están bloqueando nuestro camino. –dijo Chris

-Parece que tendremos que deshacernos de ellas, como en los viejos tiempos. –agrego Jill.

Chris, Jill y Barry abren fuego sobre una de ellas, los ex Stars se quedaron sorprendidos al descubrir que estas eran mecánicas y no biológicas como ellos pensaban.

-¡Pero que mierda! –exclamo Barry.

-Esas B.O.W. son metálicas. –agrego Jill.

En respuesta la bestia mecánica dispara sus potentes rayos laser sobre los ex stars, en donde afortunadamente Chris y Barry lograron escapar del ataque a tiempo, en tanto Jill fue salvada por su padre luego de que este se arrojara sobre ella para ponerla a salvo.

-¡¿Papá?!

-Hola mi pequeña conejita. –le respondió Dick a su hija.

-Pero que estás haciendo aquí, papá… no se suponía que estabas… –dijo Jill, cuando fue interrumpido por su padre

-Hablaremos más tarde hija, primero hay que detener a esas cosas.

El Team Kennedy le hace frente a las temibles bestias mecánicas, ante el asombro de Chris y compañía.

-Deborah, Jake… ¿creen que sus poderes sobre humanos sean suficientes para detener a esas cosas? –les pregunto Helena.

-Desde luego Hermana, pero para lograrlo tenemos repetir la misma fórmula que usamos con el Pacifista de Westmarch. –contesto Deborah.

-Muy bien Deb, yo me encargare de atraer la atención de esos cabrones, en cuanto de la señal tú y los demás los atacaran con todo. –agrego Jake.

El plan de Jake tiene éxito luego de que este se quitara la banda de plomo que tenía en su hombro, provocando que los Pacifistas se fueran tras él.

-¿Pero qué está tratando de hacer? –pregunto Jill ante lo hecho por Jake.

Arthur contesto.

-Tratando de distraerlos por supuesto… esos Pacifistas están programados para detectar y capturar a cualquiera que este infectado con algún virus.

Jake esquivaba los ataques de los Pacifistas mecánicos haciendo uso de su velocidad sobre humana, una de las B.O.W. intento sorprender al exmercenario con un poderoso golpe, pero el exmercenario logra contener el potente golpe con ambas manos.

-Ahora es mi turno de patearte el culo, montón de mierda. –dijo Jake.

El ex mercenario utiliza su fuerza sobre humana para arrancarle un brazo al Pacifista y acto seguido le incrusta un par de explosivos a la criatura la cual unos segundos después explota en pedazos.

Chris, Jill, Rebecca y Barry se quedaron atónitos ante la forma en que Jake destruyo al Pacifista.

-¡Es increíble!... jamás pensé que Jake fuera capaz de hacer algo así. –dijo Chris.

-Maldita sea, todo esto es culpa mia. –pensó Rebecca.

-Eso debe ser obra del nuevo virus del que nos habló Wesker. -agrego Jill.

-Si ese virus convirtió en un fenómeno al desquiciado de Jake, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que le puede hacer a mi Moira. –dijo Barry.

-Pues ese desquiciado como le llamas ha estado arriesgando su vida desde que comenzó todo esto, así que por que en vez de estar criticando por que no mejor mueven el culo y nos ayudan a enfrentar a esos pedazos de chatarra. –dijo Billy.

Ambos grupos unen fuerzas para combatir a las B.O.W. mecánicas a pesar de estar en desventaja con ellas, en tanto que Jake y Deborah enfrentan y eliminan a otro Pacifista volándole la cabeza con un par de patadas, ante el asombro de su hermana y de los demás.

Pero cuando el ex mercenario y Deborah de disponían a enfrentar al siguiente monstruo mecánico, la chica comenzó a resentirse de su cuerpo, esto alarmo a Helena y compañía quienes van a auxiliarla.

-¡Deborah!... ¿estás bien? –le pregunto su hermana.

-No del todo… el efecto del veneno… aún no se me ha quitado del todo… Ahhh me duele mucho… -contesto.

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede? –pregunto Chris.

-Ella aun siente los estragos del dardo venenoso que el imbécil de Barry uso en contra de ella. –contesto Jessica.

–Johnson dijo que era solo un sedante, no tenía idea de que esa cosa fuera un veneno -dijo Barry.

-Tenemos que escapar cuanto antes, ninguno de nosotros es rival para esas cosas. –dijo Arthur.

-Pero no podemos irnos sin León y los demás… Billy, ¿has tratado de comunicarte con él? –le pregunto Jessica.

-Negativo, parece que la señal está bloqueada. –contesto.

-Maldita sea, esto se ve bastante mal. –dijo Josh.

Pero cuando las B.O.W. se alistaban para disparar sus rayos láser sobre ambos equipos, Jake se interpone y les hace frente.

-¡Váyanse!... yo los cubro. –dijo el ex mercenario.

-¡Jake!… -exclamaron todos.

-¡aunque mi cuerpo este hecho pedazos!... ¡yo continuare protegiéndolos!...

Pero en ese momento de angustia, se escucha una voz que grito:

-¡Todos abajo!

León, Carlos, Georgia, Sheva, Parker y Piers aparecen, este último ataca a los Cyber Pacifistas con una poderosa descarga eléctrica creada por el, dicho ataque hace estragos en los circuitos de las bestias mecánicas las cuales provocan que estas exploten unos instantes después, terminando así con las terribles amenazas.

El grupo se alegró al ver a León y los demás, especialmente Ada quien corre a los brazos de su amado para luego darle un beso en la boca.

-¡León!... sabía que vendrías a rescatarme. –dijo la asiática.

-Yo también te extrañe. –le contesto el agente.

-¿En dónde rayos se habían metido?... comenzábamos a preocuparnos por ustedes. –dijo Helena.

-Sentimos la tardanza, pero nos topamos con una de esas cosas… -contesto Carlos. –Al principio se nos dificulto un poco pero afortunadamente Piers se encargó de el con la ayuda de sus rayos.

Chris se quedó impactado al ver a Piers, tanto el como Jill, Barry y Rebecca pensaron que se trataba de otro clon, por lo que no dudaron en apuntarle con sus armas.

-Qué creen que hacen, bajen sus armas. –le dijo Jessica.

-No hasta que me digan que mierda está pasando… -dijo Jill. – ¿Porque hay 2 Piers?... ¿Qué demonios le paso a Claire?… ¿Cómo es que Wesker está vivo?... ¡respondan!–pregunto.

Piers se impresiono al escuchar el nombre de su esposa Claire.

-¡¿Claire?!... ¿en dónde está ella?

-¿Piers?... ¿en realidad eres tú?... –le pregunto Chris.

-Me da gusto volverlo a ver de nuevo, capitán. –contesto. –pero díganme, ¿En verdad mi Claire está viva?

Arthur le contesto.

-Asi es agente Nivans, su esposa está viva pero no de la forma que usted cree.

-¿a qué se refiere con eso? –pregunto Piers.

-Al parecer su esposa Claire ha sido convertida en una B.O.W. o mejor dicho una Pacifista gracias a Wesker. –contesto Arthur.

-No puede ser… me niego a creer eso… Ahhh mierda... –dijo Piers, quien comenzó a resentirse de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede? –pregunto Barry.

-Al parecer las descargas eléctricas que utilizo para vencer a los Pacifistas lo dejaron sumamente debilitado, pero descuiden él se repondrá. –contesto Georgia.

-Aun no puedo creer que la BSAA haya sido capaz de emplear esos Cyborgs con fines malignos. –dijo Sheva.

-Parece que ustedes también se enteraron de esta conspiración. –dijo Barry.

Parker contesto.

-De hecho Sheva y yo hemos estado investigando por nuestra cuenta y efectivamente, descubrimos todo sobre la conspiración de Vegapunk, Johnson y el secretario Mcddagett, pero además de eso descubrimos que un miembro de nuestro equipo estuvo colaborando secretamente con ellos y no solo eso, ya que también fue capaz de matar a nuestro amigo Clive.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Clive está muerto?!... –exclamo Jill.

-Quien fue capaz de hacer tal cosa y con qué motivo. –dijo Chris.

-Tal vez esto responderá a sus preguntas. –dijo Sheva.

Sheva y Parker les muestran por medio de su Tablet el video tomado por cámara de seguridad, ahí es donde pudieron ver a Rebecca disparándole a quemarropa a Clive, todos se quedaron sin habla al ver dicho video, la doctora mirada al suelo y con lágrimas .

-No puedo creer esto ¿Por qué Rebecca? - le pregunto Chris.

-Solo obedecía las órdenes de Vegapunk y Krauser, en verdad no saben lo arrepentida de haber hecho lo que hice. –contesto la doctora.

-Pero eso no es todo, ya que al parecer nuestra amiga aparte de tener conocimiento de esta conspiración, también fue la responsable de infectar con el virus T-Phantom a Sherry, Claire y Moira, esto gracias a la información que logramos sustraer de su ordenador. –dijo Sheva.

Una furiosa Helena le propina una violenta bofetada sobre Rebecca.

-¡Hija de perra!... ¡convertiste a mi Moira en un monstruo!

La castaña intento golpear nuevamente a la doctora, pero Jessica, Georgia y Carlos la contuvieron.

-Tranquilla Helena, no vale la pena que gastes tus energías con esa traidora. –dijo Ada.

-Es mejor que nos des un buen motivo para justificar lo que hiciste–le dijo Chris.

La doctora respiro profundo y dijo:

-mi hija Valerie… hice todo esto con tal de salvarla, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde. –dijo la doctora con voz quebrada.

-Un momento, ¿tu hija no es la joven que estaba al lado de Wesker, la tal Red Queen?–le pregunto Jill.

-Asi es, ella es mi hija… -respondió la doctora. –En cuanto la vi convertida en una B.O.W. el corazón se me partió en pedazos.

-Aparte de asesina y traidora, mala madre… en verdad eres de lo peor Chambers. –le dijo Jessica.

–Me parece que es algo injusto que culpemos a la agente Chambers, sin antes saber el motivo que la orillo a hacer lo que hizo. –dijo Arthur.

Enseguida Rebecca les revelo todo desde el principio.

-hace unos 2 años mi pequeña Valerie fue diagnosticada con leucemia, fue una noticia devastadora para mí y a partir de entonces me dedique en cuerpo y en alma a encontrar la forma de salvarle la vida, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo el cáncer la consumía cada vez más, resignada y destrozada solamente espere lo inevitable, hasta que un día un grupo de doctores de Armakam Corp. me visito, dijeron que su habían creado una vacuna milagrosa que podía curar el cáncer, sin nada que perder accedí a que mi hija le fuera aplicada dicha vacuna y al cabo de 2 semanas el cáncer de mi hija había desaparecido por completo, parecía que todo volvería a la normalidad para nosotras, pero 2 meses después el Dr. Vegapunk, el jefe Johnson y un grupo de hombres de negro irrumpieron en mi hogar para llevarse a mi hija diciendo que ella era de su propiedad, intente hacerles frente pero al final termine sometida, amenazaron con matar a mi hija si no accedía a sus órdenes las cuales acepte sin más remedio, desde ese momento me convertí en uno más de los agentes de "la familia", me obligaron a participar en toda clase de atrocidades tales como el de capturar sujetos de prueba para realizar experimentos, hasta que tiempo después se me asigno el infiltrarme en la organización de los lobos de hierro ya que representaban la mayor amenaza para Vegapunk y "la familia" y bueno ya todos saben lo que sucedió después.

-Valla, en verdad no teníamos idea de todo por lo que habías pasado, Rebecca. –dijo León.

-Perdona por haberte juzgado injustamente… -le dijo Jessica. –de hecho yo también me vi obligada a hacer lo mismo que tu cuando ocurrió lo del Queen Zenobia, todo con tal de salvar a mi familia cautiva

-Entonces esa fue la razón por la cual nos traicionaste a mí a Chris. –le dijo Jill.

-Asi es Jill, aunque a diferencia de Rebecca yo no pude salvar la vida de mi familia de las garras de Wesker, ese hijo de puta me las pagara por el daño que me hizo. –dijo Jessica.

-No eres la única… -dijo Helena. –Yo hace un año provoque el desastre de Tall Oaks con tal de salvar a mi hermana a la cual afortunadamente la tengo a mi lado todavía.

-Gracias por su comprensión amigos, aunque no la merezco y más por lo que estoy por decir y se muy bien que después de esto Billy va a odiarme por el resto de su vida.

-Si te refieres a lo que paso con los lobos de hierro, descuida Reb, todo está olvidado. –dijo Billy.

-No es por eso, sino de algo que debí haberte dicho desde hace tiempo… –dijo Rebecca respirando profundo y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. –Billy… Valerie es tu hija.

El ex teniente se quedó estupefacto, se había convertido en padre y no lo sabía, comenzó a tener varios sentimientos encontrados, el grupo también se encontraba boquiabierto ante la confesión de la doctora y antes de que Billy y los demás comenzaran a cuestionarla comenzaron a escucharse varias detonaciones afuera del edificio.

-Dejemos la charla para después, ahora vámonos antes de que otro de esos pacifistas aparezca. –dijo Arthur.

Ambos equipos se dirigieron a la salida más próxima y una vez afuera se encontraron a varios agentes de la FOS, el servicio secreto, policías, reporteros que cubrían el evento y varios civiles tirados en el suelo algunos ya hacían muertos mientras que otros se encontraban gravemente heridos, Chris, León y los demás no dudaron en ayudarlos.

-¡Por todos los cielos! –exclamo Helena.

-Esas chatarras infernales debieron haber provocado esta masacre. –dijo Sheva.

-No esto no fue obra de esos Pacifistas, esta pobre gente inocente fue asesinada por armas de fuego comunes. –dijo Leon.

-Seguramente debió ser algún comando armado bajo las órdenes de Wesker, maldito desgraciado. –dijo Jill.

De repente un grupo de agentes fuertemente armados de la BSAA aparece en escena, algunos de ellos iban a bordo vehículos militares, Chris estaba por preguntarles respecto a lo sucedido, cuando de forma sorpresiva los agentes les apuntan con sus rifles de asalto

-¿Qué rayos es lo que les sucede, soldado?... baje sus armas en este instante. –les dijo Chris.

-Lo siento Capitán Redfield, pero el líder supremo (Wesker) nos ha ordenado eliminarlos de inmediato. –contesto el agente.

-No puede ser, entonces ustedes son los causantes de todo esto. –dijo Sheva.

-Por supuesto… -contesto el agente. –Todo aquel que esté en contra del líder supremo y del nuevo orden mundial debe ser eliminado, lo lamento capitán pero no es nada personal

Pero justo en ese momento uno de los vehículos militares es atacado por un lanzacohetes e instantes después uno de los agentes hostiles cae muerto producto de un disparo en la cabeza, esto lo aprovecha el grupo para sacar sus armas y dispararles, eliminando a los agentes de la BSAA.

-Eso estuvo cerca. –dijo Helena.

-Sí, pero aun no puedo creer que nuestros colegas estén de lado de ese desquiciado de Wesker, y pensar que conocía a 2 de ellos. –dijo Parker.

-Se cómo te sientes compañero, pero eran ellos o nosotros. –agrego Sheva.

Enseguida una camioneta blindada de los lobos de hierro aparece ante el grupo e inmediatamente lo abordan, escapando así del lugar de los hechos y tras un largo trayecto el vehículo donde viajaba el grupo llego hasta la base secreta, al descender del vehículo Deborah y Piers fueron trasladados a la enfermería esto debido a que se encontraban debilitados tras la batalla con los pacifistas, en el lugar había varios agentes del gobierno y algunos civiles los cuales pudieron ser rescatados por el grupo de rescate de los lobos de hierro, entre los rescatados se encontraba el pequeño Piers y Larissa, la hija adoptiva de Ada, esta última corrió a abrazar a su hija.

-Mi linda mariposa, gracias a dios estas bien. –dijo la asiática abrazando a la niña.

-¡Mami! –contesto la pequeña.

Leon estaba sorprendido ante la enternecedora escena, Ada se había convertido en madre y él no sabía nada al respecto, pero antes de que el agente comenzara a cuestionarla fue la propia Ada quien hablo.

-Perdona si no te dije nada acerca de mi hija, pero quería buscar el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

-De manera que esta es tu hija. –le dijo Leon en tono un poco serio.

-Asi es Leon, ella es mi pequeña mariposa… -le contesto Ada. –Y sé lo que estás pensando y la respuesta es no, si piensas si es producto de una aventura con algún otro hombre, te equivocas.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –le pregunto el agente.

Fue entonces que Ada le confeso el cómo fue que adopto a la pequeña Larissa y también el motivo por el cual ella ya no podía tener hijos, Ada no pudo contener las lágrimas debido al dolor que sentía luego de recordar aquel trágico suceso, a lo que Leon le responde atrayéndola hacia sus brazos para darle un cálido abrazo.

-Tranquila Ada, tranquila. –dijo Leon.

-Si no hubiera trabajado para Wesker, nada de esto me hubiera pasado… -dijo Ada entre lágrimas. –No sabes lo arrepentida que estoy.

-No sigas mortificándote de esa forma Ada… -le dijo Leon. -Ahora tienes una nueva razón para vivir y esa razón es nuestra pequeña Larissa. –le dijo Leon.

-escuche bien, ¿Dijiste nuestra? –pregunto la asiática.

-Asi es, estoy dispuesto a ser el padre de esta pequeña lindura, claro si tu quieres.

La respuesta de Ada fue un tierno beso, la pequeña abrazo con ternura a madre y al agente, este último se conmovió cuando la niña le dijo papá.

Lo mismo sucedió con Piers quien se conmovió en cuanto vio a su hijo nuevamente, el pequeño dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Jill.

-Dios mío, hacía mucho que ansiaba volver a verlo. –dijo Piers

-Después de lo de China, Jill y yo dedicamos en cuerpo y alma a cuidar de tu hijo y por supuesto apoyar a Claire, no sabes lo mucho que sufrió cuando pensó que habías muerto. –dijo Chris.

-Mi Claire… -suspiro Piers. –Wesker y mi diabólico clon pagaran muy caro por haberla convertido en una maquina asesina.

-Estamos en la misma sintonía Piers, y al igual que tu no voy a descansar hasta ver muerto a Wesker luego de haberme arruinado la vida en 2 ocasiones. –dijo Jill con voz quebrada.

Enseguida el padre de la agente aparece detrás de ella y la abraza, el ex ladrón pensó que sería rechazado por su pequeña conejita como le decía a Jill, pero esta se aferró a su padre en un enternecedor abrazo también.

-No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe papá, espero puedas perdonarme por haberte dicho todas esas cosas tan horribles. –le dijo Jill.

-Vamos, seca esas lágrimas mi pequeña conejita, tu padre está aquí y te prometo que acabare con el cabron que se atrevió a lastimarte. –le contesto.

-¿Todo bien, amor? –le pregunto Chris a su esposa.

-Si Chris, estoy bien. –le contesto.

Enseguida Jill presenta a Chris con su padre.

-Papá, quiero presentarte a mi esposo el agente Chris Redfield.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, señor Valentine. –dijo Chris estrechando su mano.

-Igualmente agente Redfield, y por cierto gracias por haber cuidado de mi hija durante todo este tiempo

Mientras Chris, Jill y el padre esta charlaban, Rebecca hacía lo propio con Jessica, Helena y Carlos, todas las miradas de los lobos de hierro se concentraban en la doctora y de muy mala gana.

-Creo que sería ilógico el preguntar el por qué todos me miran de esa forma. –dijo la doctora.

-Y no es para menos, ya que algunos de los agentes que perecieron en aquella ocasión eran familiares de todos ellos, además que todos conocen muy bien acerca de lo que hiciste. –le contesto Jessica.

-Sí, lo sé. –contesto Rebecca. –Y por cierto ¿Alguien ha visto a Billy?

-Lo vi dirigirse a los vestidores aunque si yo fuera tú lo dejaría solo por un rato, esto de su hija fue demasiado para él. -dijo Ada.

-supongo que tienes razón, más tarde hablare con él en cuanto se calme. –dijo la doctora.

Al poco rato 6 sujetos que vestían ropas militares obscuras aparecen ante el grupo, estos se dirigen a Arthur Benford.

-Sentimos la tardanza sargento Benford, pero tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo con agentes de Armakam y de la B.S.A.A.

-Buen trabajo lobos, no esperaba menos de ustedes. –dijo Arthur.

Leon los reconoció inmediatamente en cuanto los vio, se trataban de nada menos que el equipo Delta de la desaparecida U.S.S. (Umbrella Security Service) los agentes Lupo, Vector, Spectre, Four Eyes, Bertha y Beltway

-¡Pero si son ustedes!... –exclamo Leon al verlos.

-Es un gusto volverlo a ver, agente Kennedy. –dijo Spectre.

-¿Amigos tuyos? –le pregunto Jake.

-Más o menos, Claire, Sherry y yo nos encontramos con ellos cuando ocurrió lo de Raccoon City… -contesto. –En aquella ocasión trabajaban para Umbrella, se les había ordenado llevarse a Sherry y eliminarnos a Claire y a mí, pero en vez de eso nos ayudaron a escapar.

Al escuchar el nombre de Umbrella, Chris, Jill y el resto del grupo no dudaron en sacar sus armas para luego apuntarles con ellas, pero Arthur interviene.

-Tranquilícense agentes, ellos están de nuestro lado. –dijo Arthur.

-Saben lo difícil que es para Jill y yo el confiar en alguien que trabajo para Umbrella, y más aún cuando sus órdenes eran las de matar a mi hermana. –dijo Chris.

-No podemos negar nuestro pasado con Umbrella, pero cambiamos de parecer luego de que esos cabrones nos dejaron a la deriva en medio de ese infierno. –dijo Vector.

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que traicionaron a Umbrella? –pregunto Jill.

-Asi es y desde lo ocurrido en Raccoon City hemos estado buscando por todo el mundo a los científicos que lograron escapar de Raccoon City, eliminamos a la mayoría luego de que utilizaron las muestras de virus en ellos mismos como último recurso, pero por fortuna a todos los hicimos mierda. –contesto Beltway.

-Pero ¿y qué sucedió con ustedes luego de que nos ayudaron a escapar? –pregunto Leon.

Bertha contesto.

-Luego de separarnos, tratamos de buscar la forma de salir de la ciudad pero esta estaba completamente plagada de B.O.W.s y muertos vivientes, y para nuestra mala fortuna casi ya no teníamos munición, por lo que tuvimos que atrinchéranos en la azotea de un edificio, todo parecía perdido para nosotros hasta que la nada apareció un helicóptero de rescate el cual era piloteado por Adam Benford.

-¿Qué, Adam Benford? –pregunto Ada.

-Asi es, al principio pensamos que nos iba a poner bajo custodia debido a que teníamos nuestros uniformes con el logotipo de Umbrella, pero en vez de eso nos ayudó a escapar y una vez que estuvimos fuera de la ciudad, este se portó bástate amable, además de brindarnos atención médica.

-Veo que tuvieron la fortuna de conocer al buen Adam Benford. –dijo Ada.

-La verdad es que nunca imaginamos que un Marine que a la postre se convertiría en el presidente de los estados unidos fuera quien nos rescatara de aquel infierno, pero lo sorprendente fue que unos años después nos contactó personalmente a cada uno para invitarnos a formar parte de los lobos de hierro y en cuanto nos dijo el objetivo de su organización no dudamos ni un momento y a partir de entonces unimos fuerzas para eliminar los últimos vestigios de Umbrella y sus diabólicos experimentos. –dijo Four Eyes.

Aquellas palabras de los ex U.S.S. sorprendieron al grupo.

-Bueno ahora creo que es un buen momento para agradecerles lo que hicieron por nosotros en aquella ocasión. –dijo Leon, estrechando la mano de cada miembro de los ex U.S.S.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer por el hombre que nos salvó la vida y por supuesto el trabajar a lado de una leyenda como lo es usted, agente Kennedy. –dijo Vector.

-Valla, nunca pensé que mi padre fuera capaz de ablandar a agentes de Umbrella y ponerlos del lado de la justicia. –dijo Arthur.

-Con todo lo que acabamos de pasar, espero que esos cabrones metálicos no nos hayan seguido los pasos. –dijo Sheva.

-No te preocupes primor, antes de escapar, Deborah y yo nos colocamos la banda especial para no ser detectados por esas chatarras de mierda. –dijo Jake.

Un preocupado Barry comenzó a alistar su equipo esto con la intención de volver a la ciudad.

-¿A dónde vas Barry? –le pregunto Jill.

-A donde más, iré a buscar a mi esposa y a mi hija Polly. –contesto.

-Yo en su lugar no lo haría, señor Burton y menos ahora que la BSAA ha sido puesta al descubierto por su conspiración con Albert Wesker. –le dijo Ashley.

-Si lo sé, pero no voy a quedarme aquí sabiendo que mi hija y mi esposa corren peligro. –contesto en tono serio.

-Señor Burton, lo único que lograra es que el FBI lo arreste o peor aún está expuesto a morir a manos de sus ex compañeros de la BSAA y la gente de Armakam, ya que se les ha ordenado matarlos a todos en cuanto los vean. –contesto Ashley.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso, amor? – le pregunto Carlos.

En eso aparece Hunnigan en silla de ruedas, el grupo se alegró de ver a su amiga ya más recuperada, especialmente Arthur.

-¡Hunnigan! –exclamaron todos.

-¿Cómo te sientes compañera? –le pregunto Leon.

-Algo aturdida y con dolores, pero bien. -contesto Hunnigan.

Arthur se acercó a Hunnigan, la abrazo con cuidado y dijo:

-Creí que te perdería Hunnigan, no sabes lo preocupado que estuve por ti.

-Lo creas o no, pude escuchar en sueños cada palabra tuya. –dijo Hunnigan.

Fue entonces que Arthur le robo un tierno beso a Hunnigan, todos miraban con admiración hasta que aquel momento fue interrumpido por Chris.

-Lamento interrumpir su momento, pero aun no nos han dicho acerca de esa orden de eliminarnos.

Hunnigan contesto.

-Mientras ustedes estaban en su misión Ashley y yo nos dimos a la tarea de espiar algunas las llamadas de Armakam, pero en vez de eso logramos interceptar un comunicado que realizo Albert Wesker con otro de sus aliados.

-¿Qué?... ¿otro aliado? –pregunto Jill.

-Asi es y por lo que escuchamos, este aliado es quien está a cargo de la BSAA, así como de los agentes y soldados que lo conforman.

-¿Y quién será ese nuevo aliado de Wesker? –pregunto Parker.

-Es un tal Nikolai Ginovaef. –contesto Ashley.

Jill, Carlos y los ex U.S.S. se impactaron al escuchar dicho nombre.

-Nikolai… ¡No me jodan! –exclamo Carlos.

-No puede ser, ese maldito desquiciado de nuevo. –agrego Jill.

-¿Y quién es ese tal Nikolai? –pregunto Helena.

-Era el ex sargento de las fuerzas especiales de Umbrella, yo estaba bajo sus órdenes en aquella ocasión, nuestra misión era el de rescatar civiles, pero poco después Jill y yo descubriríamos que su verdadera misión era el de recolectar información sobre el desempeño de Némesis y de las demás B.O.W. que asolaron la ciudad. –contesto Carlos.

-Ese maldito hijo de puta, al parecer se las arregló para salir vivo de ese infierno. –dijo Vector

-Por lo visto ustedes también lo conocen. –dijo Ada.

-¿conocerlo?... ese cabron nos jodio y de lo lindo cuando ocurrió el desastre de Raccoon City. –contesto Lupo.

-Estuvimos a nada de ser eliminados por culpa de ese malnacido cuando hizo explotar el hospital, además de que nos usó como carnada para zombis. -agrego Beltway.

-Si lo que dicen es verdad, entonces eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo la BSAA estuvo bajo el mando de Nikolai y Wesker… ¡Mierda! –dijo Chris, luego de golpear con fuerza la pared.

-Pero también en dicha conversación, tanto Wesker como ese tal Nikolai mencionaron algo acerca de un proyecto llamado Leviatán. –dijo Hunnigan.

-¿Proyecto Leviatán? –pregunto Barry.

-Por cómo se escucha, seguramente se tratara de alguna B.O.W. –dijo Parker.

-Si eso es cierto, entonces debe haber algo acerca de ese proyecto en los documentos que hakeamos. –dijo Jessica.

-No lo creo, primor… -contesto Georgia. –Revise con detalle cada documento y no decía nada acerca de ese dichoso proyecto, a menos de que dicha información pueda estar ya sea en la base de datos del gobierno o en los de la BSAA.

-Parece que tendremos que recurrir una vez más a tus servicios, amiga. –dijo Carlos.

-Todo sea con tal de joder a los cabrones que destruyeron mi pueblo. –dijo la bella hacker.

-Maldita sea, Como si los pacifistas no fueran suficientes, ahora tendremos que enfrentarnos a los agentes de Armakam y a nuestros ex compañeros. –dijo Barry.

-Pero además de eso, Wesker ha convertido a Claire, Moira, Sherry y a la hija de Rebecca y Billy en las armas humanas más poderosas. –dijo Jessica

-Y no olvidemos que también esta Natalia o mejor dicho Alex Wesker, Krauser, el clon de Piers y esa B.O.W peluda. –dijo Rebecca.

-Mierda, y ahora que vamos a hacer. –dijo Josh

-Lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es esperar algún movimiento, ya que aún no sabemos realmente en donde puede estar Wesker y sus aliados. –dijo Arthur.

-Creo que tienes razón amigo, además también debemos recuperar fuerzas, especialmente Deborah, Piers y Jake, ya que muy probablemente sus habilidades serán de mucha utilidad cuando enfrentemos nuevamente a Wesker. –agrego Leon.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar oculto de la ciudad, los hermanos Wesker y sus aliados (Dark centurión, Krauser, Lottie PX-9) afinaban detalles para el plan maestro, la perversa Alex miraba con detenimiento a Claire, Moira, Sherry y Valerie quienes ya hacían dormidas en unas capsulas criogénicas.

-Debo admitir que tus creaciones basadas en el Virus T-Phantom son magníficas, hermano, no cabe duda que esas zorras resultaron ser buenos conejillos de indias. –le dijo Alex.

-Gracias hermana, pero no hubiera sido posible de no ser por el T-Phobos, ese virus tuyo fue una de las piezas clave para lograrlo y también por la amable cooperación de Vegapunk, hiciste bien en deshacerte tanto de el cómo de Johnson y Mcddagett

-Ese trio de inútiles, se estaban tomando muy en serio sus roles como dirigentes de "la familia", no sabes cómo detesto eso. –dijo Alex.

-En verdad que nunca dejas de sorprenderme hermana, parece que al fin lograste encontrar la forma de trasladar tu mente a un nuevo cuerpo.

-El proceso para fusionarme en la mente de esta chiquilla fue algo lento, pero finalmente tuve éxito y lo mejor es que Barry y su familia no sospecharon nada al respecto, pero en cambio tú te demoraste demasiado en aparecer, por un momento pensé que ese imbécil de Redfield te había matado. –dijo Alex.

-De no haber sido por el clon que tomo mi lugar quizás hubiera muerto, pero los efectos del suero experimental que Chris uso conmigo me debilitaron bastante, no tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar mientras me recuperaba, pero ahora me siento mucho más fuerte y poderoso que antes. - dijo Wesker.

-Bien, ahora que estamos reunidos una vez más, ha llegado la hora de poner en marcha nuestro plan maestro. –dijo Alex / Natalia

-No comas ansias todavía hermana, aún nos falta deshacernos del resto de los miembros de la familia y por supuesto de Chris, Leon y de sus patéticos amigos.

-Si alguno de ustedes lo desea, puedo llevar a estas 4 zorras a que se encarguen de ellos. –dijo Krauser.

-Eso no será necesario Krauser, dejaremos que los Pacifistas se encarguen del trabajo, en cuanto a nuestras nuevas integrantes las necesito al 100% para la siguiente fase de nuestro plan. –dijo Wesker.

-Pero ¿y que pasara con el presidente y el resto de los mandatarios que capturamos? – pregunto el centurión obscuro.

-Dejaremos que esos inútiles se encarguen de ir a buscarlos. –dijo Alex.

En eso el móvil de Wesker comenzó a sonar e inmediatamente contesto, se trataba de nada menos que del perverso Nikolai Ginovaef.

- _Buenas noticias Wesker, los otros 2 rehenes que te hacían falta ya los tengo bajo custodia. –_ dijo Nikolai detrás de la línea.

-Excelente trabajo Nikolai, llévala a nuestras invitadas junto con el presidente y los otros rehenes al lugar acordado y una vez hecho esto procede con el plan.

- _Enterado Wesker, Kennedy y los S.T.A.R.S no sabrán lo que les espera, Nikolai fuera._ –dijo el ex sargento, cortando la línea.

-Esta distracción será más que perfecta, esos inútiles no imaginan lo que les deje preparados. –contesto Wesker.

Habían transcurrido 3 horas desde el incidente de la ONU, el grupo aún se encontraba a la espera de algún informe respecto al paradero de Wesker, un solitario Billy se encontraba deambulando entre los pasillos con su licorera a la mano, tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados esto luego de que Rebecca le revelara que Valerie o mejor dicho la Red Queen era su hija, mientras le daba un largo trago a su licorera pudo escuchar detrás de el la voz de la doctora.

-al fin te encontré, Billy.

-¿Qué quieres?... que no vez que estoy ocupado. –le respondió con hostilidad.

-El embriagarte de esa forma no te ayudara en nada. –le dijo Rebecca.

-Esta es la única forma de mitigar lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, aunque no sé si es enojo, tristeza o decepción.

-Si lo dices por lo de Valerie, ya te dije los motivos que me impedían hacerlo, su vida corría peligro y si decía una sola palabra esos bastardos la matarían. –dijo Rebecca.

-Pues al parecer tu plan no dio resultado y ahora gracias a tu descuido mi hija es ahora una B.O.W. homicida.

-No te respondo como debiera porque después de todo tienes absoluta razón, Billy… -contesto la doctora con voz quebrada. –yo soy la culpable de todo, perdóname por favor.

Un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadir al ex teniente en cuanto vio llorar a la doctora, pero fue entonces que este se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo y entonces le dijo:

-Lo lamento Reb, no era mi intención el herirte.

-Entiendo tu molestia Billy, debí haber hablado con la verdad desde hace tiempo pero en vez de eso opte callar cobardemente y ahora mira las consecuencias.

-Deja de mortificarte Reb, eso ya quedo en el pasado, lo mejor será concentrarnos en salvar a nuestra hija y de paso eliminar al cabron de Wesker por todo el daño que nos ha causado.

Las palabras de Billy lograron reconfortar a Rebecca y al cabo de unos segundos ambos unieron sus labios en un cálido y tierno beso.

-Asi que Valerie, me gusta mucho el nombre que elegiste para nuestra hija.

-Era el nombre de mi madre y si piensas que eres un desconocido para ella te equivocas, Valerie sabe muy bien que eres su padre.

-Pero cómo es eso posible, si apenas hace unas horas que la conocí por primera vez.

-Desde muy pequeña le mostré la única foto que nos tomamos aquella navidad del 98. –contesto la doctora.

–Espera un momento, entonces eso quiere Valerie fue fruto de aquella velada entre tú y yo.

-Asi es Billy, de hecho Valerie cumplirá 16 años el próximo mes.

-Dios, con todo lo que me acabas de decir los deseos de patearle el culo a Wesker se han intensificado mucho más, ¡maldito hijo de puta! –exclamo Billy.

Luego de que Rebecca lograra calmar a Billy, continuaron charlando largo y tendido acerca de su hija, mientras que n otro punto de la base, Georgia se encontraba Hackeando la base de datos del gobierno y de la BSAA, esta última era asesorada por Hunnigan quien se mostró muy impresionada por el desempeño de la Hacker.

-Valla, tus habilidades me han dejado muy impresionada, Georgia. –le dijo Hunnigan

–Gracias, señorita Hunnigan aunque no puedo compararme con usted, he escuchado mucho de su trabajo gracias a Leon y a Helena. –contesto la hacker.

-Por favor solo llámame Íngrid. –contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo va su investigación, bellas damas? –les pregunto Leon.

-Ten paciencia Leon, estos archivos son más difíciles de desencriptar que los anteriores, pero no te preocupes, tendrás la información muy pronto. –le contesto la Hacker.

Al poco rato, Josh recibe una llamada del equipo de reconocimiento.

-Que ocurre Josh, ¿ya tienen noticias acerca de Wesker y de su hermana? –pregunto Jill.

-Tal vez, resulta que el equipo de reconocimiento me acaba de dar información de suma importancia. –contesto Josh

-¿De qué se trata? –pregunto Chris.

Josh contesto nuevamente.

-Al parecer esos Pacifistas volvieron a aparecer por la ciudad, solo que esta vez atacaron y mataron a senadores, congresistas y gente influyente del gobierno.

-Pero no se suponía que esos pacifistas estaban programados para encontrar gente infectada. –dijo Jake.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo joven Muller, pero luego de que la señorita Jones investigara a fondo el historial de cada una de las víctimas, llegamos a la conclusión de que todo ellos fueron asesinados por órdenes de Wesker. –dijo Josh.

-¿El historial de las víctimas? ¿Cómo está eso? –pregunto Helena.

Georgia contesto.

-Pues resulta que la gente del gobierno que los pacifistas asesinaron eran miembros de esa sociedad secreta de la que hablan.

-¿Qué dices?... ¿eran miembros de la familia? –pregunto Sheva.

-Asi es, todos y cada uno de ellos sin excepción. –contesto nuevamente la Hacker.

-Eso me recordó lo que le sucedió a Exella Gionne luego de que Wesker la traicionara, para luego infectara con el Uroboros. –dijo Sheva.

-Y al parecer ese lunático de Wesker no ha perdido la costumbre, tan solo basta con lo que les hizo a Vegapunk, Mcddagett y Johnson. –agrego Helena.

-Porque no me extrañaría que Wesker haya tenido que ver directamente con la muerte de Morgan Lansdele. –dijo Arthur

-¿Qué?... ¿Morgan Lansdele está muerto? –pregunto Jessica.

-Asi es, Lansdele sufrió un infarto mientras estaba en su celda, pero lo extraño del asunto fue que ocurrió días antes de que este había solicitado ser interrogado por el FBI, pero una fuente confiable me paso el informe del forense y descubrí que Lansdele no murió del infarto, sino que este murió envenenado con cianuro. -contesto Arthur.

-Pero esto no tiene sentido, porque Wesker asesinaría a su propia gente. –dijo Rebecca.

-A Wesker lo único que le importa es si mismo, es capaz de eso y más con tal de lograr sus objetivos. –dijo Chris.

-Pero aún hay más, ya que según el reporte del el equipo de reconocimiento logro dar con el paradero de Nikolai… -dijo Josh. –se le vio hace unos minutos en la zona industrial de Brooklyn, ya tengo las coordenadas del lugar.

-Seguramente ese payaso debe tener cautivos al presidente y a los otros mandatarios de la ONU. –dijo Parker.

-Y que estamos esperando, vallamos a ese lugar cuanto antes, seguramente ese payaso sabe dónde está Sherry y las demás. –dijo Jake

El ex mercenario intento reincorporarse pero aún se sentía un poco débil luego de su enfrentamiento con los pacifistas.

-Creo que lo mejor será que permanezcas aquí Jake, aun no estás del todo recuperado. –dijo Ada.

-Ada tiene razón Jake, necesitas estar completo si es que queremos enfrentar a tu padre, además recuerda que esos Pacifistas aun andan sueltos y no dudaran en capturarte o matarte. –agrego Leon.

-De acuerdo, aunque no poder estar tranquilo sabiendo que Sherry está en peligro en manos de mi padre y su pandilla de maniáticos. –dijo Jake.

-Descuida Muller, te aseguro que salvaremos a Sherry y al resto de nuestras amigas. –le dijo Jessica.

El grupo alisto rápidamente su equipo y acto seguido se dirigieron al lugar mencionado en el informe, de todo el grupo los únicos que no fueron a la misión fueron el padre de Jill, Georgia, Deborah y Piers quienes aún continuaban en recuperación, luego de varios minutos llegan al lugar mencionado, el cual resultó ser una fábrica abandonada.

-¿Están seguros de que es aquí? –pregunto Rebecca.

-Por supuesto, las coordenadas proporcionadas por el equipo de reconocimiento no pueden estar equivocadas. –contesto Josh.

-No me extraña que tanto el ejército como el FBI no hayan podido dar con este lugar tan escondido, típico de esa rata de Nikolai. -agrego Jill.

-Estén todos alerta, no sabemos qué clase de sorpresas nos haya escondido esa escoria comunista. –dijo Lupo.

El grupo se adentró en aquel complejo con cautela por si se topaban con alguna B.O.W. en su camino y tras varios minutos de búsqueda, los agentes llegaron hasta una especie de bodega, todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver los cuerpos sin vida de los mandatarios de la ONU y de varios agentes tirados en el suelo.

-Por todos los cielos, esto es horrible. –dijo Jessica.

-Parece que todos les dieron el tiro de gracia, malditos desgraciados. –agrego Sheva.

Josh se impresiono al ver los cuerpos del equipo de rescate sin vida.

-Mierda, ese asqueroso comunista mato a nuestros camaradas. –dijo el africano.

De repente unos quejidos se escucharon más adelante y sin dudarlo el grupo fue a investigar, mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando encontraron al presidente, a la esposa de Barry, Kathy y su hija menor, Polly, quienes estaban recostados en una camilla médica

-Dios mio, ¡Kathy, Polly!. –Exclamo Barry.

El ex STARS se impactó al ver a su esposa e hija sanas y salvas en aquel lugar.

-Barry… eres tu amor. –dijo Kathy.

-Papá, has venido a salvarnos. –agrego Polly.

-Asi es mis amores, no saben lo feliz que estoy de verlas. –dijo Barry.

Mientras que Barry auxiliaba a su esposa e hija, el grupo hacía lo propio con el presidente.

-Me alegro verlo en una pieza señor presidente. –dijo Leon.

-Lo mismo digo, agente Kennedy… Ahhh mi cuerpo… me siento débil. –dijo el presidente.

-Tranquilo señor presidente, lo vamos a sacar de aquí. –agrego Helena.

-¿Se puede saber cómo fue que llegaron aquí? –le pregunto Chris a Kathy.

-Lo único que recuerdo es que estábamos al cuidado de Moira en el hospital luego de eso ocurrió una explosión, por cierto en donde esta Moira, quiero ver a mi niña. –contesto.

-Bien, ahora salgamos de aquí cuanto antes de que ocurra algo más. –dijo Sheva.

Pero en ese momento, Lupo, Vector, Four Eyes, Bertha, Beltway y Spectre encañonan al presidente y a la familia de Barry, además de impedirles el paso de Leon y compañía, esto causo el enojo y el desconcierto de estos últimos.

-¿Pero qué demonios les pasa ustedes?... ¡bajen las armas en este instante! –les reclamo Barry.

-Lo lamento, pero si queremos salir con vida de aquí es necesario eliminarlos a todos ellos. –contesto Four Eyes.

-Porque el de eliminarlos, exijo una explicación de inmediato. –dijo Arthur.

Pero fue el presidente quien respondió a las cuestiones de los agentes.

-Por favor si tanto aprecian sus vidas, lo mejor es que nos maten antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Tarde para qué? –pregunto Chris.

-ahh… papi…mi cuerpo… me duele mucho… ahh. –decía la hija menor de Barry

-¿qué es lo que les sucede princesa? –le pregunto Barry a su hija.

En ese momento se escucha la voz del temible Nikolai atravesó de los altavoces del lugar.

 _-Bienvenidos lobos de hierro, los estaba esperando._

-Mierda, ese psicópata malnacido sigue aquí. –dijo Beltway.

-El solo escucharlo hace que me revuelvan las entrañas. –agrego Bertha.

-Porque no te muestras y peleas, asqueroso cobarde. –grito Jill.

 _-Je je je… lo siento agente Valentine, pero en estos momentos tengo asuntos más importantes que atender…_ -dijo Nikolai. _–pero descuiden, les he dejado un pequeño regalo cortesía de Wesker y su hermana._

Los gritos de dolor de Kathy y la pequeña Polly eran cada vez más intensos, pero lo que vendría a continuación dejaría a todos estupefactos especialmente a Barry, todos fueron testigos de cómo los cuerpos de Kathy, Polly y del presidente comenzaron a rodearse de llamas para luego convertirse en capullos.

-¡Kathy!... ¡Polly!... ¡Noooo! –grito Barry.

-No puede ser… ¡señor presidente! –grito Leon.

 _-Una vez que mis mascotas los eliminen, ya no habrá nadie que detenga el proyecto leviatán… hasta nunca imbéciles._ –dijo Nikolai cortando la comunicación.

En instantes los capullos comienzan a eclosionar y lo que alguna vez fueron el presidente, la esposa e hija de Barry dieron origen a unas horrendas criaturas mitad humano mitad serpiente, estas estaban dotadas de unas afiladas garras en cada mano y una afilada púa sobresalía de la punta de la cola.

-Maldita sea, no de nuevo. –dijo Chris.

-Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. -decía Helena.

-Maldito desgraciado, uso el virus C en la familia del agente Burton. –agrego Carlos.

Las poderosas criaturas reptilanas comenzaron a devorar los cadáveres de los mandatarios caídos y unos segundos después estas atacan a los agentes escupiendo los huesos y los restos demolidos de los cadáveres y como si eso no fuera suficiente las serpientes mutantes atacan con su aliada púa de su cola como si fuera una lanza esto combinado con la agilidad y velocidad, lo cual puso en serios aprietos a los agentes.

-Mierda, Tengan cuidados con sus ataques o estaremos jodidos. –dijo Billy.

-Ese bastardo de Wesker, debió haber modificado el Virus C luego de los incidentes de China, ahora lo ha vuelto mucho más letal. –agrego Ada.

Pero aparte de ser agiles, las B.O.W también demostraron que eran muy fuertes y prueba de ello fue cuando una de ellas arrojo una caja metálica la cual se impacta con una viga del techo, provocando que esta colapsara y cayera justo donde se encontraban los agentes, pero afortunadamente estos últimos lograron salir ilesos a excepción de Arthur quien resulto herido de una pierna luego de evitar que la estructura cayera encima de una desprevenida Sheva.

-Ahhh… rayos mi pierna. –decía Arthur resintiéndose.

-oh por dios, ¡Arthur! –exclamo Ada.

Enseguida Rebecca y Bertha fueron de inmediato a atender a Arthur.

-Parece que tendremos que contener la hemorragia. –dijo Rebecca.

-Suerte que siempre traigo mi equipo médico conmigo. –agrego Bertha.

Ambas doctoras comenzaron a curar al sargento Benford, mientras que los demás encaraban a los monstruos.

-Esto es injusto, Kathy y Polly eran unas buenas personas, mi pobre Moira quedara devastada cuando se entere de que sus seres queridos han sido convertido en monstruos –dijo Helena.

-Parece que no tenemos alternativa, hay que acabar con esas abominaciones antes de que nos eliminen a nosotros. –agrego Parker.

Barry aún estaba en Shock ante lo que había presenciado, pero Leon y el resto del grupo lo hicieron reaccionar.

-No te quedes ahí parado Barry, hay que luchar. –le dijo Leon.

-Mis princesas… por que ellas. –decía Barry.

-Lo lamento amigo, pero ya no podemos hacer nada, excepto eliminarlas. –dijo Chris.

Los agentes abren fuego sobre las B.O.W. pero estas eran demasiado escurridizas, pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue la rapidez con la que podían regenerar sus extremidades luego de que estas eran atacadas con granadas y explosivos, todo esto complico aún más la batalla.

-Mierda, esas serpientes mutantes son muy rápidas puedo darles un tiro certero. –dijo Jessica.

-Lo peor es que esas cosas pueden regenerar con tal rapidez, jamás había visto algo parecido. –agrego Billy

-Parece que tendremos que buscar otra forma de eliminarlas. –dijo Josh.

Pero justo en ese momento Jill logra ver la silueta de Nikolai a lo lejos e inmediatamente va tras él, esto ante el desconcierto de Chris y los demás quienes miraban como se alejaba.

-Maldita sea, debo seguir a Jill, antes de que algo malo le ocurra. -decía Chris.

-Leon y yo te acompañaremos, Chris–dijo Ada.

-De eso nada, ustedes quédense aquí a combatir a esas cosas, yo iré a buscar a mi esposa. –dijo Chris.

-De acuerdo Chris, pero por favor ten cuidado. –dijo Leon.

Acto seguido, Chris siguió a su esposa, mientras que Leon, Ada, Helena, Billy, Josh, Carlos, Jessica, Sheva, Parker, Barry y los ex U.S.S. le hacen frente a las criaturas, Mientras que Rebecca y Bertha llevaron a Arthur a una zona segura lejos del alcance del monstruo.

Jill no le perdió la vista a Nikolai, la persecución se prolongó por algunos minutos hasta concluir en una plataforma metálica.

-¡Ríndete maldita escoria!… ¡ya no tienes a donde ir! –dijo Jill.

Al poco rato Chris llega con Jill y juntos encaran al villano.

-Que lindo par de enamorados… -dijo Nikolai con sarcasmo. -los 2 ex STARS quieren intentar detenerme.

-Desgraciado malnacido, vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a la familia de mi amigo. –dijo Chris.

-Me parece que deberías darme las gracias por haber cambiado la vida del presidente y a esas 2 insignificantes zorras. –dijo el villano en tono de burla

Esto hizo que Jill le dispara a Nikolai hiriéndolo en el hombro, Pero unos segundos después el villano comenzó a reírse desconcertando a los agentes.

-¿Que es lo gracioso? –le pregunto Jill desconcertada.

-je je je… Idiotas, cayeron directo en mi trampa–respondió el villano.

-¿de qué demonios hablas? –pregunto Carlos.

En ese momento un Cyber pacifista aparece detrás de los agentes y los ataca de forma desprevenida.

Chris y Jill intentaron evadir el ataque de la B.O.W. mecánica, pero desafortunadamente para ambos, el golpe propinado por el pacifista arrojo a Chris contra la pared dejándolo aturdido, mientras que Jill quedo prácticamente inconsciente.

-¡Jill!... –exclamo Chris.

-Fueron muy estúpidos al querer desafiarme. –dijo Nikolai.

-Eres muy valiente ocultándote detrás de ese cabron metálico. –le recrimino Chris.

-Veo que tienes muchas ganas de enfrentarme, está bien Redfield voy a concederte tu deseo, aunque te arrepentirás de ello. –dijo Nikolai.

-Enfrente y derrote a Wesker y sus creaciones y las venci, así que tu no serás la excepción. –dijo Chris.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. –dijo el villano.

Un confiado Chris se pone en guardia para luchar en contra de Nikolai, pero el capitán se quedaría bastante desconcertado cuando la herida en el hombro del villano comenzó a regenerase por si misma hasta desaparecer por completo.

-¡pero qué demonios! –exclamo Chris al ver lo sucedido.

-Creo que olvide mencionar que yo también soy poseedor del Virus T-Phantom, mi estimado Redfield… -dijo Nikolai. –Y ahora mismo te demostrare de lo que puedo ser capaz.

El perverso Nikolai hace uso de su fuerza y velocidad sobre humana poniendo en serios aprietos a Chris, quien a pesar de estar aturdido combatía de forma temeraria, pero solo bastaron unos cuantos golpes del villano para derrotar sin problemas al valiente capitán.

-Mierda… nunca pensé que tuviera esa clase de poderes. –dijo Chris, resintiéndose del abdomen.

-Si admito que mi fuerza es impresionante, pero no puedo compararla con la fuerza que posee Wesker y su hermana, ellos están a un nivel mucho más alto que el mio y el de los otros. –dijo Nikolai

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto Chris.

-Lo que trato de decir es que el virus T-Phantom que Wesker lleva en su sangre es de tipo Beta, el más poderoso de todos los virus conocidos.

-Eso no puede ser. –exclamo Chris

-Asi es mi estimado Redfield y dentro de muy poco este mundo será historia una vez que el proyecto Leviatán se ponga en marcha, es por eso que Wesker me ordeno deshacerme de todos ustedes, siendo la hija y la esposa de Burton la carnada perfecta para traerlos hasta aquí. –dijo Nikolai.

Lo dicho por Nikolai provoco la furia de Chris, quien intento darle un puñetazo pero el villano le responde con un fuerte golpe, provocándole el dislocamiento del hombro a Chris.

-Ahhh… mi hombro… -decía Chris resintiéndose.

-Bien, ahora que ya no representas una amenaza, voy a terminar con el resto de la misión. –dijo Nikolai.

Enseguida Nikolai le ordena al Cyber Pacifista que tome a la inconsciente Jill, esto ante los ojos del mal herido Chris.

-Maldito hijo de perra… deja a mi esposa en paz. –decía Chris.

El capitán intento reincorporarse, pero estaba mal herido como para seguir a Nikolai y a la bestia mecánica.

-Hasta nunca, Redfield y buen viaje al infierno. –le dijo el villano.

El perverso villano escapa del complejo llevándose a Jill consigo, Chris intento reincorporarse pero se encontraba sumamente debilitado por lo que termino por desplomarse en el suelo

Mientras tanto, Leon y el resto del grupo luchaba ferozmente en contra de las B.O.W. reptilanas, con la excepción de Barry quien aún se negaba a luchar.

-¡Que estas esperando Barry, dispárales a esas cosas. –le grito Leon.

-No… me niego a hacer eso… no puedo matarlas. –decía Barry.

-¡Abre los putos ojos!... ellas ya están muertas y si no vas a ayudar es mejor que te apartes. –le dijo Lupo.

Al ver la negativa de Barry durante la batalla, la ex U.S.S. golpea al ex STARS con el mango de su arma para dejarlo prácticamente inconsciente, Leon y compañía le recriminaron a la agente por lo hecho.

-Pero qué le hicieron eso a nuestro amigo, no ven que aun esta conmocionado por lo que le sucedió a su familia. –le recrimino Sheva.

-Este no es el momento para sentimentalismos, son ellos o nosotros, que no se les olvide. –contesto Lupo.

-Maldita sea, a este paso nos quedaremos sin explosivos y sin munición, hay que pensar en algo para destruirlas por completo. –dijo Spectre.

-Descuiden, tengo un plan que tal vez funcione. –agrego Beltway.

Beltway se aproxima a donde se encontraban los cadáveres y acto seguido logra atraer la atención de una de las B.O.W. reptilanas.

-Oye montón de mierda, por aquí. –dijo Beltway.

La poderosa criatura se aproxima hacia donde se encontraba Beltway, quien no parecía mostrar temor alguno, causando el asombro del resto del grupo.

-Pero ¿Que está tratando de hacer?... esa cosa lo va a matar. –dijo Rebecca.

-Descuide doctora Chambers, mi camarada es más rudo de lo que usted cree. –le contesto Bertha.

Como era de esperarse, la B.O.W. comenzó a devorar nuevamente los cadáveres y antes de que esta pudiera escupir los restos, de sus ojos y boca comenzaron a brotar una especie de líquido amarillento el cual resulto ser magma volcánico, esto desconcertó aun más a los agentes.

-¡Pero qué demonios! –exclamo Leon.

Pero en ese momento, Arthur grito:

-¡Todos pónganse a cubierto!... ¡esa B.O.W está a punto de estallar!

El grupo no dudo ni por un segundo por lo que se ocultan detrás de los escombros, y al poco rato el magma volcánico rodeo por completo a la B.O.W para luego explotar en mil pedazos.

-¿Vieron lo que mismo que yo?... esa B.O.W. estallo. –dijo Billy.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que les sucedió? –pregunto el desconcertado Leon.

El mal herido Arthur le entrega una granada al agente y le dijo.

-No es una granada común, agente Kennedy… -contesto Arthur. – es la misma que acaba de utilizar el agente Beltway y lo único que puede acabar con esas cosas.

-Descuida amigo, freiremos esos cabrones por ti, el presidente y por la familia de Moira. –dijo Leon

Enseguida, Leon y el grupo de agentes, se lanzan al ataque en contra de las poderosas B.O.W. quienes a pesar de ser extremadamente fuertes, los agentes no bajaron la guardia en ningún momento, hasta que poco después Parker visualiza unos cables de alta tensión sobre el techo y dispara sobre ellos, provocando que dichos cables cayeran encima de las criaturas provocándoles una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

-Ahora es nuestra oportunidad… ¡denles con todo a esos hijos de perra! ahora es el. –dijo Jessica.

El grupo dispara en infinidad de ocasiones sobre una de las criaturas, mientras que la otra increíblemente se reincorpora y se lanza sobre una desprevenida Helena, la castaña dudo por un momento en dispararle ya que en ese momento vino a la mente la imagen de la hermana de su novia y de su madre, la B.O.W estaba a punto de clavarle sus afiladas garras a la chica, pero un tiro certero por parte de Vector evito que la criatura lograra su cometido.

Una vez que las B.O.W. estuvieron fuera de combate, Leon utiliza la granada que Arthur le entrego.

-Kathy... Polly… por favor perdónenme. –pensó el agente, luego de activar la granada.

En instantes las criaturas reptilanas comenzaron a quemarse vivas por el efecto devastador de la granada y unos segundos después se ven envueltas en una violenta explosión, convirtiendo a las mortíferas B.O.W. en cenizas.

-Lo logramos… vencimos a esas serpientes desgraciadas. –dijo Sheva.

-si, pero después de todo era la familia de Barry… no quiero imaginar lo que sintió en cuanto vio que su esposa e hija se transformaban en esas cosas. –agrego Carlos.

-Mi Moira quedara devastada cuando se entere de esto. –dijo Helena.

Al poco rato, los agentes y los ex U.S.S. se acercan a Arthur para ver su estado de salud.

-¿Cómo te encuentra, Sargento Benford? –pregunto Parker.

-Estoy bien, afortunadamente la doctora Chambers y la agente Bertha lograron contener la hemorragia de mi herida, pero desafortunadamente no creo poder continuar en esta lucha. –contesto Arthur.

Pero a los pocos segundos Chris aparece ante el grupo, dejando a todos perplejos por el estado en que se encontraba.

-¡Chris! –exclamaron todos.

El mal herido capitán estaba por desplomarse en el suelo, pero Parker y Carlos lograron sostenerlo

-Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?... ¿Quién te hizo esto? –le pregunto Leon.

-Fue ese tipo Nikolai y una de esos pacifistas los que me dejaron así… Jill y yo intentamos hacerle frente, pero nos tendió una trampa y termino por derrotarnos, pero lo peor fue que ese desgraciado se llevó a Jill con él.

-Esa escoria comunista, no se conformó con joderle la vida a Barry sino que también se llevó a la esposa de mi amigo. –dijo Sheva.

-Ahhh mierda…. Mi brazo me duele. –decía Chris.

-Descuida amigo, voy a arreglarte ese brazo… esto va a doler un poco Asi que aguanta.–dijo Rebecca.

En instantes Rebecca con ayuda de Parker y Carlos logran acomodarle el brazo dislocado a Chris, quien gritaba del dolor, pero unos minutos después la molestia comenzaba a disminuir.

-Gracias Reb… fue doloroso pero ya comienzo a sentirme un poco mejor. –dijo Chris.

-No hay de que Chris. –contesto la doctora.

-Sargento Benford, se puede saber qué clase de arma fue la que Leon y el agente Beltway utilizaron para eliminar a esas B.O.W. –dijo Jessica.

-Esas eran granadas Armagedón, las cuales fueron creadas por mi padre y un grupo de ingenieros militares. –contesto Arthur.

-¿Granadas Armagedón?... un nombre bastante adecuado. –dijo Leon.

-Pues al parecer el buen Adam Benford hizo un magnífico trabajo, en todos mis años combatiendo armas biológicas, nunca había visto un arma tan potente y más aun el que se trate de una simple granada. –dijo Ada.

-Pero ¿cómo es que lograron crear esas granadas tan poderosas? –pregunto Rebecca.

Arthur contesto nuevamente.

-Tras los eventos de África, los lobos de hierro lograron sustraer información acerca del poderoso laser satelital de Tricell y una vez que estuvo en manos de mi padre y de su grupo de ingenieros descubrieron el asombroso poder destructivo de esta, y a partir de entonces logro crear numerosas armas basadas en dicho laser, pero desafortunadamente todo su trabajo fue destruido cuando la BSAA ataco las instalaciones de los lobos de hierro, quedando solamente algunas cuantas armas, siendo estas granadas algunas de ellas.

-Lo que me dejo aún más sorprendido fue la forma en que esas granadas lograron expulsar magma volcánico… -dijo Helena. -¿Cómo es que lograron hacer tal cosa?

-La intención de mi padre era que estas armas fueran capaces de borrar por completo a cualquier B.O.W o virus por muy potente que este fuera, así que decidió añadirle algunos cuantos artilugios elementales, siendo magma volcánico uno de ellos. –contesto Arthur.

-¿magma volcánico en una granada? Eso es de locos. –dijo Jessica.

Al poco rato, Barry comenzó a reaccionar lentamente luego del golpe que Lupo le propino.

-Ahhh… mierda… que jaqueca. –dijo Barry resintiéndose de la cabeza.

Barry miro a su alrededor y se percató de que ya no había rastro alguno de las B.O.W. un sentimiento de dolor y enojo comenzó a rodear al agente.

-Polly… Kathy… -dijo Barry mientras golpeaba el suelo.

-Lo lamento Barry, pero no tuvimos otra alternativa. –dijo Leon, luego de darle una palmada en el hombro. –dijo Leon.

-Ese maldito hijo de puta, pagara por lo que le hizo a mi familia. –dijo Barry.

-Se que esto es difícil Burton, pero recuerda que aun tienes a Moira todavía… –dijo Helena –Y si me permites te ayudare a salvarla de las garras de Wesker.

Pero Four Eyes irrumpe.

-Si yo fuera ustedes no estaría tan esperanzado en salvar una causa pérdida como la joven Burton y sus otras 3 amigas, ellas ya son armas biológicas y deben ser eliminadas les guste o no.

El comentario de la agente irrito a Helena, quien le reclamo molesta.

-No te permito que hables así de mi novia, maldita perra.

Pero cuando Helena estaba por encarar a Four Eyes, los ex U.S.S. desenfundan sus armas y encañonan a la castaña.

-Si no quieres que te agujere el cráneo, es mejor que retrocedas. –dijo Vector.

En respuesta a esta acción, el grupo también encañonan a los ex agentes de Umbrella.

-Qué demonios pasa con ustedes, creí que estábamos en el mismo bando –dijo Carlos.

Beltway contesto.

-Nosotros estamos del lado del sargento Benford y el agente Kennedy, mas no del lado de un grupo de absurdos sentimentales como lo son ustedes.

-¿Que dijiste, imbécil? –pregunto Barry molesta.

-Lo que escuchaste Burton, y de no ser por tu incompetencia el sargento Benford no estaría muerto, agradece que Bertha logro salvarlo ganado el sentimiento. –contesto Lupo.

-Mi amigo acaba de perder a su esposa y a su hija, así que muestren más respeto. –recrimino Chris.

-Porque es que no me sorprende que alguien que trabajo para Umbrella se exprese de una forma tan cruel. –agrego Rebecca.

-Mira quien lo dice, la doctorcita que traiciono a los lobos de hierro y por ende la culpable de que todo esto esté pasando. –dijo Bertha con sarcasmo.

Esto provocó el enojo de Billy, Sheva y Parker quienes encararon a Vector, pero los camaradas de este último amenazan al ex teniente apuntándole con sus armas, pero Arthur logro calmarlos a todos.

-¡Basta!... este no es el momento de pelear entre nosotros, así que por favor todos bajen sus armas.

Pero justo en ese momento, el grupo recibió la llamada oportuna de la bella Hacker.

-¡Georgia!... ¡me alegra escucharte! –dijo León.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿cómo se encuentran? –pregunto la Hacker.

-Más o menos… -contesto Leon. –pero dime ¿Qué has averiguado respecto a ese proyecto llamado leviatán?

-Bueno pues para empezar no es una B.O.W. como pensabas, sino que es algo mucho peor.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, amiga? –pregunto Jessica.

-Creo que es mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos, la información es extensa y dudo que la memoria de su teléfono sea suficiente para enviárselas. –contesto Georgia.

-Enterado Georgia… -dijo Leon. –Necesito también que envíes al equipo de rescate lo antes posible, nuestro amigo Arthur resulto herido durante la batalla.

-Oh dios mio, ¿y el está bien? –pregunto la Hacker.

-No te preocupes, va a estar bien… León fuera. –dijo el agente cortando la llamada.

Unos minutos mas tarde el equipo de rescate de los lobos de hierro llega al lugar de los hechos para llevarse a todo el grupo de vuelta a la base, al llegar fueron recibidos por el padre de Jill, Georgia, Ashley, Hunnigan, Piers, Jake y Deborah quienes ya estaban totalmente recuperados.

A Dick le extraño al no ver a Jill con el grupo.

-¿Y Jill?... ¿en dónde está mi hija? –pregunto el ex ladrón con insistencia.

Chris no tuvo más remedio que decirlo que sucedió.

-Detesto decirle esto señor Valentine, pero Jill… fue secuestrada.

-¿Secuestrada?... ¡No me jodas!... –exclamo. –¿pero cómo paso eso?

-Nos tendieron una emboscada a los 2, intente salvarla pero resulte herido… le pido perdón por haberle fallado a su hija. –le contesto Chris.

-No te preocupes Redfield, con la información que la señorita Jones logro obtener pronto sabremos a donde se llevaron esos cabrones a mi hija. –le dijo Dick.

Enseguida, la bella Hacker lleva al grupo hasta la sala de informática, ahí pudieron ver información obtenida, en ella se mostraban imágenes de varios misiles militares, Chris, Sheva y Josh se quedaron estupefactos en cuando identificaron el contenido de los misiles.

-Por todos los cielos, es lo que creo que son… -dijo Josh.

-efectivamente amigo, son los misiles del Uroboros… –agrego Chris. –pero según el informe final del incidente de África, esos misiles fueron destruidos por el personal de la BSAA.

-Pues al parecer les ocultaron la verdad… -dijo Leon. –Y no solo eso, miren también hay misiles que contienen el virus c, g, t y el t-verónica.

-hay demasiado arsenal biológico como para crear una pandemia de proporciones apocalípticas. –agrego Helena.

-Ese maldito hijo de perra, todavía tiene la idea enferma de infectar al mundo con sus virus. –dijo Sheva.

-No sabía que existía otro virus aparte de los que ya conocía. –dijo Ada.

-El Uroboros es el virus más peligroso que puede existir… -dijo Chris. –Una sola sepa de este puede infectar a una población entera, ahora imagínenlo a grandes escalas.

-Me imagino que ese tal Uroboros fue creación de mi padre. –dijo Jake.

-Efectivamente, pero también su hermana Alex uso ese virus para infectar a toda la isla en la que estuvieron cautivas Claire y Moira. –dijo Barry.

-Como si el virus C y los otros no fueran suficientes, ahora también ese desquiciado piensa usar ese virus mortífero. –dijo Billy.

-Y esto es tan solo el principio de ese dichoso plan. –dijo Hunnigan.

En instantes Georgia les mostro unos planos de lo que parecía ser un enorme portaaviones el cual estaba armado con cañones de largo alcance, se podía distinguir el logotipo de Armakam corp en algunas partes de este, pero lo que llamo la atención de todos fue que este tenía unas enormes orugas de tanque.

-Me imagino que esto lo obtuviste de la base de datos de Armakam, buen trabajo primor. –dijo Jessica.

-Te equivocas, estos datos los obtuve de la base de datos de la BSAA. –dijo Georgia.

-¿Qué dices?... ¿de la BSAA? –pregunto Barry.

-Asi es y por lo que pude averiguar es que este armatoste fue diseñado originalmente por la FBC en colaboración con Armakam Corp, esto bajo la supervisión del propio Morgan Lansdele.

-Entonces ese debió haber sido uno de los motivos por el cual Wesker mando a asesinar a Lansdele, todo con la intensión de apoderarse de ese portaviones o tanque o lo que sea. Muy astuto por parte de ese cabron. –dijo Piers.

-A propósito de Wesker, olvide mencionar una cosa de suma importancia respecto a ese malnacido… -dijo Chris. –Mientras luchaba con Nikolai, este menciono que Wesker es poseedor de una cepa del Virus T-Phantom mucho más poderosa, dicha sepa es conocida como tipo omega.

-Mierda, si lo que te dijo ese malnacido es verdad entonces tendremos otro problema aún más grave. –dijo Leon.

-Pero aun contamos con la fuerza de Jake, Piers y Deborah… -agrego Sheva. –Quizá si luchamos todos juntos en contra de ese malnacido igual le podemos ganar.

-Lo dudo mucho… -dijo Jake. –El virus con el cual fuimos infectados es de tipo alfa el cual no es tan poderoso como el que se le suministro a Sherry, Moira, a la hermana de Redfield y al clon de Nivans, y prueba de ello fue cuando los enfrentamos apenas si pudimos con ellos.

-Y aunque luchemos con toda nuestra fuerza, no creo que podamos ganarle a Wesker si este es poseedor de ese virus de tipo omega. –agrego Deborah.

-Maldita sea, entonces eso quiere decir que no habrá forma de derrotarlo. –dijo Rebecca.

Arthur interviene.

-Sabía que esto podía llegar a suceder algún día, así que fue por eso que guarde esto.

Arthur saco de una pequeña caja metálica que contenía un suero con las siglas PG67A/W Chris y Sheva se sorprendieron al ver el suero.

-¡Mira Chris!... es el virus que puede detener a Wesker. -dijo Sheva.

-tenía entendido que no existía ese suero, ¿Cómo es que lograron conseguirlo? –pregunto Chris

-El láser satelital no fue lo único que los lobos de hierro lograron sustraerla del buque de Tricell, lograron encontrar esta muestra en el interior de este y también le sorprenderá saber que esta es la única muestra que existe. –contesto Arthur.

-Bien, parece que aún tenemos una pequeña oportunidad de vencerlo. –dijo Chris.

-Pero el virus que posee Wesker es muy poderoso, ¿Crees que con ese suero sea suficiente? –pregunto Parker.

-Bueno, solo existe un modo de averiguarlo. –contesto Chris, mientras miraba el suero.

-Ahora hay que encontrar a Wesker y esa máquina infernal cuanto antes, hay que evitar que salga a la luz o de lo contrario no solo el país, sino el mundo entero será infectado. –dijo Leon.

-Pues al parecer eso no será necesario… -dijo Carlos. –Tan solo échenle un vistazo a esto.

El sudamericano sintoniza el noticiero en donde informaban la aparición repentina de un enorme tanque en forma de barco en las afueras de la ciudad de chicago, pero además de eso también se pudieron apreciar a numerosos Pacifistas a bordo.

-Parece que Wesker ya puso en marcha su diabólico plan. –dijo Ada.

-Pues no se diga más, vallamos a ese lugar y démosle caza a ese cabron cuanto antes. –agrego Billy.

El grupo se comenzó a alistarse de inmediato, pero antes de eso Arthur les entrega las dichosas armas Armagedón las cuales consistían en 2 pistolas tipo magnum, un lanza cohetes y algunas cuantas granadas, pero una de ellas en particular llamo la atención del grupo.

-Esta granada es distinta a las otras. –dijo Leon.

-Mucho cuidado con esa granada sísmica, agente Kennedy. –dijo Arthur.

-¿Granada Sísmica? –pregunto Carlos.

-Asi es, de todas las armas esta es la más devastadora de todas, esta puede crear una poderosa onda expansiva de fuego que puede destruir todo incluso hasta el metal más fuerte. –contesto Arthur.

-Gracias por el dato, Arthur y creo saber en dónde utilizaremos esta belleza. –dijo Chris

En eso Lupo interviene.

-Sargento Benford, mi equipo ya está listo para la misión, pido de su autorización para salir de inmediato.

-Autorización concedida agente Lupo, pero antes de irse lleven con ustedes algunas granadas por que las van a necesitar. –dijo Arthur.

-No es necesario el que lo repita, sargento. –dijo Bertha.

-Aun no pueden irse todavía, hay que planear una estrategia de ataque para enfrentar a Wesker. –dijo Leon.

-Nosotros vamos a provocar la distracción, ustedes encárguense de salvar a sus amigas y de paso eliminar a ese bastardo de Wesker y su hermana. –dijo Vector.

El grupo se asombró por lo que dijo el ex U.S.S.

-¿Porque ese cambio de actitud tan repentina? –dijo Helena.

-Porque ustedes no son los únicos quienes han perdido a alguien a causa de las B.O.W. además tenemos un asunto personal con Nikolai. –contesto Beltway.

Los ex U.S.S. abandonan las instalaciones a bordo de un Jet, pero antes del despegue Lupo y su equipo se despiden de león y compañía levantando su pulgar en señal de buena suerte y una vez que estos se retiraron Arthur dijo:

-La verdadera razón de la actitud de todos ellos es porque Nikolai asesino a la familia de cada uno de ellos, esto poco después de lo de Raccoon City.

-Pobres, eso debió haber sido sumamente devastador para ellos. –dijo Carlos.

-Tal vez no lo hayan notaron pero pareciera que todos ellos están dispuestos a morir en esta misión. –dijo Deborah.

-Tanto para ellos como para nosotros quizá puede ser nuestra última misión, es por eso que guarde algo especial para esto. –dijo Billy.

Enseguida Billy abre unas cajas metálicas en las que contenían unos uniformes de color negro con detalles de color plateado, Ada y Jessica se asombraron al verlos.

-Acaso son… -dijo Jessica.

-Por supuesto, son los viejos uniformes de nuestros días de gloria… -dijo Billy. -los he estado guardando para usarlos en la muerte.

-No digas eso amigo, me asegurare de que ni ustedes ni nuestras amigas a las cuales Wesker convirtió en B.O.W.s pierdan la vida en esta misión. –dijo Leon.

-Estoy contigo Leon… -dijo Chris. –y Aunque me cueste la vida, le prometo señor Valentine, que salvare a su hija de las garras de ese malnacido.

-En verdad mi hija es afortunada de tener a alguien como tu, valiente y con un gran sentido de la justicia y para mi es un honor tenerte como yerno. –dijo Dick.

Poco antes de partir hacia la misión, Carlos se despidió de su esposa Ashley con un tierno beso en los labios y en el vientre de esta, de igual forma Ada y Leon abrazaban fuertemente a su pequeña Larissa, Piers por su parte miraba a su hijo quien ya hacia dormido en una pequeña cuna improvisada.

-Mi pequeño Piers… te prometo que liberare a mami y la traeré de nuevo junto a ti. –dijo Piers.

Jessica y Georgia también se despidieron.

-Una vez que termine todo esto quería saber si… bueno… -decía Georgia en tono nervioso. -que si te gustaría… ser mi novia, Jess.

La respuesta de Jessica fue un tierno beso en los labios de la bella Hacker.

-Esto responde a tu pregunta primor. –dijo Jessica.

Nuevamente ambas chicas unieron sus labios sellando así el principio de su nuevo romance.

Helena por su parte miraba con detenimiento una foto de ella y Moira retratadas en la noche de año nuevo, la castaña no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima sobre la foto.

-Mi dulce princesa… resiste un poco por favor, voy a salvarte. –pensó.

Luego de un rato el grupo abordo un Jet de combate y a toda velocidad se dirigió hacia su destino.

-Buena suerte, amigos. –decía Arthur, mientras veía el jet alejándose.

Mientras tanto, Wesker y su hermana Alex se encontraban a bordo de aquel tanque-portaviones mejor conocido como el leviatán de hierro y junto con ellos estaban el Dark centurión (clon de Piers), Krauser, Nikolai, Lottie PX-9 y por supuesto Claire, Moira, Sherry, Valerie (hija de Billy y Rebecca) y la nueva integrante, Jill.

-Los misiles estarán listos para lanzarse en una hora, Wesker. –dijo Krauser.

-Eso es excelente… -dijo Wesker. –Dentro de unas cuantas horas, el mundo se inclinara ante nuestros pies y nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo.

-No se tu hermano, pero yo aún sigo disgustada con Nikolai luego de que no matara a Chris y su pandilla. –dijo Alex.

-Descuida hermana, aunque hayan logrado sobrevivir tanto ellos como el resto del mundo terminaran convirtiéndose en B.O.W.s sin voluntad… además no puedo enfadarme con mi camarada luego de que me trajera nuestra nueva adquisición para mi escuadrón de pacifistas. –dijo Wesker refiriéndose a Jill.

-Debo admitir que Johnson y Vegapunk fueron muy inteligentes al ordenar el que no le extrajeran el virus de su cuerpo. –dijo Dark Centurión.

-Pobre Jill… fue muy ingenua al pensar que los científicos de la BSAA iban a extraer el virus del que es poseedora y en vez de eso estuvo bajo observación durante todo este tiempo. –dijo Wesker.

-Debió haber visto la cara que puso cuando me lleve a Jill, fue bastante divertido. –dijo Nikolai.

-Ahora que Jill como el resto de las otras zorras están bajo mi control, Leon, Chris y su pandilla de anormales no tendrán oportunidad en contra de nosotros… ja ja ja. –dijo Wesker.

CONTINUARA


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO XI

EL ASALTO A LA FORTALEZA, BARRY SE SACRIFICA POR SU HIJA

Luego de alrededor de media hora de trayecto el grupo llego a la ciudad de chicago la cual se encontraba en completa destrucción, los rostros de cada uno de los agentes se llenó de preocupación al ver tan desolador panorama, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando visualizaron a lo lejos aquel tanque-portaviones.

-¡Dios mio!... ¡en verdad es enorme! –exclamo Helena.

-Es mucho más grande de lo que pensábamos… -agrego Parker. –no cabe duda que Lansdele fue un maldito desquiciado al crear semejante armatoste.

-Y no te olvides del malnacido de Wesker… -Agrego Carlos. –No sabemos todavía la cantidad de misiles que debe haber puesto dentro de esa cosa.

-Como están las cosas seria arriesgado acercarse mas… -dijo Chris. –Piloto, por favor aterrice en una zona segura.

-Enterado capitán Redfield. –contesto el piloto.

La aeronave logra aterrizar en una zona despejada y tras descender, el grupo se alisto para continuar a pie.

-Todo despejado, vamos. –dijo Leon.

-Mantengan los ojos bien abiertos, puede que nos encontremos alguna que otra B.O.W. o pacifista en el camino. –dijo Ada.

El grupo continúo su trayecto por las calles derruidas de la ciudad la cual ya habia sido evacuada casi en su totalidad por el ejército, Pero al llegar a una avenida vieron a un grupo de J'avos mutados sometiendo a un grupo de civiles y unos cuantos soldados, uno de los J'avo estaba por asesinar a un civil pero la reacción inmediata de Jessica lo impidió dándole un tiro certero en la cabeza, esto dio comienzo a una breve lucha entre los agentes y las B.O.W. las cuales fueron eliminadas sin mayores dificultades

-Mierda, aun no puedo creer que la BSAA haya sido refugio de mercenarios de Umbrella y la FBC y pensar que entrene a varios de los que ahora están infectados. –dijo Chris.

-Lo que más me enferma es que era Wesker y no esa sociedad secreta el que estuvo moviendo los hilos de esta conspiración… -agrego Barry. Maldita sea, debí haberle dado el tiro de gracia luego de que esa monstruo lo atravesara con su garra.

-No te fijes en el pasado amigo, además nadie de los que estuvimos en aquella mansión imagino que sobreviviría a ese ataque. –dijo Rebecca.

-Solo espero que ese suero funcione para joder de una vez por todas al cabron de mi padre, pagara por lo que le hizo a mi super chica y al resto. –dijo Jake.

Al poco rato varias camionetas del ejército llegan al lugar para atender a los heridos, entre los soldados estaba el general al mando de nombre Richard Wilson.

-Buen trabajo Lobos de Hierro, los estábamos esperando con ansias. -dijo el general.

-¿Acaso esperaban nuestra llegada? –pregunto Billy.

-Desde luego… -contesto el general. –La agente Lupo y su grupo nos informaron que vendrían aquí.

-¿Y dónde están todos ellos? –dijo Rebecca.

-Seguramente deben estar dirigiéndose hacia ese portaviones andante, aunque para ser realista dudo mucho que logren sobrevivir, el lugar está plagado de infectados y de esos Pacifistas

-Y por lo visto no la han estado pasando muy bien que digamos. –dijo Josh.

-Están en lo correcto, y al igual que los eventos ocurridos en la ONU este ataque nos tomó por sorpresa, y en cuanto ese tanque colosal apareció comenzó a destruirlo todo a su paso, la fuerza aérea intento atacarlo desde el aire pero fue inútil y esto debido a que esa cosa además de poseer artillería antiaérea está fuertemente protegida con una especie de escudo invisible.

-¿un escudo invisible?... genial. -dijo Jessica con sarcasmo.

-¿Y han intentado atacarla desde adentro? –pregunto Chris.

-Negativo agente Redfield, hay demasiados infectados y Cyber Pacifistas custodiando a esa cosa, muchos de mis hombres han perecido tratando de atacarla sin éxito alguno.

-Debe haber una forma de entrar a ese tanque-portaviones sin que nos detecten. –dijo Barry.

-Seguramente nuestra amiga Georgia puede ayudarnos en esto, ya que después de todo fue ella quien descubrió los planos de esa cosa. –dijo Ada.

Enseguida Leon se comunica con la bella Hacker.

-¿Me copias Georgia?... cambio.

-Por supuesto amigo… -contesto Georgia.

-Georgia, necesito que revises una vez mas los planos del tanque-portaviones de Wesker, tiene que haber alguna entrada secreta por donde podamos ingresar. –dijo Leon.

-No te preocupes amigo, déjamelo a mí… -contesto la Hacker. –solo dame un par de minutos.

Luego de un rato de espera, Georgia se comunica nuevamente con Leon.

-¡bingo!... ya tengo la información que me pediste amigo… -dijo la Hacker. –te la estoy mandando en estos momentos.

-Bien por ti agente Jones, No cabe duda de que eres la mejor. –dijo Leon alabando el esfuerzo de Georgia.

-No hay de que amigo… estaremos en contacto por si acaso y gracias por el detalle de agente. –finalizo la Hacker.

Tras cortar la llamada Leon convoca a una junta grupal entre todo su equipo y el ejército.

-Bueno señores esto es lo que tenemos… –Dijo Leon mientras les mostraba la información por medio de su móvil. –Según los planos mostrados aquí, existe varios ductos ubicados en la parte trasera del tanque-portaviones, nuestra misión será entrar por esos ductos para llegar a la sala de máquinas para luego utilizar los nuevos juguetes que nos proporcionó el sargento Benford.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a entrar en ese armatoste sin que nos descubran? –pregunto Sheva.

-Para esto tendremos que dividirnos en 3 equipos, el primero tendrá la misión de llamar la atención de los J'avo y los Pacifistas y mientras esto sucede los otros 2 equipos ingresaran al portaviones y una vez dentro nos dividiremos, uno ira a la sala de máquinas y el otro ira tras Wesker. –contesto Leon.

-Agentes Kennedy y Redfield, he puesto a mis mejores hombres a su disposición para su misión. –dijo el general Wilson.

-Nos conformaremos con que apoyen al equipo que distraerá a los pacifistas… –dijo Chris. –Y en cuanto logremos desactivar los escudos de esa cosa le enviaremos una señal para que ataquen con todo lo que tienen

-Saben que esto es prácticamente un suicidio. –dijo Parker.

-Por supuesto, pero no tenemos otra alternativa, recuerden que el futuro del mundo está en juego y por supuesto el de nuestras amigas. –contesto Leon.

-Si no te importa Leon, me gustaría encabezar el equipo que valla tras Wesker… -dijo Chris. –Quiero ser yo el que lo elimine de una buena vez y para siempre, aunque eso me cueste la vida. –dijo Chris.

-Yo iré contigo Redfield… -agrego Dick. –vas a necesitar de mi ayuda para salvar a mi pequeña conejita (Jill).

-Deborah y yo hemos decidido distraer a esos cabrones Pacifistas… -dijo Jake. –recuerden que ellos aun están programados para detectar cualquier infectado.

-Pero Deborah… -dijo Helena preocupada.

-Descuida hermanita tendré cuidado, tu ocúpate de salvar a tu novia. –dijo Deborah

-Bien pues no se diga más… ¡en marcha! –dijo Leon.

Los agentes se dirigieron de inmediato al tanque-Portaviones y poco después se dividen para poner en marcha su plan, Jake, Deborah, Jessica, Carlos, Josh, Parker y Sheva se encargarían de distraer a los pacifistas, mientras que Leon, Chris, Piers, Dick, Ada, Helena, Barry, Billy y Rebecca se encargarían de infiltrarse en la fortaleza andante.

Mientras tanto, los hermanos Wesker y su sequito de seguidores miraban atreves del monitor el sendero de destrucción que su fortaleza andante había provocado.

-Jamás pensé que Lansdele creara esta maravilla de la ingeniería militar, su poder destructivo es impresionante. –dijo Wesker.

-Los esfuerzos del ejército para atacarnos han resultado inútiles y más aun con nuestro ejército de J'avos y Cyber Pacifistas custodiándonos las espaldas, ahora ya nadie puede detener nuestro plan maestro, hermano. –agrego Alex.

-Esperen un momento… -dijo Dark Centurión. –Al parecer los pacifistas detectaron algo en las cercanías.

Las imágenes capturadas por las B.O.W. mecánicas pudieron ser apreciadas por los villanos a través de los monitores.

-Pero si son Wesker junior y la hermana de Harper... y al parecer no están solos. –dijo Krauser.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que Kennedy, Redfield y el resto de su pandilla de anormales están cerca. –agrego Nikolai.

-Eres un completo estúpido, Nikolai… -le recrimino Alex. –Por qué no los mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

-Tranquila hermana…-dijo Wesker. –Esta será la oportunidad perfecta para probar el verdadero potencial de mis creaciones y conociendo lo sentimentales que son Chris y sus patéticos amigos, dudo tan siquiera que se atrevan a luchar en contra de ellas.

-En caso de que ocurra algún inconveniente he ordenado a los pacifistas y por supuesto a mi querido Lottie PX-9 que se encargue de todos ellos. –agrego Alex.

-Bien pensado hermana… –dijo Wesker. –Ahora Nikolai, ve a interceptar a mi patético hijo y a su equipo, el resto de nosotros permanecerá aquí para darles la bienvenida a esos inútiles por si aparecen.

El grupo comandado por Jake se aproximaba al gigantesco Tanque, en su trayecto tuvieron que deshacerse de varios J'avos mutados y a uno que otro Cyber Pacifista.

-Chúpense esa, malditos cabrones. –dijo Josh, luego de acabar con un J'avo.

-Buen golpe el que le diste a ese pedazo de chatarra, Muller. –dijo Jessica.

-Gracias primor… -contesto Jake. –Y lo mejor es que me siento como nunca, podría patearles el culo a un centenar de esos cabrones metálicos sin agotarme.

-Ojala mi hermana y los demás hayan tenido suerte de entrar en esa cosa. –dijo Deborah.

-Descuida amiga, con todo el alboroto que acabamos será más que suficiente para distraerlos. –agrego Parker.

-Mantengan los ojos bien abiertos por si aparecen más de esas bestias mecánicas. –dijo Sheva.

En eso una voz irrumpe.

-Es muy temprano para cantar victoria, perdedores.

-¡Nikolai! –exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Nunca imagine que sobrevivirían al ataque de mis pequeñas mascotas.

-¡Hijo de perra!... ahora mismo pagaras por lo que le hiciste a la familia de nuestra amiga Moira. –dijo Jessica.

-Seguramente ya deben saber que yo también soy un Pacifista tipo Alfa, por lo tanto ninguno de ustedes es rival para mí, a excepción de Muller y la dama de Hierro. –dijo Nikolai.

-Si pudimos vencer con tus lagartijas subdesarrolladas, eso significa que también lograremos derrotarte, maldito cabron. –dijo Parker.

-Veo que están bastante seguros de si mismos, perfecto el aniquilarlos a cada uno sera divertido, jejeje. –dijo Nikolai.

Pero cuando el villano estaba por enfrentar a Jake y los demás, aparecen los ex U.S.S. en escena.

-No tan rápido, Nikolai. –dijo Lupo.

-Valla, valla… pero si es el equipo delta… -dijo el villano con sarcasmo. –Parece que ninguno aprendió la lección después de que acabara con la vida de sus familias.

-Es por eso que estamos aquí y ahora mismo vamos a joderte la existencia, cabron. –dijo Vector.

-Llegaron justo a tiempo, ahora podremos unirnos para eliminar a ese malnacido. –dijo Sheva.

-De eso nada… -dijo Bertha. –Ustedes vallan a apoyar a Kennedy y al resto de sus amigos en su batalla contra Wesker.

-Pero aunque luchen los 6 al mismo tiempo, no podrán con Nikolai… -dijo Deborah. –Recuerden que el también es un pacifista tipo alfa.

-No se preocupen por nosotros, recuerden que hay evitar a toda costa que el bastardo de Wesker condene al mundo entero. –dijo Lupo.

El grupo asentó y acto seguido se retiran del lugar de la batalla ante la mirada de Nikolai quien intento detenerlos.

-No dejare que escapen. –dijo el villano.

-Te recuerdo que seremos nosotros los que patearemos el culo, pedazo de mierda. Dijo Beltway, interponiéndose.

En ese momento 4 Cyber Pacifistas aparecen en el lugar para ayudar a Nikolai.

-No pensaron que vendría sin refuerzos, ¿verdad?... ahora mis amigos acabaran con todos ustedes sin mayor problema… Ahora Pacifistas… ¡destrúyanlos! –grito el villano

Pero cuando los Pacifistas se alistaban para lanzar sus rayos laser, Beltway, Spectre, Four Eyes y Bertha hacen uso de su fuerza sobrehumana y de unos cuantos golpes logran destruir a las B.O.W. mecánicas, esta acción dejo sorprendido al villano.

-¡Pero qué demonios! –exclamo Nikolai.

-Parece que no eres el único Pacifista alfa después de todo. –dijo Lupo, quien rápidamente contraataca a Nikolai con una fuerte patada que lo hace retroceder algunos metros.

Nikolai se reincorpora sin problema alguno, pero este aún se mostró sorprendido por lo hecho por la líder de los ex U.S.S.

-Debo reconocer que ese movimiento fue algo sorprendente, aunque no me explico cómo demonios se hicieron con el poder del virus T-Phantom sin estar infectados.

Spectre respondió.

-De hecho no fuiste al único el que se le administro el virus experimental de Umbrella.

-Si, ahora recuerdo que horas antes del desastre de Raccoon City, a mí y a unos cuantos soldados de alto rango les suministro un suero antiviral que nos hacía inmunes a los efectos del virus-T en caso de que las B.O.W. nos mordieran, nunca imagine que a un montón de perdedores como ustedes también se les aplicara ese suero.

-Efectivamente Nikolai… -dijo Vector. -y respecto a lo del virus T-Phantom logramos robar unas muestras del complejo de nevada, luego de salvar a Muller de su cautiverio.

-De modo que fueron ustedes los que sabotearon la base secreta de Nevada. –dijo el villano en tono molesto.

-Por supuesto y ahora es nuestro turno de joderte la existencia. –dijo Vector.

Los ex U.S.S. se lanzan al mismo tiempo al ataque sobre Nikolai, quien intentaba esquivar y defenderse de los múltiples ataques pero la coordinación de los agentes puso en serios predicamentos al villano, al cual terminan por arrojarlo varios metros.

-Valla, no eran simples habladurías después de todo… -dijo Nikolai -la fuerza y agilidad que han demostrado es una prueba del potencial del T-Phantom, aunque siento decirles que eso no será suficiente para vencerme.

-veo que la paliza que te dimos hace un momento atrofio tu sentido de la realidad, además nuestro propósito aparte de eliminarte era el de distraer a tus chatarras esto con el fin de que Kennedy y su grupo entraran en esa máquina infernal… se acabó Nikolai. –dijo Vector.

-Se equivocan mis estimados ex colegas, esto está a punto de empezar. –dijo el villano.

Pero entonces ocurriría algo que dejaría sumamente atónitos a los agentes, el cuerpo de Nikolai comienzo a mutar, su masa muscular se incrementó al igual que su estatura y su piel se tornó escamosa similar a la de un Hunter.

-¡Pero que mierda! –exclamo Spectre.

-Olvide mencionarles que mi suero fue modificado por el propio Wesker… –dijo el villano. –Contemplen a mi nuevo yo… Mega Hunter.

-Ya hemos visto eso antes… -dijo Bertha. –Y si pudimos con los bichos de Umbrella eso quiere decir que también podremos contigo, payaso.

Los ex U.S.S. se enfrascan en una brutal batalla en contra de Nikolai o mejor dicho mega hunter, este último era muy ágil para su tamaño además de ser extremadamente fuerte a los golpes, pero a pesar de estas temibles cualidades del mutado villano, los ex agentes de Umbrella continuaron con sus brutales embates.

En otro punto, Leon, Chris y compañía estaban listos para ingresar a la fortaleza andante de Wesker, El grupo aun ignoraba que los ex U.S.S. eran los que estaban provocando la distracción.

-Parece que el plan dio resultado, el combate ya comenzó. –dijo Piers mirando atreves de unos binoculares.

-Solo espero que el joven Muller y el resto de sus amigos salgan de esta. –agrego Dick.

De inmediato el grupo hace uso de varias pistolas de gancho para entrar por aquel compartimento secreto y una vez adentro los agentes se pusieron en alerta por si aparecía algún enemigo.

-Todo despejado… sigamos adelante. –dijo Barry.

-Bien, ahora repasemos el plan de nuevo… -dijo Leon. –Barry… tu, Ada, Rebecca, Helena y Billy diríjanse a la sala de máquinas, seguramente debe haber algún mecanismo para desactivar los escudos de esta cosa… Chris, Piers, el sr. Valentine y yo buscaremos al bastardo de Wesker y lo enfrentaremos.

-¡están locos!... –exclamo Helena. –Wesker es extremadamente poderoso, los matara si lo enfrentan ustedes 4 solamente.

-Ada tiene razón... –dijo Rebecca. –lo que quieren hacer prácticamente un suicidio.

-Lo sabemos… -dijo Chris. –Pero aún tenemos una pequeña oportunidad si logramos aplicarle el suero que puede detenerlo y si en determinado caso llegáramos a fallar, utilizaremos la granada sísmica como último recurso.

-No, no pienso dejar que arriesgues tu vida de esa forma, amor… -le dijo Ada a Leon, luego de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Se perfectamente lo sientes Ada, pero ten en cuenta que el mundo entero estará en un grave peligro si no detenemos a ese malnacido.

Pero justo en ese momento aparecen en escena los temibles Hunters los cuales rodean a los agentes.

-¿Qué demonios son esas cosas? –pregunto Helena.

-Son Hunters… -contesto Ada. –Es mejor que tengas cuidado, son muy agiles y peligrosos.

-Mierda, no pensé que volvería a ver a esas malditas lagartijas de nuevo. –dijo Billy.

-Por lo visto tú también ya te has enfrentado a esas cosas también. –dijo Chris.

-Desde luego…–dijo el ex teniente. –Reb y yo nos enfrentamos a ellas en aquel centro de investigación de Umbrella.

-Aun no olvido que una de esas cosas estuvo a nada de matarme, de no ser por Chris. –dijo Rebecca.

-Y que esperamos, matemos a esos cabrones. –dijo Dick.

Rápidamente los agentes entablan combate en contra de los Hunters eliminando a varios de ellos, el enfrentamiento se tornó por momentos complicado debido a la agilidad de los monstruos, pero los reflejos y la destreza con las armas por parte de los agentes fueron suficientes para acabar con ellos.

Una horda de Hunters se aproximaba hacia los agentes, pero entonces Piers hace uso de sus habilidades eléctricas en contra de las criaturas, disparándoles una fulminante descarga eléctrica, suficiente para eliminar a las terribles amenazas.

-Buen golpe, compañero. –dijo Chris.

-Y eso es tan solo una parte de lo que puedo hacer. –contesto Piers.

-Es mejor que guardes tus mejores ataques para cuando enfrentemos a Wesker, amigo. –le dijo Billy.

De repente un Hunter sale de entre las sombras y se abalanza sobre una desprevenida Rebecca, pero justo en ese momento la criatura recibe un impacto de escopeta en la cabeza acabando con ella al instante, el grupo volteo la mirada y vio a Jake con una escopeta en mano y a los demás junto a el.

-Pero que están haciendo aquí, creí que estaban ocupados distrayendo a esas chatarras. –dijo Ada.

-La agente Lupo y sus muchachos aparecieron y tomaron nuestro lugar… -dijo Jessica. –En estos momentos deben estar combatiendo en contra de ese desquiciado de Nikolai y esas chatarras caminantes.

-Alguien de ustedes hubiera permanecido con ellos para ayudarlos. –dijo Leon.

-Esa era nuestra intención, pero al parecer querían enfrentarlo personalmente, además de que nos ayudaron a llegar hasta aquí. –dijo Parker.

-Pues llegaron en el momento indicado, ya que ahora seremos más los que enfrentaremos al cabron de Wesker. -dijo Billy.

-Pero no olviden la misión de desactivar los escudos de este armatoste, por lo que alguien tendrá que encargarse de ello. –dijo Leon.

-Deja que yo me encargue de eso, amigo… -dijo Carlos. –Tú encárgate de patearle el culo a Wesker.

-Parker y yo iremos contigo. –dijo Sheva.

-Igual yo. -agrego Jessica.

-Parece que van a necesitar de alguien que se encargue de esos Pacifistas por si aparecen en nuestro camino, yo iré con ustedes también. –dijo Deborah.

-muy bien, entonces prosigamos con el plan… -dijo Chris. –Tomen, aquí está la radio para estar en contacto.

-Gracias compañero y buena suerte en su misión. –dijo Sheva.

Sheva, Parker, Carlos Jessica, Josh y Deborah se separan del grupo para dirigirse de inmediato a la sala de Máquinas, durante su trayecto se toparon con algunos J'avos, Hunters y uno que otro Pacifista los cuales fueron vencidos por Deborah, y tras varios minutos de búsqueda y lucha el grupo llego hasta la dichosa sala de máquinas.

Al ingresar notaron que el lugar estaba en total obscuridad, excepto por un enorme panel de control el cual al parecer controlaba el mecanismo de seguridad de la fortaleza andante.

-¡Bingo!... la encontramos. –dijo Carlos.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que colocar este dispositivo USB en el panel… -agrego Jessica. –Aquí se encuentra un poderoso virus de computadora, cortesía de mí ahora novia.

-Solo espero que funcione. –dijo Parker.

-Descuida amigo, conozco muy bien a mi amiga Georgia, su talento en esto de la informática es increíble y créeme no nos defraudara. –agrego Deborah.

Mientras el dispositivo descargaba el virus, Sheva enciende las luces del lugar y cuál sería su sorpresa al descubrir que la dichosa sala de máquinas era nada menos que el lugar de lanzamiento de los misiles

-¡Por todos los cielos!... ¡esta es la plataforma de lanzamiento! –exclamo Sheva

-Uno solo de ellos es capaz de infectar a varias ciudades enteras, ahora imagínense lo que pueden hacer cientos de estas cosas. –dijo Josh.

-Miren eso chicos… -dijo Jessica -Ese misil que esta en esa plataforma metálica es más grande que el resto. –dijo Jessica.

-No es un misil, es un capullo enorme… ¡Mierda!... ¡No!… -exclamo Sheva.

-¿Qué te ocurre, compañera? –pregunto Josh.

-Es ese maldito capullo… -contesto la africana. –Chris y Piers encontraron un capullo idéntico a ese en aquellas instalaciones submarinas de Neo-Umbrella hace un año, lo sé porque el propio Chris me lo dijo y también sé que si esa cosa eclosiona emergerá una criatura que es capaz de infectar a todo el planeta.

-Entonces hay que destruir ese capullo antes de que eclosione y de paso el resto de los misiles, vamos–dijo Parker.

Pero en ese momento, el temible Jack Krauser aparece ante los agentes.

-¿Van algún lado, inútiles?

-¡Krauser!

-No dejare que le pongan una mano encima a nuestro arsenal biológico… -dijo el Villano. -Fueron muy estúpidos al venir aquí y sin algún apoyo que pueda en contra mía.

-Conmigo será más que suficiente para patearte tu horrenda cara, malnacido. –dijo Deborah.

-Aunque seas una pacifista tipo alfa, no tienes la fuerza suficiente para detenerme, mi estimada doncella de hierro… –dijo el villano. –Pero si tanto quiere pelar entonces lo haremos aun mas interesante.

Fue entonces que el brazo de Krauser comenzó a mutar para luego convertirse en una enorme cuchilla, dejando sorprendidos a los agentes.

-Su brazo ha mutado en esa enorme navaja. –dijo Parker.

-Ada me hablo de su enfrentamiento con Krauser y de lo que era capaz si este mutaba, asi que debemos tener cuidado. –agrego Jessica.

-Hasta ahora, los únicos que habían visto mi mutación eran mi ex camarada y la perra de rojo, solo que en aquella ocasión no era tan fuerte como ahora y todo gracias al maravilloso virus T-Phantom

-Si ellos pudieron vencerte, entonces nosotros también lo haremos. –dijo Josh.

-Muy bien cabron, ha llegado la hora de que pagues por el trauma que le hiciste pasar a mi Ashley. –dijo Carlos

Enseguida los agentes se van al ataque sobre Krauser, siendo Deborah quien toma la delantera, enfrentándose en una batalla bastante pareja en contra del villano, Parker, Sheva, Carlos, Jessica y Josh intentaron ayudar a Deborah, pero un grupo de J'avo aparece para apoyar al villano por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que enfrentarlos.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la fortaleza andante, Leon y compañía continuaron con su búsqueda, en el camino se enfrentaron a varias B.O.W. a las que derrotaron sin mayor problema y poco después el grupo llega hasta lo que parecía ser una especie de hangar.

-Estén todos alerta, no sabemos que sorpresas nos estén aguardando. –dijo Chris.

-Mierda, en donde demonios esta ese hijo de perra de Wesker, ya ansió patearle su asquerosa cara por todo el daño que me hizo. –dijo Barry.

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Wesker.

-¿me buscaban?

-¡Wesker! –exclamaron todos, luego de desenfundar sus armas.

El grupo alzo la mirada y vio al villano arriba de una plataforma metálica, este se hacía acompañar de su hermana Alex (en el cuerpo de Natalia), el Dark centurión y la criatura Lottie PX-9.

-Hasta que por fin de dignas en dar la cara, malnacido. –dijo Ada.

-En verdad no imagine que lograrían llegar hasta mi preciosa maquina destructora. -dijo el villano.

-Sabes muy bien que ninguno de nosotros se da por vencido fácilmente, ahora dinos en donde esta Jill y el resto de nuestras amigas. –dijo Chris.

-Si yo fuera ustedes me preocuparía por una causa perdida como esas zorras, ya que al igual que ellas sus miserables vidas y las de todo el mundo pasaran a formar parte de mis esclavos. –dijo el villano.

-¿Esclavos?... ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –pregunto Leon.

Alex contesto.

-En vista de que pronto se convertirán en Zombis sin voluntad, permítanos contestar a su pregunta desde el principio, agente Kennedy.

Los hermanos Wesker comenzaron a decirles todo respecto a su plan maestro.

-Hace 4 años volví a encontrarme con Spencer, fue ahí donde me revelo que mi hermana Alex y yo éramos creaciones de un proyecto denominado Wesker el cual consistía en crear una nueva raza de super humanos, tenía la idea de convertirse en una especie de dios y fue por eso que lo mate ya que el único capaz que podía alcanzar ese objetivo, y a partir de ese momento comencé a orquestar lo que a la postre seria mi plan maestro.

-¿Plan maestro? –pregunto Chris.

-Asi es… -contesto Wesker. -pero para lograrlo tenía que deshacerme de esa patética sociedad secreta de "la familia" quienes representaban uno de mis mayores obstáculos para lograr mi cometido, es por eso que le pedí a Vegapunk que hiciera el trabajo sucio por mi inmiscuyéndose en todas las instancias que estaban bajo el control de "la familia" tales como el senado, el servicio secreto, la desaparecida FBC y por supuesto la BSAA, esto también hizo posible el financiar secretamente mis experimentos, de hecho fui yo quien estuvo asesorando secretamente a Carla Radames cuando estuvo creando el Virus–C, además de que también me encargue de manipularla tanto a ella como al imbécil de Simmons llevándolos a que se autodestruyeran el uno al otro y una vez logrado esto faltaba sacar de la jugada al último miembro influyente de "la Familia", Morgan Lansdele.

-¿Entonces fuiste tú quien ordeno su asesinato? –pregunto Barry.

-Exacto mi estimado Barry… -contesto Wesker. –sabía de antemano que tarde o temprano ese imbécil terminaría por hablar así que le ordene a Vegapunk que se encargara de el y de igual forma le ordene a Johnson y a Rebecca que se hicieran cargo de los lobos de hierro, quienes nos estaban siguiendo muy de cerca.

-De modo que los incidentes de China y Tall Oaks… ¿fueron obra tuya? –pregunto Helena.

-Yo más bien lo llamaría un pequeño ensayo… -contesto Alex. -y al igual que esos incidentes, lo sucedido en África, el desastre de Terragrigia, los eventos del Queen Zenobia, la captura de los miembros de Terra Save, el atentado de Sudáfrica, el asesinato del presidente Benford y la aniquilación de los lobos de hierro fueron orquestados por mi hermano y yo, todo esto con el único propósito de crear nuestra más grande y poderosa creación… el virus T-Phantom.

-¡son unos malditos enfermos! –les grito Helena.

-El término visionarios sería el más adecuado, agente Harper. -dijo Wesker.

-¿Visionarios?... lo único que quieren ustedes es la destrucción total de este mundo. –dijo Ada.

-Te equivocas Ada, nuestro verdadero propósito no es destruir a la humanidad, sino ayudarla a dar el siguiente paso en la escala evolutiva y para muestra les presentaremos a nuestras más grandes creaciones. –dijo Wesker.

Es entonces cuando Claire/Evil Rose, Sherry/Spectral Girl, Moira/Dark Lady, Valerie/Red Queen y Jill aparecen detrás de los hermanos Wesker, dejando estupefactos al grupo.

-No puede creer lo que estoy viendo… -mi pequeña conejita. –dijo el padre de Jill.

-Moira, tu no. –dijo Helena.

-Mi hija es una B.O.W. esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. –dijo Rebecca.

-Super Chica, no –dijo Jake.

-Jill… maldito hijo de puta ¿Qué les has hecho? –dijo Chris enfadado.

-Solamente mejore sus habilidades con la ayuda de mi nuevo virus. –contesto el villano.

-Jamás te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Sherry, malnacido. –le recrimino el ex mercenario.

-Es una lástima que no compartas mi visión del futuro, Wesker Junior... –le dijo su padre. –Y en vez de eso has decido ponerte del lado de mi más grande rival.

-Ellos tenían razón respecto a ti, eres un maldito monstruo… -dijo Jake. –Y por esa razón voy a patearte el culo.

-Muy bien, si tanto desean morir entonces se los cumpliré… -dijo Wesker. –Ahora mis poderosas pacifistas asesinas, atáquelos sin piedad… ¡hagan que sufran!

Jill, Sherry, Moira, Valerie y Claire obedecen la orden de Wesker y se lanzan al ataque sobre los incrédulos agentes.

Desde el primer momento Jill y compañía hicieron muestra de sus nuevas habilidades sobrehumanas tales como la rapidez y la fuerza de sus ataques, los agentes por su parte tenían sentimientos encontrados, Chris y Dick tuvieron que unirse para luchar en contra de Jill, Helena y Barry hicieron lo propio con Moira, Rebecca y Billy no tuvieron más remedio que enfrentar a su hija Valerie, Jake se enfrenta en un combate casi parejo a Sherry, mientras Piers luchaba en contra de su esposa Claire, siendo esta ultima la más fuerte.

-Claire por favor reacciona… no me recuerdas… soy Piers, tu esposo.

-Mi nombre clave es Evil Rose… mi misión es proteger al líder supremo y eliminar a cualquier enemigo que se oponga a él. –dijo Claire, luego de atacar a Piers.

-Que pasa Wesker Junior, tienes miedo de luchar con una mujer. –dijo Sherry.

-Si lucho con toda mi fuerza corremos el riesgo de salir lastimados gravemente. –contesto Jake.

-Pues si no vas a pelear en serio, entonces yo lo hare. –dijo la rubia.

De igual forma Helena y Barry intentaban hacer entrar en razón a Moira pero era inútil.

-por qué dejaste que esos hombres de blanco y negro nos llevaran… es tu culpa que William Birkin me violara… te odio Barry. –decía Moira.

-No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir, hija… ¿acaso Wesker te lavo el cerebro para que dijeras una aberración como esa? –pregunto Barry incrédulo.

Helena contesto.

-Desgraciadamente no es ninguna aberración, Barry… William Birkin violo a Moira cuando estuvo cautiva por Umbrella y si ella nunca te dijo nada es porque no confiaba plenamente en ti y más después de la forma en que se dieron las cosas entre tu y ella.

-No, mi niña… -decía Barry, lamentándose. –Perdóname, yo no sabía nada de eso.

-No quiero tus disculpas… lo único que quiero es verte sufrir. –dijo Moira.

Chris y Dick también tenían serias dificultades al enfrentar a Jill.

-No puedo creer que esté pasando de nuevo… Jill, detente soy Chris.

-Por favor mi pequeña conejita, no nos obligues a luchar contigo. –decía Dick.

-Que patético… esperaba mas del gran Chris Redfield y del ladrón más famoso de Raccoon City, pero resultaron ser más que un par de cobardes. –dijo Jill.

Jill lanzaba potentes golpes a diestra y siniestra sobre Chris y su padre, quienes solamente esquivaban los ataques.

-Algo no está bien, porque Jill se expresa así de nosotros. –dijo Dick.

-El bastardo de Wesker no solo la uso el virus T-Phantom en ella, sino que también le ha lavado el cerebro de nuevo. –dijo Chris.

-¿De nuevo? –pregunto el ex ladrón.

-Es una larga historia, Sr. Valentine. –contesto Chris.

Leon y Ada por su lado, intentaron acercarse a los hermanos Wesker pero la enorme bestia Lottie PX-09 se interpone.

-Parece que tendremos que encargarnos de nuestro amigo peludo. –dijo Ada.

-Bien, será como en los viejos tiempos… -agrego Leon. -¿Lista?

-Por supuesto guapo. –contesto la asiática.

El agente y la espía unen fuerzas para enfrentar a la temible bestia, dando comienzo a una batalla desigual.

Por todos lados se libraban batallas intensas, los agentes no parecían dar tregua ante los embates del equipo de Wesker quienes eran ampliamente superiores esto gracias a sus poderes sobre humanos.

La batalla entre los Ex U.S.S. y Nikolai/Mega Hunter se tornó violenta y por momentos pareja, pero a pesar de la superioridad numérica de los agentes, el villano los aventajaba en fuerza y velocidad.

-En verdad me han dejado sorprendido, este combate me recuerda a los encuentros que sostuve en contra de Hunk cuando este me entreno en la isla Rockford… –dijo Nikolai. –Pero con todo y sus habilidades no podrán acabar conmigo, asi que prepárense para ser eliminados… ato de traidores.

-Maldita sea, nunca imagine que su nueva transformación lo volvería tan fuerte. –dijo Spectre.

-A pesar de nuestras nuevas habilidades, parece que no ha sido suficiente para derrotarlo. –dijo Beltway.

-Puede parecer fuerte pero como toda B.O.W. de Umbrella, debe tener algún punto débil. –dijo Four Eyes.

-Si eso es verdad entonces habrá que encontrar su punto débil lo antes posible. –dijo Vector.

-Ustedes descansen un momento, yo me encargare de entretener a este cabron. –dijo Beltway.

-¡Estas demente!... sabes bien que podría matarte. –dijo Lupo.

-Si lo se, pero si voy a morir antes quiero patearle el culo con mis propias manos… el cabron habrá lamentado el haber matado a mi familia. –dijo Beltway.

En instantes, Beltway se lanza al ataque sobre de Nikolai, el villano se quedo por momentos atónito cuando intento atacar al agente, pero sorprendentemente Beltway detuvo el ataque para luego darle una fuerte patada que hizo retroceder por momentos al villano.

-Parece que nuestro amigo hablaba muy en serio… Ahhh mierda… cuidado Bertha, eso dolió. –dijo Lupo, mientras era curada por Bertha.

-Solo te acomode el hombro dislocado… -dijo Bertha. -estarás lista en unos cuantos minutos.

-Kennedy y su grupo están demorando mucho en desactivar los escudos de esa cosa… -dijo Vector. –Si no lo hacen estaremos todos jodidos.

-El general Wilson esta espera de la orden para atacar… -dijo Four Eyes.

-Dile que aguarde un poco mas, hay que darles más tiempo a Kennedy y su pandilla… -agrego Spectre. –Por lo mientras hay que ayudar a nuestro camarada en contra de Nikolai.

Al mismo tiempo en la sala de máquinas, la batalla entre Krauser y el grupo conformado por Deborah, Parker, Sheva, Carlos, Josh y Jessica continuaba, la menor de las Harper mostro ser una hábil contendiente para Krauser aun cuando este contaba con la mutación de su brazo, el resto de la pandilla por su parte se encargaba de los amenazantes J'avo.

-Chúpense esa, malditos cabrones. –dijo Josh, luego de eliminar a varios J'avo.

-No dejan de venir… -dijo Parker. –Jessica, ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que el virus se descargue en su totalidad?

-Descuiden solo faltan un par de minutos para que… Oh maldita sea… ¡No! –exclamo Jessica.

-¿Qué ocurre primor? –pregunto Carlos.

-La descarga se detuvo por completo. -contesto la agente.

-Se detuvo, ¡no me jodas! –exclamo Parker.

En eso Krauser interviene.

-Realmente pensaron que no me había percatado de lo que querían hacer, que ingenuos.

Enseguida Krauser saca de entre sus pertenencias un diminuto control remoto con el cual hace que el dispositivo que contenía el virus haga corto circuito.

-Maldita sea, ese hijo de puta acaba de estropear el paquete. –dijo Carlos.

-Su brillante plan es historia, así como el resto de ustedes lo será. –dijo Krauser.

-No si puedo evitarlo. –dijo Deborah, poniéndose en guardia.

-Me sorprende tu actitud, mi estimada dama de hierro… -dijo el villano. –No eres la misma chica miedosa que secuestre hace un año.

-de modo que fuiste tú el que me secuestro aquella noche en el campus. –dijo Deborah

-Asi es, pero no fuiste a la única a la que le jodi la vida, sino también a los otros miembros de tu grupo. Dijo el villano.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –pregunto Jessica incrédula.

-Bueno como la mayoría de ustedes sabe secuestre a la hija del ex presidente Graham, pero también deben saber que fui yo quien se encargó secuestrar a la familia de la agente Stewart, así como también el de eliminar al agente Josh Stone.

Tanto Josh como Jessica se quedaron estupefactos luego de lo que Krauser había dicho.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que tu… ¿mataste a mi familia? –pregunto Josh.

-Por supuesto mi estimado agente Stone, aunque debo admitir que no esperaba que saliera con vida de esa masacre... –le contesto Krauser de forma burlona.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra! –grito Josh.

El agente estallo en furia y acto seguido ataca a Krauser con su fusil de asalto en innumerables ocasiones, pero este último logra cubrirse de la lluvia de balas con la ayuda de su brazo que le sirvió de escudo, y una vez que Josh vacío la carga del fusil el villano dijo.

-Eso fue bastante patético agente Stone, ahora déjame mostrarte lo que es un verdadero ataque.

Con la velocidad de un rayo, Krauser se abalanza sobre Josh para atacarlo mortalmente con su afilado brazo en forma de navaja atravesándole el abdomen por completo e hiriéndolo de muerte, Sheva y los demás se quedaron petrificados ante espeluznante escena.

-¡No!… ¡Josh! –grito la africana.

El grupo corrió para ir en auxilio de Josh, pero un grupo de 4 pacifistas aparece en escena y se interponen, Deborah intento atacarlas pero una de las bestias mecánicas logra herirla gravemente en un costado con sus rayos laser, mientras que los otros 3 Pacifistas capturan a Sheva, Carlos, Jessica y Parker del cuello.

-Suéltame maldito pedazo de chatarra. –decía Parker forcejeando.

-Es mejor que no gasten sus energías, ya que dentro de muy poco mis pequeños pacifistas se encargaran de eliminarlos. –dijo Krauser.

Enseguida Krauser se acerca al panel de control y desconecta el dispositivo donde se encontraba el virus, para luego comunicarse con Wesker y su hermana.

-Aquí Krauser, con la novedad de que la dama de hierro y los otros amigos de Redfield y Leon intentaban detener el lanzamiento de los misiles y la liberación del HAOS 2 pero ya me encargue de ellos. –dijo Krauser.

- _Buen trabajo Krauser…_ -dijo Wesker detrás de la línea. – _Ahora fija los blancos_ _estratégicos para el lanzamiento, después de eso activa al HAOS 2 y en cuanto al resto de esos inútiles mátalos a todos a excepción de la señorita Harper, recuerda que sigue siendo un Pacifista y aun nos es de utilidad._

-Enterado, Krauser fuera. –dijo finalizando la llamada.

Mientras tanto, Chris, Dick, Jake, Helena, Rebecca, Billy y Piers tenían una batalla bastante complicada en contra de sus seres queridos quienes estaban bajo el control de Wesker, Leon y Ada por su parte tenían una batalla bastante complicada en contra de la bestia Lottie PX-9.

-Maldita sea, esa bola peluda es extremadamente fuerte... mis flechas apenas si atraviesan su piel. –dijo Ada.

-Parece que tendremos que idear un plan para detener a esa bestia sí que si queremos vencer a Wesker. -agrego Leon.

-Jamás pensé que nuestra hija fuera tan fuerte. -dijo Billy. –Ese desquiciado de Wesker se paso de la raya al convertirla en una maquina homicida

-Aun siendo una maquina homicida, sigue siendo mi niña, me niego a pelear con ella. –agrego Rebecca, resintiéndose de los golpes propinados por su hija.

-Deben tener alguna especie de mecanismo que controle sus mentes. –dijo Jake.

-Ya intente buscar ese mecanismo mientras luchaba Jill pero no he encontrado nada. –dijo Chris.

En eso Alex interrumpe.

-Si lo que buscan es el dispositivo mental, me temo que van a tener que recurrir a un encefalograma.

-¿Encefalograma?... ¡mierda!... Entonces eso quiere decir que… –dijo Barry.

-Asi es mi estimado Barry, nos encargamos de colocar el dispositivo mental en sus cerebros, por lo tanto les será imposible liberarlas de nuestro control. –dijo Alex.

-Logre liberar a Jill una vez de tu dominio mental la primera vez y esta no será la excepción

-Lo dudo mucho… -dijo Wesker. Jill y el resto de esas zorras aun no han mostrado todo su potencial… ahora mis poderosas creaciones, muestren lo que el Virus T-Phantom ha hecho con ustedes.

Jill, Sherry, Moira, Valerie y Claire asientan la orden y acto seguido hacen uso de su super velocidad, seguida de los brutales golpes que les propinan a cada uno de los agentes, dicha velocidad era idéntica a la que Wesker cuando enfrento a Sheva y a Chris hacía varios años.

La velocidad con la que atacaban las chicas dejo sumamente abrumados a todos, quienes intentaban atacarlas pero sin éxito alguno, uno a uno comenzó a sucumbir ante la brutalidad de los ataques hasta dejarlos en muy mal estado.

-Maldita sea, su fuerza sobrehumana no se compara con nada con lo que haya visto… -dijo Barry. –A este paso van a terminar por matarnos.

-No puedo rendirme… -dijo Helena. –prometí salvar a mi Moira y voy a hacerlo aunque me cueste la vida.

-Creo que es mejor que aceptemos la realidad… -dijo Ada. –Son ellas o nosotros.

De todo el grupo solamente quedaban Piers y Jake, eran los únicos que a duras penas podían enfrentar los violentos ataques de Sherry y Claire, siendo esta última la más fuerte de todas ellas.

-Que pasa contigo Nivans, ¿eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? – pregunto Claire.

-Soy capaz de hacer mucho más, pero como ya te lo dije no pienso arriesgar a que salgas lastimada, Claire. –respondió Piers

-Parece que estos imbéciles no quieren demostrar su poder, bueno pues entonces vamos a obligarlos. –dijo Sherry.

-Bien dicho, Sherry. –dijo la pelirroja.

-Mierda, parece que están decididas a todo con tal de eliminarnos. –dijo Jake.

-Escuchen sé que es difícil de asimilar esta situación, pero la única alternativa es que los 2 luchen con toda su fuerza sobre humana. –dijo Ada.

-Quiero pero no puedo hacerlo… -dijo Piers. –Aunque Claire sea una maquina asesina sigue siendo mi esposa.

-A mi tampoco me agrada la idea pero recuerden que la vida de millones de personas está en juego. –dijo Leon.

-Bien, entonces que así sea. –dijo Piers.

-De acuerdo… -asintió Ada. –ustedes luchen con todo lo que tienen, mientras que Leon y yo nos haremos cargo de nuestro amigo peludo.

Es entonces cuando Jake y Piers sacan a relucir sus poderes sobre humanos, el ex mercenario sorprende a Sherry con una serie de golpes acompañados de su velocidad sobre humana, mientras que Piers comenzó a generar electricidad de su brazo mecánico y acto seguido contraataca a la pelirroja con tan fuerte que logra arrojarla a varios metros, dejándola momentáneamente fuera de combate.

Moira, Valerie y Jill continuaban su lucha en contra del resto del grupo, pero entonces Piers decidió utilizar sus habilidades eléctricas y crea una onda de energía eléctrica, la cual arroja sobre Jill y compañía dejándolas aturdidas por un rato.

Leon y Ada por su lado luchaban formidablemente en contra del temible Lottie PX-9, ambos mostraban lo mejor de sus las técnicas de combate, combinadas con los constantes ataques de flechas explosivas por parte de la espía, pero entonces la criatura se detiene ante la orden de Alex.

-Es suficiente mi pequeño Lottie. –dijo Alex.

La criatura vuelve de inmediato a lado de su creadora y entonces Wesker dijo:

-No esperaba que fueran capaces de resistir los embates mis creaciones, estoy en verdad asombrado.

-Porque no en lugar de hablar vienes aquí para que te pateemos el culo, pedazo de mierda. –dijo Jake

-Me encantaría jugar contigo junior, pero el centurión obscuro se ha ofrecido para enfrentarlos a ambos. –dijo Wesker.

En instantes el centurión baja de la plataforma de un salto para encarar a Leon, Ada Jake y a Piers.

-Sera bastante divertido y sencillo el acabar con los cuatro juntos. –dijo el clon, con soberbia.

Un aturdido Chris interviene.

-Más bien con todos nosotros, malnacido.

Barry, Rebecca, Billy, Helena y Dick se reincorporan también y todos juntos encaran al clon de Piers, pero al poco rato Jill, Claire, Moira, Sherry y Valerie aparecen como si nada y se preparan para el contraataque.

-Veo que no tuvieron suficiente con la paliza que acaban de recibir… -dijo Wesker. –ahora Pacifistas Beta, atáquenlos sin piedad alguna y no se molesten en dejarlos vivos. –dijo Wesker.

Jill fue la primera en atacar de manera brutal a Chris en el rostro y en gran parte del cuerpo y al poco rato golpea a su padre quien intento someterla, pero Jill era demasiado ágil y fuerte y es ella quien termina derrotando al ex ladrón de un fuerte rodillazo abdomen al grado que termino por romperle varias costillas, de igual forma Valerie golpeaba sin cesar a Rebecca quien intentaba hacerla entrar en razón pero la respuesta de su hija fue una violenta bofetada, al ver esto Billy intento impedir la golpiza, pero solo basto un par de movimientos en el rostro para vencer al ex teniente, de igual forma Barry y Helena por su parte no la pasaron muy bien en contra de Moira, quien no mostraba piedad en cada ataque y prueba de ello fue cuando esta última le propino un codazo brutal en el antebrazo cuando Barry intento darle un golpe, Helena intento detener los embates de su novia, pero esta es vencida de una violenta patada que termino rompiéndole el brazo y la clavícula derecha.

-Ahhh… mi brazo… me duele… -gritaba Helena del rictus de dolor.

-No puede ser, Moira le ha destrozado el brazo a Helena. –dijo Ada.

-Hay que ayudarla cuanto antes, vamos Ada. –dijo Leon

El agente y la espía van de inmediato a auxiliar a la castaña, pero Wesker los sorprende usando un lanzagranadas el cual provocó una fuerte explosión, hiriendo a ambos pero fue Leon el que se llevó la peor parte.

-Oh dios mio… ¡Leon! –exclamo la asiática al ver la espalda del agente ensangrentada.

-Me alegra que no… te haya pasado nada. –dijo el mal herido agente.

-¡Leon! –grito Ada y los demás.

Chris y el resto del grupo no pudieron ir al rescate de sus amigos debido a que se encontraban en pésimas condiciones debido a los brutales ataques de Claire y las demás chicas o mejor dicho las Pacifistas Beta.

Claire, Jill, Moira, Sherry y Valerie continuaron con sus brutales ataques hasta que Wesker hace la seña de que se detuvieran, a lo que las chicas obedecieron.

-¿Cómo se sienten ser aplastados por sus seres más queridos?... ja ja ja. –dijo Alex

-Son unos malditos monstruos, jamás los perdonare por lo que le hicieron a Jill y a mi hermana. –dijo Chris, resintiéndose de la golpiza.

-Que patético… -dijo Wesker. –Dime ¿Qué puedes hacer tú y tu pandilla de anormales en esas condiciones?... –Acéptalo Chris, tu querida Jill y Claire ahora me pertenecen.

Una mal herida Helena se reincorporo lentamente para luego interrumpir a Wesker.

-Prometí que salvaría a mi Moira de tus asquerosas garras… y lo voy a cumplir… así tenga que arrastrarme con el cuerpo destrozado… jamás me daré por vencido.

-Su perseverancia me tiene sorprendido, agente Harper… -dijo Wesker. –Aun con el brazo destrozado todavía quiere seguir peleando, bien pues eso se termina ahora... ¡Dark Lady (Moira)… hazla sufrir!

Moira asiente a la orden de Wesker y acto seguido saca una pistola y le dispara a Helena hiriéndola en una pierna, la castaña estaba por desplomarse pero increíblemente se mantuvo en pie y comenzó a avanzar hacia su novia.

-Por favor mi dulce princesa… ¿No me recuerdas?... soy yo, Helena.

-Te equivocas de persona… -contesto Moira. -Yo soy Dark Lady y mi deber es eliminar a los enemigos del líder supremo.

-Ese líder supremo del que hablas te ha convertido en una asesina biológica, Moira… reacciona por favor… tú no eres así. –decía Helena con insistencia.

-Pierde su tiempo agente Harper… -dijo Alex. –Tanto a ella como el resto de sus patéticas amigas les hemos borrado la memoria esto gracias al dispositivo que incrustamos en su cerebro, ahora solamente están programadas para cumplir nuestras órdenes.

Una vez más los hermanos Wesker le ordenan a Moira que ataque a lo que la chica obedece disparándole ahora en el hombro derecho, todo esto ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

-¡Helena!… -exclamaron todos.

-Qué mujer tan ingenua… -dijo Alex. –Su absurdo sentimentalismo será su ruina.

La sangre corría por el hombro de Helena, pero ni siquiera eso pudo doblegar a la agente quien continúo su camino hacia su novia y dijo:

-Si aún me recuerdas… quiero decirte que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… ¡Te amo Moira!... siempre te amare en esta vida y en la otra.

Acto seguido Helena saca su móvil y puso el ringtone de este, se trataba de la canción **Waiting for a Girl Like You** de **Foreigner** la cual era la favorita tanto de Helena como de Moira.

Moira estaba por jalar el gatillo, cuando aquella canción comenzó a afectar su mente quedándose inmóvil por un momento, esta acción causo molestia en Wesker.

-Qué demonios estos esperando, zorra insignificante… ¡acaba con ella ahora!

Aquella canción comenzó a sacar de balance a Moira cada vez más, en su mente comenzaron a aparecer los recuerdos de cuando ella y Helena se conocieron, los gratos momentos que pasaron juntas, la vez en la que Helena la apoyo cuando le revelo su pasado y más aún cuando recordó aquella navidad en la que ambas se declararon su amor.

Helena estaba tan mal herida que ya no podía sostenerse más en pie, estaba por desplomarse en el suelo cuando Moira corrió hacia ella para sostenerla en sus brazos

-¡Helenaaaa!

El amor que Moira tenía sobre Helena era tan grande y fuerte que ni el dispositivo mental más poderoso pudo borrar, Moira abraza a Helena con todas sus fuerzas para luego romper en llanto.

-Helena… por favor perdóname.

-Mi dulce princesa… Has vuelto a ser tu… lo conseguí… pude salvarte… -dijo la debilitada Helena.

La castaña comenzó a llorar de emoción al ver que Moira había recuperado la memoria, ambas se fundieron en un cálido abrazo seguida de un beso, pero aquel mágico momento fue interrumpido cuando Moira comenzó a resentirse de la cabeza y segundos después recibe una poderosa descarga eléctrica, dejando estupefactos a todos.

-Ahhh…. –fue el grito ensordecedor de Moira.

-¡Moira!... –exclamaron todos.

Helena intento acercarse al igual que Barry y el resto del grupo, pero Moira le hizo la seña de que se alejaran de ella, aquella tortura eléctrica duro unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente Moira cayo de rodillas e inconsciente.

-Moira… Moira… respóndeme por favor… -decía Helena, quien la sostenía en sus brazos.

Los perversos hermanos interrumpen.

-Creí que la hija de Burton sería una magnifica maquina asesina pero resulto ser una patética sentimental más. –dijo Wesker.

-En verdad fue un desperdicio de tiempo el haber intentado modificarla como B.O.W. –agrego Alex.

-Malditos monstruos, ¿Qué demonios le hicieron? –pregunto Chris.

-Solo digamos que le dimos su merecido. –contesto Wesker de forma burlona.

-¡Devuélvanme a mi Moira!… ¡asqueroso hijo de perra! –grito Helena.

Furiosa por lo acontecido, Helena saca su pistola y dispara en dirección hacia Wesker, pero este último increíblemente evade las balas con la ayuda de su velocidad, Chris se quedó muy impresionado al ver aquella habilidad de Wesker.

-No puede ser, al parecer la velocidad de Wesker se ha incrementado desde la última vez que lo enfrente. –dijo Chris.

-Eso debe ser obra de ese monstruoso virus… -Agrego Billy. –Maldito desgraciado, pagara por lo que le hizo a mi hija y a nuestras amigas.

-Realmente pensaste que podías detenerme con una simple pistola… je je je… ahora mismo te enviare al infierno junto con ese experimento fracasado que está en tus brazos, estúpida lesbiana. –dijo Wesker.

Usando su fuerza sobrehumana, Wesker desprende de la plataforma metálica una barra alargada de acero y la lanza sobre Helena quien sostenía a la inconsciente Moira en sus brazos.

Helena cerro los ojos y abrazo a Moira en espera del golpe final, pero entonces ocurre algo inesperado.

-Moira… Arghhh

Helena y el resto del grupo quedaron horrorizados al ver como Barry corrió para proteger a Moira y a la castaña del ataque de Wesker, aquella barra de acero atravesó el pecho del ex S.T.A.R.S.

-¡Barry!... –gritaron todos.

De inmediato Chris y el resto del grupo se aproximaron para auxiliar a Barry, Rebecca comenzó a tratar la mortal herida, pero el mal ya estaba hecho.

-Resiste amigo, te vas a poner bien. –dijo Chris.

-No Chris… sabemos muy bien que no sobreviviré… Arghhh… pero al menos… pude salvar a mi pequeña niña de morir. –Dijo Barry, luego de escupir una bocanada de sangre.

El Moribundo Barry le pide a Helena que acerque a Moira para despedirse de ella dándole un beso en la frente y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tomo su magnum y se lo entrega a la castaña.

-Cuida bien de mi niña, Harper… y por favor dile que me perdone… por todas las cosas horribles que le dije… y dile también que siempre estuve orgullosa de ella

-Descuida Barry, te doy mi palabra. –le contesto Helena.

-Y por favor… Chris… mata a Wesker por mi… y por todos los S.T.A.R.S.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del ex S.T.A.R.S antes de que cerrara sus ojos para siempre.

-No… Barry… Barry…-decía Chris, mientras golpeaba el suelo.

-Se ha ido Redfield… -le dijo Jake, dándole una palmada en el hombro al agente.

Pero en ese momento de dolor, Wesker interrumpe con un comentario que generaría la rabia de todos.

-Oye Chris, por higiene es mejor que te deshagas del cadáver mal oliente de Barry cuanto antes.

-¡Hijo de puta!... ¡ahora veras!... –exclamo Dick, quien amenazaba con disparar.

-Es mejor que se detenga Sr. Valentine, ya que si lo hace me verá obligado a oprimir el botón de este control remoto el cual le puede provocar una poderosa descarga eléctrica a su patética hija y al resto de las otras zorras también. –dijo Wesker.

-Jamás te perdonare por todo esto, malnacido. –Dijo Jake.

-Que parte del que detente o ellas estarán jodidas no entendiste, Junior… -le dijo su padre. –Ese tipo de actitudes son una vergüenza para la dinastía Wesker.

-Me importa una mierda tu puta dinastía… -dijo Jake. –Le jure a Sherry que jamás seria como tú y estoy dispuesto a salvarla de tus asquerosas garras.

-Bueno Junior, entonces no te importara que le haga yo esto a tu pequeña Sherry. –dijo Wesker

El villano toma el control remoto y lo activa, Jake, Chris y el resto del grupo vieron con horror como Sherry, Jill, Claire y Valerie comenzaron a resentirse de la cabeza, muy similar a lo que ocurrió con Moira

-¡No maldita sea!... ¡Valerie!… -grito Rebecca

-¡Basta ya!... ¡las están matando! –grito Chris.

-Y qué crees que es lo que queremos hacer. –dijo Alex con sarcasmo.

Las chicas se retorcían del dolor conforme Wesker aumentaba la potencia de las descargas, ante la burla de los perversos hermanos.

-Nos gustaría quedarnos a ver como sus patéticas amigas sufren del dolor, no podemos retrasar el lanzamiento de nuestros misiles… -dijo Wesker. –Encárgate de ellos, centurión.

-Sera todo un placer, Wesker. –dijo el clon.

En compañía de la bestia Lottie PX-9 Wesker y su hermana abandonan el lugar, dejando al centurión a que se encargue de la situación, pero después de algunos minutos de angustia y desesperación por parte de los agentes al ver como sus seres queridos se retorcían del dolor, Piers decide actuar.

-Mierda… ¡ya no puedo soportar esto!

Piers hace uso de sus habilidades eléctricas y lanza un poderoso destello en dirección a Wesker, pero su temible clon se interpone y contraataca con una ráfaga de electricidad idéntica a la de Piers.

-No gastes tus energías, Nivans… Sabes muy bien que tengo una amplia ventaja sobre ti. –dijo el centurión

-Pues si estas tan seguro de ello, entonces demuéstralo. –le dijo Piers a su clon de forma retadora.

-Idiota, te arrepentirás de tus palabras. –dijo el centurión.

El impacto de ambos ataques eléctricos provocó una poderosa onda expansiva eléctrica, la cual hizo que todos los que estaban ahí fueran arrojados por los aires, para después terminar impactándose fuertemente en el suelo. Los agentes se quedaron desmayados por un breve momento, incluidas Claire, Jill, Sherry y Valerie, siendo Piers y Jake los únicos que increíblemente lograron resistir aquel impacto aunque con algunas heridas leves.

-Ahhh… mierda… eso dolió… –pregunto –dijo Jake.

-Espero que eso haya bastado para detenerlo. –agrego Piers.

Pero Piers y Jake se quedarían impresionados al ver al centurión obscuro, emerger de una columna de humo provocada por el impacto sin daño alguno.

-Lo lamento pero temo que tu ataque no dio resultado mi estimado clon. –dijo el centurión, luego de pegarle una fuerte patada a Piers.

Jake intenta contraatacar pero aún se encontraba aturdido por lo que es golpeado por el clon también.

-Esperaba que fueran unos dignos oponentes, pero no son más que unos pobres experimentos fracasados… –dijo el centurión. –Y como lo decían las leyes de Umbrella, todo experimento fracasado es imprescindible y eso incluye también a sus respectivas novias.

Enseguida un grupo de 8 Cyber Pacifistas aparece en escena, 2 de ellos capturan a Piers y Jake del cuello, ambos intentaban zafarse en cuanto vieron que los otros 6 Pacifistas restantes rodean a los desmayados agentes y también a Sherry, Claire, Jill y Valerie.

-¡Hijo de puta, déjalas en paz! –le recrimino Piers.

-Descuida mi estimado doble, antes de que mis amigos eliminen a tu querida Claire y al resto de tus patéticos amigos, quiero que sean testigos de cómo el mundo entero sucumbe ante nuestros misiles.

Enseguida el centurión obscuro se comunica con Krauser, quien tenía sometidos a Parker, Sheva, Carlos y Jessica, Deborah ya hacía en el suelo mal herida y Josh se encontraba gravemente herido.

-Tal parece que su plan de sabotear nuestro plan maestro a fracasado… je je je… Redfield y mi camarada han sido vencidos y ahora será su turno. –Dijo Krauser.

-No creas que se van a salir con la suya, bastardo. –dijo Sheva.

Pero Jessica dijo algo que desconcertaría a todos.

-Tienes razón cara cortada, ahora si quieres lanzar esos misiles solo tienes que desconectar el dispositivo. -Dijo Jessica.

-¿Pero qué que estás haciendo, Jess? –le pregunto Carlos.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a salir con una de tus jugarretas, perra traidora. –le dijo Parker.

-Gracias por la información, primor. -dijo Krauser. –De acuerdo, cumpliré con tus deseos.

Krauser se dirige al panel de control para activar la secuencia de lanzamiento de misiles, pero antes desconecta el dispositivo del panel, el villano se sentía seguro de la victoria hasta que un par de minutos después se escucharon fuertes estruendos y varias explosiones provenientes de las afueras de la fortaleza andante.

-¡¿pero qué demonios fue eso?! –exclamo el villano.

-Tal vez pueda responder a tu pregunta, imbécil… -dijo Jessica. –Pues resulta que el virus que acaba de infectar los sistemas de defensa de la fortaleza andante el cual se activó cuando desconectaste el dispositivo y no solo eso, ya que también acaba de detener la secuencia de lanzamiento de tus misiles.

Krauser estalla en cólera por lo dicho por Jessica e instantes después convierte su brazo en su afilada cuchilla característica de el y acto seguido se lanza sobre Jessica.

-ahora pagaras tu osadía de sabotearnos, maldita perra. –dijo el villano.

Parker, Carlos y Sheva estaban debilitados para ir a defender a su amiga, esperaban lo peor cuando de repente el villano es golpeado repentinamente por una viga de acero, el grupo volteo la mirada y se asombraron al ver a una repuesta y mutada Deborah, esta última había golpeado a Krauser con uno de sus tentáculos afilados.

-Bien payaso, ahora es mi turno de atacar. –dijo Deborah.

CONTINUARA


	12. Chapter 12

**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MOSTRADOS AQUI SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM, ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

 **CAPITULO XII**

 **LA CONFRONTACION FINAL**

 **PARTE I**

La mutada Deborah se lanza al ataque sobre Krauser, dando comienzo a una violeta batalla sin cuartel.

-Valla, al fin has decidido mostrar a tu verdadero yo, mi estimada doncella de hierro, je je je. -dijo Krauser.

-Me advirtieron que si volvía transformarme nunca más regresaría a la normalidad… -dijo Deborah. –Pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr todo con tal de verlos destruidos.

Deborah ataca a Krauser con sus tentáculos afilados, poniendo en serios predicamentos al villano, esto ante la mirada atónita de Parker y compañía quienes no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

-No puedo creerlo, Deborah ha mutado en una B.O.W. –exclamo Sheva.

-De modo que esos son los resultados del Virus T-Phantom. –agrego Parker.

Carlos interviene.

–Ella ya estaba infectada por el Virus C desde mucho antes, el virus de Wesker aparte de incrementar su resistencia y fuerza también le ayudo a controlar su mutación pero no del todo.

-No puede ser, pobre Deborah… -dijo Sheva. -Helena quedara devastada cuando sepa esto.

-Ella misma sabía perfectamente las consecuencias de volver a mutar… -dijo Carlos. -Pero con tal de ayudar a su hermana y a Moira opto por correr el riesgo.

En eso Deborah grito:

-¡Que están esperando, destruyan los misiles!

Carlos se encargaba de sincronizar los explosivos mientras que Parker y Sheva fueron a auxiliar al moribundo Josh.

-Oh dios mio… Josh. –dijo Sheva, al verlo bañado en sangre.

-Resiste amigo, vamos a sacarte de aquí. –agrego Parker.

-No Sheva… debo afrontar lo inevitable... voy a morir. -dijo el mal herido Josh.

-Amigos, les tengo malas noticias… -dijo Carlos. –Los paneles de control están dañados en su totalidad, por lo que será imposible sincronizar la secuencia de destrucción de los explosivos.

-Maldita sea... –dijo Sheva. -¿Y ahora como vamos a activar los explosivos?

En eso Josh le pida a Sheva y a Parker que lo ayuden a reincorporarse.

-Descuiden amigos… tengo un plan que borrara del mapa a ese malnacido. –dijo Josh, luego de entregarle a Parker una granada.

-Toma Parker, en cuanto este distraído se la arrojas…. eso será suficiente para acabar con él… Ahhh –dijo Josh.

-Descansa amigo… -dijo Sheva. –nosotros nos ocupamos del resto y después de acabar con Krauser te prometo que te sacaremos de aquí.

Parker, Sheva y Carlos van a ayudar a Deborah en su brutal batalla en contra de Krauser, quien a pesar de los embates de la mutada chica, este mostro mucha seguridad durante el combate.

-Debo admitir que tu mutación es impresionante, dama de hierro… pero aun no tienes la agilidad necesaria para al menos detenerme. –dijo Krauser.

-solo necesito de un solo ataque de mis tentáculos para atravesar el escudo de tu brazo, así que no me subestimes. –dijo Deborah.

Deborah y Krauser continuaron peleando por algunos minutos más, hasta que en un rápido movimiento, el villano logra herirla en una pierna y cortarle uno de sus tentáculos, dejándola bastante lastimada.

-Ahhh… -grito Deborah.

-Que perra tan patética… -dijo Krauser. –Ahora mismo te hare sufrir lenta y dolorosamente antes de acabar contigo.

En ese momento Parker, Sheva y Carlos abren fuego en contra del villano, pero este último se protege de los disparos con su brazo y es en ese momento el que Parker aprovecha para arrojar la granada que Josh le entrego.

-Trágate esto cabron. –le grito Parker.

Parker y compañía se arrojan al suelo para cubrirse de la detonación de la granada, pero para sorpresa de ellos la granada resulto ser luminosa, la cual cegó por momentos tanto al villano como a los mismos agentes.

-Esa era una granada de luz. –dijo Jessica.

-Parece que Josh nos entregó la granada equivocada. –agrego Carlos.

-Maldita sea, no puedo ver nada. –dijo Parker

Pero una vez que el efecto de la granada termino, los agentes se quedaron estupefactos al ver al mal herido pero valiente Josh aferrándose a Krauser por la espalda.

-pero qué Demonios… suéltame pedazo de basura. –dijo Krauser, quien forcejeaba.

Sheva intento ayudar a su amigo, pero es el propio Josh quien le pide que se aleje.

-Escucha Sheva, quiero que tú y los demás salgan de este lugar antes de que las granadas tengo pegadas a mi cuerpo exploten.

-Un momento, acaso vas a… -dijo Sheva

-Asi es compañera… contesto Josh –Esta es la única forma de acabar con este malnacido

-Eres un estúpido, las granadas de fragmentación que tienes pegadas no son tan potentes, además recuerda que gracias al virus de Wesker puedo regenerar cualquier herida aun si esta es grave.

-Pues te tengo noticias, pedazo de mierda… -le dijo Josh. -estas granadas no son de fragmentación, sino granadas Armagedón las cuales al estallar liberan magma volcánico, más que suficiente para desintegrarnos a ambos por completo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Magma volcánico?! -exclamo Krauser.

-Parece que ya no eres cabron ahora que sabes lo que mis juguetes pueden hacerte… -dijo Josh. –Es lo menos que mereces por haber matado a mi familia y ahora es el momento de pagues por ello.

Sheva y compañía vieron como Josh le quitaba el seguro a una de las granadas y antes de que estas estallaran, el valiente soldado cerro los ojos y menciono los nombres de su esposa e hijos fallecidos

- _Dorothy, Franklin, Richard… papá ya va en camino junto a ustedes._

 _Tanto Josh como Krauser se ven envueltos en una violenta explosión, Sheva no pudo evitar llorar al ver como su amigo e instructor se sacrificaba ante sus ojos._

 _-Josh… no. –decía la africana, luego de golpear el suelo en señal de tristeza._

 _La explosión provocó que algunas de las bombas que habían sido instaladas comiencen a detonar también._

-Este lugar se viene abajo, salgamos de aquí ya. –dijo Jessica.

El grupo ayudo a la herida Deborah a reincorporarse para luego escapar de la sala de máquinas justo antes de que esta explotara casi en su totalidad.

-Josh… te prometo que tu muerte no será en vano. –dijo Sheva, mientras miraba la placa de su amigo luego de que este se la entregara antes de morir.

En ese momento un grupo de Hunters se acerca hacia donde se encontraba el grupo, pero antes de que estos alistaran sus armas, Deborah interviene.

-yo me encargo de esas lagartijas, el resto de ustedes vallan a ayudar a Leon y a mi hermana.

-Pero Deborah, estas herida. –dijo Parker.

-No se preocupen… -contesto. –mi transformación ha hecho que también pueda regenerar mis heridas, los alcanzare en cuanto me deshaga de esas cosas.

-Entendido amiga… y por favor cuídate. –le dijo Jessica.

-Lo tendré… ¡ahora váyanse! –les dijo Deborah.

Parker, Jessica, Sheva y Carlos van en busca de Leon y los demás, dejando atrás a Deborah luchando en contra de los mortíferos Hunters.

Mientras tanto, Los ex U.S.S. continuaban su feroz batalla en contra de Nikolai ahora convertido en mega Hunter, el villano se sorprendió al ver como la fuerza aérea comenzaba a bombardear la fortaleza andante.

-¡imposible!... como demonios fue que lograron penetrar los escudos de nuestra poderosa máquina destructora. –dijo el villano.

-Parece que Kennedy y compañía pudieron lograrlo. –dijo Bertha.

-Si, y ahora es nuestro turno de acabar con ese hijo de perra de Nikolai. –dijo Spectre.

-Que absurdos, mi fuerza se ha incrementado bastante en comparación a la suya así que no me subestimen. –Dijo el villano.

-Pues entonces que esperas, pedazo de mierda… demuestra de lo que eres capaz. –agrego Beltway.

-De acuerdo, voy a cumplirles su deseo aunque desearan no haberlo hecho.

El mutado Nikolai hace incrementar su masa muscular y su estatura, volviéndolo más fuerte que antes y en instantes contraataca nuevamente a los ex U.S.S. quienes lo único que hicieron fue el esquivar los ataques con la ayuda de su velocidad sobre humana siendo esta su mayor ventaja ante los embates del villano.

-Idiotas, aunque sean veloces no podrán evadir mis ataques todo el tiempo. –dijo Nikolai.

Four Eyes decide atacar al mutado Nikolai con una simple pistola hasta vaciarle la carga, pero este ni siquiera recibió daño alguno.

-Debes estar muy desesperada para atacarme con tu ridículo juguete. –le dijo el villano.

En respuesta, Krauser le propina un brutal puñetazo que la hizo volar varios metros hasta impactarse con un muro y fue en ese momento que Lupo grito.

-¡Ahora Vector! –grito Beltway.

Vector ataca a Nikolai por detrás con un rifle de francotirador acertando en un brazo, en un principio el villano comenzó a burlarse de aquella ofensiva, pero unos segundos comenzó a resentirse de un intenso ardor en la zona afectada, el villano se quedó estupefacto al ver como de la herida brotaba un líquido rojizo el cual comenzaba a desintegrar lentamente su brazo.

-Pero que… esto es… magma… mierda como arde… Ahhh.

-¡El plan dio resultado!… ahora es el momento de darle el golpe final. –dijo Bertha.

-Descuida compañera, tengo su cabeza justo en la mira. –le dijo Vector.

Pero cuando Vector estaba a punto de disparar, aparece un grupo de B.O.W.s conformadas por J'avos, Hunters y algunos Pacifistas aparecen para enfrentar a los agentes y de paso ayudar a escapar al herido Nikolai.

-No dejen que ese hijo de perra escape… Vector, ¿puedes dispararle desde tu posición? –pregunto Beltway.

-Negativo… -contesto. –Hay demasiadas B.O.W.s que me impiden la visibilidad y solamente tengo 2 tiros mas los cuales no quiero desperdiciar.

El grupo de agentes se quedó impactado al ver como el mutado Nikolai se arrancaba el brazo afectado.

-Ah… mierda… Pagaran por esto en cuanto mi brazo se regenere, asi que dejare que se diviertan con mis amigos… jajaja.

Las B.O.W. se lanzan al ataque sobre los ex U.S.S. hasta que en ese momento un pelotón de soldados del ejército comandados por el general Wilson y otro pelotón conformado por numerosos lobos de Hierro aparece para apoyar a los agentes.

-¡ahora muchachos!...!acaben con esos engendros!…. ¡fuego a discreción!... ¡fuego a discreción! –grito el general.

El pelotón logra eliminar a varias B.O.W. mas no a los pacifistas quienes gracias a su aleación metálica cubrieron de los ataques a Nikolai.

-Parece que necesitaremos algo más potente que un lanzacohetes para acabar con esos cabrones metálicos. –dijo el general Wilson.

Cuando parecía que Nikolai escaparía con la ayuda de los pacifistas, un potente misil impacta a uno de ellos haciéndolo volar en pedazos, todos los presentes voltearon la mirada y vieron a un enorme robot el cual había sido el que disparo dicha ráfaga.

-¿Acaso es lo que creo que es? –se preguntó Bertha al ver al enorme robot.

-Asi es compañera… -le respondió Spectre. –parece que el equipo de ingenieros de los lobos de hierro lograron reparar el titán de hierro. –dijo Spectre.

-llegas tarde, cadete Raymond. –le dijo Beltway.

-Lo se… -contesto este último. –Pero el sargento Benford quería que esta belleza estuviera lista para la batalla.

-Eso es grandioso… -dijo Lupo. –Ahora Raymond, acaba con esos engendros biológicos.

-A la orden, capitana. –le contesto Raymond.

El hombre que piloteaba aquel enorme robot llamado el titán de hierro, resulto ser el antiguo compañero de Parker y Jessica, Raymond Vester quien inmediatamente pone en marcha el arsenal de aquel robot que consistía en ametralladoras Gatling de gran tamaño, lanzacohetes, lanzagranadas y los potentes cañones de ráfagas electromagnéticas.

Raymond utiliza el arsenal del titán de hierro para eliminar a los Pacifistas restantes mientras que los ex U.S.S. y el ejército se encargan de eliminar a los J'avo y Hunters, dejando a Nikolai prácticamente vulnerable, acto seguido todos unen fuerzas para atacar simultáneamente al villano, quien intentó inútilmente escapar de aquella lluvia de balas.

-Listo Vector, ahora fríe a ese cabron. –dijo Spectre.

Vector asintió y acto seguido dispara las 2 últimas balas Armagedón sobre Nikolai, impactándolo en el tórax.

-Ahhh… no puede ser… se suponía que ese virus incrementaría mi fuerza… es imposible que sea derrotado por un montón de inútiles como ustedes. –decía el villano, resintiéndose del dolor.

-Parece que olvidaste el pequeño detalle de que todo virus que Umbrella creo es vulnerable al fuego y como las balas Armagedón contienen con las que fuiste atacado contienen magma volcánico te eliminaran lentamente, payaso. –dijo Four Eyes.

Todos veían como el cuerpo de Nikolai se comenzaba a desintegrar gracias a las balas Armagedón que vector utilizo con el, pero entonces Lupo decidió darle el golpe final.

-Esto va por todas nuestras familias… asqueroso asesino. –dijo Lupo.

La agente dispara un lanzacohetes sobre el moribundo Nikolai haciéndolo volar lo que quedaba de su cuerpo en mil pedazos y acabando así con la vida del perverso sargento.

-Lo logramos, borramos del mapa a ese hijo de perra. –dijo Spectre.

-Si, pero aun no podemos cantar victoria hasta que Wesker y su ejército estén eliminados. –dijo Beltway.

-¿Crees poder continuar, compañera? –le pregunto Bertha.

-Por supuesto, mis heridas son solo superficiales pero en si estoy bien. –contesto.

-Tenemos que llegar con el agente Kennedy y su demás grupo lo antes posible para ayudarlos en su batalla. –dijo Four Eyes.

-Parece que tendremos que buscar otra forma de introducirnos en ese armatoste. –dijo Spectre.

-Permítanme ayudarlos, compañeros. –dijo Raymond.

Usando los misiles de largo alcance del titán de hierro, Raymond impacta un costado del tanque creando una abertura, Lupo y compañía se quedaron asombrados con la potencia de aquel ataque.

-Buen trabajo cadete Raymond. –dijo Lupo levantando su pulgar.

-Mucha suerte compañeros… y traten de patearle el culo a Wesker. –dijo Raymond.

-tenlo por seguro. –le dijo Beltway.

En instantes los ex U.S.S. se dirigen a toda prisa hacia el tanque portaviones para encontrarse con Leon y los demás.

Mientras tanto, el centurión obscuro y su sequito de pacifistas tenían sometidos a Piers, Jake y al resto del grupo quienes ya hacían en el suelo aun inconscientes, el villano estaba por acabar con todos ellos cuando los estruendos de los ataques a la fortaleza lo desconcertaron.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –se preguntó el centurión.

-El principio de tu caída, copia barata. –le respondió Jake con sarcasmo.

-Quizá hayan logrado desactivar los escudos, pero eso no los salvara de una muerte segura, ja ja ja… ahora pacifistas elimínenlos a todos.

Pero cuando los pacifistas estaban por disparar sus rayos laser sobre los inconscientes agentes, el brazo de uno de ellos es destruido por una brutal patada propinada por Claire, mientras que otros son golpeados brutalmente golpeado en la cabeza por parte de Jill y Sherry.

-Nadie toca… a mis amigos y esposo. –dijo Claire.

Los demás pacifistas se van sobre las 3 chicas, pero estas últimas destruyen a las B.O.W.s mecánicas con suma facilidad y acto seguido se lanzan al ataque en contra del malévolo clon, pero aun a pesar de que las chicas atacaban con toda su fuerza de forma simultánea, el centurión obscuro era ampliamente superior y prueba de ello fue que lograba evadir sus ataques sin mayor esfuerzo.

-No pensé que fueran capaces de resistir las descargas eléctricas de sus dispositivos mentales… -dijo el clon de Piers. –Ahora veamos si pueden resistir a esto, zorras insignificantes.

El perverso clon, crea una bola de energía eléctrica similar a la anterior y la lanza directamente sobre Claire, Jill y Sherry, el impacto fue tan poderoso que las arrojo por los aires hasta impactarse fuertemente en el suelo metálico, esto causo la indignación de Piers y Jake quienes furiosos logran liberarse y destruir a los pacifistas que los tenían cautivos, para después ir en auxilio de las chicas.

-Claire… clarie… me escuchas, soy Piers. –decia Piers sosteniendo a su esposa en brazos.

-venga super chica, se que puedes levantarte de esta. –decia Jake.

Un par de minutos después, Leon, Chris y compañía se reincorporan lentamente, sus rostros se llenaron de preocupación y angustia en cuanto miraron a sus amigas inconscientes en el suelo

Leon y Ada le dieron los primeros auxilios a las mal heridas helena y a Moira, Chris y Dick fueron en auxilio de Jill y Claire, Rebecca y Billy por su parte se encargaron de ayudar a su de su hija Valerie.

-Valerie… Valerie… despierta por favor, soy mami. –dijo Rebecca con insistencia.

-Esta inconsciente Reb, pero viva… no te preocupes. Le dijo Billy.

Pero aquel momento fue interrumpido abruptamente por el malévolo clon.

-Que escena tan conmovedora, no se si reírme o vomitar de lo patético que se ven todos ustedes.

-Bastardo malnacido, ahora mismo nos vas a pagar todo el daño que nos causaste. –dijo Chris.

Pero justo cuando el grupo se disponía a encararlo, Piers se interpone.

-Yo me encargare de eliminar a mi copia barata, el resto de ustedes busquen a Wesker y terminen la misión.

-pero Piers, tu solo no podrás con él. –le dijo Chris.

-esto es un asunto personal que no le concierne a nadie, además le prometí a mi pequeño que le llevaría a su mamá de vuelta, sana y salva… ahora, vallase rápido.

El grupo asintió y acto seguido se dirigen a la salida más próxima, llevándose consigo a sus inconscientes amigas, pero un Pacifistas aparece interponiéndose en el camino de los agentes, pero Piers lanza una poderosa descarga eléctrica sobre aquella B.O.W. metálica haciéndole estallar la cabeza en pedazos, dicho movimiento sorprendió a los agentes y al propio villano.

-Que están esperando, lárguense ya. –grito Piers.

El grupo abandona el lugar, dejando a Piers solo con su diabólico clon y antes de que las compuertas se cerraran, Chris levanto su pulgar en señal de apoyo hacia su compañero y una vez solos, Piers encara a su doble.

-Vas a pagar por todo el daño que le hiciste a mi Claire y al resto de mis amigos, hijo de puta.

De inmediato, Piers comenzó a desplegar una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica de su brazo.

-Veo que a pesar de recibir los ataques de los pacifistas, tu fuerza no ha disminuido en lo más mínimo, debo admitir que los científicos de "la familia" hicieron un gran trabajo al haberte transformado en B.O.W. –dijo el villano.

-Entonces debes saber lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser, así que no me subestimes. –dijo Piers.

-Se todo sobre ti, Nivans… pero lamento decirte que con toda esa fuerza, te será imposible derrotarme.

-Eso lo veremos. –dijo Piers.

Tanto Piers como el perverso clon dan comienzo a su brutal batalla la cual se torno bastante pareja debido a los increíbles ataques eléctricos de ambos.

Mientras tanto, Leon, Chris y el resto del grupo continuaron su camino por aquella fortaleza andante en busca de los hermanos Wesker, durante el trayecto tuvieron que deshacerse de varios J'avo, Hunters y algunos cuantos Pacifistas, pero la situación para los héroes no era muy alentadora debido a que Moira, Jill, Claire, Sherry, Valerie y Helena se encontraban muy mal heridas, siendo la castaña la más grave.

-Tenemos que sacarlas de aquí cuanto antes especialmente a Helena, sus heridas de Helena son de consideración. –dijo Rebecca.

-¿crees poder curar sus heridas, Rebecca? –le pregunto Leon.

-Lo único que puedo hacer es contener sus hemorragias para que dejen de sangrar, pero aun así ella necesita ir a un hospital. –contesto.

-Tiene que haber alguna especie de hangar en este armatoste, seguramente encontraremos algún aeroplano para sacarlas. –dijo Billy.

En eso escucharon a lo lejos varios disparos, los agentes se pusieron en alerta pensando que podían ser J'avos o pacifistas, pero se sintieron aliviados cuando vieron que se trataban de Carlos, Jessica, Sheva y Parker.

-Me alegro verlos de nuevo, amigos. –dijo Ada.

-Lo mismo digo, maestra Jedi. –dijo Jessica.

-Por lo visto, lograron destruir los misiles… buen trabajo. –dijo Chris.

-Fue una dura batalla, pero lo logramos y eso incluye también al cabron de Krauser, el cual ya no volverá a jodernos más. –dijo Parker.

-¿Y en donde están Josh y Deborah? –pregunto León.

El grupo guardo silencio por algunos segundos y fue Sheva quien contesto.

-Josh murió… se sacrificó para eliminar a Krauser y en cuento a Deborah, bueno… ella sufrió una serie de cambios en su cuerpo y se quedo atrás a combatir a esas lagartijas.

-Dios, entonces Barry no fue el único al cual perdimos. –dijo Rebecca.

-Un momento, entonces el padre de Moira esta… -dijo Carlos.

-Asi es amigo, al igual que Josh el murió salvando a Moira y a Helena. –le dijo Chris.

-No puede ser, la pobre Moira quedara deshecha cuando sepa que perdió a toda su familia. –dijo Jessica.

-Y no conforme con eso, el bastardo de Wesker obligo a Moira, a la novia de Jake, a la esposa y hermana de Redfield y a mi hija a que nos atacaran, con consecuencias devastadoras. –dijo Billy.

-¡Ese maldito hijo de puta! –exclamo Sheva

Los ecos de los bombardeos por parte del ejército hacia la fortaleza andante la hacían retumbar con fuerza, esto alarmo aún más al grupo quienes de inmediato continuaron con su camino hasta que después de algunos minutos de deambular por los pasillos de aquella fortaleza, logran llegar a un hangar que estaba custodiado por varios J'avos, dando comienzo a un breve combate entre ambos, siendo los agentes los que vencerían sin dificultades a las B.O.W.s.

-Listo, creo que ese era el último. –dijo Parker.

-Auch… mi pierna… me duele. –grito Jessica.

El grupo fue en auxilio de Jessica quien para su mala suerte fue herida en la pierna derecha.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Jess? –pregunto Ada.

-No del todo… -contesto. –uno de esos cabrones logro herirme… Mierda, como arde.

-Déjeme checar su herida, agente Stewart. –dijo Rebecca.

Rebecca le aplico un torniquete para que dejara de sangrar, Jessica intento reincorporarse pero le fue imposible, por lo que tuvo que ser auxiliada por Parker y Ada, El grupo abordo un Helicóptero y recostaron a sus inconscientes amigas y a Jessica en el, y luego de eso Leon dijo:

-Carlos, Rebecca, Escuchen con atención quiero que despeguen este cacharro y escapen mientras puedan.

-¿No piensan venir con nosotros? –pregunto Carlos.

-todavía no… -contesto Chris. –Aún falta acabar con Wesker y su hermana y no nos iremos de aquí hasta que ese malnacido este muerto.

-Pero están conscientes de lo que ese lunático es capaz de hacer… -dijo Jessica. - detesto decir esto pero ninguno de ustedes podrá con él y mucho menos con su hermana y esa bola de pelos que guarda sus espaldas.

-Si esa bola de pelos es un problema, entonces dejen que Sheva y yo nos ocupemos de el, el resto que se ocupe de Wesker y la otra pequeña mocosa Wesker. –dijo Parker.

-Si, cuenta con ello. –agrego Sheva

-Bien pensado, compañeros… -dijo Chris. –mientras lo mantienen a raya, nosotros nos encargaremos de inyectarle el suero PG67A/W a Wesker.

–Los esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario. –dijo Carlos.

-De ninguna manera… -dijo Leon. –Lo mejor es que escapen junto con las chicas para que sean atendidas lo más pronto posible, recuerda también que tu esposa y tu hijo te esperan y en cuanto a ti Jess, no olvides la promesa que le hiciste a Georgia.

-Supongo que tienes razón, amigo. –dijo Jessica.

-Mi Valerie y yo no pensamos irnos sin ti, Billy. –dijo Rebecca, mientras abrazaba al ex teniente.

-No te preocupes Reb, volveré sano y salvo para criar juntos a nuestra hija. –dijo Billy luego de besarla en los labios.

Dick Valentine miraba detenidamente a su hija y tras darle un beso en la frente este dijo:

-Te prometo que acabare con el cabron que te hizo sufrir, mi pequeña conejita.

-Juntos lo acabaremos Sr. Valentine… eliminare a Wesker por Jill, mi hermana y por todos mis amigos caídos. -dijo Chris.

Jake por su parte tomo la mano de Sherry y dijo:

-Super chica, fue tu gentileza la que me hizo un hombre nuevo y ahora te juro por mi vida que eliminare al desgraciado de mi padre. –dijo el ex mercenario, mientras la besaba

-Dejamos a las chicas en tus manos, Carlos… y ten cuidado con el fuego enemigo. –dijo Ada.

-Claro que lo tendré, Wong y por favor denle su merecido a Wesker por mi y por todas ellas.

-Lo prometo, amigo… -dijo Leon. - Ahora vallase antes de que lleguen más B.O.W. –dijo Chris.

En instantes, Carlos pone en marcha el helicóptero para luego escapar junto con Jessica, Rebecca y el resto de las chicas, mientras el grupo miraba como el helicóptero se alejaba poco a poco, Leon se comunica de inmediato con la bella Hacker.

-Aquí Leon, me recibes Georgia.

- _Justo y claro…_ -contesto la Hacker. _–Me alegra escucharlos nuevamente_.

-Igualmente compañera… -dijo Leon. –escucha necesito que los chicos de la fuerza aérea protejan a un helicóptero que acaba de salir de esta fortaleza, en ella viajan Carlos, la agente Chambers, tu novia Jessica y junto con ellas Helena, Moira, la agente Valentine, Sherry Birkin, la hermana de Chris y la hija de Billy.

- _No te preocupes amigo, me encargare de ello…_ -dijo Georgia. _–Por cierto tu llamada ha sido muy oportuna porque hay algo que necesitan ver._

Enseguida Georgia le manda algunas imágenes atreves de su móvil, Leon se las muestra a todos dejándolos sorprendidos, en una de las imágenes se podía ver a los hermanos Wesker y la B.O.W. Lottie.

-¿De dónde obtuviste estas imágenes? –le pregunto Jake.

- _Las obtuve por medio del dron de Carlos poco antes de que este fuera destruido, y al parecer Wesker y su hermana se dirigían hacia la proa del tanque portaviones y…_

De momento la llamada termina por cortarse.

-Georgia… Georgia… responde… mierda, se cortó. –dijo Leon.

-Descuida Leon, al menos ya sabemos en donde se encuentra Wesker. –dijo Ada.

-Muy bien amigos, ahora vallamos a darle caza a Wesker y terminemos esta guerra de una vez por todas. –dijo Chris.

El grupo alisto sus armas y acto seguido se dirigió de inmediato hasta la zona de la proa, pero mientras sucedía abajo en el helicóptero de rescate, Carlos tenía alguna dificultades para escapar del fuego enemigo

-Mierda esos cabrones no dejan de dispararnos… ¡Sujétate Reb!... –exclamo el sudamericano.

-¿Seguro que sabes lo que haces? –le pregunto Rebecca.

-por supuesto primor… -contesto Carlos. –Si de pilotear armatostes grandes se trata, yo soy el mejor.

El helicóptero estuvo a nada de ser alcanzado por un misil, pero afortunadamente Carlos logro esquivarlo milagrosamente, haciendo que se sacudiera de manera violenta, especialmente en el compartimento donde se encontraban las inconscientes chicas, siendo Claire la única que se despertó.

-Que pasa… ¿En dónde… estoy? – preguntaba Claire.

La pelirroja miro a su alrededor y lo primero que miro fue a sus amigas inconscientes y a una mal herida Jessica, quien se encontraba recostada.

-¡Claire!... ¡despertaste!

-Piers y mi hermano… ¿en dónde están?

Jessica no tuvo más remedio que contestarle.

-Chris y Piers se quedaron en el lugar de la batalla todavía, pero descuida Claire, ya estas a salvo.

Pero entonces Claire se reincorpora y acto seguido abre la compuerta de carga, esto desconcertó a Jessica ya que la pelirroja se disponía a saltar del helicóptero.

-Espera Claire, que haces.

-Debo salvar a Piers. –fue lo que respondió la pelirroja, quien inesperadamente salto.

-¡Claire! –grito Jessica.

Los gritos de Jessica fueron escuchados por Rebecca.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso? –pregunto la doctora.

-Claire… salto al vacío.

-¿Cómo que Salto?

-Asi es Rebecca… cuesta creerlo pero en verdad lo hizo… y al parecer su intención era el de ir a ayudar a Piers y a su hermano.

-¡Dios mio!... Oye Carlos, da la vuelta… Claire acaba de saltar. –Grito Rebecca.

-¡No me jodas!... –exclamo Carlos.

-Es mejor que te des prisa. –dijo Rebecca.

-Imposible, no puedo arriesgar la vida de todas ustedes, lo lamento chicas.

-Claire. –suspiro Rebecca, mientras cerraba la compuerta de carga.

Leon y el resto del grupo continuaron su arduo camino hacia el área de la proa, abriéndose camino entre J'avos, Hunters y Pacifistas, siendo estos últimos los que pusieron por momentos en aprietos a los agentes, pero Jake logro encargarse de todos ellos.

Finalmente y tras varios minutos de combate los agentes llegan por fin a la proa y es ahí donde descubren algo que los dejaría sumamente perplejos

-No puede ser es otra área de lanzamiento –dijo Parker.

-Y al parecer solo alberga un misil, solo que su tamaño es un poco mas grande que los otros. –Agrego Sheva.

-Ya se fijaron lo que dice en un costado del misil. –dijo el Sr. Valentine.

-Mierda, en él está almacenado el Virus T-Phantom. –dijo Billy.

-Cuando pensé que lo había visto todo, ahora esto… –dijo Jake. –En verdad mi padre es un loco de remate.

En eso la voz de Wesker irrumpe.

-No deberías hablar así de la persona que te dio la vida, Junior.

-¡Wesker! –exclamaron todos.

El siniestro Wesker aparece en escena junto a su hermana Alex y su bestia Lottie PX-9.

-me sorprende verlos aún con vida, y yo que pensé que el Centurión Obscuro y Krauser se encargarían de ustedes.

-En estos momentos el verdadero Piers está luchando en contra de su clon y en lo que respecta a Krauser, el ya paso a mejor vida y ahora es tu turno de sucumbir, Wesker. –dijo Leon.

-Pero que pueden hacer ustedes en su condición… -dijo Alex. –Si mal no recuerdo Jill y las otras perras los dejaron bastante maltrechos.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero aún nos queda suficiente energía para patear tu horrenda cara, Wesker… -dijo Chris. –Me las pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Jill y a mi hermana y por supuesto por Barry.

-Tu perseverancia me está comenzando a fastidiar, Chris… pero descuida, ya que muy pronto todos ustedes y de la humanidad serán historia en cuanto de inicio a mi plan maestro. –dijo Wesker.

-¿Tu plan maestro? - pregunto Leon.

Wesker respondió.

-Asi es Kennedy, dentro de unos minutos mi pequeño juguete provocara una pandemia que infectara a todo el planeta entero.

-De ninguna manera lo permitiremos malnacido, además las naciones del mundo ya están preparadas para repeler el ataque de tu misil. –dijo Ada.

-Y quien dijo que vamos a impactar a una ciudad cuando podemos impactar la zona más peligrosa del mundo. –dijo Alex

-¿La zona más peligrosa del mundo?... un momento acaso se refieren a… -dijo Parker.

-Efectivamente agente Kennedy, objetivo principal de nuestro majestuoso misil es impactar el supervolcan de Yellowstone.

-¡están dementes! Si hacen eso acabaran con toda la vida en la tierra, no quedara nada de ninguno de nosotros ni siquiera de ustedes. –dijo Billy.

Wesker toma la palabra.

-Tal vez algunos cuantos sean reducidos a cenizas debido al impacto, pero aquellos que logren sobrevivir terminaran por convertirse en B.O.W.s ya que una vez que la ceniza volcánica cubra toda la tierra esta estará infectada por el Virus T-Phantom, mas que suficiente para infectar a los sobrevivientes.

-Pero de que rayos te va a servir vivir en un mundo plagado de mutantes biológicos…-dijo Leon. –Tarde o temprano toda esa horda terminara por devorarlos.

-Acaso ya olvidaste que el Virus T-Phantom tiene parte del ADN de las plagas… -dijo Wesker. –Gracias a esas preciosidades todos los infectados seran fácilmente manipulables y esto gracias a que dentro de mi cuerpo se encuentra la última plaga de control que existe... y una vez logrado todo esto me convertiré en el amo y señor de los 5 continentes y de los océanos, me pondré al frente para gobernarlo absolutamente todo, todo como un dios… ja ja ja.

-¡Eres un maldito enfermo, Wesker!... –Exclamo Ada.

-No puedo creer que comparta la misma sangre que ese monstruo, en verdad esta loco de remate. –dijo Jake

-Ese hijo de puta no solo se atrevió a lastimar a mi pequeña conejita sino que también está dispuesto a jodernos a todos. –dijo Dick.

-Maldito Wesker, esta vez has ido demasiado lejos… -dijo Chris. –Pero tu maligna ambición se acaba ahora.

-Idiotas, ninguno de ustedes es rival para nosotros y mucho menos para mi pequeña mascota la cual se encargara de eliminarlos. -dijo Alex.

-No va a ser necesario que tu pequeño Lottie y tu se ensucien las manos, Alex... deja que yo me encargue de ellos.

-Bien, como quieras… -dijo Alex. –Pero primero quiero verlos sufrir antes de que acabe con ellos.

-Asi será, querida hermana.

Acto seguido el villano encara a los agentes.

-Maldición, aunque superemos en número a Wesker, ninguno de nosotros es lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo. –dijo Sheva.

-Concuerdo contigo, Pero no tenemos opción más que enfrentarlo. –dijo Leon.

-Hay que pensar en un plan para inyectarle es suero, o de lo contrario acabara con nosotros. –agrego Chris.

-Muy bien, quien de ustedes será el primero en ser torturado por mí. –dijo Wesker de forma soberbia.

En eso, el Sr. Valentine dijo:

-Chúpate esto, pedazo de basura.

el ex ladrón le dispara a Wesker en varias ocasiones, pero el villano de forma increíble logra detener las balas con su mano, causando el asombro de los agentes.

-No puedo creerlo, detuvo los disparos solo con la palma de su mano. –dijo el ex ladrón.

-Demonios, si ya de por si Wesker era un monstruo, ahora es mucho más aterrador con esa fuerza que posee. –agrego Ada.

-Valla que es un perfecto imbécil, Sr. Valentine… en serio pensó que podía detenerme con eso. –Dijo Wesker.

En respuesta Wesker toma una de las balas y la arroja hacia un desprotegido Dick, la velocidad de la bala fue tan rápida que impacto y atravesó el abdomen del ex ladrón hiriéndolo de gravedad.

-¡Sr. Valentine! –gritaron Chris y los demás.

Ada, Sheva y Pacer van en auxilio del ex ladrón, mientras que Leon, Chris y Billy quienes indignados enfrentan a Wesker y aun a pesar de su valentía, no eran rivales para el villano y prueba de ello fue cuando este realizo un poderoso ataque usando solamente su brazo derecho, dejando en malas condiciones a los 3 agentes, siendo Leon el más resentido esto debido a que aún no estaba del todo recuperado luego de su enfrentamiento con el centurión obscuro.

-Ah… Mierda… ese hijo de perra entumió mi brazo. -Dijo Billy. –cómo diablos hizo eso.

-Nos causó un gran daño sin siquiera esforzarse. -agrego Chris.

-Nunca imagine que fuera tan poderoso... Ah… mi espalda. –decía Leon, quien debido al dolor cae de rodillas.

-No, Leon. –Dijo una preocupada Ada.

Ada corre a apoyar a su eterno sobreviviente, pero Wesker la intercepta y le propina una bofetada que la deja sumamente aturdida.

Sheva y Parker optan por enfrentar al villano, pero desafortunadamente terminan por ser derrotados fácilmente con tan solo un par de golpes.

-Realmente pensaron que podían vencerme en esas condiciones, que ilusos. –dijo Wesker

En eso Billy se reincorpora lentamente y encara nuevamente a Wesker.

-Esto aún no ha terminado, descerebrado de mierda.

-Si mal no recuerdo, eres aquel tipo que acompañaba a la agente Chambers cuando se infiltraron en el centro de formación de Umbrella… -dijo Wesker. –En verdad me sorprendieron cuando supe que eliminaron a Marcus.

-Y al igual que él te pasara lo mismo… -dijo Billy. –Lamentaras haberle puesto tus sucias manos a mi hija.

-De modo que tú eres el padre de esa pequeña bastarda… -dijo Wesker. –Te felicito por haber procreado un buen conejillo de indias.

-Hijo de perra, no hables así de mi hija. –dijo Billy.

Billy logra darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a Wesker, pero este ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer. –le dijo el villano

Sorpresivamente Wesker sujeta del brazo a Billy y comienza a apretarlo más y más hasta que termina por rompérselo, el rictus de dolor del ex teniente era desgarrador.

-Arghhh.

-¿Eso te dolió?... ja ja ja… ahora veamos que puedes levantarte después de esto.

Acto seguido Wesker golpea de forma brutal a Billy en el abdomen, dicho ataque fue tan fuerte que logro romperle un par de costillas al ex teniente dejándolo mal herido.

De todo el grupo, Jake era el único que quedaba en pie, pero este no parecía estar intimidado por lo demostrado por su padre.

-Bien Junior, ahora solo quedamos los 2 y por supuesto tu querida tia.

-¡Vete a la mierda!... –le reclamo Jake. –El que seas mi padre no me hace un maldito genocida, te pateare el culo por lo que le hiciste a Sherry.

Alex irrumpe.

-Parece que aun no ha aprendido el respetar a sus mayores… vamos Lottie PX-9, enséñale a mi pequeño sobrino buenos modales.

La enorme bestia responde con un rugido y acto seguido encara a los agentes, pero cuando estos últimos se preparaban para atacar un enorme contenedor metálico la golpea fuertemente, arrojándola a varios metros.

-¡Pero qué demonios!… -exclamaron ambos hermanos.

Tanto los mal heridos agentes como los villanos voltean la mirada y se percatan de la presencia de la mutada Deborah, quien había sido la responsable del ataque y junto con ella se encontraba la agente Lupo y el resto de los ex U.S.S.

-¿Aun podemos unirnos a la fiesta? –pregunto Beltway.

-Por supuesto amigos… -le contesto Jake. –La diversión está a punto de comenzar.

Leon, Ada y el resto del grupo se impactaron al ver a Deborah convertida en B.O.W.

-¡Deborah!... ¿En verdad eres tú? –pregunto Billy.

-Asi es… -contesto. –me vi obligada a mutar para salvar a nuestros amigos de una muerte segura.

-Pero deb, acaso olvidaste la advertencia de Arthur de que si mutabas nunca más volverías a la normalidad. –le dijo Ada.

-Sí, lo sabía… Pero con tal de ayudarlos, especialmente a mi hermana y a su novia, decidí arriesgarme. –contesto Deborah

-Valla, valla pero si son la dama de hierro y los traidores… -dijo Wesker. –Parece que las basuras insignificantes no dejan de venir.

-Pues estas basuras insignificantes se acaban de joder a Nikolai... –dijo Lupo. –Y el siguiente serás tú.

-El que lo hayan vencido, no quiere decir que me sucederá lo mismo, sino todo lo contrario... ja ja ja -dijo Wesker.

Bertha se encargó de curar las heridas Leon y los otros, mientras que Jake, Deborah y la manada de lobos se encargaría de enfrentar a Wesker.

-Ahora que somos más quizá haya una posibilidad de vencerlo. –dijo Four Eyes.

-Si, pero antes hay que deshacernos de su mascota peluda primero. –agrego Beltway.

-Deja que yo me encargue de esa bola de pelos. –dijo Deborah.

-Bien dicho Deb, Pero vas a requerir de ayuda para lograrlo... –dijo Jake. -2 de ustedes ayúdenla, el resto encárguense de esa pequeña zorra, yo me encargare personalmente de enfrentar a mi padre.

-Pero estas consiente de lo poderoso que es Wesker, tu solo no podrás con el. –dijo Lupo.

-Descuida primor, se lo que hago. –dijo Jake.

En instantes Deborah en compañía de Vector y Four Eyes se enfrentan a la bestia Lottie se en una batalla encarnizada, mientras que Lupo, Beltway y Spectre encaran a Alex.

-Bien, parece que ha llegado la hora de la diversión. –dijo Alex.

-No creas que porque tienes el cuerpo de una mocosa nos vamos a contener, maldita bruja. –dijo Spectre.

-Qué bueno que mencionan ese detalle, porque ahora mismo estaba por mostrarles de lo que el Virus T-Phantom ha hecho conmigo. –dijo Alex

De pronto el cuerpo infantil de la villana comenzó a desarrollarse rápidamente hasta convertirse en su versión adulta, Leon, Chris y los demás los agentes se quedaron estupefactos ante lo que acababan de presenciar.

-¡Pero que mierda! –exclamo Leon.

-No puede ser, la hermana adoptiva de Moira se ha trasformado. –agrego Ada.

-Me cuesta creer que todo este tiempo que esa zorra haya vivido bajo el mismo techo con Barry y su familia. –agrego Chris

-Contemplen a mi verdadero yo, la única y original Alex Wesker.

-¿Eso es todo?... –le pregunto Lupo sin temor alguno a la villana. –Hemos visto transformaciones más grotescas que la tuya.

-Estúpidos… aun no tienes idea de lo terrible que puedo ser.

-Si eres tan terrible como dices ser, entonces porque no nos atacas, mocosa subdesarrollada. -Le dijo Beltway.

-Se arrepentirán de sus palabras. –dijo Alex, lanzándose al ataque.

Pero la villana nunca se esperó que Lupo, Beltway y Spectre tuvieran la misma fuerza que ella y mas aun cuando los 3 agentes la atacaron simultáneamente, poniéndola en serios aprietos.

Lo mismo ocurría con Deborah, Four Eyes y vector, quienes luchaban ferozmente en contra de la bestia Lottie, mientras la menor de las Harper luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo, los 2 agentes le disparaban en el cuerpo esto con la intención de mermarlo lo cual estaba dando resultados.

Jake por su parte enfrenta a Wesker quien hizo uso de su velocidad sobre humana, pero de forma increíble el ex mercenario también hace muestra de sus habilidades, enfrascándose en una batalla bastante pareja, ambos mostraban su mejor repertorio de golpes y patadas, el villano estaba impactado por lo que su hijo era capaz de hacer y más aún cuando ambos midieron fuerzas.

Leon, Chris y los demás estaban impresionados por lo que estaban presenciando.

-¡Esto es increíble!... –exclamo Ada. –Jake le está dando batalla a Wesker.

-Y no solo el, sino también la agente Lupo y sus camaradas… -agrego Sheva. –No pensé que tuvieran esa clase de habilidades.

Bertha contesto.

-Eso es porque nosotros usamos unas muestras del Virus T-Phantom que robamos del complejo de nevada, y estos son los resultados.

-Valla, entonces eso explica todo esto. –dijo Parker.

-Hay que estar atentos en cuando Wesker se distraiga para usar el suero que puede detenerlo. –dijo Chris.

A pesar de lo poderoso que era Wesker y su hermana, Jake y los otros continuaron luchando de manera formidable, poniendo en serios predicamentos a los villanos.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la fortaleza andante, Piers y su perverso clon luchaban ferozmente haciendo uso de sus habilidades eléctricas al máximo.

-Valla, para estar incompleto no peleas nada mal. -dijo el centurión.

-Completo o incompleto me vengare por lo que le hiciste a mi Claire, malnacido. –dijo Piers.

-Imbécil, porque no aceptas la realidad… tú insignificante esposa es ahora una B.O.W. y en cuanto acabemos contigo la buscare nuevamente y la convertiré en mi guardaespaldas personal.

-No hables así de mi esposa, pedazo de mierda.

Furioso por lo que dijo el centurión obscuro, Piers lanza un poderoso rayo eléctrico sobre el villano el cual logra repelerlo con su mano derecha a duras penas.

-¡Impresionante!... Ese último ataque tuyo dejo ligeramente entumida mi mano, al parecer tu fuerza se incrementa conforme a tus emociones, pero me pregunto si podrás resistir mis embates una vez que comience a luchar en serio.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso, porque yo también voy a usar todo mi potencial para borrarte del mapa. –dijo Piers.

-Si es que no te mato primero.

El malévolo Clon, sorprende a Piers con su velocidad y le propina una fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen, seguido de una fuerte patada que lo arroja un par de metros.

-Maldición, eso dolió. –dijo Piers.

-Aunque ambos seamos Pacifistas, hay una gran diferencia entre nuestras habilidades como el que mi factor de curación actúa mucho más rápido que el tuyo y no importa que tan poderosos sean tus ataques, mi cuerpo sanara como si nada me hubiera pasado.

Piers ataco en innumerables ocasiones al villano, pero este recuperaba rápidamente a diferencia del agente quien comenzaba a mostrarse cansado, por lo que el clon contraataca con una serie de golpes, dejando a Piers sumamente aturdido.

-Parece que al fin te diste cuenta de lo fuerte que soy mi estimado Piers… -dijo el centurión. –Aunque ya me estoy cansando de esto, asi que es mejor que te elimine de una vez por todas.

Pero cuando el centurión se preparaba para lanzar su ráfaga eléctrica sobre el aturdido Piers, el villano es atacado sorpresivamente con un lanzagranadas, las explosiones provocaron que parte del techo se viniera encima del villano, dejanolo bajo los escombros.

Piers se reincorpora lentamente y al levantar la mirada descubre al misterioso atacante quien resulto ser nada menos que Claire.

-¡Claire!

-¡Piers!

La pelirroja corre hacia los brazos de su esposo, fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo seguido de un tierno beso

-Mi Claire… estas viva.

-Perdóname Piers por el daño que les provoque a ti a mi hermano, no era consiente de mis acciones. –dijo Claire, mientras derramaba una pequeña lagrima.

-Tranquila mi amor, eso ya no importa… -dijo Piers, tocando su mejilla. –lo importante es que has vuelto a ser tú.

Pero aquel momento romántico fue interrumpido por el centurión, quien emerge de los escombros sin daño aparente.

-Valla, valla… que linda pareja de enamorados, no se si reírme o vomitar por lo patéticos que se ven.

-Maldito hijo de puta, ahora mismo me las pagaras por lo que me hiciste. -dijo Claire.

-veo que después de atravesarte el cuerpo y el daño eléctrico que recibiste hoy, no has tenido suficiente, verdad mi estimada Evil Rose. –dijo el centurión.

-Deja de llamarme así, bastardo de mierda… tú y Wesker me convirtieron en esto y lo peor es que me obligaron a lastimar a mis amigos, a mi hermano y a mi esposo, jamás se los perdonare. –dijo Claire.

-Aun con tus modificaciones te será imposible vencerme… -dijo el centurión. –Es más porque no me atacan ambos, para hacerlo mucho más divertido.

-Parece que no tenemos remedio… -dijo Piers. -¿estas lista mi amor?

-Por supuesto cielo. –contesto Claire.

Piers y Claire unen fuerzas y se lanzan al ataque en contra del temible clon, dando comienzo a una batalla sumamente pareja.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel general de los lobos de hierro, Arthur, Hunnigan, Georgia y Ashley miraban sucesos de la batalla a través de los monitores.

-Dios mio esto es horrible… -dijo Ashley. –Espero que mi querido esposo y el resto de los chicos estén con bien.

-Tranquilízate Ashley… -dijo Georgia. –todos saldrán con bien, lo presiento.

En eso reciben un mensaje de emergencia por parte de un agente en combate.

 _-Central, aquí desde el campamento de refugiados… necesitamos refuerzos y artillería pesada para detener a un grupo de B.O.W.s y Pacifistas que se dirigen a nuestra posición… son demasiados…_

La llamada termina por cortarse, lo cual preocupo a todos.

-No puede ser, Carlos y los demás se encuentran ahí recuperándose. –dijo Ashley.

-Pero que no se suponía que esas chatarras biológicas estaban programadas para eliminar o capturar a infectados. –dijo Hunnigan.

-Al parecer lograron rastrear a Jill, Sherry, Moira y a la hija de Billy, tenemos que ayudarles de algún modo o estarán perdidos. –dijo Georgia.

-No se preocupen, la ayuda ya va en camino. –dijo Arthur.

Al mismo tiempo en el campamento de refugiados, los lobos de hierro y numerosos soldados del ejército se alistaban para enfrentar a los Pacifistas, todos ellos estaba siendo guiados por el propio Carlos.

-Muy bien soldados en cuanto aparezcan los pacifistas concéntrense en dispararles en la cabeza las veces que sea necesario, solo así podemos dañarlas. –dijo Carlos dirigiéndose a todos.

Los soldados y los agentes asienten a las órdenes de Carlos e instantes después toman sus posiciones de ataque, mientras el sudamericano cargaba sus armas Jessica aparece y también decide unirse a la batalla, aun a pesar de sus heridas.

-¡Jessica!... Pero ¿qué haces aquí?... Deberías estar en la enfermería.

-¿Y perderme la diversión?… ni loca… –dijo Jessica. –Aún tengo fuerzas suficientes para patearles el culo metálico a esas cosas.

-De acuerdo Jess, pero trata de tener cuidado… -dijo Carlos. –Le prometí Georgia que te llevaría sana y salva a sus brazos.

-Claro que tendré cuidado, guapo. -le contesto Jessica.

Carlos miro a través de unos binoculares a las B.O.W que se aproximaban, este se sorprendió al ver a una enorme B.O.W. gigante que sobresalía de entre toda la horda de enemigos.

-¡Pero que mierda! –exclamo el sudamericano.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunto Jessica.

-Solo echa un vistazo. –Respondió Carlos

Jessica toma los binoculares y al igual que el sudamericano, también se sorprendió.

-No sabía que hubiera B.O.W.s extra grandes… -Dijo Jessica. –Maldita sea, como si las B.O.W. y esas chatarras no fuera suficiente, ahora tendremos que hacerle frente a esa bola de mierda.

-No tenemos el armamento suficiente para enfrentar a esa cosa… Mierda, creo que ahora si nos jodieron. –dijo Carlos.

Las B.O.W.s se aproximaban cada vez más, pero antes de que estas atacaran aparece en escena el titán de hierro y abre fuego sobre las B.O.W. eliminando a varios de ellos y dañando a uno que otro Pacifista, Carlos, Jessica y el resto de los agentes se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿De dónde salió ese armatoste? –se preguntó Carlos.

-No lo se, pero hay que agradecerle por habernos salvado el culo. –agrego Jessica.

-Es bueno volverte a ver de nuevo, Jess. –dijo Raymond, desde dentro del robot.

-¿Raymond? –pregunto Jessica.

-El mismo… -contesto. –Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo.

-A mi también me alegra verte, compañero… -dijo Jessica. –Bonito juguete el tuyo.

-Gracias, es cortesía del buen Arthur Benford… -dijo Raymond. –Y qué mejor que mostrar su potencial que en contra de esa enorme mole y de esos Pacifistas.

-Bien dicho amigo, tu encárgate de eliminar a los pesos pesados, nosotros nos ocupamos de jodernos a esos J'avos. –dijo Carlos.

Raymond dispara las ametralladoras Gatling en contra de la B.O.W. gigante mientras que Carlos, Jessica y el pelotón de soldados y agentes abre fuego en contra de los J'avo, dando comienzo a la batalla.

El centro de Chicago era una verdadera zona de guerra, pero la verdadera batalla se estaba librando dentro del Leviatán de hierro en donde Jake luchaba ferozmente en contra de su padre, así como Deborah y la manada de lobos quienes hacían lo propio en contra de Alex y su temible bestia Lottie.

-Sigan con ese ritmo, ya casi nos jodemos a esta perra. –dijo Beltway.

-Nunca imagine que un montón de perdedores me causaría tantos problemas. –dijo Alex.

-Parece que ya no eres tan cabrona cuando peleas en contra de 3. –agrego Lupo.

-Se arrepentirán de esto, bastardos. –dijo Alex en tono molesto.

Jake por su parte media fuerzas en contra de Wesker

-Tu fuerza es impresionante Junior… -dijo Wesker. –Si esa pequeña zorra de Birkin no te hubiera salvado, en estos momentos serias la maquina asesina perfecta.

-No hables así de Sherry, maldito hijo de perra. -le reclamo Jake.

Furioso por lo que dijo Wesker, Jake lo ataca con una serie de puñetazos que lo hacen retroceder, pero no lo suficiente para doblegarlo.

-Ese absurdo sentimentalismo tuyo no es digno de un Wesker, pero descuida Junior en cuanto acabe contigo y los otros inútiles, iré tras de la zorra de Birkin y le aplastare el cráneo con mis propias manos

-No lo creo… -dijo Jake. –Ella y al igual que el resto nuestras amigas están fuera de tu alcance.

-En eso te equivocas Junior, ya que poco antes de que las rescataran de mi control mental, programe a los Pacifistas para que las buscaran y las eliminaran tanto a ellas como a aquellos que intentaran protegerlas. –dijo Wesker.

-oh no… Sherry. –dijo Jake.

Las palabras de Wesker desconcertaron a Jake, haciendo que también bajara la guardia, momento que aprovecha el villano para darle un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que le saco el aire.

-oh mierda. –dijo Jake, resintiéndose.

-Regla primordial en los combates… jamás bajes la guardia ante tu enemigo, Junior. –dijo Wesker.

Pero antes de que Wesker volviera a atacar al ex mercenario, Chris, Leon y Ada intervienen.

-Ahora es nuestro turno, Wesker. –dijo Ada.

-Me sorprende que aún tienen agallas para enfrentarme sabiendo que soy superior a ustedes 3.

-No pienso rendirme hasta verte muerto, Wesker. –dijo Leon.

-Pero que pueden hacer tu en su condición, solo mírense… apenas si pueden defenderse. –dijo Wesker.

-Aunque mi cuerpo se haga pedazos no pienso rendirme ante ti, maldita escoria… -dijo Chris. –Me vengare por Jill, por los S.T.A.R.S. y por toda la gente que ha muerto a manos de Umbrella y de ti.

-Pues si tanto te importan todos ellos, entonces voy a hacer que te reúnas con tu patético escuadrón y después de ti me encargare de tu querida Jill.

Chris le da un fuerte puñetazo al villano en el rostro, pero lo único que logro fue romperle las gafas de sol a duras penas.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, Chris? –le pregunto con sarcasmo.

Chris por el contrario además de quedar estupefacto, se resintió de su mano luego de aquel golpe.

-Mi mano… es como si hubiera golpeado un pedazo de hierro.

-Tu golpe no me hizo ni cosquillas. -dijo Wesker, quien responde con una fuerte patada tan fuerte que lo manda a impactarse hacia una pared metálica. Leon sale en auxilio de su camarada y también lo enfrenta, el agente por momentos resistió los embates del villano, pero la herida de su espalda comenzó a mermarlo poco a poco, por lo que termina siendo vencido.

-Mierda… Mi espalda… -dijo Leon.

-Si fuera tú no me levantaría, Kennedy. -dijo Wesker.

Wesker estaba sometiendo a Leon en el suelo, pero entonces Parker, Sheva y un mal herido pero valeroso Billy disparan en varias sobre el villano, pero nuevamente esquivo los ataques.

-Idiotas, hasta cuándo van a entender que eso no funciona conmigo. –dijo Wesker.

De forma sorpresiva, Ada ataca a Wesker con una de sus flechas la cual tenía como objetivo la cabeza del villano, pero este último increíblemente sujeta la flecha con sus dedos.

-Realmente me decepcionaste con esto, mi querida Ada. –dijo Wesker.

-Eso crees. –dijo la asiática.

En ese momento la flecha desplego una intensa luz que termino por cegar momentáneamente a Wesker.

-Maldita sea… mis ojos… no puedo ver.

-¡Ahora Redfield! –grito Ada.

Fue entonces que Chris aprovecho para utilizar el suero en Wesker, quien comenzó a resentirse del dolor, ante la mirada de los agentes.

-Está hecho… -dijo Sheva. –El suero está comenzando a hacer efecto.

-Ahora es el momento de darle el golpe final a ese bastardo. –agrego Billy.

Ada tenia la intención de atacar al vulnerable Wesker, pero Bertha interviene.

-Permítanme ser yo quien le de el golpe final, agente Wong. -dijo Bertha.

Bertha se acerca lentamente al villano, quien seguía resintiéndose por los efectos del suero.

-Ah llegado tu hora, maldito hijo de perra. –dijo Bertha.

Pero inesperadamente Wesker reacciona y sujeta fuertemente del cuello a la agente.

-Te equivocas zorra insignificante… es tu hora la que ha llegado. –dijo Wesker.

Chris y compañía se quedaron estupefactos cuando vieron como Wesker le rompía el cuello a Bertha, la manada de lobos no daba crédito a lo que había presenciado.

-No, Bertha… -grito Lupo.

-Ese bastardo ha matado a nuestra compañera… Maldito. –agrego Vector.

-Bastardo malnacido ahora veras. –le reclamo Spectre.

Lupo y la manada de lobos estallaron en cólera al ver por lo que abandonan su lucha en contra de Alex y se lanzan al ataque sobre el perverso villano.

Los 5 agentes hicieron uso de sus habilidades sobre humanas para atacar simultáneamente a Wesker, pero este último además de esquivar los ataques con suma facilidad, hizo muestra de su temible fuerza y prueba de ello fue cuando contraataco usando únicamente su dedo índice, causándoles un gran daño a cada uno de ellos.

-Maldita sea… no pude ver sus movimientos… -dijo Four Eyes.

-Sus ataques al igual que su velocidad son en verdad monstruosos, nunca pensé que tuviera tanto poder. –agrego Vector.

-No tenías por qué encargarte de todos ellos, hermano… -dijo Alex. –Hubieras dejado algo para mi.

-La verdad me tienes muy decepcionado luego de tu patética demostración, Hermana… -dijo Wesker. –o no estabas luchando en serio o el virus T-Phantom aún no se ha adaptado del todo a tu cuerpo, así que mejor observa y cállate. –le reclamo Wesker a su hermana.

Chris, Jake y compañía estaban sumamente desconcertados por lo hecho por Wesker.

-Acabo con los 5 usando su mano, es increíble. –dijo Parker.

-Si ese es su verdadero poder, entonces estamos prácticamente jodidos. –agrego Billy.

-pero se suponía que ese suero debía afectarlo, esto no tiene sentido. –dijo Sheva

-Seguramente debió haber modificado su ADN luego de la batalla en el volcán, maldita sea… debimos haber destruido ese bombardero aquella vez –dijo Chris.

Deborah decide actuar también, pero no sin antes dejar fuera de combate momentáneamente a la bestia Lottie.

-Retrocedan amigos, yo le hare frente a ese cabron. –dijo Deborah.

-Espera Deb, detente. –grito Leon.

Deborah se sentía confiada debido a su mutación y de forma atrevida lo ataca con sus poderosas navajas de su cuerpo, pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para detener a Wesker quien era extremadamente superior.

-Que ataque tan patético, ahora veo porque resultaste ser un experimento fallido mi estimada doncella de hierro.

El perverso Wesker termina por arrancarle salvajemente los afilados tentáculos a Deborah, para después clavarle uno de ellos el abdomen, dejándola gravemente herida tirada en un charco de su propia sangre, Leon y los demás se quedaron estupefactos con la escena.

-¡Deborah! –exclamaron todos.

-Maldito desgraciado, me las pagaras. –grito Jake.

-No Jake, no lo hagas. –le dijo Leon.

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del agente, Jake decide enfrentar nuevamente a su padre, pero cuando se preparaba para atacarlo, Wesker lo sorprende con su abrumadora velocidad y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba enfrente del ex mercenario.

-¡Pero que rayos!… -exclamo Jake.

-dime junior, ¿Qué intentabas hacer?… -dijo Wesker.

Wesker le responde a Jake con un brutal golpe en el pecho, dicho impacto además de arrojarlo varios metros logro herirlo de gravedad también.

–Hace unos momentos no tenías esa fuerza… Cof… cof… -dijo Jake, luego de escupir sangre por la boca.

-¿En serio creíste que podías vencerme con ese nivel tan debil?… je je je, además de estúpido eres iluso, junior.

-Maldita sea, tal parece que ese suero en vez de afectarte te beneficio. –dijo Chris.

Wesker contesto.

-Efectivamente así fue… verás luego del combate que sostuvimos en aquel volcán quede sumamente debilitado, pero eso no me impidió el que lograra escapar mientras ustedes luchaban con mi clon, pero luego de escapar tuve que estar en recuperación por casi 1 año para contrarrestar los efectos del suero, lo que me dio tiempo suficiente para crear el Virus T-Phantom… así que me di a la tarea de recolectar información ultra secreta que el gobierno, Simmons y la BSAA habían recolectado desde la destrucción de Raccoon City esto gracias a la colaboración de mis aliados, Nikolai, Krauser, Vegapunk y Johnson, gracias a ellos pude recolectar no solo información sino también algunas piezas genéticas muy valiosas, tales como el Virus-G de Birkin, los datos de batalla y muestras del ADN del Némesis, una muestra de las plagas, las cepas del Uroboros, las muestras del virus-C que crearon Carla Radames y Simmons, la muestras del Virus T-Phobos creadas por mi querida hermana, así como las muestras de ADN de Jill, Sherry, Jake, tu hermana Claire, así como de las hijas de Barry y Rebecca… y una vez que logre sintetizar todas estas asombrosas piezas genéticas en un solo virus, lo probé en mi cuerpo y los resultados fueron en verdad asombrosos… mi nuevo virus no solo logro me dio mucha más fuerza y velocidad, sino que logro mi cuerpo se volviera inmune a cualquier anti virus que fuese usado en mi contra.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que… -Dijo Ada.

-Asi es, su estúpido suero no me hizo ni cosquillas… ja ja ja. –dijo Wesker.

-No puede ser ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer? –dijo Sheva.

-Pelear… -contesto Chris. –No pienso rendirme y menos ante el bastardo que me ha jodido la vida desde hace años.

Herido y aturdido por los golpes de Wesker, Chris se reincorpora nuevamente e intento atacarlo, pero el agente estaba muy debilitado para combatir por lo que es vencido de un solo golpe el cual logro romperle la clavícula.

-Tus torpes esfuerzos nunca dieron resultado, Chris. –dijo Wesker, luego de someter al agente.

Wesker estaba por darle otro golpe a Chris, los ex U.S.S. intervienen para salvarlo.

-Me sorprende que un fracasados como ustedes aun tenga energía para luchar. –dijo Wesker.

-Mataste a nuestra compañera, ahora mismo nos las pagaras... bastardo… Arghhh… –grito Lupo luego de que un Pacifista le disparara ráfaga de rayos laser en el pecho de forma desprevenida.

La manada de lobos intento reaccionar pero ellos también son atacados por 4 Pacifistas quienes les disparan sus rayos laser hiriéndolos de gravedad.

-Mierda, no esperaba que esas malditas chatarras nos jodieran… -dijo Lupo.

-Lo que mas me da rabia es que ni siquiera pudimos hacerle ni un rasguño… en verdad Wesker es un monstruo. –agrego Beltway.

-parece que se les olvido que aun contamos con los Pacifistas, que ingenuos… -dijo Alex.

-Buena jugada hermana, tu siempre tan precavida… –dijo Wesker. –Y Ahora que ni mi hijo ni todos ustedes representan amenaza alguna, creo que ahora por fin acabare con el cabron que me ha estado fastidiando la existencia desde el comienzo.

-Bien Wesker acepto tu reto… -dijo Chris- seguiré luchando hasta el final, aunque mi brazo.

-Tú siempre fuiste de segunda categoría, Chris… -dijo el villano. –al que me estoy refiriendo es a Kennedy.

Wesker camino en dirección a Leon, quien se encontraba sumamente debilitado por las heridas, pero a pesar de ello el agente encaro de forma valerosa al villano.

-Vencí a Birkin, a Saddler y a Simmons en sus versiones más poderosas, así que puedo vencerte a ti payaso.

-Veo que tu ímpetu para seguir peleando sigue intacto aun a pesar de tu pésimo estado, pero eso está a punto de terminar.

-Qué esperas Wesker, dame tu mejor golpe.

-De acuerdo Kennedy, tus deseos son órdenes.

Wesker ataca brutalmente a Leon con una serie de golpes acompañados de su velocidad sobre humana, el grupo miraba impotente como el villano masacraba cruelmente al agente, Ada intento ayudarlo pero tanto ella como el resto del grupo se encontraban muy debilitados debido a las heridas que el villano les provoco mal herida

-Tenemos que ayudar a Leon o Wesker lo matara. –dijo Ada.

-Lo se Wong, pero el cabron de mi padre nos jodio con sus ataques y los demás apenas si pueden mantenerse en pie… odio decirte esto, pero creo que esta vez Leon no saldrá de esta. –dijo Jake, quien se resentía del pecho.

-No te preocupes Ada… en cuanto mate a Leon, la siguiente serás tú. –le dijo Wesker.

Wesker continúo golpeando en innumerables ocasiones hasta el cansancio, para después utilizar su ataque más letal atravesándole el pecho por completo tal como lo hiciera con Spencer.

-¡Leon! –grito la asiática

-No puede ser, lo ha matado. –dijo Parker.

-Buen viaje al infierno, Leon. –fue lo que dijo Wesker tras arrojar su cuerpo hacia la plataforma de lanzamiento, justo en el área donde se encontraban las turbinas.

Todos estaban estupefactos ante la terrible escena, Ada con los ojos bañados en lágrimas se quedó mirando fijamente a Wesker por algunos segundos.

-Desgraciado… no te lo perdonare… maldito Wesker.

La furiosa espía se lanza al ataque aun sin importarle la presencia de los Pacifistas los cuales disparan sus rayos laser, pero la asiática increíblemente logra evadir los ataques y una vez que estuvo enfrente de Wesker, le da una fuerte patada la cual es rechazada sin mayor problema por el villano.

-Que ingenua. –dijo Wesker luego de darle una bofetada a la espía.

Ada intento reincorporarse, pero entonces Wesker la toma salvajemente de cabello y dijo:

-No eras más que una Zorra estúpida, creíste que con una simple rabieta podías derrotarme, si solo se trata de un insignificante arranque de ira.

El villano le propina un brutal rodillazo en la cara dejándola aún más lastimada de lo que ya estaba y como si eso no fuera suficiente, la arroja fuertemente al suelo para luego comenzar a patearla en el área de las costillas y la espada.

-Nunca debiste haberte metido conmigo, zorra insignificante… hare que sufras antes de que te mande al infierno.

Wesker continúo pateando a Ada hasta dejarla inconsciente, pero cuando estaba por rematarla, Dick Valentine aparece detrás del villano y lo sujeta de forma sorpresiva.

-pero qué demonios… -dijo Wesker.

-Ya me harte de ti, hijo de puta… ahora mismo acabare contigo. –dijo Dick.

Wesker forcejeaba para tratar de liberarse del ex ladrón, pero este se aferraba cada vez más y al ver que no lo soltaba, el villano comenzó a azotarse hacia las paredes metálicas hiriendo de gravedad a Dick, esto ante la mirada Chris y los demás.

-¿pero que está tratando de hacer? –se preguntó Sheva.

-No se lo que este tramando, pero debo admitir el gran valor que tiene el Sr. Valentine aun sabiendo lo poderoso que es ese desgraciado. –agrego Parker.

-Anciano estúpido, aun no entiendes lo fuerte que soy.

-Si lo sé, pero también sé muy bien que los de tu calaña tienen un punto débil el cual es su exceso de confianza.

El valeroso Dick logra activar unos explosivos que tenía pegados a su cuerpo y unos segundos antes de que detonaran, logro alcanzar a decirle a Chris unas palabras de despedida.

-Redfield… te encargo mucho a mi pequeña conejita… cuida de ella por favor.

El ex ladrón y Wesker se ven envueltos en una violenta explosión, la cual levanta una nube de humo y escombros, los agentes se quedaron mas que impresionados por aquel acto suicida.

-¡Sr. Valentine! –exclamo Chris.

-Exploto junto con Wesker… no puedo creerlo. -agrego Parker.

Los mal heridos ex U.S.S. también se quedaron sin habla al ver lo que el ex ladrón había hecho.

-Ahí va nuestro instructor y maestro. -dijo Spectre

-Sabía que era valiente y hábil, pero lo que acaba de hacer me dejo impresionado… no cabe duda que será siempre el mejor agente de todos. –agrego Four Eyes.

-Descanse en paz, agente Hunk… -dijo Lupo. –Le prometo que su muerte no sera en vano.

Pero todos se quedaron helados en cuanto de la nube de humo y de las llamas emerge el siniestro Wesker, sin el más mínimo rasguño.

-No… no puede ser… es imposible… -dijo Chris.

-Y bien, quien de ustedes será el siguiente. –dijo Wesker.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
